No intervendremos
by yunypotter19
Summary: A las manos de Ron llega un giratiempo, y Harry y él deciden hacer un viaje a la noche en que los padres de Harry murieron, pero no pasa todo como lo tenian previsto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pues bien, al igual que con Donde Estamos, no me sentía del todo conforme con este fic, así que lo he modificado, más no tanto como el otro, por lo que tendrá algunas cosas iguales, y otra muy diferentes, personajes que antes ni nombraba, ahora aparecen con cierta importancia en la historia, espero que los cambios os gusten, hasta ahora las personas que lo han revisado dicen que sí, así que sin más os dejo lo escrito hasta ahora, disfrutar de este nuevo enfoque.**_

Harry y Ron vuelven al pasado con un gira-tiempo para ver a los padres de Harry y saber como pasó toda la noche en que fueron asesinados, prometen no interferir pero lo hacen y al volver al futuro todo es diferente, hay personas que antes estaban muertas y ahora viven, sin embargo otras que estaban vivas no lo están, y Voldemort tiene el poder en el ministerio.  
**Categorías:** 7º Año.

Este desafío lo encontré en la pagina de HA, pero tenía un requisito que sé que no podía cumplir, pues la pareja tenía que ser R/Hr y lo siento, pero es que no puedo, es superior a mí, así que por eso no lo colgué allí y lo hago aquí, con mi pareja favorita H/H.

Espero que esta nueva historia os guste.

_**No Intervendremos:**_

_**Prologo:**_

No se molestó en abrir los ojos al escuchar un pequeño chirrido, sabía de sobra lo que a continuación iba a suceder.

Unos pasos acercándose, el susurro de un hechizo, unos pequeños gemidos de dolor y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, en esa ocasión noto una pequeña variante, no hubo gemidos de dolor, pero sí un extraño ruido al caer el cuerpo tras ser tirado como si de basura se tratara.

Y es que desde que estaba allí, en eso es en lo que se habían convertido él y el resto de ocupantes de las distintas estancias de ese lugar. Se encontraban en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, solo que anteriormente era custodiada por Dementores, y sinceramente no sabía que preferir.

Los Dementores te robaban la alegría y si les era posible, el alma, los que ahora la custodiaban, precisaban jugar, debía agradecer ser un chico al menos, pues los gritos de las mujeres eran peores.

Aunque desde hacía un tiempo a esa parte, solo había escuchado los gritos de una sola mujer, la única que parecía poder continuar y no era una mujer lo que se dice hecha y derecha, menos contando con que era una de sus antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts.

Pansy, estaba siendo sometida a toda clase de cosas, por haberle ayudado cuando intento escapar, aunque no creía que pudiera durar mucho más:

-Cambio de compañera, ahora tú acompañante no te dejará noches enteras sin poder dormir.

No se molestó ni en contestar, tan solo pasó olímpicamente de quien acababa de hablar:

-¿No deseas saber que le pasó a la otra?

Estaba seguro de saber cuál había sido el destino de Pansy, solo había una razón por la que cambiaban a sus juguetes de celda;

Pansy, había muerto.

Quiso llorar por ella, más no lo hizo, por el contrario dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora, nadie más podría herirla.

-Esta tigresa que ocupará la alcoba de al lado, es callada, no conseguimos que abra la boca y créeme que lo hemos intentado. –soltó una risa extravagante y escupió al suelo para volver a hablar: -Lo único que sí hemos podido contemplar de ella, es como salen lágrimas de sus ojos y que tiene sangre en las venas.

Eso le gusta a Bella, disfruta especialmente con ella. ¿Y quién no?

Después de decir eso, se alejó de allí riéndose de sus propias palabras, escuchó una maldición susurrada y abrió los ojos, se incorporó del suelo, el lugar que había pasado a ser su nueva cama y fijó sus grises ojos en la celda de al lado.

Era de noche y aunque no lo fuera, el lugar sería igual de oscuro, pero él, al igual que el resto se había acostumbrado a esa penumbra, más aun así, no fue capaz a reconocer a la nueva inquilina.

-Malditos, malditos, malditos, malditos.

Su voz era un susurro, lo que le impedía poder identificar la misma, pero parecía decidida a repetir esa palabra en todo momento.

Se percató de que rozaba su muñeca con cuidado y se encogía, comprendió enseguida lo que eso significaba:

-Definitivamente rota.

Era lo primero que decía desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que su propia voz sonó extraña, consiguió llamar la atención de la chica, más no por mucho tiempo, pues volvió a maldecir entre dientes.

Se sorprendió cuando la vio tumbarse en el suelo y la escuchó comenzar a decir, como si de un mantra se tratara:

-Voldemort, Snape, Lestrange, Potter.

Esa frase lo acompañó desde ese momento, noche, tras noche, siempre que coincidían en las celdas, él, escuchaba su voz susurrando esas cuatro palabras una a una y sin descanso.

Al ser siempre de noche en el lugar, nunca podían saber cuando era de día, él, había comenzado a plantearse que cuando ella era llevada de la celda, comenzaba un nuevo día, y cuando la traían de regreso, (que siempre solía ser más tarde que a él), era de noche.

Llegó a contar veinte días, al cavo de ese tiempo, escuchó unos pasos más fuertes de lo acostumbrado, e identifico enseguida el hechizo de apertura de la puerta, de nuevo venían a por ella.

-Lumus.

Eso lo sorprendió, nunca permitían que la luz entrara en el lugar, parecían creer que eso les podía dar esperanza de alguna clase:

-Está hecha un asco, ¿cómo piensa utilizarla?

-Existen los hechizos sanadores, y un lavado y corte la dejarán como nueva.

Reconocía esas voces y le sorprendió escucharlas allí, ellos se dedicaban a hacer la vida imposible de todos ellos, no a ir en persona a Azkaban, ¿quién podía ocupar esa celda que requería de la presencia de estos allí?

-Mañana será el día entonces. –ambos se miraron entre sí y de nuevo a la chica para declarar: -Andando, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Sin más tiraron de ella, cuando quiso verla, para identificarla, hicieron desaparecer el hechizo, por lo que le fue imposible una vez más verla.

A su regreso, el mantra había cambiado y también su forma de recitarlo, al sentir en su tono de voz algo distinto, se acercó hasta los barrotes para poder averiguar de qué se trataba:

-Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter.

Se quedó estático al ver como ella se mecía de adelante a atrás y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Su voz denotaba un odio infinito al decir ese simple apellido, más para su sorpresa, pudo distinguir que el mismo odio, parecía estar en contradicción con lo que sus ojos dejaban ver.

Pues por sus mejillas corrían sin descanso, amargas lágrimas.

Cuando al día siguiente, fueron en busca de esta, al fin pudo identificar de quién se trataba y supo, que eso le saldría caro al señor tenebroso, por que quien juega con fuego puede acabar quemándose.

Lejos estaba él de saber, que el señor tenebroso planeaba jugar con cosas aún mucho más peligrosas y que la chica en cuestión, era la que le brindaría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

No regresó, y él recibió un tratamiento especial ese día, uno que lo obligo a no poder regresar a Azkaban esa noche, y que le proporcionó una manera de escapar.

Ayudado por alguien a quien no pudo identificar en ese instante, lo hicieron aparecer en algún lugar, más tenía tan pocas fuerzas debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y a la falta de alimento, que cayó en la inconsciencia más absoluta.


	2. El giratiempo

_**No sé como lo hago, pero al remoledar, los capítulos me han quedado más largos, espero que sea para mejor y que os agrade más estos capítulos tan largos ;)**_

_**1º- El gira-tiempo:**_

Harry estaba en su cuarto, era el último verano que pasaría en Prive Drive, y una vez más, estaba esperando el día de poder irse sin necesidad de desobedecer el último deseo de Dumbledore; que se quedara hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años.

Ese día, llegaría en una semana y había quedado con Ron y Hermione en que irían a casa del primero como todos los años, no quería volver a Grimmauld Place, había tomado la determinación, de que la vendería cuando todo llegase a su fin.

Por otro lado, estaban los Horcuxes, los cuales debía encontrar para finalmente destruir, la verdad es que eso lo veía difícil, sobre todo, porque no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Sus planes, revelados a Hermione y Ron al término de su sexto año, habían tomado un giro diferente, ¿la razón?, había estado pensando, (pese a que eso era más del estilo de su mejor amiga), en ese corto espacio de tiempo y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía tomarse la libertad de no cursar su último año en Hogwarts.

Si no regresaba al castillo, lo podían descubrir, estaba seguro de que todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que Harry Potter, no asistía a su último año en Hogwarts, cosa que resultaría muy extraña y Voldemort, sospecharía que algo pasaba.

Además, estaba el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos, le habían dicho que lo acompañarían hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta.

Y él no podía permitir que un Weasley más, dejara de cursar su último año, pues de seguro eso hacía que a la señora Weasley le diera un infarto, por otro lado estaba Hermione, a la que estaba seguro que nombrarían la mejor de esa promoción, y premio anual.

En una semana vería de nuevo a sus amigos y a la familia Weasley al completo, además de seguramente algunos miembros de la Orden, pasaría a ser mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y sobre todo, para ya poder aparecerse y desaparecerse libremente en cuanto consiguiera la licencia, cosa de la que estaba más que seguro que conseguiría, después de todo, él, ya se había aparecido y no solo a él, sino que había desaparecido cargando a un Dumbledore enfermo.

Si la conseguía, podría ir a Hosmeade y desaparecerse desde allí para poder buscar los Horcuxes por cielo y tierra, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarlos, y esa era una nueva razón para terminar su último año en Hogwarts, pues así sus amigos y él, al menos no tendrían que cursar ese curso, si salían bien de toda esa historia.

Su tiempo en la casa de sus tíos, pasó como un rayo, las noticias que le llegaban del mundo mágico, eran escasas, pero para nada alentadoras.

Al parecer Voldemort, había estado moviendo a sus secuaces, pero él, no había actuado en persona, ¿qué podía estar tramando?

No es que la vida de algunos Muggles no valiera, pero habían muerto muy pocos, y eso era muy extraño, pues Voldemort, ahora tenía mucho territorio libre. Debido a la muerte de Dumbledore, él, pasaba a ser el mago más temido del mundo mágico, sin rival aparente.

Harry, era terriblemente consciente de que él, en su estado actual, no lo era, lo más que podía hacer, eran los hechizos aprendidos en Hogwarts y ya está, y con ese nivel, solo podía confiar en su buena suerte.

Necesitaba entrenar y saber más, pues si no, sería él el asesinado y aunque no le desagradaba del todo la idea, algo había que no podía dejar en este mundo con ese miserable suelto.

Y eso eran los Weasley y todos sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a morir en esa batalla, pero como le había dicho a Dumbledore en ese cuartito, en el jardín de los Weasley, no moriría solo, estaba dispuesto a llevarse a cuatro personas con él.

Voldemort, Colagusano, Bellatrix y por último, Snape.

Se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas: (ya que los Weasley llegarían en cualquier momento, no le habían dicho ni hora ni lugar, solo que pasarían a por él ese día), cuándo escuchó el sonido de una aparición, como buen alumno de Moddy, sacó rápidamente su varita y miró con cuidado de no dejarse ver por la ventana.

Entre sorprendido y aliviado reconoció la figura de Remus Lupin, ¿qué hacía este allí?, se suponía que sería alguien de los Weasley el encargado de recogerlo, miró hacía el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y decidió reducir la misma también.

Después de todo la lechuza llevaba un tiempo sin regresar, la había mandado a entregar una carta y aún no había recibido respuesta de la misma, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Cerró su baúl y cogiendo su varita, a punto a este:

-_Reduccio_. —lo contempló mientras empequeñecía, hasta tomar el tamaño de una cajita y se la guardo en el bolsillo, si no fuera por las cosas de Hogwarts, él solo necesitaría una mochila, sus cosas eran contadas con los dedos, así de amables habían sido sus tíos durante esos dieciséis años.

Harry, cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, él llevaba su pelo como siempre, igual de revuelto, una camiseta negra como la noche, ya que a pesar del calor, siempre llevaba algo negro, en memoria de su padrino y de su director.

Su pelo estaba mojado, debido a la reciente ducha, por lo que unas cuantas gotas le caían por el rostro, iba enfundado en un pantalón vaquero y calzaba unas zapatillas blancas.

Justo cuando el chico llego al principio de las escaleras, llamaron a la puerta y Tía Petunia fue a abrir.

Quiso impedir que lo hiciera, más no le dio tiempo, enseguida notó la tensión de esta al ver de frente a Remus, nunca se acostumbraría a la forma de vestir de los magos. Seguramente se encontraba mirando de reojo hacía ambos lados de la calle, deseando desesperadamente que nadie pudiese ver a Remus.

Pese a que este vestía enteramente muggle, solo que su ropa, como siempre, era algo desaliñada y parecía gastada:

-Buenos días, vengo a buscar a Harry.

-¿A Harry dice?

El tono que su tía utilizó, lo desconcertó, dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a ella y pudo ver a Remus de perfil, este sonreía de medio lado, sin duda y a pesar de su aspecto, entendía por qué Tonks, se había fijado en el amigo de la infancia de su padre.

-Sí, a partir de hoy pasará a vivir conmigo.

Eso pareció despertar a su tía, pues negó y declaró:

-¿Cómo dice?

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, fui profesor de Harry en tercer año y…

-Amigo de mi hermana, sí, sé quién es, pero el chico debe quedarse aquí hasta…

-Eso ya se terminó, hoy cumplo mi mayoría de edad, por lo que no tenéis que seguir teniéndome en esta casa, la protección que me brindabas, ya no sirve.

Su tía se giró a mirarlo sorprendida de que se encontrara allí, se apartó para que pudiera ver a Remus y este lo saludo con un gesto de la cabeza:

-¿Listo?

-Dímelo tú, ¿cómo es que no ha venido ninguno de los Weasley?

-No lo sé, Arthur me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que les era imposible venir hoy, que debían ir por unas cosas, no me aclaró nada más.

Sin perder su mirada seria levantó su mano derecha hacía el frente, apuntó a Remus con su varita y pudo escuchar un grito ahogado salir de los labios de su tía, a la par que los ojos dorados de Remus, cambiaban de amistosos a alerta, él mismo sacó su varita:

-¿Qué forma tiene mi patronus y por qué es así?

Remus lo miró desconcertado y sonrió de medio lado, más no bajó la varita, tan solo respondió:

-Un ciervo y toma esa forma, porque era la forma animaga de tú padre. ¿Qué te dije en el ministerio de magia en quinto año?

Su respiración se paró en seco, una punzada le atravesó el corazón, centró sus ojos en Remus y susurró la respuesta, más la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del mismo lo desconcertó y más cuando declaró:

-Error, Te dije, que una maldición imperdonable ha de sentirse y disfrutarse.

Tarde, salió de su sorpresa, hizo el movimiento de su varita para expulsarlo de su casa, no obstante, un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, tanto él, como su tía, salieron despedidos, él se golpeó en la nuca con uno de los escalones, mientras que su tía, fue a parar cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

La risa que abandonó los labios de Remus, provocó que la furia fluyera en su interior, y eso fue lo que le dio fuerza para levantarse de donde había caído.

Un montón de sonidos parecidos a disparos se escucharon en el lugar, a la par que un sonido agudo invadía el lugar. No tardaron en abrirse todas y cada una de las puertas de las casas a lo largo de la calle de Prive Drive, al igual, que múltiples voces dejaban escapar diferentes hechizos y maleficios.

El caos se propagó por toda la calle, y pronto varias casas se encontraban en llamas, Remus, o mejor dicho Lestrange, parecía disfrutar del espectáculo como una niña.

Necesitaba salir de la casa, el lugar de movimiento era escaso para él, además, si seguía en la misma, su tía, podría acabar mal, y por muchas cosas y diferencias que hubiesen surgido entre ellos, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-_Depulso._

El hechizo salió de su varita con suma fuerza y al encontrarse algo distraída, Lestrange, no pudo actuar con suficiente rapidez y solo pudo desaparecerse para volver a aparecerse un poco más lejos.

Lo suficiente como para que él, saliera corriendo de la casa, pudo distinguir a la señora Figgs, correr hacía la misma, seguramente ella, abría alertado a la orden, o al menos eso deseaba creer.

En cuanto vio como esta entraba a la casa y auxiliaba a su tía, lanzó un hechizo hacía la puerta y la selló, deseaba que Lestrange solo lo quisiera a él y si no, que ellas fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes, para recordar la puerta trasera de la casa si necesitaban huir de allí.

Lestrange le lanzó un hechizo y de un momento a otro varios disparos volvieron a escucharse en el lugar, por el rabillo del ojo, Harry, pudo ver innumerables casas ardiendo, lo que con el cielo embotado y las nubes grisáceas que lo cubrían, hacía del lugar algo escalofriante.

Esquivó varios hechizos que volaron hacía la zona en la que él y Lestrange se encontraban, pudo distinguir como ella también debía esquivar algún que otro hechizo perdido.

Sintió como alguien lo empujaba y cayó al suelo, cuando se giró se encontró con la varita de Lestrange apuntando su pecho y con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios:

-Acabé con mi primito y ahora acabaré contigo, ¿puede alguien pedir más?

Ver a Remus con semejante expresión de locura en su rostro, lo hizo sentir un escalofrío, no podía reaccionar, alguien lo cogió con fuerza del brazo y de repente su vista cambió.

Sintió la sacudida de la desaparición y el malestar de la misma, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ante él, se reveló otro escenario poco alentador, lo que sus ojos vieron, le dejó paralizado, la marca tenebrosa reposaba en lo más alto de la madriguera o lo que quedaba de ella, pues estaba ardiendo casi en su plenitud, en el suelo, a su lado, pudo ver el ojo mágico de Moddy y no a mucha distancia, el cuerpo de este inerte y sin vida.

Abrió los ojos al máximo sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ¡eso no podía estar pasando!, ¡los Weasley!, y todo por su culpa, no, no podía ser. Se deshizo del agarre al que lo tenían sometido quien lo había llevado hasta ese infierno y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa, no se le ocurrió pensar en que tal vez era una trampa y allí podían estar esperándolo, no, lo único que a su mente llegaba, eran los rostros de todos y cada uno de los Weasley, ensangrentados o con expresiones de terror, y ninguno con vida.

Eso era peor que una pesadilla y no podía estar pasando.

Escuchó que alguien corría tras él, pero lo ignoró por completo, precisaba llegar, si les había pasado algo a Ginny o a Ron, nunca se lo perdonaría, jamás.

-Detente Potter, puede tratarse de una trampa.

Reconoció la voz en el instante, más aun sabiendo que lo que decía podía ser cierto, no podía detenerse, ¿y si alguien seguía vivo en el interior de la casa?

De alguna parte, alguien se lanzó contra él deteniéndolo, él y quién le había provocado el placaje cayeron al suelo y rodaron por el mismo forcejeando. ¿Quién demonios se creía para impedir que ayudara a sus amigos?

Tanto si era un miembro de la orden, como un mortifago, pensaba deshacerse de él a como diera lugar. Forcejeó hasta que consiguió quedar encima de la persona que luchaba contra él.

Levantó el puño para propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara y dejarlo inconsciente, cuando reconoció la voz de quién forcejeaba con él:

-No puedes ir, no podemos entrar, maldita sea, escúchame Harry.

Su puño quedó a escasos centímetros de un rostro bastante conocido para él, aún con la respiración acelerada y la adrenalina del momento, contempló el rostro magullado de la que era su mejor amiga desde hacía seis años.

-¿Hermione?

Al fin dejó de intentar detener que la golpeara, para mirarlo a los ojos, una nueva punzada de dolor lo atravesó, ¿qué le había pasado?, su rostro estaba completamente sucio, parecía haber adelgazado en ese último tiempo y sus ojos siempre llenos de vida, parecían opacados y casi vacíos.

De ellos salían numerosas lágrimas que caían por su rostro y lo ensuciaban más de lo que ya estaba:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Preguntó preocupado por ella, esta solo negó, con cuidado se quitó de encima y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, Kingsley llegó hasta ellos en ese preciso instante, miraba a la casa con precaución y alerta.

-Vine tal y como habíamos quedado, pero al llegar me encontré con que estaban atacando la madriguera, no dude en intentar ayudar, pero me dejaron inconsciente, imagino que los que vinieron a ayudar a los Weasley, no sabían que yo debía llegar.

Su voz sonaba asustada y parecía muerta de miedo, temblaba como nunca antes la había visto temblar, se dispuso a abrazarla como muchas otras veces en el pasado había hecho, más ella nada más sentir su roce se apartó asustada.

Se miraron por unos segundos y ella apartó la mirada de él, la vio abrazarse a sí misma y declarar:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Todos a una miraron rápidamente hacía la casa al escuchar un fuerte estrépito que ocasionó el derrumbe de dos de las plantas de la casa al caer calcinadas. Seguidamente de ese ruido, volvieron a escuchar sonidos de apariciones.

Kingsley y él mismo, apuntaron con su varita hacía el lugar de donde provenían los mismos, delante de ellos aparecieron tres personas.

Arthur Weasley, un hombre al que Harry no supo identificar y Remus Lupin.

En cuanto este Remus divisó a Harry y el resto, su semblante preocupado se agravó en el acto y echó a correr hacía ellos. No obstante y antes de llegar, tanto él como Kingsley le apuntaron con la varita, no pensaba permitir un engaño más.

-Harry, por los cuatro fundadores, menos mal que te encuentras bien, cuando llegué a Prive Drive, la señora Figgs me informó de lo que había sucedido.

Kingsley se adelanto y le dijo algo a este que no pudo escuchar, Remus y él hablaron en susurros y cuando vio a Kingsley bajar su varita y girarse a mirarlo a él declaró:

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No entendemos que se propone conseguir con todo esto, pero atacó varios lugares simultáneamente, lo más extraño es el cómo lo llevó todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedo explicarte aquí, lo mejor es ir a otro lugar, Kingsley ya sabes a donde.

Contempló como los tres recién aparecidos desaparecían del lugar y Kingsley declaró:

-Cogeros de la mano y no os soltéis por nada del mundo, es imprescindible que tengáis cuidado, no quiero accidentes innecesarios.

Hermione lo miró por unos instantes y seguidamente lo cogió del brazo con cuidado como si ese simple roce la hiriera, la vio mirar hacía la madriguera con gesto triste y culpable, parecía lamentar el hecho de haber quedado fuera de juego en la batalla y no haber podido ayudar.

En pocos segundos, ante sus ojos se mostró enorme, oscura, e imponente como siempre había sido, la antigua mansión Black.

De nuevo se quedó helado, se había propuesto no volver a pisar esa casa y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Despertó de su trance cuándo Hermione soltó rápidamente su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, él, estaba estático sin ser capaz a dar ni un paso que lo acercara a esta. Suspirando y siendo consciente de que no podría evitarlo o negarse, los siguió.

Esperaron un momento y una melena pelirroja, unos ojos azules, con un corte en la mejilla izquierda, les abrió la puerta. Su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, estaba bien, y eso era un gran alivio y por la sonrisa que portaba en su rostro, era evidente que su familia no había sufrido ningún daño.

-Hermione, Harry, están bien.

El alivio en la voz de este, lo hizo sonreír de medio lado, mientras que para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo al propio Ron, Hermione, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó, pues ella creía al igual que Harry, que les había pasado algo.

Hermione lloraba mientras abrazaba a Ron con todas sus fuerzas y él chico le correspondía a ese abrazo. Aunque en sus mejillas brillaba un rojo muy débil.

Ninguno notó que su mejor amiga parecía aferrarse a este como si de verdad la vida le fuera en ello. Harry, entró en la casa, necesitaba ver a los demás con sus propios ojos, asegurarse de que estaban bien.

-Solo estaban en la casa, gracias a Merlín, Ginny y Ron, los demás estaban preparando la boda de Bill, por lo visto, esperaron a que ellos se quedaran solos, su objetivo estaba claro, solo debían matar a esos dos Weasleys, los demás no importaban.

-¿Cómo está Ginny?- preguntó preocupado por la que en una ocasión hacia apenas un mes y medio había sido su novia.

-Ella está en la cocina, con su madre, siendo sometida a un examen muy riguroso de su estado.- aportó Lupin sonriendo.

-¿Por qué todo esto?

-No lo sabemos, pero al parecer a tú Némesis, le apetece dejarte más solo aún de lo que has estado hasta ahora.

Mientras este hablaba, Harry, pudo divisar a la abuela de Neville en el salón llorando desesperadamente.

-¿No le abra pasado nada a Neville verdad?

-A él no, pero Bellatrix se presentó en San Mungo y termino con lo que había empezado hace dieciséis años, mato a sus padres y a él, que estaba de visita con su abuela, lo ha dejado muy grave, ahora mismo está en San Mungo recuperándose de las heridas sufridas.

Harry miro a la abuela de Neville mientras lloraba en brazos de Tonks, que no sabía qué hacer en esa situación y tenía cara de "¿_Qué pinto yo aquí_?", poco a poco comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor, por lo visto, Voldemort, estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo lo importante para él.

-¿A ti no te han atacado?

-Por raro que parezca ni a mí ni a Hermione nos han atacado todavía o eso creo. —ver el desconcierto reflejado en la cara de Remus le extraño, ¿qué podía estar perturbando a Remus?

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?, digo yo que habrás notado si te han atacado o no.

Más no recibió respuesta por parte de Remus, sino que quién habló fue Hermione, tanto él como Remus centraron su atención en ella:

-Resulta que fui con mis padres de vacaciones y no hemos estado aquí en Londres nada más que una semana, los convencí para que se marcharan al extranjero y yo me fui con ellos hasta ahora, que volví para estar con vosotros, ellos siguen allí, y creo que no volverán hasta que yo acabe este año en Hogwarts.

Pese a las palabras dichas por Hermione, Harry, pudo distinguir una mirada preocupada lanzada por parte de Remus hacia Hermione, la cual se dispuso a reunirse con los demás miembros de la casa, tras ser sometidos a un exhaustivo examen, y comprobar que todos estaban bien, (menos por el especial hincapié de la señora Weasley sobre lo delgado que lo encontraba), fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, una vez más él, la compartía con Ron, pero en este había dos camas más.

Estaba un poco mucho deseoso de largarse de esa casa, sin Sirius, era un martirio estar allí, no hablo de nada en particular con Ron, los dos bajaron a comer en cuanto terminaron con sus cosas y el día terminó de pasar relativamente rápido, a la hora de la cena, más bien cuándo estaban terminando, Ron le susurró:

-Harry, te tengo que enseñar algo.

Lo miró de reojo, le había susurrado esas palabras con cuidado, y con mucho disimulo, extrañado preguntó:

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ya lo veras, por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas ir a casa de tus padres?

Eso lo pilló con la guardia baja, la verdad es que ni siquiera se había planteado cuándo llevaría esa acción acabo, quizás, podría hacerlo antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿o sería mejor después?, suspiró, aún no muy seguro le respondió:

-Puede que lo haga mañana, creo que cuanto antes mejor.

-Estupendo, te acompaño.

El entusiasmo que mostró su amigo al declarar que lo acompañaría lo desconcertó, ¿cómo iba a decirle que deseaba ir solo?, no podía hacerle eso:

-De acuerdo.

Sin duda si hubiese estado hablando con Hermione, está habría notado enseguida que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero Ron, era harina de otro costal, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de agradecer la seguridad y rotundidad con que este se había ofrecido a acompañarlo.

Al subir a su cuarto, Ron cerró la puerta y le lanzó unos hechizos, tras terminar con eso comenzó a hablar:

-Mira esto.

La voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo vio sacar de su bolsillo una cadena dorada con un pequeño reloj dorado también, Harry, lo reconoció al instante, pues lo había visto una vez con anterioridad, solo que en manos de su otra mejor amiga:

-¿Cómo has conseguido el gira-tiempo?

-Lo encontré en el suelo de mi casa.

No pudo evitar alargar su mano para cogerlo y así lo examino, después de sostenerlo un momento, se sintió incómodo y le susurró:

-Es peligroso que tengamos esto.

Ron lo miro sorprendido y tras fruncir el ceño declaró:

-¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi amigo?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y alargando su mano para que Ron cogiera de nuevo el gira-tiempo, pues se sentía extraño al tenerlo, espetó:

-¿De qué hablas?

Ron, cogió el gira-tiempo en sus manos:

-El verdadero Harry, me habría dicho que es genial, que lo utilizásemos.

-El verdadero Harry, ha hecho ya bastantes locuras y algunas de ellas, le han costado demasiado.

El recuerdo de lo del ministerio y lo de Dumbledore, lo golpeó con fuerza y apretó sus puños de forma automática.

-Harry, deberías dejar de culparte por eso.

Resopló Ron jugando con la cadena en una de sus manos y pasando su brazo por los hombros de este.

-No, Ron, debo tenerlo siempre en cuenta, al igual que lo que os ha pasado hoy a vosotros y a Neville.

-Entonces aun no sabes lo de Luna.

Señaló su amigo bajando la mirada, retirando la mano de su hombro y ahora pasando la cadena de una mano a otra con cierto nerviosismo:

-¿Luna?, ¿qué pasa con ella?

¿Acaso la habían atacado a ella también?, ¿qué pretendía ese maldito despreciable?, ¿por qué atacar a Luna y Neville?, entendía que quisiera atacar a Ron y los Weasley, pero ¿por qué a ellos también?

-Su padre está muerto, al igual que el hermano de este.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-La atacaron mientras estaba sola, su padre y su tío llegaron justo cuándo le lanzaban la peor de las maldiciones, su padre se interpuso en está y su tío la saco de allí, la llevo a la sala y con polvos flu la mando a mi casa, al parecer, pensó en mí padre antes que en nadie.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-No ha salido de su cuarto desde que llego hace dos noches, no ha comido nada, y por lo que dice Ginny, no ha dejado de llorar ni un solo minuto, hasta durmiendo se pueden ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pudo distinguir un deje de lastima en las palabras de Ron, y él mismo se sintió impotente y furioso consigo mismo:

-Ves, todo es por mi culpa.

-No seas testarudo, no es culpa tuya, es ese maldito desgraciado.

Reprochó Ron apretando el gira-tiempo en su mano derecha.

-Como sea, si no estuvierais a mi lado, no os pasaría todo esto.

-Harry, eso no lo sabes, además, puede que si eso fuera así, ninguno de nosotros estaría con vida hoy.

La voz de Hermione los sorprendió a ambos, tanto él como Ron miraron a la puerta y se la encontraron apoyada contra el marco de la misma, se encontraba con el pijama ya puesto y se abrazaba a sí misma, parecía estar helada, pues la fuerza con la que se abrazaba no era normal, Harry, estaba seguro de que sin duda ella, podría incluso estar provocándose algunas marcas en los brazos.

-¿Cómo abriste?- pregunto Ron escondiendo el gira-tiempo.

-No eres el único que sabe hacer magia Ron.

Sin más señalo con sus ojos la varita que sostenía con una de sus manos, pese a que en otro momento ella, habría puesto una mueca que expresaba que Ron nunca cambiaría, Harry, apreció que está no aparecía:

-Es verdad.

Escuchó que Ron susurraba y enrojeciendo un poco por esa pregunta tan tonta.

-Harry, Ron, mañana tengo que ir a mi casa a por unas cosas, vendré por la noche, Lupin me acompañara.

Y de nuevo ese tono distante y algo frío, ¿qué podía haberle pasado a Hermione?, Harry y Ron se miraron un momento, al parecer su amigo también había notado algo, más borró esa idea de su cabeza, cuándo Ron sonrió sin más y declaró:

-Está bien, no pasa nada.

-Perfecto, entonces yo me voy a la cama a dormir algo, ya nos veremos mañana.

Harry antes de que ella saliera del cuarto, caminó hasta está y la agarró del brazo, para su sorpresa, ella, se soltó rápidamente y le lanzó una mirada cargada de enfado, sorprendido, dio un paso para alejarse de ella y declaró:

-Solo quería decirte, que si no quieres que te acompañemos nosotros.

Ella suavizó su expresión, y formó una sonrisa, una que él nunca antes había visto en ella, negó, seguramente era efecto de la luz:

-No hace falta Harry, además, la señora Weasley me informó que mañana tendréis mucho trabajo por aquí.

Él la miró por unos momentos y ella agregó:

-En serio, no te preocupes, además, ya te dije que Lupin me acompañara, no me sucederá nada, así que no pongas esa cara.

Esa noche Harry, tuvo un extraño sueño, era la primera vez que aparecía esa persona, su cabello castaño y ondulado volando suelto debido al aire, sus ojos acaramelados llenos de furia y rencor, deseosos de venganza, su mirada llena de odio y fría como el hielo.

Y en su mano una varita apuntándolo a él, es como si ella lo quisiera matar con la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.

En su rostro una herida en una de sus mejillas y levantándose la manga derecha, apareció en su antebrazo la calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca y enroscándose en sí misma.

Detrás de ella, con una sonrisa en una boca sin labios, y unos ojos rojos llenos de alegría y victoria, mirándolo a él y a la chica, se encontraba Lord Voldemort.

Su respiración se había detenido al reconocer a la chica, pues se trataba de quién siempre había estado a su lado y lo había apoyado.

De quién le había brindado su ayuda y sus conocimientos sin esperar nada a cambio, sin dudarlo un segundo, de quién había arriesgado su vida por apoyarlo y salvarlo.

La que nunca pensó ver a ese lado:

Hermione.

"_**OPV"**_

Ron, se movió incómodo entre las sabanas, hacía ya cosa de un mes que no dormía del todo bien, de hecho, desde que una mañana, llevado por la curiosidad, había decidido ir a la buhardilla de su casa.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño y decidió comprobar la verdad del mismo, al entrar en el lugar, se acercó a una mesa que había allí, esta estaba rota por una de las patas y se sostenía en pie, solamente porque estaba pegada a la pared.

Miró la misma y se encontró con un montón de polvo y algunos objetos antiguos encima y en el mismo estado, sin duda, estaban completamente olvidados.

Repasó el lugar con cierta curiosidad, sin embargo, no localizó nada que le llamara la atención, sin duda, había sido un sueño nada más, se giró para salir del mismo, y al dar tres pasos sintió que pisaba algo.

Enseguida miró al suelo, había una cadena, se agachó para recogerla y poder verla de más cerca, y se sorprendió al ver que de la misma colgaba un reloj de arena que se encontraba a su vez entre algunos aros.

Él había visto eso antes, y no solo en los libros, si no en manos de Hermione en su tercer año de clase.

Era un gira-tiempo, no obstante, él, creía que esos objetos estaban sumamente controlados, ¿cómo era posible que se encontrara uno en la buhardilla de su casa?, ¿quizás se le podía haber caído a Hermione en alguna ocasión?

Decidió guardarlo y entregárselo a la chica cuando la volviese a ver.

Pero su decisión fue cambiando de a poco, ¿la razón?, debido a sus sueños, en ellos, aparecía Harry, y él mismo, ambos, se encontraban en un lugar que desconocía, y sin embargo le parecía conocido.

_-Es el momento de tomarla._

Le decía él a Harry, mientras le entregaba una pequeña botellita, en su primer sueño, no la había identificado bien, pero en el de la noche siguiente, su sentido del gusto pareció advertirle sobre lo que podía ser ese líquido.

Y tomó la decisión de ofrecerle a Harry esa posibilidad, después de todo, sería decisión del chico hacerlo o no.

Por supuesto que primero tantearía el terreno, si lo encontraba receptivo se lo comentaría, si no, callaría y no diría ni una sola palabra.

No obstante, debía prepararlo todo perfectamente.

Despertó antes que Harry y tras ver que se encontraba dormido, Ron, se levantó de su cama, se duchó y vistió, para después correr a la buhardilla, su lugar de trabajo desde que tomó su decisión.

Le había costado relativamente poco conseguir todo lo necesario, Fred y George, habían sido de gran ayuda para ello, y encima no habían hecho demasiadas preguntas al respecto, cosa que agradecía.

Parecían decididos a dejarlo en paz, quizás creyeran que había comenzado a inventar cosas que ellos podrían luego utilizar. Más tontos habían sido ellos.

Revisó que todo estuviese en orden y se preparó para despertar a Harry, ese día sería especial.

"_**OPV"**_

Harry, se despertó sobresaltado en cuanto de los labios de ella salieron las dos palabras que se precisaban para conjurar la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables dirigida a él.

A su lado, un Ron muy sonriente, lo estaba despertando totalmente arreglado.

-Venga, ¿no decías que hoy iríamos?

Se llevó una de sus manos hacia la frente y suspirando declaró:

-¿Por qué tantas ganas?

-¿Bromeas?, me has dado una razón para librarme de limpiar, así que muévete rápido, no quiero que mi madre nos impida marcharnos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Harry, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar la mirada de Hermione, y sin saber por qué, y sin entender lo que pasaba, deseó con todas sus fuerzas ver a Hermione y abrazarla, sentirla a su lado, segura.

Saber que ella seguía mirándolo como siempre lo hacía, con esa sonrisa alegre y su siempre seguridad en sí misma.

Definitivamente debía hablar con Hermione, la actitud de ella del día anterior le había afectado de alguna manera.

-¿Piensas levantarte hoy?

Negó e intentó despejar su mente, eso haría, hablaría con Hermione y averiguaría que le sucedía, ¿podría ser que hubiese sido atacada y nadie lo supiera?

Al cabo de media hora, Harry y Ron, salieron de la casa, tras dar unos pasos, se colocaron la capa de invisibilidad y Harry, los desapareció de allí pensando en la foto que hacía apenas cinco minutos, había visto.

La que él creía que era la casa de sus padres, pues salían ellos dos abrazados mientras que Harry, estaba en medio de ambos saludando a la cámara, que seguramente sería manejada por Sirius o Remus, o incluso Peter.

Ninguno se percató de los ojos que contemplaban desde una de las ventanas su partida, y mucho menos de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios:

-Ahora pagarás, Harry Potter.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo ver por primera vez la que había sido su casa:

Blanca, con verdín por los lados, dos pisos, un tejado derrumbado, en el piso de arriba, había dos ventanas y unas puertas que daban a un balcón medio destruido, una barandilla de metal completamente oxidada, cortada, que colgaba del mismo. La casa era grande, por fuera no es que se pudiera ver nada en especial, solo una fachada, en la parte de abajo dos ventanas y una puerta, la de entrada, pero está no estaba, Harry, supuso que en la batalla está había desaparecido.

Se adivinaba un jardín en la parte trasera de la misma, y se apreciaban las malas hierbas que habían crecido a lo largo de los años al no ser cortadas.

Ambos contemplaban lo que en una ocasión, hacia ya dieciséis años, había servido de vivienda de Harry y sus padres.

Harry, cogió aire y animándose a sí mismo, se adentró en la casa con cuidado, enseguida escuchó los pasos cuidadosos de Ron tras él, el cuál sin decir nada lo seguía de cerca, lo primero que encontraron fueron los restos de la puerta de entrada, Harry, pudo distinguir algunos cristales de colores, ¿pertenecerían a la puerta o serían de cualquier otro utensilio?

Se fijo en la casa y lo primero que vio fueron las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, a su derecha, una puerta que supuso sería la cocina, y a su izquierda otra puerta, quizás, la del salón.

Dio unos pasos hacia la escalera, pero en uno de sus pasos, sintió que algo crujía bajo su pie, con cuidado levantó el mismo y miró el lugar, se encontró con un trozo de madera alargado, con cierta curiosidad y sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en la nuca se agachó, en ese momento comprendió lo que era.

Un trozo de varita.

Alargó la mano hacia el mismo para cogerlo, mientras suponía que tenía que ser la de su padre, pues según las voces que escuchaba siempre que un Dementor estaba cerca, eso era lo que le indicaban, que su padre, murió primero mandando a su madre que escapara con él.

Cogió la varita y la apretó, intentando sentir la presencia de su padre de alguna manera en especial, incluso cerró los ojos, más no notó ni el más leve contacto, la magia que alguna vez había poseído se había extinguido.

¿Por qué la varita de su padre había perdido todo su poder?, ¿podría deberse a todos los años que llevaba abandonada y rota?

Sabía que otros magos podían utilizar las varitas de otras personas, un ejemplo claro, el de Neville, él, hasta el año anterior, había estado utilizando la de su padre.

"_**OPV"**_

Ron contemplaba a Harry sin saber muy bien qué hacer, no sabía que podía decirle a su mejor amigo, pues no entendía por lo mal que lo podía estar pasando, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no saberlo nunca.

En ese momento solo podía desear no haberlo acompañado, pues era duro ver la casa en la que su amigo solo podía haber vivido un año y unos meses, siempre lo había envidiado en muchas cosas, pero ahora, en ese momento, no lo envidiaba, más bien desearía nunca ser él.

En cierto modo se sintió estúpido y fuera de lugar, quizás deberían haber esperado a que Hermione estuviese libre, ella, era más sensible para esas cosas.

Ella, sin duda, sabría cómo ayudar y apoyar a Harry en ese momento, él, era el divertido, el de las bromas y locas ideas, pero en ese instante, no consideraba que fuera momento para llevar a cavo una de esas dos cosas.

¿Además, qué podía ofrecerle como idea a Harry?

Mientras Ron lo observaba, perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry, dejo salir los suyos:

-Ojala supiera que fue lo que paso esa noche.

Ron, se fijo en cómo se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

"_**OPV"**_

Harry, con paso lento, comenzó a subir uno a uno los escalones, intentando imaginarse cómo habría sido ese nefasto día en el que su destino, fue marcado de una manera tan extrema y dolorosa.

Ron lo siguió hasta la segunda planta, al llegar al final de las escaleras se fijaron en que había tres puertas, Harry, se fue a la que más cerca le quedaba, justo la que se encontraba frente a las escaleras:

Al entrar se quedo un poco extrañado, está tenía una mesa cerca de una ventana, un mapa en la pared, y un montón de libros en las estanterías. Por lo visto esa habitación era un estudio o algo parecido.

Salió de está y se dirigió a la de más a la derecha y en está encontró una cama de matrimonio y dos mesitas, una a cada lado de la cama y por último un tocador con una pequeña butaca al lado.

Harry se fijo bien y vio que ahí había una ventana y en cada mesita reposaba una foto de sus padres juntos.

Se percató de lo mucho que sus padres se quisieron y lo más importante, el amor que parecían procesarle. Salió del mismo y fue al que quedaba, supuso y acertó, que era el suyo, el que él ocupo hasta que Voldemort llegó a su puerta.

Al entrar, se encontró con que la cuna estaba volcada, las mantas estaban por los suelos, y los juguetes también regados por toda la estancia, se acercó un poco más a los juguetes y mientras se agachaba para coger uno, sintió que una lágrima le caía por los ojos.

Nunca antes había visto tantos juguetes, y pensar que todos eran de él, es como si él fuera Dudley para Petunia y Vernon, había juguetes muggles por todas partes y alguno que otro mágico, pues Ron, había comenzado a murmurar y a coger algunos mientras los miraba con anhelo y curiosidad.

De repente se percató de que este había dejado de hablar y murmurar, se giró para mirarlo, y lo encontró con que en sus manos reposaba un trozo de madera, Ron, miró el mismo y luego a él, con cuidado y lentamente le extendió el mismo.

Sin saber por qué, se sintió en cierto modo más nervioso que cuándo había visto la de su padre, con cuidado alargó su propia mano y la rozó con los dedos, más de un momento a otro, la cogió de la mano de su mejor amigo y la apresó con fuerza en su propia mano.

Un cosquilleo lo recorrió, y sin poderlo evitar, a pesar de que lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, una nueva lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

Queriendo evitar que Ron lo viera, rápidamente agachó su mirada y se limpió la misma con disimulo, seguidamente se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, ¿para qué había ido hasta allí?

Era absurdo, una maldita tontería, no debería haberse empeñado en ver la casa con sus propios ojos, en vislumbrar lo que había perdido.

"_**OPV"**_

Ron, se fijo un momento en su mejor amigo y tras pensárselo mucho, cuando vio que bajaban ya hacia la puerta, decidió darle la opción de poder ver qué fue lo que paso ese día, no obstante, le advertiría que si iban era con la condición de que no intervendrían en nada. Su amigo, tenía derecho a saber cómo fue que murieron sus padres, y él tenía en su bolsillo una de las pocas formas de hacer que él pudiera verlo.

Lo vio adentrarse en el salón, ahí encontraron una mesa, con cuatro sillas, una chimenea al fondo, con un cacito colgando de está, en la que supuso tendrían que haber polvos Flu.

En una parte más alejada, había unos cuantos sillones alrededor de una mesa y una televisión.

"_**OPV"**_

Harry, sonrió, pues le hubiese gustado ver la cara de su padre al ver una televisión.

Él sabía que era hijo de magos, por lo tanto esas cosas eran nuevas tanto para su padre como para Sirius, se los podía imaginar asombrados, y embobados mirando la tele mientras que su madre, Lily, sonreía ante la actitud de ambos, y Remus igual, y Peter, todavía más alucinado que los otros dos.

Sintió un peso muy fuerte en el pecho, pues se sentía culpable de que eso les hubiese pasado a sus padres, si nunca hubiese nacido, eso no habría pasado, y sus padres, al igual que Sirius y Remus, nunca hubiesen sufrido todo lo que sufrieron, y tal vez, solo tal vez, Peter, nunca se habría unido a Voldemort.

"_**OPV"**_

Estaban ya saliendo de la casa, cuándo Ron, se decidió por completo a hablarle.

Agradecía el que Hermione no estuviese allí, pues entonces lo hubiera matado por lo que estaba a punto de proponer a su mejor amigo.

-Harry, espera un momento.

Desconcertado y curioso, se giró al sentir la mano de él, apresarlo por el codo para impedir que se alejara:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sé una manera de que puedas ver lo que ocurrió ese día.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ron tan solo metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y seguidamente la sacó:-Con esto.- respondió y terminó por abrir la mano y mostró el gira-tiempo, Harry, lo miró durante unos segundos como si lo que estuviese viendo fuese mentira.

-Es el gira-tiempo.

Susurró este aún sin poder creérselo:

-Sí, con esto podemos regresar a esa noche y tú podrás ver qué sucedió exactamente, pero no podemos intervenir en nada. Harry, si hacemos esto, no podemos hacer nada, solo observar nada más.

Además, creo que deberíamos tomar algunas precauciones, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto, y tal vez, deberíamos tomarnos esto nada más llegar al lugar.

Recuerda, nada más llegar Harry.

Buscó en su pantalón y sacó dos frasquitos de uno de los bolsillos, al encontrarlos le hizo entrega de uno de ellos a Harry, lo mejor era no decirle que era aún.

"_**OPV"**_

Harry, asintió como autómata, y cogió el frasquito que Ron le entregaba, la verdad es que no había escuchado mucho de lo que este le había dicho, su deseo de saber que paso le hizo jurar que no intervendría en absolutamente nada de nada y perderse toda la explicación de su mejor amigo. Las fotografías de sus padres se agolpaban en su cabeza, parecían hacerle pensar que era la mejor idea que se les podía haber ocurrido nunca.

Podría verlos, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, podría escuchar su voz, verlos hablar, sonreír, y quién sabe qué más cosas.

Se percató de cómo Ron movía nerviosamente el gira-tiempo entre sus dedos y tragó en seco, si lo hacían, él, acababa de prometer que no intervendría, ¿cuánto sería capaz de aguantar sin hacerlo?, ¿Cuánto tardaría en romper esa promesa?

Ron le entrego el gira-tiempo, pues él no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba, Harry, nervioso y en cierto modo excitado por lo que sucedería en poco tiempo si lo conseguían, cogió la cadena y se la puso a él y a Ron por el cuello, se fijo en el gira-tiempo y vio que este tenía unas inscripciones en los bordes.

En una de ellas decía:

-_**Para volver en el tiempo, por horas, las vueltas a la derecha.**_

_**-Para volver en el tiempo, por días, a la izquierda.**_

_**-Para volver en el tiempo, por meses, girar el reloj y el aro a la derecha.**_

_**-Para volver en el tiempo, por años, girar el reloj y el aro a la izquierda**_.

Harry hizo cuentas y comenzó, giro el aro y el reloj a la izquierda quince veces, y después el reloj y el aro a la derecha tres veces y por último el reloj solamente treinta veces.

Harry y Ron, sintieron lo que la vez anterior, Harry y Hermione, habían experimentado. Fueron conscientes de toda la gente que había pasado por el mismo lado en el que ellos se encontraban y cuándo se detuvieron, se encontraron en mitad de una calle abarrotada de gente y al atardecer del 31 de Octubre de 1981.


	3. 31 De Octubre

_**2º- 31 De Octubre 1981:**_

"_Pasado"_

El día había amanecido agradable y por ello es que había convencido a Lily para que salieran en la tarde a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Había tenido que utilizar toda clase de artimañas para lograr que aceptase, hasta que le ofreció pasar por la que había sido la casa de Dumbledore en su juventud.

Al final eso fue lo que la sedujo, su pelirroja nunca cambiaría, sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba a esta sentada en un banco del parque con un libro entre sus manos, seguidamente miró a Harry el cual le insistía para que bajaran una vez más por el tobogán.

Sonrió contento, le gustaba la faceta de su hijo de la velocidad, claro estaba que si Lily se llegaba a enterar del hechizo que le había lanzado al tobogán, acabaría durmiendo lo más seguro en el sofá durante una semana, pero le encantaba vez la mirada de su hijo ante la velocidad de bajada.

-¿Listo compañero?

Harry sonrió ante su pregunta:

-Chi.

Sin quererlo hacer esperar, se tiro por el mismo con él, ambos rompieron a reír cuando el aire les golpeó en la cara, y cuando llegaron a la parte baja del mismo, Harry comenzó a pedir más.

Se puso en pie y se dispuso a volver a bajar con él, cuando escuchó la llamada de Lily:

-Ya es hora de regresar, Harry debe ducharse.

Frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo:

-No está tan sucio, además, es Halloween, déjalo disfrutar un poco más de su disfraz de Merlín.

-¿Qué no está tan sucio?, ¿has limpiado tus gafas James?

Miró de regreso a su hijo, vale que tenía la cara algo sucia, y que el traje se había manchado algo de barro, pero tampoco era para tanto, todos los niños se manchaban al jugar en el parque.

-Te estás pareciendo cada vez más a tú hermana Petunia.

-Si bien no se puede salvar mucho de ella, me agrada saber que es partidaria de la limpieza, y si no quieres que te obligue a bañarte esta noche con agua fría, nos marcharemos ya a casa.

-Al menos deja que Harry pida caramelos en una o dos casas, unas cuantas chucherías no le harán daño.

-No se te ocurra utilizar a tú hijo para conseguir dulces James Potter.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y declaró mientras se acercaba a ella:

-Te gustan los dulces tanto como a mí, así que no me vengas con tonterías, además, serán para Harry.

Lily le quitó a Harry de los brazos y se giró, definitivamente ese día no tendría dulces, ¿quedaría algo de chocolate en casa o Remus, se lo habría terminado todo el día anterior?

Juntos tomaron el camino de regreso a casa, de repente recordó el hechizo que había echado en el tobogán e iba a darse la vuelta para deshacerlo, cuando escuchó que Lily decía:

-Pero solamente dos casas James, ni una más.

Sonrió, esa era su mujer, la cogió de la cintura y la besó en los labios, dejando en el olvido el hechizo lanzado al tobogán, lo que provocaría, que muchos niños del pueblo acabaran teniendo pánico a un simple columpio.

Sobre las siete de la tarde, James, Lily y Harry en brazos de esta, volvían a casa contentos de la vida.

James examinaba las bolsas con golosinas variadas que les habían dado en las diferentes casas, mientras que Lily jugaba con Harry en sus brazos, el cual se había cansado de andar, después de todo llevaban desde las cuatro en la calle, y James se había negado a llevar el carro del niño, decía que no soportaba esos chismes.

Al llegar a la calle que daba a su casa, James le entregó las bolsas a Lily mientras intentaba abrir una bolsita de ositos de gominola, cuando se giró y miró al frente se quedó estático en el camino, consiguiendo que Lily chocara contra su espalda y que la bolsita de ositos se abriera de golpe, provocando que varios salieran disparados de esta.

Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con unos ojos verdes que lo dejaron sin respiración, no obstante no le produjeron miedo, más bien curiosidad.

Pero cuando el verlo a él, esos ojos parecieron reconocerlo y se tornaron de sorpresa a miedo, se estremeció, quiso contemplar el rostro al que pertenecían esos ojos, más le fue imposible, pues el dueño echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sin hablar con Lily, ni responder a sus múltiples preguntas, tiró la bolsita de gominolas y echó a correr, en ese momento se percató de que había un segundo muchacho con este.

Se sorprendió de los rápidos que eran, pero no había sido un merodeador durante años para dejarse ganar por esos dos, además a sus veintiún años, no podía quejarse de físico y menos con todo lo que habían tenido que vivir hasta el momento.

Dos muggles no podrían con él tan fácilmente.

Algo le gritaba en su interior, que conociera a ese chico, que era importante, que necesitaba hablar con él, aunque solo fuera una vez.

James, corría más rápido de lo que alguna vez había corrido en su vida, o al menos eso era lo que sentía. Su vista de buen jugador de Quidditch, se fijo en un joven que estaba aparcando una moto, su cabello negro azulado rizado, y su jovial sonrisa eran inconfundibles para el joven de cabellos negros alborotados, por lo que contento y creyendo tenerlos acorralados gritó:

-Sirius, cógelos.- el chico de sonrisa jovial, se giro para ver como dos chicos corrían en su dirección.

James pudo ver como fruncía el ceño algo extrañado, se sorprendió al contemplar como uno de ellos conseguía con suma agilidad cambiar de rumbo y esquivar así a Sirius, más el otro no corrió la misma suerte y Sirius lo atrapó.

Pudo ver como este peleaba contra Sirius por soltarse, sin embargo no lo consiguió, cuando llegó hasta ellos, solo se centró en mirar a este a los ojos, más en lugar de un verde esmeralda, lo que encontró fue un azul claro, con desilusión en su interior miró a su alrededor para ver si localizaba al otro:

-¿Dónde está el otro?

Al no verlo los miró de regreso y se encontró con que el chico había dejado de pelear y lo miraba con suma sorpresa, ¿qué le pasaba?:

-Se ha ido por allí.

Sirius le señalo el camino cogido por el otro sin darle importancia:

-Mierda, era ese al que quería coger.

-¿Qué pasa?, Cornamenta.

James se llevó una de sus manos hacia su pelo y se lo revolvió nervioso, eso desconcertó más a Sirius, que no entendía nada de nada:

-No lo sé, necesito hablar con ese chico.- resopló James y después miro a Ron y replicó: -¿No te suena este chico de algo?

-Eso es, que me suena un montón, si supieras que estoy por jurar que es hijo de Molly y Arthur.

Afirmó, y James pudo ver como el chico ponía mirada de póquer, ¿sería familiar de estos?, tal vez podría pedirle a Sirius más tarde que lo averiguara.

-Pero ninguno de sus hijos tiene tanta edad.- razonó James, seguidamente lo miró al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido y este se sintió nervioso de repente: -¿Quién eres?, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿qué estabais mirando allí?—el chico miro a ambos con odio.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.

Respondió al fin, y lo vio mirar hacía ambos lados como buscando algo:

-Me parece que no sabes con quién estás hablando.

Le dijo molesto al ver que no parecía querer cooperar:

-Sí, creo que lo sabe, puesto que antes me llamo por mi nombre.

-Fue porque se lo hoy decir a este.- atajó el chico rápidamente señalándolo a él con un dedo.

Sirius, lo miro sin creerse ni una palabra, pues en la carrera que esos dos tenían, era imposible que hubieran escuchado su nombre.

-¿Quién era el chico que estaba contigo?- pregunto sin más, a él sinceramente solo le interesaba el otro chico.

-¿De quién habla?, yo estaba solo.

Expuso sencillamente y haciéndose el desentendido.

-Muy bien, mira, no quería llegar a estos extremos chico, pero nosotros no somos gente normal, tal vez no te gustaría saber lo que somos capaces de hacer.- amenazó Sirius y saco su varita, el pelirrojo, lo miro sorprendido y soltándose de Sirius sonrió y socarronamente declaró:

-Tal vez sois un poco lentos, pues no creo que seáis más raros que yo.- y sacó una varita también.

-Vaya, así que también eres un mago, ese es un paso, ahora si me creería que es familia de Arthur y Molly.- aseguró Sirius mirando al chico con curiosidad para nada disimulada.

-Entonces tú amigo también es un mago.

-Ya le dije, que no sé de quién me habla, yo estaba solo. - he intento salir corriendo hacia uno de los lados, pero tropezó contra una pared invisible y James sonrió y declaró:

-¿No creerías que te íbamos a dejar suelto sin antes haber impedido que pudieras escapar verdad?- y sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-Maldita sea, como no me ayude las llevo claras.

Murmuró entre dientes, más los otros dos le escucharon y sonrieron de medio lado:

-¿Quién te iba a ayudar?

Los miró molesto, mientras que Sirius se cruzaba de brazos y decía sin más:

-Ese que te acompañaba es un cobarde, te dejo solo ante el peligro, si es tú amigo, yo que tú me buscaría otros, no es de mucha confianza y menos si te abandona sin más.

-Tú no lo conoces, no hables así de él, además, yo sé porque lo hizo, nunca lo entenderíais.

Defendió molesto, más James sonrió ante sus palabras:

-¿No decías que estabas solo?

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido por su metedura de pata e iba a replicar cuándo Sirius, volvió a decir:

-A mi me parece un cobarde nada más.

"_**OPV"**_

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que allí había mucha gente, y que parecían estúpidos, allí, en medio de la calle, delante de un jardín por lo visto abandonado, con una cadena rodeándolos a los dos mirando a todo el mundo.

Ron, rápidamente se quitó la cadena de alrededor de su cuello, y el gira-tiempo golpeó en el pecho de Harry, el cual había girado su cabeza y pudo ver que delante de ellos, la casa había desaparecido, pensó en está y apareció ante él pero no ante Ron que miraba a Harry:

-Es el momento de tomarla Harry.

Destapó su botellita, más al ver que Harry no hacía lo mismo, lo miró y Harry preguntó:

-¿Tú ves la casa?

-No, ¿cómo es posible que tú si la puedas ver?

Harry no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, tal vez al haber vivido en ella podía saberlo, quién sabe por qué él si podía verla en esa época, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Venga Harry, tenemos que tomarnos esto, y también sería conveniente que guardásemos el gira-tiempo.

Distraído y sin quitar la mirada de la casa, Harry, se llevó una mano hacia el cuello, apresó la cadena y se la quitó, sin más se lo entregó a Ron, este lo recibió y mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo, miró de reojo hacia Harry, el cuál seguía mirando la casa, y pudo percibir el deseo de este por entrar en la misma.

Al verlo así, le quitó la botellita de las manos y se la destapo, le entregó la misma una vez más y declaró:

-Venga bébetela.

-Como me gustaría verlos solo una vez.

Susurró este, entre sorprendido y avergonzado, Ron, retiró la mirada de él y la fijó en uno de los lados de la calle, para quedarse completamente congelado, ¡eso no podía ser! Agarró con fuerza el brazo de su amigo, obligando a este a mirarlo y reclamó:

-Pues se te va a cumplir, Harry, tus padres vienen por ahí, tenemos que escondernos.- hizo que Harry girara y su vista se fijara en los ojos de su padre, que miraba en ese momento hacia la casa, verde esmeralda y castaño se encontraron, Harry, sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo, y el joven que no tendría más de veintiún años abrió mucho los ojos.

La botellita que había estado sosteniendo cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos, eso ocasiono que Ron lo mirara alarmado:

-No, maldición, debías tomarte eso, ahora todo se complicará.

-Calla y corre.

Harry agarró a Ron del brazo y sin dudar un segundo echaron a correr a todo lo que sus fuerzas daban, aprovechando la oportunidad que se les había presentado.

En su alocada carrera, Harry fue capaz de escuchar a su padre gritar:

-Sirius, cógelos.

Y al ver esos ojos grises enfocarse en ellos, sintió otro tirón en su estomago, y sin avisar a Ron, tomo otro camino y comenzó a correr hacia otro lado, Sirius, en ese momento cogió a Ron y este le propino una patada a la par que el contenido de su propio frasquito caía al suelo, Horrorizado reclamó:

-Suéltame Sirius, tú no lo entiendes.

Sirius lo miro sorprendido, pues no entendía como ese chico conocía su nombre si él no lo había visto en la vida, pero el caso es que le sonaba muchísimo esa cara, ese pelo, esos ojos.

-He dicho que me sueltes maldita sea.

Reclamó el muchacho, Sirius, lo observo con curiosidad, no debía ser mucho más pequeño que él, ¿dieciocho, quizás diecinueve?, no obstante y a pesar de la patada, Sirius no lo soltó.

-¿Dónde está el otro?

Escuchó que decía James al llegar hasta ellos, y Ron se quedó estático al ver de frente al padre de su mejor amigo:

-Se ha ido por allí.

Sirius le señalo el camino cogido por Harry sin darle importancia a esa información, y Ron pudo ver la frustración reflejada en el rostro de James Potter:

-Mierda, era ese al que quería coger.

-¿Qué pasa?, Cornamenta.

Ron vio como se despeinaba el pelo nervioso y notó la preocupación de Sirius ante ese simple gesto:

-No lo sé, necesito hablar con ese chico.- resopló James y después miro hacía él y replicó: -¿No te suena este chico de algo?

-Eso es, que me suena un montón, si supieras que estoy por jurar que es hijo de Molly y Arthur.

Afirmó, Ron, intentó disimular su sorpresa ante la suposición acertada de Sirius, ¿por qué eran tan endemoniadamente inteligentes?

-Pero ninguno de sus hijos tiene tanta edad.- razonó James, seguidamente lo miró a él con el ceño fruncido y este se sintió nervioso de repente, en verdad que Harry y él, se parecían: -¿Quién eres?, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿qué estabais mirando allí?- Ron miro a ambos con odio, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, no tenía ni idea de que decir.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.

Respondió al fin, deseando que lo dejaran libre y poder reunirse con Harry, aunque la verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de donde se había metido:

-Me parece que no sabes con quién estás hablando.

Escuchó que decía James Potter:

-Sí, creo que lo sabe, puesto que antes me llamó por mi nombre.

-Fue porque se lo hoy decir a este.- atajó Ron rápidamente señalando a James con un dedo.

Sirius, lo miro sin creerse ni una palabra.

-¿Quién era el chico que estaba contigo?- pregunto James sin más, para Ron era evidente que a este solo le interesaba saber de Harry y ya, eso le provocó deseos de sonreír tristemente ante la ironía, más se contuvo a tiempo.

-¿De quién habla?, yo estaba solo.

Expuso sencillamente y haciéndose el desentendido.

-Muy bien, mira, no quería llegar a estos extremos chico, pero nosotros no somos gente normal, tal vez no te gustaría saber lo que somos capaces de hacer.- amenazó Sirius y saco su varita, Ron, lo miro sorprendido y soltándose de Sirius y sonriendo socarronamente alegó:

-Tal vez sois un poco lentos, pues no creo que seáis más raros que yo.- y sacó su propia varita.

-Vaya, así que también eres un mago, ese es un paso, ahora si me creería que es familia de Arthur y Molly.- aseguró Sirius mirándolo con curiosidad para nada disimulada.

-Entonces tú amigo también es un mago.

-Ya le dije, que no sé de quién me habla, yo estaba solo. – le contestó de mala manera, y aprovechó para intentar salir corriendo hacia uno de los lados, pero tropezó contra una pared invisible y James sonrió y declaró:

-¿No creerías que te íbamos a dejar suelto sin antes haber impedido que pudieras escapar verdad?- y sonrió aún más ante la cara de sorpresa de Ron.

-Maldita sea, como no me ayude las llevo claras.

Murmuró entre dientes, más los otros dos le escucharon y sonrieron de medio lado:

-¿Quién te iba a ayudar?

Ron, los miró molesto, mientras que Sirius se cruzaba de brazos y decía sin más:

-Ese que te acompañaba es un cobarde, te dejo solo ante el peligro, si es tú amigo, yo que tú me buscaría otros, no es de mucha confianza y menos si te abandona sin más.

-Tú no lo conoces, no hables así de él, además yo sé porque lo hizo, nunca lo entenderíais.

Defendió Ron molesto, más James sonrió ante sus palabras:

-¿No decías que estabas solo?

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido por su metedura de pata e iba a replicar cuándo Sirius volvió a decir:

-A mi me parece un cobarde nada más.

Mientras Ron apretaba sus puños furioso y dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Sirius, detrás de unos arbustos, Harry, estaba pensando en cómo hacer para sacar a Ron de ese lío, y a la vez que a él no lo descubrieran.

Se fijo en la calle y vio a un niño que llevaba una máscara puesta, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría tener, invoco con un hechizo la máscara y se la coloco.

Sacó su varita y se fijo en las dos personas que tenían a Ron apresado en un campo mágico, más le valía acordarse de todo lo aprendido en Hogwarts y en los libros que había leído.

Respiro hondo y salió de su escondite justo cuándo lo estaban llamando cobarde, iban a ver lo cobarde que era.

-_Destriun mobilu. _—Ron, al escuchar su voz fijo su vista en él y sonrió, apuntó a Sirius y:

-_Talantaledra_. —Sirius, no pudo esquivar el hechizo y Ron echó a correr al lado de Harry, mientras que James miraba a ambos sorprendido por como el chico que estaba delante de él, había deshecho su campo anti-escape.

-Vaya, veo que no sois de fiar, necesitas una máscara para enfrentarte a mí.-escupió James, mientras miraba a Harry, que llevaba en su rostro una máscara de Halloween, la verdad es que eso pareció enfadarle sobremanera, deseaba ver bien ese rostro, y sin embargo, ahora que salía de su escondite, lo hacía cubriéndose.

-Podrías haber elegido una al menos que te favoreciera, aunque tal vez tú cara sea así de fea.- provocó Sirius después de deshacer el hechizo que Ron le había lanzado.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí ya.

Expresó Harry intentando por todos los medios ignorarlos a ambos, cosa bastante difícil de conseguir:

-Sí, pues ya me dirás como, estos no nos van a dejar hasta que no hablemos con ellos.

-Y yo que sé.

-Oye, son tú padre y tú padrino, deberías de conocerlos algo.

Reprochó Ron de forma inconsciente:

-Sí, como tuve tanto tiempo.

Había enfado en su voz y Ron se sintió culpable y susurró una disculpa:

-Perdón.

-No os despistéis o será peor. —James los hizo volver a mirarlo, y Harry y Ron, vieron que James estaba delante de Harry y Sirius, delante de Ron, los dos apuntándolos con sus varitas.

-Genial.

Replicó asqueado por la situación Harry:

-Sí, esto cada vez es mejor, si Hermione estuviera aquí nos mataría.

-Di mejor que no estaríamos aquí.

Aportó Harry, pues estaba seguro de que su mejor amiga, no le habría permitido ir a ese lugar, por eso de los riesgos y demás, cosa que en ese momento entendía a la perfección, ¿cómo iban a salir de esa?

-Eso es cierto, pero lo mejor es que nos larguemos cuanto antes.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?, acepto sugerencias.- apuntó Harry sarcásticamente.

-Solo una, y es largarnos de aquí y de ahora.

-Es decir, utilizar a nuestro amigo.- sentenció Harry y la verdad es que esa era la única manera factible de que ni James ni Sirius los vencieran y los obligaran a hablar.

-Ya, pero lo malo es que no nos van a dejar tiempo para que lo utilicemos.

Comprendió Harry al ver la mirada que su padre y Sirius intercambiaban:

-Ya, pues nada, lo primero será librarnos de ellos.

-Sí, espero que esto no traiga consecuencias.

-Solo una, que Sirius no me tendrá tanto aprecio cuándo nos conozcamos.

Suspiró Ron en bajo, solo para que Harry lo oyera, eso ocasionó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Harry.

-Si no hay más remedio, haya vamos, tú, Sirius, yo, James. —dijo sencillamente Harry y se fijo en su padre.

-Querrás decir que tú, de tú…

-Quise decir lo que dije,- dicho esto, volvió su mirada a James y encogiéndose de hombros declaró para que este lo oyera:-¿Estás listo?, no habrá tregua en está ocasión.- levantó su varita a la vez que Ron y apuntó a su padre, tenía que ser lo más rápido que pudiese, pues no podía hacer daño a su padre o algo podría cambiar.

-Si serás valiente y todo, pero para mí siempre serás un cobarde por ocultar tú rostro.

-Me da exactamente igual lo que digas.- expresó Harry fríamente.

Y así comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos, Harry y Ron eran rápidos, pero James y Sirius también lo eran, así que era algo muy igualado, y eso a Sirius y James les extrañaba porque ellos eran mayores que esos chicos como mínimo por dos años, y sin embargo, eran casi igual de buenos que ellos.

Harry se apartó justo a tiempo, cuándo un rayo de James iba directo a su máscara, estaban tan metidos en su enfrentamiento que no se dieron cuenta de una joven de la misma edad de Sirius y James los estaba observando y estaba esperando la oportunidad adecuada para actuar, y cuándo el chico de la máscara cayó al suelo, creyó que esa era la mejor oportunidad que encontraría.

-_Accio_ Mascara.- Harry se quedo helado cuándo la máscara le fue arrebatada de la cara sin poder hacer nada, bajo su mirada al instante, y en ese momento James, lo atacó, pero contrario a lo que habría esperado, Harry, levanto su vista dejando ver de nuevo sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, unos segundos antes de agarrar a Ron y desaparecerse de ese lugar sin que James, Sirius, o Lily, pudieran reaccionar a tiempo para impedírselo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Lily sosteniendo la máscara en su mano.

-No lo sé, pero eran endemoniadamente buenos en esto de los duelos.- sentenció Sirius, y James todavía seguía con la vista fija en donde esos ojos verdes se habían despedido de él, porque por extraño que le pareciese, esos ojos le estaban diciendo adiós para siempre.

Lily se acercó a James y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué los seguiste?

-Ese chico, el de la máscara, necesitaba saber quién era.

-Lo mejor es que regresemos a casa.

Ofreció Lily, extrañada por la reacción de James y preguntándose que podría pasarle a este exactamente:

-Si.- pero de los tres, hubo uno que decidió no volver a la casa con la pareja, pues por lo que podía haber visto, ese chico era perturbadoramente parecido a James, y algo le intrigaba demasiado.

-Chicos, yo tengo que marcharme, ya os veré luego.- y sin decir nada más cogió su moto y se fue del lugar, pero contrarió a donde se tenía que haber dirigido, el destino cambió su rumbo para buscar por cielo y tierra a ese joven tan parecido a su mejor amigo, olvidándose por completo que él había ido hasta allí, porque tenía una vaga sospecha de que su amigo era el verdadero espía de Voldemort, y había ido para comprobar que ellos estuvieran bien, con la intención de ir a buscar a Peter después a su casa.

James y Lily, junto con el pequeño Harry, según marcaba su destino, volvieron a casa, pero una pequeña línea de este ya se había cambiado, pues ahora James solo se preguntaba quién demonios era ese chico de ojos idénticos a Lily y a su Harry.

Harry y Ron, por su parte, reaparecieron escondidos en unos arbustos cerca de la casa, ambos con la respiración acelerada y con el corazón latiéndoles a cien por hora, ¿cómo habían podido ser tan estúpidos de ir a ese lugar?, debían regresar, más tras mirarse uno a otro, decidieron esconderse allí para poder ver lo que sería la última noche de los padres de Harry.

Pasaron allí escondidos cerca de cuatro horas sin que pasara nada, comentando lo que había pasado, y las consecuencias que esto podría tener y decidieron que dentro de lo que cabía, no podían haber hecho gran cosa.

Estaban pensando en eso, cuándo comenzaron a sentir un frío congelador, y Harry, escucho los gritos tan frecuentes de sus padres, solo que ahora también estaban los gritos de él mismo llamando a Sirius.

-Dementores.- pudo decir mientras sacaba su varita y escuchaba todas esas voces en su cabeza.

-Mierda, yo no sabía que ellos habían estado presentes esta noche.

-La verdad es que nadie sabe que paso con exactitud.

De repente una punzada de dolor le atravesó la frente y se llevó una mano hacia la misma, ¿cómo era posible que en ese tiempo le doliera de igual manera que siempre o incluso más?

-Voldemort está cerca. —avisó de forma entrecortada, ya que entre los Dementores y la cicatriz estaba mareándose mucho.

De repente, los Dementores fueron desapareciendo, y por una de las calles salió una alta figura encapuchada y envuelta en una capa negra.

Harry, sentía que su cicatriz quemaba mucho, pero no se permitió cerrar los ojos. El hombre se paro delante de la puerta de la casa y sonriendo susurró:

-Ya llego la hora, Potter, estos serán tus últimos minutos de vida.- sacó la varita de su manga y apuntando a la puerta susurró: -_Bombarda._- la explosión se escucho increíblemente poco, al menos desde la distancia de ellos, pero por lo visto dentro de la casa fue oída muy bien, pues cuándo Harry y Ron con mucho cuidado se acercaron a la casa, escucharon la voz de James gritar:

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre!, Yo lo detendré.- Harry pudo distinguir el terror en la voz de su padre, y contempló, como este sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Voldemort, mientras que el encapuchado reía sin parar ante la osadía de este.

-Eres muy poca cosa contra mí Potter, podría matarte con un solo dedo, pero sin embargo, te daré una salida, entrégame a tú hijo y no te mataré.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a hacer eso. —espetó James y lanzó un hechizo.

-No podrás conmigo, Potter, acabas de decidir tú destino y es la muerte.

-No me importa si ellos se salvan.

-Que estupidez, lo único importante es tú vida, por pensar en los demás es que vas a morir.- lanzó un hechizo, y Harry pudo ver como su padre formaba un escudo que a duras penas pudo evitar el hechizo de Voldemort.

Harry y Ron se fijaban en todo sin moverse por miedo a ser descubiertos, Harry, se sentía mareado y mal, pues su padre estaba recibiendo una paliza de Voldemort.

-Jajajaja;- la risa siseante que tanto conocía resonó en el lugar haciendo que su sangre hirviera en cierto modo: -ya te lo dije Potter, no eres nada para mí, ¿y de que te ha servido esto?, de nada, pues nunca podrán esconderse de mí.- Levanto la varita y comenzó a formular las palabras que acabarían con la vida de James.

Estaba él despidiéndose de Lily y su pequeño Harry con el pensamiento, cuándo de la nada, una melena azabache se interpuso en la vista de James y unos ojos verdes llenos de odio se enfrentaron a los en ese tiempo, negros, de su mayor enemigo.

Ron, estaba alucinando, su amigo había jurado no intervenir y ahí estaba, metiéndose donde no lo llamaban, esa definitivamente no había sido su mejor idea.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo?, ¿cómo se le ocurría meterse?, ¿por qué no lo había atado con un maldito hechizo?, seguramente si hubiese hecho eso, en ese momento, no se encontrarían en la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, ¿qué consecuencias traería eso?, ¿y qué debía hacer él?

"_**OPV"**_

Una noche oscura, llena de cosas tenebrosas era lo que se auguraba, una noche que todos recordarían en el mundo mágico o hubiesen recordado; el 31 de octubre de 1981, la noche de Halloween en que Harry Potter, se convertiría en el niño que sobrevivió y el conocido señor tenebroso caería.

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, un hombre de cabello grisáceo, y una larga barba, se encontraba con ambas manos entrelazadas y con expresión preocupada, no creía que Sirius Black hubiese sido una de las mejores opciones para ser el guardián de los Potter, y ese informe que ahora leía, en el que rezaba que Sirius Black había desaparecido de su casa, y que nadie lo había visto en las últimas cuatro horas, (o eso creían, pues no habían ido a comprobar si se encontraba con los Potter o no), lo hacía preocuparse aún más.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar esa noche y rogaba porque no fuera lo que él creía, pues desde que Voldemort había decidido que el joven Potter fuera su objetivo, él, había estado informado de todo lo que se podía estar informado, por uno de los más leales a Voldemort, o al menos eso pensaba Voldemort.

Ese chico había sido una gran ayuda a la hora de ocultar a los Potter, fue él el que le aviso de que ellos eran su blanco, y el que le advirtió que uno de los amigos más cercano a los Potter era el espía.

Su fiel amigo no sabía de cuál de los tres se trataba, Dumbledore, se había encargado de llevar un riguroso control sobre esos tres, y de Remus Lupin, no tenía ninguna duda, era leal a los Potter y daría su vida por ellos.

De Sirius Black se podría decir lo mismo si no fuera por sus extrañas desapariciones, y la familia a la que pertenecía, pues aunque él no juzgaba a la gente por los de su alrededor, eso le carcomía por dentro, esa familia siempre había seguido los credenciales de Voldemort, sin ir más lejos, el hermano de Sirius, se había unido a su causa y había sido recibido como un héroe entre su familia.

También estaba consciente de que ese muchacho había sido repudiado por su familia a la edad de diecisiete años, y se había ido a vivir con los Potter.

Le costaba creer que podría haber traicionado a James Potter, se había recriminado una y mil veces por pensar mal de él, sobre todo cuándo lo veía con James y con Harry, pues el chico parecía adorar al pequeño como si fuera suyo propio.

Por otro lado estaba Peter Pettigriw, siempre se había preguntado como un chico así había acabado al lado de los más alborotadores de Hogwarts, bueno eso también se lo había preguntado del buenazo de Remus, pero dentro de lo que cabía, ese chico no entraba en el canon de los merodeadores, no era uno de los más listos, ni tampoco es que fuera guapo, más bien le parecía un poco oportunista, y que se unía al más fuerte.

Rogaba porque eso no fuera así, aunque si tuviera que apostar apostaría por Peter, más que por Sirius, y eso en parte le tranquilizaba, pues eso quería decir que Sirius no vendería a los Potter tan fácilmente.

Se encontraba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al percatarse de un pequeño cambio en el lugar, al principio no pudo detectar de que se trataba, hasta que al final lo localizó:

Se levantó rápidamente del cómodo sillón que ocupaba y abrió el mueble donde se encontraba infinidad de sus pertenencias, desde las cosas más útiles hasta las más inútiles.

Una vez sacado del mismo se encontró observando un extraño objeto, adquirido hacia unos años en una de sus expediciones cuándo era más joven.

Era un reloj de arena de tamaño considerable, se suponía que como todo reloj de arena está tenía que caer de arriba abajo, y así había sido desde que lo tenía pero sin embargo, ahora era diferente.

La arena antes de un color amarillento como toda arena de la playa, ahora era roja y además brillaba intensamente, eso le había extrañado mucho, pues aunque hacía mucho tiempo que poseía ese reloj, nunca antes había brillado de esa forma, no había hecho lo que ahora sus ojos estaban viendo.

La arena del reloj además de haber cambiado de color, en lugar de caer de arriba abajo, está volvía a la parte superior a una velocidad de vértigo. Para una persona como Albus Dumbledore que había visto infinidad de cosas extrañas, eso no era muy raro, pero aun así le parecía inusual.

Se fijo bien en el reloj intentando averiguar qué era lo que le quería trasmitir, su mirada reposaba en este sin ser capaz de descifrar lo que ese instrumento le estaba diciendo, pues era algo sin sentido, de repente la arena volvió a cambiar de color, ahora a un verde intenso y la arena comenzó a subir de una manera un poco más moderada, pero aun así iba rápido.

Fijo su vista en la inscripción de abajo donde rezaba el siguiente texto:

"_**El tiempo, el destino impredecible, viene, se va, pero nunca ha de volver, siempre en un sentido, nunca has de alterar"**_

Eso estaba más que claro, que el tiempo y el destino iban juntos y que no se podían alterar, pero él no había hecho nada para que eso se pusiera en funcionamiento, por hacer no había ni tocado su gira-tiempo que reposaba en uno de los cajones, sabía que viajar en el tiempo era peligroso y que además traía consecuencias graves.

Que él supiera, nadie más tenía un gira-tiempo, ni Voldemort, y además, ¿por qué él querría volver el tiempo hacia atrás si le iba de maravilla en ese?

Dumbledore, estaba pensando en eso y en un montón de posibilidades, cuándo sintió de nuevo que la luz volvía a cambiar, ahora era morada, y volvía a bajar la rapidez de la arena.

Estaba pensando en un sin fin de hipótesis como siempre hacia, hasta había pensado, que tal vez, estuviese estropeado, pero eso era imposible, pues no se había dado ningún golpe, ni le veía nada roto al objeto.

También pensó que tal vez cada x tiempo ese aparato se pusiera en movimiento por sí solo, pero eso era una hipótesis muy poco consistente al igual que la anterior.

Se volvió a fijar en la inscripción y se llevo una sorpresa cuándo sus ojos detectaron que está había cambiado y que la frase de antes no tenía nada que ver con la que rezaba.

Se acercó para poder leerla mejor, pues esa luz que desprendía ahora era más cegadora y para sus ojos ya cansados por la edad y lo tarde que era, no enfocaban muy bien desde lejos.

Cuándo consiguió enfocar su vista leyó:

"_**Tiempo y destino, los dos alterados, algo antiguo por algo nuevo."**_

Dumbledore cerró los ojos mientras se separaba de ese artefacto que estaba empezando a odiar, pues podría ser más claro y decirle si lo que él creía era lo que estaba pasando o no.

Pero no, el dichoso chisme no dejaba de lanzar luces de todos los colores, de quitar arena de abajo y ponerla arriba y de dejarle mensajes que no le aclaraban si estaba en lo cierto o no. Su semblante, siempre calmado, mostraba un poco de desconcierto y sobre todo enfado.

Y de repente, otra vez la luz cambio, ahora era rosada y la arena volvía a disminuir su velocidad, Dumbledore, se fijo en la inscripción y una vez más está había cambiado, ahora a una frase más corta pero mucho más concisa y que dejaba claro lo que ese instrumento en apariencia inservible, solo para marcar el tiempo, estaba queriendo trasmitir a su observador desde el principio.

Dumbledore se levanto de su escritorio y cogiendo su capa de viaje salió de su despacho como un vendaval para dirigirse a donde pudiera estar pasando algo que fuese extraño. Más no llego muy lejos, pues una pluma de Fénix lo alertó del lugar al que tenía que ir sin demora, pues Fawkes, había sido mandado a casa de los Potter a vigilar que estos estuviesen bien y esa pluma indicaba que algo iba mal, tenía que ir allí cuanto antes y la manera más rápida eran los polvos Flu.

-Valle de Godrig, taberna Dragón.- lanzó los polvos y el anciano desapareció de su despacho envuelto en una llama verde, dejando atrás una cantidad de polvo y de cenizas, más una humareda verde.

Y las sospechas de ese anciano quedaron para su mala suerte acertadas, pues la inscripción decía:

"_**El tiempo ha sido alterado el destino cambiado, el que esto ha provocado, será castigado."**_

"_**OPV"**_

Una noche sin Luna, ideal para alguien que con luna llena se convierte en algo que odia.

Un joven de cabellos castaños tirando a rubios y ojos dorados, paseaba por las calles de su pueblo, desde hacia un tiempo sospechaba que su amigo Sirius era el traidor, y eso le hacía sentirse mal, pues no debería de dudar de uno de sus mejores amigos, ese no era el comportamiento de un amigo de verdad, si lo fuera, al menos hablaría de frente con él y le diría lo que pensaba.

Pero el caso es que siempre que había ido a buscarlo para que hablaran, habían acabado discutiendo, al parecer su amistad no era tan buena como ellos creían, ni tan fuerte, ahora mismo lo único que los mantenía unidos era su punto en común, los Potter.

Tenía pensado ir a ver a los Potter esa noche, pero al final no pudo ir, pues había estado buscando a Peter por todas partes y no lo había encontrado, eso era muy raro, pues el chico siempre estaba donde se le pudiera encontrar pero de una semana hacia ese día, no había visto al chico más de una vez.

Había ido a ver a James, Harry, Sirius y Lily el día anterior y al salir de la casa junto con Sirius, habían acabado una vez más peleando, delante de James y Lily fingían muy bien que eran igual que siempre, pero por detrás, siempre buscaban la manera de acusarse el uno al otro porque ninguno se fiaba de la lealtad del otro.

Esa noche estaba paseando y pensando en que tal vez, estaba siendo demasiado injusto con su amigo y tal vez, en realidad se estaba dejando llevar por ese sentimiento que no quería admitir. Porque por mucho que supiera que eso sería así, le había dolido que James no le hubiera tenido en consideración a la hora de elegir padrino para Harry. Sino que nada más saber de la noticia de que iba a ser padre, miro a Sirius contento y le comentó que entre los dos lo harían un gran merodeador, y que entre su padre y su padrino lo harían el mejor en Quidditch.

No lo tuvieron en mente para nada, ni a Peter tampoco, a los dos los excluyeron de los proyectos que concernían a Harry. Y eso le había dolido, sí y mucho, pero nunca sería capaz de traicionar a Lily y James por ese motivo, el quería a Harry tanto como James y Sirius pudieran quererlo, y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar a ese pequeño de las garras de ese maldito y de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño.

Fijo su vista en el cielo para poderlo contemplar una vez más, cuándo estaba viendo las estrellas algo llamo su atención, reconocería esa moto en el mismísimo infierno, esa era la moto de Sirius.

Sirius, estaba sobrevolando todo ese barrio buscando por todas partes a ese joven que antes había visto, tenía un presentimiento, y sentía que el aire le faltaba, sospechaba que se le había olvidado hacer algo importante pero el ver a ese joven tan parecido a James, y luchando de esa manera tan buena, algo le había impulsado a olvidarse de todo y a buscarlo, averiguar quién era, y a saber lo máximo posible de él.

Ahora mismo estaba sobrevolando el barrio donde vivía uno de sus mejores amigos, bueno por decirle de alguna manera, pues la verdad es que hacia un tiempo que no lo consideraba así.

Sus peleas cada vez iban a más y estaba completamente seguro de que él era el que tenía razón y que era Remus el espía, aunque desde que habían nombrado a Peter guardián de James, Lily y Harry, no podía haber conciliado el sueño ni una sola noche, pues algo le decía que estaba equivocado y que no era Remus el espía, pero como buen Black, era un cabezota y no quería reconocer que se había equivocado y mucho menos, darle la razón a él.

Su vista se topo con la mirada de su amigo desde Hogwarts, y en ese mismo momento algo les recorrió por todo el cuerpo, una extraña sensación de que algo iba mal, algo estaba pasando, algo que no debería de estar pasando.

Y las dos mentes llegaron a la misma conclusión y ambos amigos dijeron a la vez:

-James. —Sirius, giro en el aire con su moto y Remus, cerró los ojos para aparecerse cerca del lugar, al menos él podría llegar a tiempo para impedir lo que fuera que estuviese pasando.

"_**OPV"**_

En una casa que no debería de verse, un hombre encapuchado, con ojos negros como la noche, llenos de sorpresa y de incertidumbre, un joven de no más de diecisiete años, de ojos verdes y mirada llena de odio, y otro joven idéntico, de mayor edad, con ojos color castaños y mirando con sorpresa al recién llegado, estaban siendo observados por otro de diecisiete años de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, pensando en lo que esto podría ocasionar en su tiempo, pues los dos más jóvenes, provenían del futuro.

-Pero, ¿quién demonios eres tú?

Reclamó Voldemort sin apartar su vista de Harry:

-Tú peor pesadilla, James, lárgate de aquí, coge a Lily y a Harry y huid ya.- espetó este sin mirar a su padre.

-Pero que…

-Que te largues. —Ron, había tomado su decisión y enfadado por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se colocó al lado de Harry y fulminó a James con la mirada intentando que reaccionase.

-Al final has venido.

-Me prometiste no intervenir.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que entender…

-Tranquilo, además, no creo que este sea mucho peor que el otro ¿no?- aportó Ron sonriendo de medio lado y guiñando un ojo a su amigo, mientras que su varita se alzaba apuntando a Voldemort.

James, no supo cómo reaccionar, solo encontró una manera y fue hacer lo que esos dos le decían, cogió su varita y se levanto al momento en que escuchaba como Harry decía su primer hechizo.

-_Talantaledra_. —grito Harry, mientras que Ron lanzaba otro hechizo, James les hecho un último vistazo y corrió escaleras arriba para reunirse con Lily y Harry.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

-James, estás bien.

El alivio en la voz de Lily lo hizo sentirse en cierto modo reconfortado:

-Sí, venga corre.

-Pero, ¿y él?

-Los jóvenes de antes se están enfrentando a él.

-¿Cómo es posible?, son más jóvenes que nosotros. —expuso está recordando a los dos chicos y por instinto abrazo a su pequeño Harry.

-No sé, me han dicho que me largue de allí, y que me fuese con vosotros dos de esta casa.- expresó James y busco en la habitación algo para transformar en un trasladador, estaba a punto de hacer el hechizo cuándo escucho un grito desde abajo y sintió que parte de él se iba al escucharlo, sus ojos de forma casi automática se posaron en el niño que Lily sostenía en sus brazos.

Unos ojos verdes esmeralda le devolvieron la mirada y fijo su vista en la melena del chico, idéntica a la suya, igualita a la del chico que estaba abajo enfrentándose a Voldemort.

-James.- escucho el susurro de la voz de Lily y salió de su trance, agarro con fuerza el objeto y grito:

-_Port_…

-_Impedimenta_.- James y Lily salieron disparados contra una de las paredes, quedando James inconsciente, y Lily aun abrazada a Harry, también había perdido el sentido.

Harry lloraba sin parar llamando a su madre sin recibir respuesta de está.

Fuera de la casa, un Remus Lupin asustado, veía como dos jóvenes que no había visto en su vida, pero que a la vez le resultaban aterradoramente conocidos, estaban enfrascados en un duelo con el peor de todos los magos, y lo extraño es que el chico que le recordaba a James, era increíblemente bueno.

Era mucho más rápido que el otro chico, y estaba luchando de una manera increíble, sino fuera porque estaba seguro, juraría que ese chico era James, pero además de ser más joven que su amigo, sus ojos no eran los de James, además de que su nariz era un poco más pequeña que la de su amigo y contaba con un físico más delgado, pero el resto de sus rasgos, eran idénticos a los de James, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, esa mirada de odio, idéntica a la que James le lanzaba a Snape en el colegio, pero en su mirada, en sus ojos, se adivinaba sufrimiento, y ganas de ser feliz.

Sintió algo en su interior que le gritaba que ese chico era importante, muy importante para él, algo en él le recordaba a Lily, sus ojos eran del mismo color.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, al ver caer al chico contra las escaleras y a Voldemort reír victorioso, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron y llego al lugar en el momento en el que el chico pelirrojo se estaba levantando y acercándose a Harry.

-Despierta amigo, o sino esto no habrá servido de nada.

-¿Estáis bien?- pregunto Remus entrando en la casa.

-Profesor Lupin. —se sorprendió Ron, mirando al recién llegado.

-¿Profesor?, creo que me confundes, yo no soy ni he sido profesor. -expuso Remus mientras se agachaba para ver que tal estaba Harry.

Se acercó, estaba mirando al chico y juraría que era James a la edad de diecisiete años.

-Pero si es James.

-Cerca pero no.- aportó Ron sin pensar, mientras intentaba despertarlo.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- en ese momento el chico idéntico a James abrió sus ojos y Remus los pudo ver mejor y sin duda alguna eran los de Lily y Harry, ¡un momento Harry!, si tuviera esa edad, sería más o menos así, pero eso era imposible.

-¿Dónde está Voldemort?- reprochó el chico de cabellos azabaches mirando a su amigo.

-Está arriba.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí abajo?- pregunto, se levanto y corrió hacia arriba.

El chico pelirrojo lo siguió y Remus hizo lo propio, seguro de que ese chico era Harry pero a la vez dudando.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, Harry, corrió a su cuarto y vio como Voldemort lanzaba un impedimenta y como sus padres salían despedidos contra la pared y ninguno de los dos se movía.

Voldemort, levantó la varita y a punto a su yo más joven y él sintió miedo pues tal vez había cambiado la historia, pero a favor de Voldemort, pues sus padres al parecer no estaban muertos pues respiraban, pero él estaba solo e indefenso ante Voldemort, con un solo año de edad y sin varita ni conocimientos de magia.

Sin el sacrificio de su madre, él, moriría y la profecía se terminaría, ya nadie podría salvar al mundo mágico, pero al menos sus padres estarían con sus amigos y bien, aunque sin él, pero su propósito era salvarlos a ellos no a él mismo.

Voldemort, levanto su varita y apuntó al pequeño, justo cuando Remus aparecía y lanzaba un hechizo contra Voldemort, este se giró y a su vez lanzó un hechizo contra Remus, pero sin saber el motivo, fue desviado y dio a Harry quien cayó inconsciente al suelo, Ron, corrió a su lado mientras que Remus corría al lado del Harry de un año de edad.

-Bueno maldito niño, no sé en qué mundo tú podrías ser una molestia para mí, pero de todas formas veremos qué tal te va ahora.

Avada Kedabra.


	4. Regreso al futuro

_**3º- Regreso al futuro.**_

"_Pasado"_

En la casa más protegida del valle Godrig, había de todo menos tranquilidad, las cosas habían quedado un tanto desastrosas, y en la casa estaba todo en un silencio increíblemente insoportable.

Un anciano con su capa de viaje, estaba apostado en la entrada de la casa, justo cuándo iba a entrar en está, escucho un fuerte ruido de un motor de motocicleta, se giro para mirar al recién llegado y fijo su vista en unos ojos grises llenos de temor ante lo que estaba viendo.

Al final Peter, los había traicionado, esa maldita rata era en verdad el traidor y él dudando de Remus, de su amigo Remus.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en ese preciso momento y un resplandor verde salió del cuarto del pequeño Harry.

Una risa odiosa, inconfundible, se escucho y los dos hombres que lo escucharon, tanto el joven como el anciano, corrieron a la puerta y subieron las escaleras.

En esa escena que en un futuro anterior debería de haber estado un cuerpo en el suelo con el rostro encogido por el terror y su cuerpo en una posición terrorífica, (por haber recibido la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables), estaba solo la puerta hecha pedazos y algunos muebles destrozados.

Al subir las escaleras y llegar al piso de arriba, los dos hombres fueron impulsados hacia atrás, mientras un grito de frustración era escuchado por los presentes. Una inmensa nube de humo envolvió esa habitación y solo se podía escuchar el llanto de un niño pequeño.

Albus Dumbledore se levanto ágilmente seguido por Sirius Black y ambos corrieron a adentrarse en esa espesa niebla, en su camino, Sirius, diviso a los dos chicos que había estado buscando, pero ahora estaba demasiado preocupado por su mejor amigo y por su ahijado como para prestarles atención.

Cuándo la humareda fue desapareciendo, dejo ver a un James contra la pared del fondo de la habitación, a otro James contra una de las paredes del pasillo, a un pelirrojo intentando despertarlo, a un niño llorando y una Lily abrazada a este.

Pero lo que dejo a los dos hombres helados, fue la persona que estaba enfrente del niño, caído en el suelo, de espaldas, con una expresión de terror, y su cuerpo retorcido de una manera espantosa.

A los pies del pequeño Harry, un hombre de cabellos castaños tirando para rubios, y de unos ojos que antaño habían sido dorados, reposaba sin vida.

Era el cuerpo de Remus Lupin.

Sirius, se dejo caer al suelo sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del planeta, ahí, delante de él, estaba la persona de la que había desconfiado por tanto tiempo. Su amigo de la infancia, ahora no entendía como podía haber dudado de él.

Se sentía fatal, él, ahora estaba muerto, había dado su vida para salvar la de sus amigos, y sin embargo, él, siempre pensó que era el traidor. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de su amistad?, eso ya daba igual, pues no podría nunca pedirle perdón, eso era con algo que tendría que cargar por siempre.

Pero lo vengaría, mataría al verdadero traidor, sabría de lo que Sirius Black era capaz de hacer, encontraría a ese miserable, le daría su merecido.

Se levanto para salir e ir a buscar al maldito traidor, cuándo un llanto llego a sus oídos y entonces fue consciente de la situación, Harry, estaba llorando mientras que sus padres no reaccionaban.

Sirius saco su varita y a punto a James:

-_Enérvate_.- al cabo de unos segundos el cuerpo de James comenzó a reaccionar.

-Harry, Lily.- grito nada más despertarse.

Se levanto más deprisa de lo que se cabía esperar y corrió al lado de Lily, le lanzó el mismo hechizo que había lanzado Sirius.

Mientras Lily reaccionaba, Sirius, cogía en brazos al pequeño Harry, pero Albus Dumbledore se lo quito de las manos, y sus ojos azules se posaron en el rostro del pequeño bebe, y ahí, en la frente, como sello de lo que su futuro le deparaba, una cicatriz en forma de rayo era lo que se podía ver.

-Amigo despierta ya, por Merlín.- los presentes se giraron para encontrarse con el chico pelirrojo que agitaba al de cabellos negros mientras le rogaba que despertara.

-Por favor no me hagas esto, no puedes estar… no venga despierta.

Sirius miró al chico y vio desesperación, al parecer esos dos eran como James y él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto James acercándose a ellos, al igual que los otros.

Ron no les hizo caso y una vez más lanzo el hechizo, pero Harry no reaccionaba.

Ron, estaba muy asustado, pues en su mente un montón de cosas se agolpaban, cosas que no venían al caso, imágenes que nunca antes había visto, y un montón de sentimientos que nuca antes había sentido, y el más poderoso de ellos, era el que lo estaba asustando, pues lo había sentido en cuarto curso, también cuándo conoció a Harry, y en muchas otras ocasiones, pero siempre lo había sabido controlar sin embargo, en ese momento, era superior a él.

El chico de cabello negro comenzó a gritar y de repente abrió los ojos y su vista solo enfocó una cosa, el cuerpo de Remus Lupin sin vida.

Harry, sintió su estomago muy pesado, esa persona no debería de estar muerta, él no debería de estar allí.

-Ya despertó.- escuchó la voz de Sirius.

Y Harry se fijo en todos los presentes uno por uno, se sorprendió al ver a James, Lily, pero sobre todo al ver a Sirius y Dumbledore.

El anciano de ojos azules, escondidos tras unas gafas de media luna, miraba sorprendido al chico en sus brazos con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y al joven de diecisiete años que estaba tirado en el suelo con la misma cicatriz en su frente.

-Sigo siendo el elegido.- fue lo único que Harry susurró al ver que el bebe tenía la cicatriz en la frente.

-¿Qué…?- pero Sirius no pudo decir nada más, pues el joven pelirrojo se agarro con fuerza el brazo izquierdo y grito con todas sus fuerzas, Harry, miro a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tenemos que irnos, algo no va bien.

Harry sacó el gira-tiempo del bolsillo de Ron y delante de los presentes que miraban la cadena y el reloj extrañados, se la puso a ambos.

"_**OPV"**_

Se quedó relegado en las sombras, ¿cómo había conseguido salir vivo de su maldición?, lo mejor era no hacer ninguna estupidez y esperar, si con tan solo un año de edad, ese indeseable, había conseguido evitar un Avada, quería decir que podía ser alguien a quien tener en cuenta en un futuro, y quizás si jugaba bien sus cartas, tenerlo bajo su mandato.

Además, no era estúpido, había demasiada gente en el lugar como para intervenir de nuevo. Sus ojos vieron perfectamente como el despreciable de Dumbledore cogía al pequeño entre sus brazos, más de repente unos gritos llamaron su atención.

Se fijó en los ilusos que habían intentado detenerlo y los inspecciono con cuidado, habían aparecido de la nada, y si él fuese consciente de que existían jóvenes tan prometedores, los habría reclutado en el acto. No obstante, Dumbledore, parecía haberlos ocultado muy bien hasta el momento.

El que se encontraba desmayado pareció despertar, y unos ojos verdes se fijaron en la frente del pequeño indeseable.

Un cosquilleo lo recorrió al fijarse en la frente de ese mismo muchacho y la sorpresa lo recorrió, sus ojos se centraron en el niño en brazos de Dumbledore y enseguida percibió la sorpresa en el viejo.

Este, acababa de entender lo que él mismo había deducido:

-Sigo siendo el elegido.

El _Elegido_, malnacido, miró al infante y apretó los puños, ¿ese joven tan impresionante era el futuro de ese pequeño niño?, maldición, debería salir y matarlo en ese preciso instante.

Pudo identificar la sorpresa del chico al ver a los Potter y el resto de personas en el lugar, su amigo comenzó a gritar y fue testigo de la desesperación del chico, de su deseo de poder ayudar a su amigo y su incertidumbre y miedo al no conseguirlo.

Así que sus amigos serían un punto para él. Lo vio sacar un gira-tiempo de las ropas del pelirrojo y como este lo hacía funcionar. No obstante se percató de que algo andaba mal, pues un gira-tiempo no funcionaba así, ¿qué acaso era estúpido el chico?, eso sería rentable, le facilitaría mucho las cosas.

Una luz cegadora envolvió a ambos y él tuvo que ocultarse mejor mientras apartaba la mirada, un grito de dolor, (que le encantó escuchar), se hizo presente en el lugar, miró a ambos y sonrió, volvían a su tiempo, no obstante, si habían ido hasta allí era para algo, ¿qué habían hecho y por qué?

"_**OPV"**_

Albus Dumbledore se fijo en el colgante y se dio cuenta de que era un gira-tiempo, así que esos eran los responsables de que el artefacto de su despacho se activara, esos chicos habían cambiado lo que tendría que haber pasado esa noche.

¿El qué? no lo sabía, pero algo había cambiado y necesitaba saberlo.

Soltó a Harry en los brazos de James y se adelanto para alcanzar a los chicos pero algo extraño paso. Una luz dorada envolvió a ambos jóvenes justo cuando Harry daba la primera vuelta para volver a su tiempo.

Eso era muy extraño, un gira-tiempo no funcionaba así, ellos no podían volver a su tiempo de esa forma, pero sin embargo, los chicos, estaban convencidos de poder volver si giraban el reloj.

Al parecer ese gira-tiempo era especial.

Dumbledore los observo, y abrió enormemente los ojos cuándo la luz dorada desapareció y fue cambiada por una azulada oscura, los dos jóvenes gritaron a la vez, al cabo de unos segundos, el grito y los dos jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes en la casa.

Albus Dumbledore, con su mirada siempre calmada y parsimoniosa, ahora estaba asustado y con un temor en su interior que no podía controlar.

Fijo sus ojos asustados en el pequeño que tenía delante y algo extraño pasó en él, algo le decía que no estaba bien, que esos dos jóvenes no estarían bien allí a donde iban.

Nervioso y decidido a averiguar algo se desapareció del lugar sin avisar a ninguno de los presentes y dejándolos totalmente desconcertados y sin estar muy seguros de lo que acaba de suceder allí.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, había comenzado a revolver todas las cosas en su despacho ocasionando que una de sus profesoras escuchara el alboroto y fuera a comprobar que sucedía en el mismo, al verlo así, había comenzado a hacer preguntas que le fue contestando según seguía su búsqueda, mientras que una Minerva McGonagall diecisiete años más joven, intentaba hacerle razonar pues parecía haberse vuelto loco.

-Dumbledore entra en razón no puedes hacer eso.

-Minerva, tengo que ir, al parecer esos chicos han cambiado algo, y ahora están en peligro.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-No me preguntes, es una de mis corazonadas.

-Albus, no puedes ir al futuro, un futuro incierto, pues no sabes qué edad tenían esos dos chicos, ni de qué momento exactamente vinieron, contando con que tú teoría sea cierta y vengan del futuro.

-Minerva era él, tenía los mismos ojos, y esa cicatriz en la frente, era Harry Potter el chico que estaba delante de mí hace apenas tres horas.- sentenció Dumbledore sin dejar de revolver los cajones, y de meter cosas en un baúl.

-Albus, sigues sin saber de qué momento o época vienen.

-Creo que es de dentro de diecisiete años, Minerva, si lo hubieras visto igual que yo, estarías segura de su edad, era James a los diecisiete, su viva imagen. —aclaró deteniéndose unos momentos.

-Viejo amigo, puedes formar mucho haciendo este viaje.- alegó McGonagall.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que saber qué es lo que el viaje de esos chicos ha ocasionado, que es lo que ellos han cambiado, necesito ver si están bien en donde están ahora.

-Mira, haz lo que quieras pero yo que tú tendría cuidado.

-Lo tendré mi querida Minerva.- y sonrió.

-Y tendrás que hacer algo con tú aspecto, no creo que así puedas hacer mucho.

-Si, bueno en ese tiempo tengo diecisiete años más, o dios, voy a envejecer más aun.

Albus Dumbledore cogió un frasquito y se lo tomo, convirtiéndose en el hombre de blanco pelo, de barba larga, de ojos azules y de mirada tranquila que siempre había poseído, que los dos chicos que habían ido a ese tiempo conocían muy bien.

Seguidamente Albus Dumbledore se tomo otra botellita y volvió a su estado normal, cogió su varita se a punto con ella y alto y claro formuló un hechizo:

-Mente an corpus irradia doblus.- y al momento un Albus Dumbledore igual a él se apareció.

-Esto ya está, mientras yo no este, este será mi sustituto, Minerva, no creo tardar demasiado, pero por si acaso las cosas se tuercen, él, se ocupara de todo, espero no demorarme más de dos o tres días en comprobar como de grave fue lo que cambiaron y a donde nos lleva ese cambio.- cogió de nuevo la botellita primera y bebió otro sorbito de está: -Mi querida Minerva, lo dejo todo en tus capaces manos.- se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro y toco una pequeña esfera verde que estaba posada en una mesa cercana a la pequeña rama en la que Fawkes se solía acostar.

Fawkes, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su amo solo en esa ardua tarea se poso en el hombro del anciano justo cuando este comenzaba a desaparecer ante los ojos de Minerva McGonagall.

Está suspiro, ahora le tocaba ir al ministerio y afrontar al ministro Fudge ya que Dumbledore le había dejado ese encargo, tenía que explicar todo lo que Dumbledore le había encargado, y debía ocultar la existencia de dos chicos del futuro, y de lo que hicieron y contar la versión súper inventada de Dumbledore, pero que sin duda Fudge creería, pues él, no hacía nada sin el consentimiento de Dumbledore y nunca desconfiaría de él.

Unos dieciséis años más adelante un Albus Dumbledore se presentaba en su despacho de Hogwarts, despacho que estaba completamente vació, oyó ruidos y gritos y se acercó a la ventana del mismo para ver la marca de Voldemort en lo alto de la torre de astronomía.

Sacó la capa de invisibilidad que le había pedido prestada a James para su viaje y fue a ese lugar.

Al llegar pudo verse a sí mismo corriendo y con un chico, Harry Potter corriendo detrás de él.

-Harry ponte la capa.- ordenó su yo futuro, y el chico lo obedeció sin rechistar.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la torre y vieron que no había nadie, su yo futuro hizo algo extraño, lanzó un hechizo a Harry y perdió su varita siendo lanzado contra una de las paredes de la torre, y un chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio lo apuntaba con su varita en alto.

Dumbledore, observó toda la escena y se quedo helado al ver a Severus Snape lanzándole la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuándo vio a Snape y ese chico rubio al que él mismo había llamado Draco Malfoy salir corriendo, y detrás de ellos a Harry Potter con una expresión cargada de odio, persiguiéndolos lleno de furia.

Él iba a seguirlos pero algo extraño pasó, sintió una corriente recorrerlo por completo, y hacerlo retroceder unos segundos, y el chico rubio desapareció de la escena y en su lugar un pelirrojo empuñaba la varita y apuntaba al joven Potter pero ese no se parecía en nada a el que antes había visto ni al chico que había ido al pasado sino que parecía ser otra persona.

Vio como los dos chicos luchaban y de repente Harry Potter se sujeto la frente y cayó de rodillas justo en el momento en que una risa que ese anciano reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo se escuchaba.

-Harry Potter, no eres nada contra mí, esa profecía no sirve de nada, pero de todas formas yo acabare con esto de una buena vez, morirás ahora y en este preciso momento.

Vio como su mayor rival levantaba la varita y de sus labios salía la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, mientras que el chico de cabellos rojos apartaba un poco la mirada, y de repente, de la nada, salía él, dieciséis años más viejo y se interponía en esa maldición, sus últimas palabras fueron las siguientes:

-No te rindas, yo se que tú puedes hacerlo.- el chico de ojos verdes levanto la vista hacia su director justo cuando este caía muerto al suelo.

Dumbledore, del pasado, veía por segunda vez como la peor de las maldiciones le daba, y se cercioró de que si había algo que el destino no creía conveniente cambiar era su muerte pues murió el mismo día y por la misma causa, diferente asesino, diferente modo, pero al fin y al cabo igual en esencia.

Se preguntaba el porqué se le había mostrado dos veces su muerte y de diferentes maneras pero dejó eso atrás cuándo todo a su alrededor cambió y apareció en su despacho de nuevo, este de diferente forma decorado, pero su despacho al fin y al cabo.

Por la puerta de este entró una mujer a la que reconoció como Minerva McGonagall, seguida por Horace, y otros profesores de Hogwarts, además de Harry Potter y de Hagrid.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre su entierro y se dio cuenta de que si a alguien le había afectado su muerte era al joven Potter, su mirada no dejaba el rostro de ese joven lleno de tristeza y melancolía, con un gran dolor reflejado en sus ojos, y muestras de haber sufrido mucho en su vida.

Cuándo ya decidieron que harían con su cuerpo, la escena cambió de nuevo, y revivió esos momentos, pero en está ocasión el joven Potter no se encontraba en el despacho.

Todo a su alrededor cambió y se sintió extraño al ver su propio entierro pero no solo una vez, sino como la vez anterior dos veces.

En la primera ocasión, el joven Potter estaba sentado con una joven de cabellos rojos, mientras esta lloraba, él parecía tomar una decisión, y vio como la vista del chico se posaba en una joven de cabellos castaños, que abrazaba al joven pelirrojo que él mismo había visto, en el pasado y en su muerte.

Vio como la joven le dedicaba una sonrisa triste mientras lloraba.

Después su vista se fijo en otros dos, una chica rubia y un chico que le recordó muchísimo, a Frank y Alice Longbottom.

Vio como el joven Potter se levantaba de su asiento, y observó como rompía su relación con la chica pelirroja, y le decía cosas de que Voldemort la podría matar si se enteraba de su relación y más cosas que a Dumbledore, le resultaron increíbles, y también se sintió orgulloso de él, pues parecía que era mucho más responsable y centrado que su padre James, y a la vez le daba pena el ver que él chico no es que hubiese tenido una vida de ensueño o eso representaban sus ojos.

Vio como el pelirrojo y la chica castaña le prometían no dejarlo solo en nada, y se sorprendió al escuchar que el chico tenía una misión tan arriesgada como buscar los Horcuxes creados por Voldemort, y más cuando descubrió que él mismo se lo había mandado, y que eran siete.

Albus Dumbledore se preguntaba que tanto había sufrido ese chico cuándo la escena cambió, y sus ojos captaron algo que le resulto extraño.

Pues en ese entierro, había gente que en el otro no había visto, James y Lily Potter, estaban sentados en unas sillas que antes en lo que había visto, hacia solo unos segundos ocupaban un Remus Lupin cansado y un chico también pelirrojo.

También se fijo en que el chico pelirrojo que le había prometido a Potter ayudarlo ya no estaba, que la chica de cabellos pelirrojos estaba siendo consolada por el que se parecía a Alice, que la castaña estaba muy retirada de Harry, y que el chico no es que estuviera muy mal, sino que su vista estaba posada en una chica de cabellos negros que le sonreía tontamente.

Se fijo en ese Harry Potter, y aunque antes ya se había dado cuenta de que había un cambió, ahora le resulto mucho más visible que antes.

Se dio cuenta de que ese Harry Potter, le recordaba más a James que a Lily, al contrarío que el que había visto en el pasado y en todas las primeras visiones que había tenido.

Una vez más y siendo la última, su vista le trajo algo diferente, un despacho ocupado por una Minerva McGonagall pensativa, y segundos después un Tom Riddle sentado en la silla antes ocupada por Minerva.

¿Qué habían cambiado exactamente esos dos para que el futuro se tornara tan negro y diferente?, ¿Qué los habría llevado a arriesgarlo todo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿debía quedarse por allí y averiguarlo o regresar inmediatamente a su tiempo?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, y cerró los ojos, ¿qué le pasaba?

No obstante y pese a todo, cuando abrió los ojos, su azul característico brillaba con intensidad, regresaría, lo necesitaban en su tiempo, él, ya había recibido lo que precisaba recibir. Él, al hacer ese temerario viaje, había conseguido las claves que precisaba.

Ahora todo, debía seguir su rumbo, y llegado el momento, era consciente de que tomaría ciertas elecciones, que desembocarían en todo lo que acababa de pasar, deseaba saber en qué terminaría todo aquello.

Sin embargo, quedarse, podría ser peor que marcharse, sonrió de medio lado y fijó su vista en el Tom Riddel que se encontraba con una sonrisa, sentado en el que había sido su sillón durante años, y susurró:

-Todos mis planes salen bien, no lo olvides.

El Tom de ese tiempo, se puso rápidamente en pie y miró a todas partes, enseguida fijó sus ojos negros en un cuadro, el cual sonreía y declaró a su vez:

-¿Crees que toda tus ideas son brillantes?, ¿qué te hace pensar que todas son fruto de tu mente y no de la de alguien más?

Eso le provocó una sonrisa, y tras unos instantes en que ese Tom fulminó a su retrato con la mirada, él, se tomó el contenido de la botellita que le había acompañado hasta ese lugar, esperó un momento y reapareció en su despacho, se deshizo de la copia que él mismo había creado y tomo asiento.

Llevaría años, pero debía dejarlo todo bien atado, él, debía comenzar a trazar sus planes.

"_Presente"_

Aferró con fuerza la sábana que la cubría, ¿cómo había terminado así?, ella era alguien fuerte, nunca debería haber acabado en ese lugar.

Todo era culpa de ese indeseable de Potter, si él no la hubiese enfurecido hasta ese punto, ella, nunca habría salido del escondite que le habían asignado. Ahora llevaba sufriendo todo eso desde hacía unos meses.

Y de nuevo por culpa de Potter, en esa ocasión el muy cobarde la había vendido a los mortifagos, nadie era realmente consciente de su estado real, por lo que la habían tomado como una prisionera cotizada y muy valiosa.

En realidad ella no valía nada, y eso su señor debería haberlo revelado hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, él, parecía disfrutar de lo que le hacían.

Ver sus ojos negros fijos en ella la hacía sentir escalofríos, era como si esperara algo de ella, algo que nunca podría entregarle. ¿Qué podía ser?

Suspiró y se incorporó de la cama, la puerta se abrió en ese instante, y ante ella apareció uno de los más adeptos a su señor, la miró con ojo crítico y tras sonreír declaró:

-Vístete, nuestro señor requiere de tú presencia, pese a que es evidente que ya la requirió anteriormente.

Ella no apartó su mirada de él, y él la miró directamente a los ojos:

-¿Qué espera de mí exactamente?, me mira como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros, como si le pudiera entregar algo precioso, sin embargo yo no poseo nada de nada.

Este dejó de sonreír, miró de reojo al pasillo y tras comprobar algo en el mismo cerró la puerta, lo vio caminar hasta la cama y apoyar sus manos a ambos lados de ella.

No se cubrió, la verdad es que ya la habían visto casi todos en ese estado, era una de sus diversiones, dejarla expuesta ante todo el que quisiera mirar, sin embargo, quien se encontraba ahora ante ella, siempre que eso sucedía, no miraba, se iba del lugar.

E incluso en ese instante, sus ojos solo la miraban al rostro:

-Nuestro señor, confía mucho en tus aptitudes sangre sucia, considera que puedes ser una ficha importante en sus planes.

-¿Y eso por qué?, soy inteligente, no lo voy a discutir, sin embargo, no poseo un conocimiento que él no tenga ya.

Este la miró fijamente por unos instantes, y después comenzó a alejarse de ella y declaró:

-Quizás, pero él, prefiere tenerte cerca, puede que solo desee que le des un heredero, quien sabe.

Volvió a sonreír y sin más se marchó de allí, ¿un heredero?, se miró bien y frunció el ceño, eso nunca pasaría, se había molestado en tomar las precauciones debidas, no estaba dispuesta a que le arruinaran más la vida.

No, podía tener su cuerpo, pero había algo que nunca conseguiría, y eso era doblegarla, además de su corazón, pues este ya tenía un dueño.

Uno, por el que se había arriesgado mucho, pese a que hacía ya un tiempo que no lo veía, ¿estaría bien?, solo deseaba que así fuese.

Se destapó por completo y se levantó, comenzó a recoger sus ropas y se vistió, después se daría una buena ducha, no deseaba tener la sensación de este en su cuerpo.

"_**OPV"**_

Al salir del cuarto se apoyó en una de las paredes y esperó unos instantes, había tenido que interpretar muy bien su papel, lo cierto es que la oleada de imágenes le había asaltado tan de repente que por poco y le da algo.

Se supone que él iba a esa recamara a encontrarse con Lestrange, pero en cuanto tocó el pomo de la puerta todo cambió radicalmente, y a quien debía encontrar tras la misma, era nada más ni nada menos que la sabelotodo de Granger.

Ella no recordaba, era una de las de ese tiempo e instante, lo que quería decir que podían tener serios problemas, ¿cómo actuaría el indeseable de Potter al ser consciente de que su gran amiga era la encargada de calentar la cama de su enemigo?

Voldemort, había calculado bien al parecer, y su jugada principal había sido hacerse con ella, su señor, había comenzado a prestar demasiada atención a la sangre sucia, y siempre que le era posible, desaparecía.

En una ocasión, había conseguido seguirle la pista, y lo que había visto lo había aterrorizado.

Su señor observaba desde la distancia a Harry Potter, y lo que parecía ver le agradaba cada vez más, ese muchacho era un desalmado, trataba a todo hijo de muggle o sangre mestiza, con sumo desprecio, adoraba las artes oscuras y parecía disfrutar de tener a gente a sus espaldas.

Había sobrevivido, sí que lo había hecho, era el maldito niño que sobrevivió a la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, eso parecía torturar a su señor durante todos esos años, sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en que parecía agradecido de ello.

Como si el que el muchacho hubiese sobrevivido le brindase a él, algo que no tenía precio observar. No obstante, hacía poco más de un mes, este había comenzado a lamentar su decisión, y mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre Potter, pese a que después de cada excursión que hacía, volvía contento del resultado de la misma.

Él, había cumplido a raja tabla lo que le había encomendado y había hecho llegar el gira-tiempo a quien debía, también se había ocupado de los detalles precisos.

Debía reconocer, que si no fuera por sus precauciones, en esos momentos su mente sería un caos absoluto, nadie que no poseyera una mente con cierta fuerza, podría soportar el conocer toda la historia al completo.

Pero él, después de todo, era un superviviente y se adaptaba a todas las situaciones que se le presentaban sin apenas darle importancia a las mismas, ya fuera en un futuro u en otro, para él el cambio era escaso.

Le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al señor tenebroso.

Una cosa que no cambiaba en ninguno de sus recuerdos, era su aversión a Potter, eso parecía persistir, y lo agradecía lo indecible, no soportaría tener que hacer el paripé de apreciar a semejante chico.

"_**OPV"**_

Una joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados, de ojos color miel, y mirada triste, observaba una fotografía en la que se encontraban una mujer de cabellos castaños lisos, delgada, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, junto con un hombre, de cabello oscuro ondulado, de ojos grandes de color marrón y al igual que la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos sosteniendo a una niña idéntica en los rasgos a la joven que miraba la fotografía, pero más pequeña, de unos cuatro años, además no portaba las mismas heridas que la joven que observaba la foto, ni tampoco el sufrimiento que se podía ver en su mirada por haber sido tratada de forma tan asquerosa, y habiendo sido deshonrada de mil y una maneras diferentes.

Era la única fotografía que tenía de sus padres, y ni siquiera recordaba habérsela hecho nunca. En la mirada de la joven se podía ver de todo menos alegría, la joven no tendría más de diecisiete años, pero se veía que en ese periodo de su vida, había sufrido bastante.

Era la sirvienta de unos despreciables magos de sangre limpia. Ella también era bruja, pero al ser hija de muggles no era considerada como tal, sino como una mugrienta sangre sucia, sin nada a lo que poder aspirar.

Sin embargo, no era como todas las demás esclavas, a ella la mantenía cerca de él, no solo para usarla cuando quisiera, si no porque parecía decidido a no perderla de vista en ningún momento.

Por lo visto desconfiaba de ella, y muy bien que hacía, pues si tenía la ocasión acabaría con él. No obstante y pese a que había tenido infinidad de momentos a solas con ese despreciable, no había sido capaz de llevar a cavo sus planes, este era demasiado listo.

Y siempre que descubría alguno de sus planes, la torturaba hasta que se cansaba y después la humillaba de todas las maneras que pudiera ocurrírsele a él o a cualquiera de sus miserables.

Desde hacía unos meses, el maldito, había conseguido uno de sus objetivos, había matado a Albus Dumbledore, el único que quedaba que se oponía a sus designios, abiertamente.

Existía un grupo de magos, en los que ella estaba incluida, que se encargaba de detener a Voldemort en lo máximo posible, tenían que tener cuidado, pues si los descubrían les podía ir muy mal.

Desde hacía un año, Voldemort, había tomado el control del ministerio y los aurores y todo el que trabajaba allí, de sangre limpia, (o que le pudiera aportar algo a él según su criterio), le servían a él. Hacía un tiempo, un joven compañero de curso, perteneciente a Slytherin, se había unido a ellos, era conocido como Draco Malfoy, el hijo de dos mortifagos declarados.

Muertos siendo asesinados por el mismísimo Voldemort, y su hijo, lleno de rencor y odio, se había unido a ellos en su misión.

La verdad es que nunca se habían llevado muy bien, pues ese chico era del grupo de los populares y ella era más bien del grupo de los renegados, por lo tanto siempre era insultada y tratada mal por ese otro grupo.

Entre sus amigos, solo podía encontrar a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que siempre estaba en las nubes pero que era muy buena, habían matado a su padre por no querer unirse a Voldemort, y ella pudo escapar por los pelos, su nombre Luna Lovegood.

También estaban los Weasley, o lo que quedaba de ellos, pues tanto Percy como Ronald Weasley, habían traicionado a sus padres, matándolos a ambos e intentando acabar con los demás, pero Bill Weasley y su esposa Fleur Delacour ahora Weasley, habían luchado contra ambos salvando así a Ginny Weasley, otra de sus mejores amigas.

Sin embargo, los revoltosos gemelos no habían corrido la misma suerte, y ambos también habían caído, aunque ellos no a manos de sus hermanos.

En su grupo de amistades, también entraba el joven Longbottom, un chico no muy despierto pero si muy simpático, que desde pequeño era un enemigo declarado de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Al igual que la abuela de este.

Dentro del grupo que se oponía a Voldemort, estaban también Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter, y el hijo de estos, un chico engreído y que se pensaba mejor que los demás, solo por ser el _Elegido_ y el que en una ocasión se salvó de Voldemort.

También Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, pero estos murieron el año anterior junto con casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts en un ataque que Voldemort organizo contra el colegio.

Ella servía a Voldemort al completo, su señor había salido hacía una nueva matanza de las suyas, un nombre había aparecido en su lista, y al no pertenecer a familia de sangre pura, habían ido a matar al objetivo antes de que diera comienzo el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Lo habían denominado la purga de la sangre, y la llevaban practicando muchos años ya, incluso ella misma había sufrido un ataque que le había costado muy caro.

No obstante, ella, había recibido ayuda, el mismísimo Dumbledore en persona, acompañado por Sirius Black, se había presentado en su casa para protegerla y salvarla.

Ella, había llegado a esa situación hacia ya cuatro meses, estaba en el cuartel de la orden, cuándo Potter se presento delante de ella, comenzó a tratarla de manera despreciable como siempre, pues ella no era nada comparada con él, el salvador del mundo, y por si fuera poco, hijo de uno de los famosos merodeadores, y ahijado de otro.

El caso fue que el chico la había tratado en esa ocasión de una manera todavía más cruel de lo habitual, y cuándo ella estaba escapando, un mortifago la cogió por banda, y comenzó a como él decía a _"Jugar con ella",_ el joven Potter al ver esto había intervenido pero con poco éxito, consiguiendo que lo hirieran de gravedad y a ella la cogieran como sirvienta y ahora todos jugaban con ella de maneras diferentes y odiosas, pero la favorita de muchos era lanzarle Cruciatus y ver cuánto podía ella aguantar.

Cada vez que pensaba en Potter sentía ganas de matarlo, por su culpa estaba así. Era un creído que se pensaba que todos estaban a su disposición cuándo él quería.

Y aunque sus padres no eran así, el chico se había criado pensando que era el mejor por todas las alabanzas de todo el mundo, por todos los regalos que le habían hecho y por tratarlo como un rey.

Ahora el chico, era alguien que ella estaba segura no sería capaz de salvar al mundo de Voldemort, pues por mucho que se regocijara en lo bueno que era, no lo era, ella lo podía vencer de mil y una maneras sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

La joven escucho un fuerte ruido en las afueras de la casa, y vigilando que nadie la viera se asomo a la ventana.

Una luz azulada oscura y cegadora apareció en el jardín de la casa, abrió la ventana con lo que consiguió que unos gritos desgarradores entraran en la casa, al parecer eran dos personas las que gritaban y por lo visto estaban sintiendo mucho dolor.

La joven intentaba ver algo de lo que pasaba afuera, pero con esa luz no podía, agradecía que sus amos hubieran salido, y que no estuvieran en casa, pues algo le decía que eso no era bueno que lo vieran ellos.

La chica se apartó de la ventana para no seguir escuchando esas voces que denotaban tanto dolor. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, para poder ver quiénes eran los que estaban pasando por eso.

El destino había sido modificado, dejando un futuro peor que el que habían abandonado, en el que el pelirrojo era mortifago, había matado a sus padres he intentado matar a sus hermanos, la castaña era la esclava de Voldemort, y de todo el mortifago que apareciera por allí.

Harry no era poderoso sino un engreído y chulo chico de fama, que en ese tiempo, no era el joven Potter que debería poseer una protección extra, pues al no ser su madre la que había muerto, él, había quedado como el _Elegido_, pero no tenía la protección que ella le había brindado.

Como él creía que había vencido a Voldemort en esa ocasión porque tenía un poder increíble, ni se había preocupado por afianzarlo más, de hecho, se había dedicado a fanfarronear.

Mientras Voldemort, extendía su mundo de terror por todas partes, encontrando solo a unos cuantos opositores, liderados por Dumbledore hasta hacía unos meses, pues ahora, sin un líder al que seguir y sin un símbolo que les ofreciera esperanzas, la Orden estaba en decadencia,

Los Weasley eran una familia destrozada, y ambos cabeza de familia estaban muertos, siendo asesinados por sus propios hijos. Al igual que Dumbledore, McGonagall y casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts, algunos de sus compañeros, más el padre de Luna y Remus.

Además, Voldemort, era el que dominaba en el mundo mágico.

Harry, al llegar a ese futuro, ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejarlo así, por disfrutar de sus padres y su padrino?, ¿qué todos sus amigos y seres queridos sean desgraciados para que él pueda disfrutar de estar con sus seres queridos?

Hermione llego a la puerta principal y al abrirla se encontró ante una luz cegadora e insoportable de mirar.

El destino era caprichoso y además de haber dejado a Harry esa marca en su frente, había decidido reunirlo de nuevo con Hermione Granger, pero ¿de qué manera?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, y sobre todo, ¿a qué precio?

"_**OPV"**_

Pese a la pequeña introducción hecha sobre el futuro al que nuestros dos intrépidos viajantes habían ido a parar, considero oportuno relatar algunos hechos de cierta importancia y que sin duda no tienen nada que ver con el futuro anterior.

Comenzamos por un personaje en especial, que habiendo perdido su futuro, ahora su camino era completamente diferente a como debería serlo, de hecho de una auror respetable, había pasado a ser una bruja de alto rango, pero que desperdiciaba su talento provocando cientos de disturbios.

Antes lo hacía siempre que se encontraba con algo que no le gustaba, se reunía con un grupo de gente que apoyara sus ideales y en ese instante se formaba un grupo rebelde.

Ella siempre era la cabecilla del mismo, el ministerio había pasado años intentando encontrarla, una muchacha perteneciente a la rama desacreditada de la familia Black, por lo que difícil de atrapar.

Llevaba años sin visitar a su madre, por lo que ni ella, ni su esposo, ni el único miembro de la familia que parecía valorar a estas, sabían de ella.

Además de ser una maga destacable, contaba con el don de ser metamorfomaga, a raíz del cambio del futuro, esta chica no pertenecía a la orden del fénix, pero pese a todo, su naturaleza no podía ser cambiada, y luchaba junto con unos cuantos rebeldes contra todos los mortifagos que se cruzaban en su camino.

La chica contaba con veinticuatro años de edad, y solo conocía del famoso Harry Potter, lo que había oído decir en los diferentes periódicos, y personalmente, su último año en Hogwarts coincidió con él.

Un chico por de más desagradable y que despreciaba a los hijos de muggles, por lo que ella no quiso ni acercarse un poco a él, pese a que su tío Sirius le había solicitado que le echara un ojo para que no tuviera problemas.

Más aun así, los tuvo, y bastantes, si no fuera por la llegada de Dumbledore en el último momento, el inepto de Potter abría muerto a manos del enviado de Voldemort.

O eso era lo que se rumoreaba y lo que Sirius le había contado a la madre de esta. No obstante, y pese a sus buenas notas, todos habían deseado que se formara como aurora, pero había tantas cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo con el ministerio, que ni loca se metía a trabajar en el mismo.

Por ello, es que tras una fuerte pelea con sus padres y Sirius, había roto contacto con ellos, ni que decir quedaba que tras lo sucedido hacía unas semanas, se alegraba lo indecible, pues ahora el ministerio pertenecía a Lord Voldemort, si ella hubiese formado parte del mismo, o trabajaba para él o estaría muerta, y ninguna de las dos le gustaba.

Así que nuevamente había formado un grupo rebelde que hacía lo indecible por fastidiar los planes de Voldemort y los suyos, algunos habían sugerido formar parte de la orden del Fénix, pero ella se había negado, deseaba libertad de acción y no tener que obedecer las órdenes de alguien y menos si se tenía en cuenta que ni siquiera Dumbledore se encontraba con vida.

Esa noche regresaban de haber tenido una pequeña reyerta en un pueblo muggle, y estaban felices porque ninguno de ellos había salido mal parado, cosa que no solía pasar muy a menudo.

Entre los que la acompañaban, se encontraban algunos compañeros de Hogwarts e hijos de muggles, también se encontraba uno de los hijos de los Weasley, Charley, el cual tras ver lo que su hermano Percy y Ron habían hecho, se decidió a no seguir con la orden del fénix, había intentado llevarse a su hermana menor con él, pero le había sido imposible.

Charley, era un año mayor que ella y se había dedicado por completo a los Dragones, hasta que volvió para la boda de su hermano mayor y ser así el padrino de la misma.

Más tras el ataque sufrido, no había podido regresar a Rumanía, no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a sus hermanos menores y mucho menos, dejar a su pequeña hermana desprotegida, por mucho que Bill dijera que la orden era segura.

Su carácter era rebelde, y contaba con una constitución fuerte, había veces que se deshacía de sus enemigos simplemente a golpes, y en algunas ocasiones era mejor.

Iban ambos hablando sobre su próximo movimiento, cuando escucharon un fuerte grito de dolor. Ambos, se miraron sorprendidos y echaron a correr hacía el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Al girar en una de las calles se encontraron con una cegadora luz que provenía del jardín de la casa de su miserable tía Lestrange.

Todo el mundo sabía quien vivía en esa casa, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse ni a la calle de la misma, sin embargo y por sorprendente que les pudiera parecer a Nymphadora y Charley, había tres personas en el mismo.

Tres personas que los dos reconocieron.

Hermione Granger, mirando la escena igual de sorprendida que ellos, y Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley envueltos en una luz y gritando de dolor.

De repente la luz desapareció y uno de los dos cayó desmayado al suelo:

-Ron.

El miedo en la voz de Charley se hizo presente al instante, era evidente que pese a todo lo que este había hecho, no dejaba de ser el hermano menor de él, y aunque no lo desease, la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos.

Potter por otra parte se encontraba mirando al suelo mientras se agarraba el pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente, se acababan de aparecer delante de ellos y si ya de por si era raro que se aparecieran de esa forma, más aun que lo hicieran en ese jardín y además juntos.

Porque si había algo que estaban seguros todos los presentes que nunca pasaría, sería ver al mismísimo Harry Potter arrodillado y casi a punto de desmayarse delante de la casa en la que tenía su cuartel general su mayor enemigo, Lord Voldemort.

Pero además, estar acompañado por Ronald Weasley, un mortifago declarado al igual que su hermano Percy.

Tonks y Charley no sabían si acercarse o quedarse donde estaban, ¿qué estaba pasando exactamente en ese lugar?

-Tenemos que alertar a la orden del fénix, alguien debe ayudarlos.

-Quizás nosotros podrí…

-Ni lo pienses Charley, no pienso dejarte meterte en semejante lío, no quiero perder a mí segundo tan rápido, alertaré a James y nos marcharemos de este lugar.

Tras invocar a su patronus y darle el recado que debía entregar, volvió su atención a la escena ante ellos, todo lo que contempló la dejó aturdida, ¿ese era el Potter que describían como cruel y sin sentimientos?, ¿el cobarde que se supone huía siempre que había peligro?

Frunció el ceño al verlo lanzar un Crucius contra su tía, y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver su trato con la muchacha, ¿quién informaba al mundo mágico?

Las noticias que corrían sobre Harry Potter, no eran ni mucho menos parecidas a lo que ella estaba presenciando. Se le describía cobarde y sin dotes para la lucha, era evidente que nadie seguiría a alguien así, sin embargo el muchacho que ella veía tenía algo.

Poseía un aura de fortaleza que la incitaba a ir en su ayuda, a luchar a su lado, y sobre todo a seguirlo. Intercambió una mirada con Charley y descubrió que él, se encontraba tan sorprendido como ella lo estaba, ¿qué podía haberle sucedido al chico para que pegara tremendo cambio en tan poco tiempo?

Un rato después vieron aparecer a varios miembros de la orden y juntos se alejaron del lugar, más una pequeña idea se germinaba en la mente de ambos, una pequeña esperanza asomaba en ambos, quizás, sí que pudieran luchar al lado de alguien así.

"_**OPV"**_

No era normal, lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando no podía ser cierto, debía estar volviéndose completamente loca.

Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso rayaba la locura más absoluta, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando ese inepto para presentarse en ese estado en ese lugar?, ¿Qué pensaba ella?, si Potter, directamente no pensaba.

Dos chicos totalmente opuestos apareciéndose delante de la casa de su señor y de su mayor rival a la misma vez, rodeados por una inmensa luz que nunca antes ella había visto y eso que a lo largo de su vida había visto cosas increíbles, pues siendo una bruja eso era inevitable y menos siendo una que luchaba contra uno de los magos mas aterradores de todos los tiempos.

Pudo distinguir como Potter se agarraba fuertemente el pecho y parecía a punto de vomitar, lo vio negar con fuerza y como comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, parecía buscar algo, y de un momento a otro se llevó la mano que tenía en el pecho a la frente y gimió de dolor.

En el mismo instante, a sus oídos llegó el ruido proferido por varias personas apareciéndose en el lugar. Horrorizada miró a quienes acababan de aparecerse, ¿podía complicarse la cosa aún más?

"_**OPV"**_

Harry se agarraba fuertemente el pecho, se sentía mal y se sentía terriblemente mareado, a su mente llegaban imágenes inexplicables.

Se veía a sí mismo, luchando contra su mejor amigo, Ron, en un duelo que era de todo menos amistoso, pudo ver como trataba a Hermione, su mejor amiga, de forma odiosa, se sintió extraño y sobre todo ridículo cuándo al afirmar que era su mejor amiga, su mente lo negó por completo y le hizo sentirse idiota solo por pensarlo.

_¿Cómo alguien como él iba a ser amigo de esa siendo tan inferior?_

Harry abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al pensar eso, levanto la vista y se topo con que delante de él no había más que una enorme casa.

Busco con su mirada a su alrededor y sus ojos encontraron la silueta de su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo desmayado, y sintió el extraño impulso de patearle hasta que no pudiera moverse nunca más.

Pero eso era imposible, él no podía sentir eso.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Un dolor en la cicatriz, le obligó a agarrarse la frente con fuerza, justo cuando se escucho un fuerte ruido como de disparo que reconoció al instante.

Su mente funciono más lentamente de lo que lo solía hacer tan solo unos días atrás. Giro lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró cara a cara con su mayor enemigo, solo que al parecer él, no lo había visto, pues estaba mirando a alguien que tenía delante de él.

Harry miro al mismo sitio y sintió algo dentro de él, algo extraño, que solo sentía con Ginny el año anterior, pero que nunca antes había sentido de esa forma tan fuerte. Fijo su vista para ver a una joven que tendría su edad pues no aparentaba muchos años más.

Vio que la joven daba un paso hacia atrás asustada, se fijo de nuevo en los recién llegados y se topo con el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero su odio hacia esas dos personas no era tan grande como lo era antes.

-"_Antes tenías un motivo, ahora no_"- una voz que no era la suya le resonó en su cabeza, intento pensar de quién se trataba pero no pudo, pues capto la voz de su mayor enemigo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿acaso pensabas escapar?—Harry, se fijo en la chica de nuevo, le resultaba familiar, pero no era capaz de reconocerla del todo.

-No mi señor, yo, no fue por eso por lo que yo salí de la….- pero la chica no dijo nada más, pues Bellatrix levanto su varita y la a punto con ella.

-Ahora veras asquerosa sangre sucia.- espetó y de su varita salió un rayo rojo que impacto en la chica, está cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, debía ayudarla, no fue hasta que ella paro y giro su cabeza para poder mirar a la persona que estaba alejada de ellos, a los ojos y así demostrarle cuanto lo odiaba, que se dio cuenta de quién era la joven que estaba allí.

-Hermione. —susurró sumamente sorprendido y cogiendo fuertemente su varita se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y apunto a Bellatrix.

Un odio tan grande como el que había sentido en el ministerio hacia dos años lo embargo en ese momento al ver a Hermione sufrir esa maldición, pero sobre todo mirarlo con esos ojos que decían "_es por tu culpa_".

Levanto su varita y grito:

-_Crucius.-_ un rayo rojo no tan grande como el que en una ocasión había hecho, por lo tanto sin ninguna fuerza aparente, se dirigía a la mujer que se había girado para mirar a quién había gritado esa maldición, sorprendida de ver de quién se trataba.

-Pero si es Potter, que honor que hayas decidido venir hasta mí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de Voldemort, a la par que creaba un escudo para que la maldición no les llegara.

Se quedó parado donde estaba mirando sorprendido a su peor enemigo, ¿qué significaba eso?, repasó hasta el último detalle de su rostro, sus ojos, antaño rojos, ahora eran negros, el negro que vio por primera vez en su segundo año en Hogwarts, el característico de Ton Riddle antes de su caída.

También tenía cabello, y era parecido al suyo, su rostro algo magullado, pero totalmente humano, su tez era blanca, pero no tanto como cuando regresó, y en lugar de dos orificios, tenía su nariz intacta.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, era el Tom Riddle que Dumbledore le había mostrado en su pensadero, el mismo antes de la caída sufrida en 31 De Octubre ante su madre y su protección.

No obstante, mientras todo eso asaltaba su mente, algo más lo cegó, la loca idea de que este, nunca había caído, si bien era cierto que lo había marcado como su igual, Voldemort, nunca había desaparecido, el mundo mágico, llevaba en un mundo de terror durante mucho tiempo, y este se había intensificado ante la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Suéltala.- ordeno fijando su mirada en Hermione.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho tú solo. —apuntó Voldemort y algo parecido a una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.

-No me pruebes, suelta a Hermione. —declaró sin dejar de apuntarlos, pero la respuesta de Bellatrix fue una maldición.

Harry la esquivo e intento lanzar un hechizo que había aprendido el año pasado pero no fue capaz a recordarlo, ni siquiera fue capaz de pronunciarlo pues parecía que se había borrado todo rastro de este.

Estaba preguntándose qué demonios era lo que le estaba pasando, cuándo sintió que un hechizo le daba en el hombro y caía al suelo.

Se agarró fuertemente el hombro intentando aguantar el dolor, y miró al frente, pero al ver quién lo había atacado se quedo completamente helado.

Ahí, con la varita levantada y de la que salían algunas chispas, por lo que quedaba claro que acababa de formular un hechizo, apuntándolo con ella, se encontraba el que era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, hacia apenas unos veinte minutos atrás.

Ronald Weasley, o lo que quedaba del chico que conocía por ese nombre, lo miraba lleno de odio y de algo que le resultaba difícil de identificar.

-Potter, no ha sido una buena idea venir aquí. -resonó la voz de Ron, o al menos eso pensó pues su voz era distinta.

Harry lo miro y le preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios haces Ron?

El chico pelirrojo y todos los demás miraron a Harry y algunos se echaron a reír.

-No me llames por mi nombre sangre sucia, tú no tienes ese derecho, tengo que enseñarte cuál es tú lugar en este mundo "_Elegido_".- soltó Ron escupiendo esa última palabra y ocasionando más risas en los presentes.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, tú no eres así, Ron, por Merlín, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Harry levantándose mientras se agarraba el hombro.

-Potter, te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre. —y le lanzó una maldición a Harry, que se tiró al suelo para esquivarla.

-Buenos reflejos Potter, se ve que no en vano perteneces al equipo de Quidditch. —alagó de forma burda Ron, mientras se preparaba para lanzarle otra maldición.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—se preguntó Harry por lo bajo, mientras intentaba esquivar otra maldición de Ron.

-_Serias consecuencias son las que se pueden causar si el pasado es cambiado, el futuro, es alterado_.- la misma voz de antes resonó en su cabeza, al parecer era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Levantó su varita y apunto a Ron, le lanzó un Desmayus, que el chico fuera por la razón que fuera no pudo esquivar y cayó al suelo desmayado.

Harry había aprovechado el momento justo, en el que el chico parecía un poco aturdido y extrañado.

"_**OPV"**_

Hermione se había puesto de rodillas con mucho esfuerzo, esa maldición la había dejado bastante mal, pues no era la primera que recibía ese día.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los verdes de Potter y algo en ella se removió, esos ojos no eran iguales a los que ella conocía, su mirada era diferente, y sobre todo, no había más que sufrimientos en ellos.

Eso era muy raro, ese chico no era el mismo que ella conocía.

Había algo raro en él, algo que la inquietaba, siempre se habían peleado y siempre habían estado en diferentes círculos de amistades en el colegio, pues el "_Elegido_" no se podía juntar con esa clase de gente, pertenecientes al mundo muggle.

Era un chico criado en el mundo mágico, con chicos de sus mismas edades que opinaban igual a él, pero sus padres por el contrario, era diferentes, ellos, eso no lo tenían en cuenta, a ellos, que alguien fuera o no hija de magos les daba igual, los trataban a todos por igual, lo mismo que los padres de Weasley.

Pero sus hijos eran todo lo contrario, uno se había vuelto mortifago y el otro era un arrogante, no había llegado al extremo de atacar a los hijos de muggles, pero sin embargo los consideraba inferiores, cuándo había algunos que eran mil veces mejor que él.

Pero no, ese chico no era el mismo, algo había cambiado en él, pues a ese que la miraba, se notaba que ella le preocupaba en gran medida.

Hermione, estaba mirándolo, al igual que él la miraba a ella, pero aun sabiendo lo que los ojos de Potter reflejaban, la chica no pudo evitar mirarlo con rencor, pues era su culpa por todo lo que ella estaba pasando, por huir como un cobarde y dejarla sola ante el peligro.

"_**OPV"**_

Oyó la voz de Voldemort como si estuviera muy lejos de él.

Su mente solo podía procesar la mirada de Hermione, su rencor, su odio hacia él, no podía creer que de verdad ella lo culpara por lo que le estaba pasando, y algo extraño sucedió en su mente, pues vio con total claridad como él abandonaba a la chica tras humillarla.

Y vio como los mortifagos la cogían y se la llevaban a pesar de él haber intentado ayudarla.

Aunque la verdad es que no hizo mucho, o eso le pareció, pues siendo como era y todo lo que había tenido que aprender en esos últimos siete años, debería de haber podido al menos, ayudarla un poco más.

Podía escuchar como su mayor enemigo, al que odiaba por haberle arrebatado a sus padres hablaba y decía algo que no llegaba a su mente.

"_¿Le había arrebatado a sus padres?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿por qué no recordaba nada?, ¿qué narices era todo lo que estaba agolpándose en su cabeza?, ¿por qué sentía que todo estaba mal?, ¿que todo lo que él creía era mentira?, ¿que nunca había sido amigo de Hermione y de Ron?, ¿que nunca había vivido con los Dursley?, nunca le habían pegado, ni mentido, ¿que nadie había muerto por su culpa sino por su causa?_

_¿Por qué creía que esas muertes no eran nada importantes si él estaba con vida?, ¿cómo era posible que él se considerada tan importante?, ¿por qué despreciaba las vidas de los demás de esa forma?, ¿por qué sentía que era un dios y algo divino a los que los demás lo tenían que adorar?"_

Se sentía despreciable, ese no era él, ¡NO ERA ÉL!, se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no podía ser él.

Él no despreciaba a los hijos de muggles, nunca le habría dicho a Hermione, (tanto si era, como no, su amiga), que no merecía ser una bruja por su sangre muggle.

Nunca habría sentido que la muerte de Dumbledore, no era importante, que ya era un viejo que no servía nada más que para sermonear a los demás.

Era imposible que él creyese que sus padres eran unos tontos solo por defender a los hijos de Muggles, que en parte Voldemort tenía razón.

Era imposible, que ni una sola vez a él, se le hubiese ocurrido unirse a Voldemort, a su causa de limpiar la sangre de los magos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¿qué le pasaba?, ese ser era despreciable, mataba a la gente fueran o no magos, fueran o no hijos de magos, solo porque no se unían a él en su lucha, ¿y él había pensado en unirse a él en alguna ocasión?, era un miserable asesino que no tenía piedad por nada y por nadie, y que además era capaz de manipular a la gente de forma increíblemente fácil.

Estaba loco al haber solo pensado esa posibilidad, eso era imposible, él no era así, no pensaba así, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, ¿qué podría llevarlo si quiera a pensar que él tiene razón?

No se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no era capaz de darse cuenta de todo lo que le rodeaba.

"_**OPV"**_

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuándo tres rayos rojos se dirigieron hacia Potter que estaba ausente.

No sabía el motivo de porque lo hacía, pero con sumo esfuerzo y sintiendo que todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de ceder, se levantó y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se colocó delante de este, apartándolo del camino para que no recibiera las maldiciones.

Y justo cuando la chica las recibía, Harry, salió de su ensimismamiento para ver a Hermione caer lentamente hacia atrás en sus brazos como si fuera un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla odiosa, Harry, recibió el peso del cuerpo de Hermione sobre sus brazos que había alargado para cogerla.

Sintió como la chica se convulsionaba, pero ahora no por las maldiciones, sino por algo que él no entendía.

Vio que Hermione estaba sangrando por múltiples heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Al ver su lamentable estado, Harry, la abrazó fuertemente contra él, la chica no paraba de convulsionarse y de sentir mucho frío.

-Hermione, Hermione, ¿por qué?, esto no debería estar pasando. —declaro desesperado pues no acababa de entender nada.

Y mientras él estaba abrazando a Hermione con la esperanza de que ella no sintiera tanto dolor, oyó de nuevo el sonido de más apariciones, y delante de él, cinco personas se aparecieron.

Todas con túnicas rojas, todas con las varitas preparadas y apuntando al frente, todas con mirada decisiva y con determinación.

Todas a simple vista desconocidas para el chico, ya que su mundo se centraba en Hermione Granger.

Harry no escuchaba nada de lo de sucedía a su alrededor, sintió como alguien lo cogía por el hombro y le quitaban a Hermione de sus brazos, pudo ver que era un hombre, alguien que le sonaba de algo, pero en ese momento no podía verle bien, pues la imagen de Hermione se superponía a todo.

Era extraño, nunca pensó que ver a su mejor amiga así, le afectaría de esa forma, era algo doloroso, muy doloroso, y ahora mismo solo temía que ella pudiese morir, y sentía que si eso era así, él, no necesitaba la ayuda de Voldemort para seguirla.

Su vista captó una melena pelirroja cuándo alguien lo abrazo.

Supuso que sería Ginny, pero le resultaba raro que lo abrazase pues nadie más que Hermione lo había hecho en toda su vida.

"_**OPV"**_

Rio, rio como nunca antes lo había hecho, y se fijó en el fuego que brillaba en la chimenea ante él, sí, la sangre sucia había actuado como él había previsto que acabaría haciéndolo.

Llevaba cosa de media hora, experimentando extraños cambios de imágenes y recuerdos en su mente, sin embargo, mientras se encontraba terminando con un muggle que había osado pretender entrar a Hogwarts ese año, había sucedido algo extraño en él.

La poca confusión que había estado experimentado había terminado de golpe, y todo pareció encajar en su lugar. Ahora, era consciente de que sus recuerdos eran la realidad. Él, había encontrado una solución a todos sus problemas, y se había hecho con lo necesario para llevar sus planes a buen término, lo cierto era que sin Snape nada habría sido posible.

Pero la jugada había merecido la pena, y Potter había actuado como él esperaba que lo hiciera, había intervenido en el pasado y le había brindado la victoria a él en bandeja.

Ahora, el futuro era prometedor para él, era el dueño y señor de todo, no obstante y desde hacía un tiempo, sus preocupaciones habían comenzado a crecer, el chico al que había estado vigilando de cerca, se parecía horrores al que había intervenido en el pasado.

Al que él, había creído perder de vista, sin embargo, pese a que su aspecto era el mismo, su personalidad distaba mucho de la desafiante que recordaba, aun así, había jugado sus cartas y había tomado posesión de la sangre sucia, que en ese tiempo parecía odiar a Potter con todas sus fuerzas, y no como antes que eran inseparables junto con el Weasley.

Y ahora ambos, eran de su propiedad, si bien era cierto que le había dejado en regalo a sus padres.

En ese futuro, al parecer Dumbledore había dado cierta importancia a la protección de la sangre sucia, y por eso es que él había reparado en ella, y debía admitir que había resultado ser un gran resultado el que había conseguido con ello.

Los había moldeado a su antojo temiendo lo que esa noche había sucedido, que Potter, lo mirase con ese brillo de desafío en sus ojos, siempre temió volver a detectar la fuerza en ellos, pero se había cubierto bastante bien por si llegaba a suceder.

Y en ese instante, él, ya no era una sombra de lo que había sido, si no que se encontraba en su mejor momento, mientras que Potter, era todo lo contrario a lo que se supone debía ser, después de todo, su estratagema había sido un éxito, y nada ni nadie podría interferir, ¿qué podría salir mal en su magnífico plan?

Solo él y su mano derecha, eran conscientes de toda la verdad, de que Potter había viajado al pasado, había cambiado el mismo y había acabado poniendo la balanza a su favor.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía encima de la chimenea y sonrió, ni rastro de sus ojos rojos, la partida no había hecho más que comenzar y el resultado sería perfecto.


	5. Un Futuro diferente

_**4º- Despertando en un Futuro diferente:**_

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos algo desorientado y terriblemente perdido, miró a su alrededor y se encontró rodeado de lápidas por todas partes, ¿dónde estaba?

Se puso en pie, y enseguida notó que el tobillo derecho le dolía horrores al apoyarlo en el suelo, recordaba estar en Azkaban, ser torturado infinidad de veces, también recordaba la muerte de Pansy por su culpa, y su siguiente compañera.

La última tortura recibida y su traslado a un sitio diferente para que lo curaran, su posterior huida, pero no recordaba a donde había sido trasladado, ni qué demonios hacía allí.

Debía buscar ayuda, ¿a quién debía acudir?, nadie de la maldita orden lo ayudaría, él, después de todo había entregado en bandeja de plata a su líder. Un dolor insoportable le recorrió el cuerpo al dar unos pocos pasos, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se agarraba con fuerza el hombro izquierdo.

Estaba hecho un asco, solo y en ese estado, no duraría demasiado, tampoco podía arriesgarse a aparecerse en ninguna parte por su cuenta, pues lo encontrarían enseguida, y su situación no era la adecuada para ser encontrado por los del ministerio.

Solo le quedaba andar y aguantar el dolor.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un colgante en el mismo, extrañado lo extrajo y lo examinó.

Se trataba de una placa dorada en forma de Fénix, ¿qué era eso?, al sacarlo, un trozo de pergamino había resbalado hasta el suelo, curioso lo recogió y se quedó un tanto extrañado.

"_**Cuando precises ayuda de algún miembro de la orden, repasa el fénix y di su nombre."**_

¿Ayuda de algún miembro de la orden?, ¿cómo era posible que él tuviese eso en su poder?, se sentó en el suelo estirando ambos pies, intentando así mitigar el dolor de su tobillo y se quedó un momento meditando.

¿Podría ser un miembro de la orden el que lo ayudo a escapar?, eso tendría sentido.

Un dolor de cabeza lo asaltó en ese instante, y con fuerza apretó la placa entre sus dedos, se llevó una de sus manos a la frente y aguanto el tipo sin gritar lo mejor que pudo.

Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos debido al dolor que perforaba su cabeza, y en ese instante infinidad de imágenes asaltaron su mente, ¿qué diantres significaba todo aquello?

Su respiración se aceleró en gran medida y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblarle, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Terminó cayendo de espaldas al suelo y mientras repasaba la placa con dos de sus dedos, susurró un simple apellido, ¿por qué el susurro?, ni él podría responderse a esa pregunta, al menos no en ese estado.

No en ese momento, en que todo le daba vueltas y recuerdos, sueños e imágenes se agolpaban en su mente sin remedio, en que cosas inexplicables lo acosaban.

De hecho, ni él mismo entendería, si estuviese con más consciencia de lo que hacía, porque fue el único nombre que escapó de sus labios:

-Potter.

"_**OPV"**_

Sintió que algo quemaba en su pecho y rápidamente miró a su alrededor, la verdad es que estaba algo distraído, en breves comenzaría la reunión de lo que restaba de la orden.

Debía explicar lo que había sucedido hacía tres días en el jardín de la mansión de Lestrange, el cómo habían sido avisados de que su hijo había aparecido allí, la verdad es que desconocía la razón de todo aquello, y mucho menos comprendía cómo había terminado este en ese lugar, tendría una seria conversación con él en cuanto se recuperase de sus actos innecesarios.

La cierto es que nunca se había imaginado que su hijo pudiera ser tan sumamente irresponsable y mucho menos, que pusiera la vida en juego de una manera tan tonta.

De nuevo sintió un resquemor y de repente entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, se llevó una mano al cuello y con cuidado sacó de entre su camisa una placa dorada en forma de Fénix, examinó la misma con detalle y se encontró con cuatro palabras escritas en esta:

"_**Draco Malfoy;**_

_**Cementerio, Hosmeade.**_"

Alarmado se puso en pie, al fin daba señales de vida, hacía dos días que había recibido la información de que Draco Malfoy pertenecía a la Orden desde hacía tiempo, sin embargo, el chico había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

Se dispuso a salir de la casa cuanto antes, cuando escuchó la voz de Kingsley:

-James, la reunión dará comienzo enseguida, sería bueno que avisaras a Black.

Avisar a Sirius, ¿y qué pasaba con Malfoy?, no podía marcharse de la reunión, pero tampoco podía dejar a este allí solo, ¿en quién podía confiar para que lo recogiera?, solo se le ocurría una persona, ¿aceptaría?, le había ayudado hacía unos días, quizás no encontraría ningún inconveniente en ello, al menos eso esperaba.

Seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia, y se quejaría como loca, pero no podía recurrir a nadie más, ninguno de la orden estaría dispuesto a faltar a la reunión para ir en busca de un mortifago muerto.

Suspiró, ¿qué le pediría a cambio?, esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado difícil de conceder, aunque esa chica era impredecible, no en vano su tío era Sirius Black.

Se acercó a la mesa e invocó una pluma, cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió lo necesario para que ella accediera, seguidamente lo selló con un potente hechizo y silbo.

No tardó en entrar una lechuza por la puerta:

-Muy bien Egg, tienes una misión importante, no puedes tardar en entregar este mensaje y ten mucho cuidado.

Es para Nymphadora Tonks.

Tras terminar de decir esas palabras y atar el mensaje a su pata, abrió la ventana de la sala y la soltó, el ave no tardó en tomar el vuelo con su clásico estilo.

Se quedó un rato mirando a la misma y tras suspirar se dispuso a subir a buscar a Sirius.

"_**OPV"**_

Sintió frío, miedo, sufrimiento, dolor, cosas muy conocidas por él.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos para captar una oscuridad inmensa, no se veía nada de nada, no sabía la razón, pero tal vez fuera que era de noche, quién sabe, pero dentro del sitio donde se encontraba no se veía gran cosa.

Se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo, miró a su alrededor, se toco la frente, sintió calor, mucho calor, al parecer tenía fiebre, y no solo eso, tenía ganas de vomitar. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, no podía concebir que lo que había vivido tiempo atrás, fuera otra cosa más que una pesadilla.

Busco con sus manos cerca de su cama como comprobando que había una mesita al lado de está y así era, a la derecha, se encontraba una mesita, tanteo y encontró un interruptor, y un poco más cerca, sus gafas, las cogió y se las puso mientras que con su otra mano le daba al interruptor de la luz.

Y como si un sueño se tratase, o una mala pasada, ante él apareció una habitación llena de cosas, una escoba cerca de un armario empotrado en la pared, un montón de estanterías repletas de libros, una mesa, y una silla.

Harry se levanto de la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, pensó que tal vez pertenecía a alguien, y que lo habían acostado en esa cama por falta de espacio.

Pero no era así, en una de las paredes, una foto de él, abrazado a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, sonriendo de manera tonta, lo saludaba.

Chica que no le sonaba de nada, o al menos no mucho, solo podía recordar que se llamaba Ana, pare usted de contar.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, mirase donde mirase, todo lo que veía eran fotografías de él con diferente gente, pero ninguna con la gente con la que de verdad se había hecho fotografías, ninguna con Hermione, ninguna con Ron, ninguna, con Remus.

"_Remus, un momento."_

Su mente comenzó a mandarle imágenes, una tras otra de lo que él creía que había sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño, pero sin embargo, a su mente llegaban imágenes muy vividas, sentimientos muy recientes, muy dolorosos.

Hermione herida, convulsionando, Ron atacándolo, Remus muriendo por él cuando solo tenía un año. No, eso no era posible, él corriendo de su padre, Sirius delante de él, él y Ron enfrentándose a su padre y a Sirius.

Su máscara quitada, él, cambiando el pasado.

El gira-tiempo, la casa de sus padres.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Asustado salió del cuarto a toda prisa, descalzó y a oscuras, se encontró en un pasillo amplio, un pasillo irreconocible para él.

¿Cómo era posible, que tuviera la sensación de pertenecer a ese mundo, y no pertenecer a él a la vez?

¿No es que si cambias el pasado, el futuro cambia, y por lo tanto, todos sus recuerdos deberían de haber sido borrados, y remplazados por los de ese otro futuro?, pero sin embargo, él, recordaba su otra vida.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, se encontró con una puerta que seguramente daba a una habitación y entró en está. Prendió la luz sin saber donde se encontraba, y sintió un enorme peso dentro de él cuándo sus ojos captaron una cama, en la cual descansaba una Hermione, totalmente herida, con un montón de vendas cubriéndole diferentes partes de su cuerpo, todas manchadas por alguna parte de sangre, dejando muy en claro donde se encontraban las heridas más graves.

La chica estaba blanca, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era mala, no llevaba un ritmo, sino que era muy descontrolada, su pelo lo tenía totalmente enmarañado esparcido por la almohada.

Harry, se acercó con cuidado, a su mente vino el episodio con el basilisco, cuándo ella estaba petrificada en una de las camas de la enfermería.

Pero al igual que otras cosas de su verdadero futuro, está imagen era muy poco precisa, en su lugar se veía a él mismo bromeando con un Draco Malfoy sobre lo que le había sucedido a la sabelotodo de Granger.

Se sintió sucio y se odio a sí mismo, no le gustaba todo lo que su mente estaba recibiendo, todo lo que él había hecho. No le gustaba ver que era como Draco Malfoy, que él, se había convertido en lo que era una de las personas que más odiaba en su vida.

-_Está es tú vida_.- escucho otra vez esa voz que no conseguía reconocer, era verdad, esa era su vida, ese era él, así era, y no había nada de malo. Era verdad que los sangre sucias no merecían ningún respeto, ellos eran superiores, y odiaba a su madre por ser hija de muggles, eso era una mancha en la familia Potter.

Su madre era una deshonra, no entendía como su padre podía si quiera haberse fijado en ella, pero mucho menos que hubiese acabado casándose con ella, las sangre sucias eran para divertirse un poco, pasar el rato, pero nunca nada formal y serio con ellas, solo juegos, nada más.

Harry se agarró la cabeza fuertemente mientras negaba una y otra vez, él no pensaba así, él no era de esa forma, nunca podría odiar a su madre, que lo había salvado, nunca podría pensar eso de gente como Hermione, no podía ser que él fuera así, no era posible, algo andaba mal.

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la cama de Hermione, la miro detenidamente, y comenzó a llorar, no pudo contenerse, la miró y cogió una de sus manos entre las de él.

Eran frías, no eran como las de su Hermione, que siempre le brindaban calor, y le daban apoyo, cuándo lo necesitaba.

No era en nada comparado con lo que ella le hacía sentir en su futuro.

Justo después de depositar un beso en la mano de ella, se acercó más y le dio otro en la frente, después se separó.

Estaba deseando saber qué demonios le estaba pasando, porque su mente le decía esas cosas, y otra parte de él era tal y como él era en realidad.

Bajo su mirada triste por todo lo que su mente le estaba mostrando, por esas injusticias en las que él mismo había participado, y que ahora mismo sentía; por un lado que estaba bien, y por el otro, deseaba golpearse por todas las cosas que había llegado a hacer.

Sintió que alguien estaba en la puerta y fijó su mirada en ese punto, y se encontró con unos ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada, su primera reacción fue dar un paso atrás, asustado en parte, y por asco en otra parte.

¿Cómo era posible que él sintiera eso por esa persona? algo estaba mal, a su mente llego algo que le hizo sentirse fatal.

"_Él, estaba delante de Hermione, mirando a la chica con desdén y superioridad._

_-¿Quién te has creído que eres Potter?- espetó está apartándose de él._

_-Pues quién más, quién soy, Harry Potter, el Elegido, también me conocen por ese otro nombre, asquerosa sangre sucia y te aconsejo que no me hagas enfadar. —y se acercó a Hermione._

_Hermione se apartó de él y le recriminó:_

_-Tú lo que eres, es un maldito imbécil, que te crees superior a los demás cuándo en realidad no eres más que un maldito niñato de papa y mama._

_Harry cambió su sonrisa por una cara de enfado y se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione, la agarro con fuerza del brazo, y la encaró._

_-Maldita sangre sucia, te voy a demostrar lo poca cosa que eres. —le susurró de forma amenazante, la cogió fuerte del otro brazo también y la empujo contra la pared, de forma brusca haciéndole daño._

_Sacó su varita, y cuándo iba a formular un hechizo, su vista fue nublada y perdió de vista a la chica y solo pudo ver formas borrosas._

_Sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha e intentó enfocar su vista ante alguien que tenía delante, al no ser capaz de ver a esa persona, convoco sus gafas y cuándo se las colocó unos ojos grises lanzaban chispas de indignación, y estaba claro que estaba muy enfadado._

_Harry se colocó las gafas y:_

_-¿Se puede saber porque me has pegado?_

_-Y encima lo preguntas, Harry, que sea la última vez que se te ocurre tratar a nadie así, y mucho menos aquí._

_-Está es mi casa, o bueno el jardín de la misma, aquí yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.- expresó tan creído como siempre._

_-Delante de mí no lo harás.- reprochó Sirius, mirándolo enfadado._

_-Ja, no siempre estás, así que me da igual._

_-A partir de ahora si estaré, y te aseguro que esto no se volverá a repetir._

_-Lo veremos. — desafió y sonriendo se alejó."_

Esta situación y otras muchas más, que implicaban a Sirius frenándolo en muchas ocasiones, eran lo que lo hacían que ese hombre que lo miraba de forma extraña no le cayera nada bien.

Y la sensación de miedo, y de sentirse feliz, pero a la vez extrañado, era porque en su futuro anterior, Sirius Black, lo había abandonado dejándolo solo, mejor dicho, estaba muerto desde finales de su quinto año en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto de forma vacía y con un poco de distancia.

Eso golpeó a Harry como si le hubiese dado una bofetada:

-Yo, estaba….- Harry se calló, no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo hablarle, pero sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo cuándo un hombre de la misma edad de Sirius, con el pelo negro como el suyo, rebelde, pero no tanto, de ojos castaños escondidos tras unas gafas, entró por la puerta diciendo el nombre del otro, bueno el nombre no, su sobrenombre.

-Canuto amigo, ya está todo listo para la reunión, venga vamos para abajo, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

Eso le provocó una descarga emocional casi insoportable, comenzó a negar con fuerza, necesitaba despejarse, precisaba encontrarse a sí mismo.

Harry estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo, por un lado muchas imágenes de él con su padre lo asaltaban, y por otro lado estaba el sentimiento de ser la primera vez que lo veía con vida.

Una vez más todo lo que había pensado que había sido un sueño, lo asaltó y en ese momento más que en todo lo que llevaba desde que había vuelto, se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad, que había cambiado el pasado, que su padre estaba vivo, y que por lo tanto su madre también lo estaría.

No obstante, Remus Lupin, no estaba, Ron, su mejor amigo se había convertido en un mortifago, y por imágenes que veía se había convertido en el asesino de sus padres, al igual que su hermano Percy, y por otro lado estaba Hermione.

Había sido, una de las personas más detestables en el mundo, con su mejor amiga, la había tratado de menos, como si fuera basura. Él era una persona odiosa, se odiaba a sí mismo, no podía creerse que por tener a sus padres, él era como era.

Se negaba a pensar que si sus padres estuviesen vivos, él sería un Draco Malfoy en potencia, o podría decirse que peor, porque al menos Draco Malfoy no se creía ningún dios.

-¿Harry, que haces aquí?- escucharlo decir su nombre, en parte era conocido, pero no porque lo hubiese escuchado muchas veces antes, sino gracias a los Dementores y a todo lo que le hacían revivir una y otra vez.

Pudo ver la preocupación y el desconcierto en las miradas de Sirius y James, más cuando este último se dispuso a acercarse a él, perdió el control de sus emociones por lo tanto de su magia también:

-No me toques, no te acerques, NO.- Harry retrocedió hasta estar al lado de Hermione, se sentía mal, tenía la oportunidad de abrazar a su padre, pero no podía, no creía merecerse el que su padre lo abrazara después de que por su culpa él muriese.

_-Pero no murió.-_ otra vez esas frases que le dejaban claras que ese no era su futuro, sino otro, otro que no entendía, que no sabía que sucedía, otro que por el momento no conocía.

Se acercó a Hermione y se acurrucó al lado de la cama de está, precisaba tenerla cerca, ella siempre había sido su centro en cualquier aventura pasada, y en ese momento necesitaba un punto de apoyo.

"_**OPV"**_

Ahora llega el turno de otro personaje de esta historia, que aunque ya ha recibido cierta introducción por parte de nuestra chica, quizás podríamos comentar algunas cosas más de él:

Sirius Black, que en un futuro diferente se había pasado doce años encerrado en Azkaban, en ese futuro, se los había pasado recorriendo el mundo e intentando buscar algunas cosas que Dumbledore le había encomendado.

Ante su escasa suerte, había regresado hacía unos tres años más o menos y se los había pasado ayudando en lo que era posible, incluso había tenido que cubrir durante un tiempo a un profesor en Hogwarts.

No es que la asignatura le gustara lo más mínimo, pero se había dedicado a enseñar Encantamientos, y encantado era como él había terminado.

Nunca antes le había pasado, pero en ese año habían tocado su corazón con una delicadeza impresionante, todo había comenzado cuando la defendió por primera vez de su ahijado.

Desde ese momento, se había dedicado a ser el que lo detuviera, ante el poco éxito de James y Lily para lograrlo, sus enfrentamientos eran a veces demasiado fuertes, esperaba el momento en que él y Harry acabaran enfrentados, ya fuera a golpes o en un duelo.

Su ahijado no parecía tolerarlo en lo más mínimo, y él, se había llevado una desilusión impresionante con el chico cuando había regresado, sus expectativas con él, eran incalculables, más la realidad había sido otra.

Suspiró agotado y se decidió por subir a comprobar el estado de Hermione Granger, deseaba que se recuperase cuanto antes, ahora que había regresado, se aseguraría en persona de impedir que su ahijado volviera a hacer algo contra ella.

Y eso que había sucedido no se lo perdonaría nunca, todo lo que la chica había tenido que pasar, se lo cobraría en cuanto encontrase el momento indicado para ello.

Negó, pensar en eso no le iba a ayudar en lo más mínimo, nunca debería haber comenzado con nada de eso, y mucho menos debería haberla metido a ella. Se levantó y caminó hacía la habitación de la misma, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo en seco, ¿qué se supone significaba eso?

La furia recorrió todo su cuerpo, y la sangre comenzó a hervirle, iba a recriminarle su presencia en el lugar, cuando reparó en cómo la miraba:

En apariencia, era el mismo de siempre; pelo azabache siempre rebelde e indomable, unos hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, ocultos tras unas gafas, de la misma estatura, de la misma forma física.

No obstante, no era la misma mirada, que el recordaba, no tenía ni punto de comparación, ese chico, miraba a cualquier persona con familia muggle como si fueran basura, no con anhelo y preocupación.

Se sintió extraño al fijar su vista en él, una extraña descarga lo recorrió al pensar que ya lo había visto antes.

Era idéntico a él, su mirada, sus ojos faltos de ilusión, de vida, su expresión triste y preocupada, todo igual a ese misterioso chico que apareció hacia dieciséis años, delante de ellos.

No había duda, cuándo vio a Harry después de su viaje, se le representó ese chico, pero no era igual al que él recordaba, no miraba igual, el Harry Potter que él conoció ese día, era creído, era un niño famoso y porque ocultárselo a él mismo, odioso.

Era alguien idéntico a James a su edad, en su forma de pensar referente a chicas, referente a travesuras, pero todo lo contrario en lo que se refería a la sangre.

En lo que se refería a los muggles y había algo que odiaba al máximo de Harry y era esa arrogancia, de pensar que nadie le podía decir nada, que podía hacer lo que quisiese ya que era el _Elegido_.

No terminaba de culparlo de ser así, si él hubiese crecido, bajo todos los halagos, todos los regalos, todas las comodidades, todo el lujo y sobre todo la forma en la que la gente lo alababa por lo que había hecho con un solo año y medio de edad, él, también sería un niñato creído, y petulante, que pensaba que podía con el mundo entero sin necesidad de hacer nada de nada.

Y se pondría en peligro las veces que quisiera, ya que no importaba quién muriese por ello mientras no fuera él. Pareció provocar algún ruido, pues sintió la mirada de Harry en él y se sorprendió por lo que vio:

Sirius, miró la reacción de Harry, pero su vista se fue a los ojos del chico, era extraño, pero en tan solo un momento, habían pasado, de ser esos ojos que lo miraban con despreció como siempre, a mirarlo de forma asustada, deseosa, angustiada, pero sobre todo, llena de esperanza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto de forma vacía, sin demostrarle nada de sus sentimientos, y con un poco de distancia.

-Yo, estaba….- Harry calló de repente, parecía nervioso y sin saber que decir, de repente escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo:

-Canuto amigo, ya está todo listo para la reunión, venga, vamos para abajo, por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sirius, no le hizo ni caso, su vista estaba posada en Harry, que había abierto los ojos al máximo, su respiración se había acelerado rápidamente, y no apartaba la vista del recién llegado, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Se fijo en como Harry daba unos pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza, James, en ese momento pareció notar la presencia de su hijo en la estancia y lo miró para preguntarle:

-¿Harry, que haces aquí?

Sirius estaba totalmente extrañado, algo andaba mal en Harry, el chico no estaba bien, al parecer estaba desorientado y además un poco confundido, y asustado.

James al ver a su hijo de esa forma, dio un paso para acercarse a él, y así comprobar que estaba bien, seguramente estaría pensando que aún estaba confundido por el enfrentamiento de hacía unos días, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo algo extraño pasó.

James, fue lanzado lejos de Harry mientras este le gritaba:

-No me toques, no te acerques, NO.- Harry retrocedió hasta estar al lado de Hermione.

Se acercó a ella y se acurrucó al lado de la cama, mientras que Sirius ayudaba a James a levantarse y ambos lo miraban sorprendidos.

No era normal que actuara así, y menos con James, a Lily, tal vez alguna vez la había tratado de forma déspota, irritante, pero sobre todo la trataba como si fuera una inferior, pero con James era diferente, a él lo trataba de forma normal, como un hijo a un padre. Exceptuando, cuando salía en defensa de la mujer que amaba.

Sirius miró a James:

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-No lo sé, espera un momento. —Sirius, camino unos pasos hacia Harry, que estaba acurrucado en el rincón con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas y sus brazos.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

No le contestó, al no recibir respuesta se acercó a él, y cuándo estaba cerca de la cama, sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo, y al igual que James, fue lanzado fuera del cuarto, mientras que Harry levantaba la mirada, y cogía entre sus manos una de Hermione, y comenzaba a hablar con ella.

-Hermione, por favor, perdóname.

James y Sirius, observaban la escena asombrados miraban al chico sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando con él. Ambos se levantaron del suelo justo cuándo Lily hacia su aparición, acompañada de Ginny Weasley.

La menor de los Weasleys miró a Sirius y James y preguntó extrañada:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no bajan?, los estamos esperando.

Las dos miraron a donde ellos estaban mirando, y cuándo Lily vio a Harry sonrió con tristeza y susurró:

-Veo que ya está bien, será mejor que me largue para que no me vea.- pero la menor de los Weasley estaba asombrada, mientras veía como el superior y odioso Harry Potter, hablaba con Hermione, y le cogía la mano.

-Suéltala ahora mismo Potter.- grito la chica mientras sacaba su varita y lo apuntaba, Sirius y James miraron a la única chica Weasley que se encontraba con vida, mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas.

Luna Lovegood al escucharla gritar, salió por una de las habitaciones y se fijo en la escena y en donde miraba, cuando vio que estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo la detuvo:

-Ginny, espera, no lo hagas, podrías dañar a Hermione.

-Potter, apártate de ella, maldito, ¿después de lo que le hiciste tienes la cara de acercarte a ella?

Harry al escuchar la voz de Ginny y Luna miró hacia donde ellas estaban y un rastro de alegría se reflejó en su rostro, Sirius, James y Lily miraban a Harry al igual que las otras dos chicas asombradas.

-Luna, Ginny, ustedes están bien.- dijo este y se dispuso a acercarse a ellas, sin embargo Ginny, levanto su varita y le apunto con ella.

-No te atrevas a acercarte Potter, te conozco muy bien, y no me vas a engañar con tus idioteces, ya jugaste conmigo una vez, no lo volverás a hacer.- Ginny hablaba con rencor, y lo miraba de la misma manera que lo había mirado Hermione.

"_**OPV"**_

Luna por su parte miraba a Harry extrañada, había algo diferente en ese Harry, la chica rubia, se acercó a la puerta con lentitud, pese a las advertencias de Sirius y James de que no lo hiciera.

Luna entró en el cuarto y se acercó a Harry, cuándo estuvo a su lado le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?

-Luna, te juro que nunca pensé que acabaría así solo por hacer lo que hice.

Los demás los miraban y escuchaban sin entender, Luna estaba igual que ellos, pues no entendía nada de lo que Harry le decía, el chico la miró a los ojos y ella vio en ellos que por muy difícil que pudiera resultar creer lo que le estaba diciendo, era todo verdad.

-Cometí un error y esto es lo que conseguí con eso, yo no quería que esto pasara, nunca me imagine que sería de esta forma.

Luna miró desconcertada al chico, nunca había tenido confianza con Harry, de hecho no habían hablado mucho que se pudiera decir, pero sin embargo la persona que tenía delante, parecía confiar en ella, pues esto último lo había dicho en bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara.

En el momento en que Luna dio un paso para acercarse a Harry, Hermione, comenzó a moverse entre ciertos sonidos de dolor.

"_**OPV"**_

Duda, indecisión, confusión, extrañeza, intriga, pero sobre todo sorpresa, eso era lo que sentía Ron, al estar rodeado de personas enfundadas en capas negras, un montón de rostros, conocidos, pero a la vez desconocidos, más en ambos casos odiados sin remedio, y siendo observado por todos ellos que lo miraban intrigados.

Hacía apenas unas horas que se había despertado en una cama, que claramente no era la suya, o al menos eso creía. Se sentía muy raro, estaba totalmente rodeado por gente que estaba seguro odiaba al máximo, tanto él como cualquier persona con sentido común.

Pues a su derecha estaba sentado nada más y nada menos, que Gregory Goyle, a su izquierda se encontraba Severus Snape el profesor más repudiado de todo Hogwarts, y desde el año pasado uno de sus objetivos y de Harry, por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore su director.

Un momento, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, a su mente venían imágenes del día de la muerte de Dumbledore, y eso que él, no había estado presente.

Harry se lo había contado todo, pero nada era como su mejor amigo se lo había relatado, pues en lugar de Dumbledore, se encontraba su mejor amigo, y en donde Harry le había dicho que se encontraba Draco Malfoy, no había otro más que él mismo.

Y al contrario que el Draco que Harry le había descrito, él no había tenido ningún reparo en entregarlo a Voldemort y dejarlo pronunciar hacía él, la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, y no dirigida a Albus Dumbledore, como debería de haber pasado, sino a Harry Potter, a su mejor amigo, al que era como su hermano.

_¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?, si él odiaba a Harry Potter, ¿cómo era posible que él dijera semejantes tonterías?, era más que sabido que Ronald Weasley era uno de los que se había enfrentado a Harry Potter, al Elegido, era uno de los que lo odiaba, y tenía ciertas razones, que para nadie eran validas como para hacer lo que había hecho, pero para él era más que suficientes._

Ron negó, como momentos antes había hecho Harry, en su mente se debatían dos vidas totalmente diferentes, opuestas por completo, algún sentimiento por igual, pero en una de ellas era muy débil y sin embargo la amistad, la camarería, la confianza, y otras muchas cosas eran muy fuertes, pero lo que en una ocupaba una gran cantidad, en otra, eso no existía.

Estaba intentando recordar donde estaban sus padres, y sintió un enorme frío por todo su cuerpo cuándo vagas imágenes de las que querría y desearía escapar se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Él, delante de su madre, amante de muggles al igual que su padre, mirando a la mujer pelirroja regordeta de ojos azulados, y de mirada confundida y asustada, rogando porque lo que estaba pasando no fuera cierto, porque sus dos hijos no fueran en realidad mortifagos, y mucho menos, estuvieran a punto de hacer lo que ella creía.

Y mientras por sus mejillas comenzaban a caer lágrimas, en su mente se veía la cara de su madre mientras de sus labios salía la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, vio como el rayo verde impactaba en el pecho de su madre, vio la expresión de terror de está, y como su cuerpo caía inerte al suelo en un extraño ángulo.

Y también vio como él mismo sonreía ante tan odioso espectáculo, como su hermano Percy hacia lo mismo, solo que él reía más incluso que él, mientras mataba a su padre, pero no con la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, sino en una lenta tortura que disfrutaba mucho.

Primero un Crucius detrás de otro, después comenzó con repetidas maldiciones que él nunca había escuchado hasta ese momento, o al menos parte de él no las había escuchado, porque por otro lado le resultaban conocidas y agradables de decir.

Vio como su padre era torturado de mil y una maneras mientras que su hermano se reía y él lo acompañaba en su risa, vio a sus dos hermanos Fred y George aparecer por la puerta con las varitas levantadas apuntándolos y pidiendo explicaciones.

Se vio a si mismo atacando a sus dos hermanos y dejándolos inconscientes, y después cuándo iba a dar el golpe de gracia su hermana pequeña se puso delante de él, y se vio a si mismo dudar, y ese momento de duda fue lo que ocasiono que Bill y su esposa Fleur, lo hirieran en el brazo y tuvieran que huir de allí sin haber terminado con sus hermanos.

Aunque según creía, otros habían completado parte del trabajo, y Fred y George tampoco estaban entre los vivos ya.

Ron estaba mal, se sentía fatal por la muerte de sus padres, y más aun por haber sido él el que había privado a su madre de la vida. Estaba tan perturbado por todo lo que a su mente llegaba, que no se había percatado de que todos lo estaban mirando entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

-¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas Weasley?- escucho que le preguntaban, Ron se llevo una mano a la cara y se la encontró mojada, por lo que se percató de que estaba llorando, cosa que ni siquiera había notado, se retiró las lágrimas y susurró:

-No tengo ni idea de que me pasa.- su voz era fría, se sentía extraño al escuchar su propia voz, pero tenía que actuar de ese modo, pues aunque no entendía nada, no era muy seguro que los que allí se encontraban se dieran cuenta de su confusión.

Se había despertado hacia unas horas totalmente desubicado, cuándo había centrado su vista, su hermano mayor Percy, estaba a su lado con semblante entre preocupado y frío, sin expresión.

Al verlo despierto, cambió a frío totalmente sin emoción alguna. Se había acercado a él y había comenzado a tocarle la frente y a mirar una extraña herida que tenía en el brazo derecho y ante el asombro de Ron declaró:

-Estás de suerte, no todos los que están delante de algunos miembros de la orden del fénix salen tan airosos como tú.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto este sin entender.

-Esto te lo hizo ese miserable de Potter, te recuerdo que dentro de unas horas tenemos reunión en la sala grande de la casa, se trataran algunos temas como la fuga de esa asquerosa sabelotodo sangre sucia, esa Granger.- informó su hermano con desprecio.

Ron en parte sintió miedo, y a la vez asco por Hermione, extraño en él pues amaba a esa castaña. Ron observó como su hermano se iba del cuarto dejándole una bandeja de comida y una nota con la hora y los puntos a tratar en la reunión de tres horas más tarde.

Y ahí se encontraba, rodeado de mortifagos, completamente confundido, sin entender nada. En esas tres horas libres, habían venido a su mente un montón de cosas que aborrecía, y sus recuerdos de su otro futuro eran borrosos.

Estaba extrañado ante el hecho de que no sabía que era real y que no, de lo único que estaba seguro era, que él y Harry habían cambiado el pasado y eso era lo que habían conseguido con ello.

Un futuro del todo contrario, y mucho peor de lo que ellos esperaban, pues según había descubierto en esas últimas horas de su vida, Voldemort era la máxima autoridad en el mundo mágico, el ministerio le pertenecía, y el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería era uno de sus trofeos ante su mayor enemigo, Albus Dumbledore.

"_**OPV"**_

Severus Snape, uno de los magos más conocidos por los alumnos de Hogwarts, que no por ello de los más queridos, abrió los ojos en su cama como cada día, no obstante, ese no era un día más, no, ese era el comienzo de un nuevo principio.

En realidad, sería el cuarto día, solo que para él, sería mejor comenzar a contar desde ese día.

Hacía cuatro días que la sangre sucia se había escapado del poder de su señor, al igual que hacía cuatro días que Weasley había aparecido en el jardín de la mansión de Lestrange, acompañado por Potter.

Pensar en ese muchacho le hizo fruncir el ceño, no le agradaba el chico en lo más mínimo, no sabía quién le desagradaba más si el chico o el padre, lo que sí sabía, es que Dumbledore tenía muchas esperanzas en el mocoso.

Esperanzas que hasta ese momento no habían resultado más que ser vanas, sin embargo este había creído hasta el final en él, ¿por qué?, ¿qué podía ver Dumbledore en el chico, que a él se le escapaba?

Admitía que el chico era valiente, pero estúpido, arrojado, pero no medía los peligros a los que se afrontaba y afortunado, eso no podía discutirlo, el miserable contaba con la suerte del demonio.

Sin embargo, no era nada del otro mundo, al menos no bajo su punto de vista, y pese a todo, ahí estaba él.

Había realizado todo tal y como le había sido ordenado, había ayudado a crear el hechizo para el gira-tiempo y también todo lo demás, había hecho llegar el gira-tiempo a las manos indicadas para que todo eso fuese posible, también había instalado la información en su propia mente del otro futuro, y había provocado los sueños del Weasley.

Pese a que según le había contado Dumbledore, sus sueños no habían sido escuchados del todo, pues al pasado habían llegado un Weasley y un Potter de diecisiete años y sin trasformación alguna para no ser reconocidos.

Así que seguramente si alguien llegaba a recordar lo que esa noche había sucedido, no tardarían en comprender que Potter y Weasley habían viajado al pasado para cambiar el mismo y así alterar todo lo demás.

Lo curioso era, que el señor tenebroso había dispuesto que solo él recordase todo aquello, claro estaba, que su señor también debía recordar y poder armonizar con facilidad ambos mundos y futuros, solo las mentes realmente fuertes podrían lograr eso.

Sabía que él mismo había solicitado poder recordar todo, pese a que la historia se reescribiese, pues según él, sus conocimientos en esa realidad podían no ser tan grandes como los que ya poseía y no quería arriesgarse.

Así que él mismo hizo lo necesario para asegurarse el recordar ambas realidades, él, el señor tenebroso y había decidido administrárselo también a un comodín, en su última tortura y antes de que todo cambiara tan drásticamente, le había aplicado lo necesario para que recordase.

Esperaba que su mente lo soportase bien, después de todo, había conseguido aprender Oclumancia con rapidez, eso auguraba un buen resultado, ¿recordaría Potter también?

No estaba muy seguro y a través de Weasley no había podido deducir nada, ese chico parecía perturbado y actuaba extrañamente, pero incluso antes de todo eso, en esa realidad era así, y en la que él recordaba, era tonto perdido.

Él, no le serviría aún de mucho, quizás más adelante sería una buena pieza para utilizar. La sabelotodo, por otra parte, no recordaba nada de nada, y en cierto modo lo prefería, no aguantaría mirarla a la cara.

"_**OPV"**_

Miró la cama fijamente mientras con una lima se repasaba las uñas de su mano derecha.

El chico parecía haber recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración y las heridas habían sido tratadas, no estaba muy segura de cuanto tardarían en sanar con exactitud, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era de que él, podía serle de utilidad.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse:

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí parada?

-Depende de lo mucho que tarde.

-¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, y sintió como este apoyaba un brazo en la parte trasera de su silla y miraba a la cama con curiosidad:

-Pienso en qué pedir a cambio de la ayuda brindada.

Recibió la mirada extrañada de Charley y ella no lo miró:

-¿No habíamos quedado en pedir recursos para los nuestros?

-Viste a Potter la otra noche igual que yo, ¿verdad?

Declaró sin darle importancia a la pregunta que este le había formulado, Charley la examinó por unos segundos y después miró a la cama ante él:

-Lo vi como tú, ¿piensas utilizar a Malfoy?

No respondió, tan solo siguió mirando al chico:

-¿Piensas responder a alguna de mis preguntas?

-¿Cuántas ganas tienes de ver a Bill y tu pequeña hermana?

Ahora sí este la miró serio:

-No puedo decir que tenga muchas ganas de ver a Bill, pero con Ginny la historia cambia un poco.

Ella solo asintió a sus palabras, este abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, ella, se puso en pie y sonriendo declaró:

-En cuanto se despierte haremos una grata reunión familiar, quiero ver a Potter de cerca.

-¿Por qué ese interés por este ahora?

-Me pareció un chico mono.

Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a este, y guiñó uno de sus ojos juguetonamente, él tan solo rodó los ojos con cierto fastidió y seguidamente declaró:

-¿Sabes que me molesta que hagas esas tonterías?

-¿Y tú que me importa bien poco?

Sin más salió de la habitación dejando a este allí quieto, miró a ambos lados y se percató de que casi todos estaban en el lugar, eso la extrañó un poco, pues no era muy habitual que faltara tan poca gente.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó a que apareciera su comida ante ella, había sido buena idea refugiar algunos elfos domésticos que se habían escapado de Hogwarts.

Eso, les había brindado poder granjearse comida de las cocinas del colegio sin ser pillados.

-Espera un momento Tonks, no entiendo porque quieres ver a Potter de cerca, ¿en qué nos beneficiara a nosotros eso?

-No todo lo que hago es para beneficiarnos, simplemente quiero verlo, tú, al igual que yo, has leído el profeta y todo lo que se habla de ese chico, sin embargo, nada de eso contrasta con lo que vi la otra noche.

-Tonks, yo lo conozco en persona, y puedo asegurarte que todo lo que se ha dicho de él es cierto, no puedes llegar a imaginarte lo que es tener la mirada de ese chico clavada en ti como si fueras un trozo de basura.

Ella frunció el ceño por un instante y después de meterse un trozo de pan en la boca lo miró de reojo:

-Imagino que lo sabes por experiencia, pero tienes razón, yo no lo conozco en persona, y si algo deberías haber aprendido de mí, en este tiempo que nos conocemos, es que no me gusta prejuzgar a la gente, y que yo me hago una idea propia de quien me interesa.

-No pensabas igual hasta hace unas noches.

-Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él como esa noche, y me dejé guiar por las habladurías, y me parece que puedo haberme equivocado, así que conseguiré una imagen más fija del chico.

Charley suspiró cansado de no poder hacerla cambiar de idea:

-¿Y por qué tengo que acompañarte?

-Si yo tengo que soportar a mi tío Sirius, tú soportarás la pena conmigo.

-Pero a mí Potter me trae sin cuidado, no iré Tonks, no pienso volver a discutir con Bill.

-Pues no lo hagas, pero ese día me acompañaras quieras o no.

Se cogió una ensaimada de una bandeja y salió de allí dejando a este con los puños apretados, si bien él era mayor que ella, no era quien mandaba, y Charley iría con ella, pues por mucho que quisiera negarlo, deseaba ver a Ginny y también a Bill.


	6. Adaptándose

_**5º- Adaptándose:**_

Harry estaba en el jardín de su casa, bueno no de su casa, de la casa de su padrino. Esa noche le tocaría dormir ahí, por lo visto en ese futuro no era muy querido, lo había notado esa tarde en casa de sus padres, o bueno en la suya.

Decir que su mente estaba hecha un lío era decir poco, pero al menos estaba comenzando a procesar y a entender todo lo que hasta ese momento le habían dicho.

Para ser más exactos, le había dicho; porque de ese futuro solo una persona le hablaba con normalidad, su nombre; Luna Lovegood.

Aunque al principio sí que se había extrañado y lo había mirado de forma excéntrica, después de contarle algunos detalles, la chica había creído en su palabra, y le había dicho que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

Le había prometido mantenerlo al corriente de todo lo que pasaba en esa época, y de todo lo que tuviera cierta importancia para él, entre las cosas que él mismo había añadido, se encontraba el contarle del estado de Hermione y el dejarlo verla al menos una vez al día.

Por todo lo que le había contado Luna, en ese futuro, Voldemort, era el manda más, tenía bajo su poder, el ministerio de magia, y Hogwarts, la orden del fénix por su parte, estaba quedándose sin recursos poco a poco, pues cada vez menos gente se unía a está, y mucha más, decidía no luchar y obedecer las normas que Voldemort imponía.

Luna le comentó que tanto Ron como Percy, hacia apenas unos siete meses que se habían unido a los mortifagos, y que ella en el fondo, creía en Ron. Le contó algunas cosas sobre él en ese futuro, (y a pesar de que se negaba a creerlas, eran verdad), no solo porque ella se las decía, sino porque según iba contándole, imágenes de esos hechos iban apareciendo en su cabeza.

Lo que sí que había sido un golpe duro era ver como su madre se desaparecía cada vez que él asomaba por cualquier lugar, lo hacía de forma casi imperceptible, pero él lo notaba.

En gran parte agradecía eso, no por ese sentimiento que le decía que tenía hacia ella, ¡NO!, sino por su realidad, en la cual ella, no existía.

Él estaba agradecido de que hiciese eso, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, menos después de todo lo que Luna le había contado, o todo lo que él mismo había recordado.

Pero también estaba el sentimiento de no haberla conocido nunca, de nunca haber recibido un abrazo de ella, ni un beso, ni una palabra de cariño, de no haber recibido, nada, o al menos de no poder recordar haber recibido nunca nada de eso por parte de ella.

Lo único que él, en su futuro y en su otra vida había recibido de su madre, fue el sacrificio de ella, y aunque era mucho, para él era difícil verla.

Y todo su ser gritaba por sentirla cerca de él, pese a que temía acercarse.

A su padre por otro lado, no le era tan complicado, después de todo con James si se había llevado bien, no lo había tratado de la patada, y además le hablaba. No obstante, tampoco se había atrevido a acercarse a él demasiado, y si cruzaba con él alguna palabra, era un hola, o simplemente, ¿cómo estás?

Otras cosas de las que se había enterado, que era un inútil por completo, Luna, le había comentado que su magia no era nada del otro mundo, y que su conocimiento de la misma, de maldiciones y hechizos, era incluso menor a la de los magos de su edad.

Se preguntaba cómo demonios podía ser el _Elegido_ si según el nivel que Luna le había descrito de él mismo, cualquiera podría vencerlo.

Estuvo pensando en algunas cosas mientras estaba sentado en el jardín, entre otras, que si quién murió por él en el pasado había sido Remus Lupin, él, nunca habría gozado de esa protección que había tenido en el caso de su madre, también se había preguntado si poseería alguno de los dones que Voldemort le había traspasado, al menos en la otra realidad.

Había pensado en hacer una prueba y así lo hizo, había invocado a una serpiente sin que nadie se diera cuenta y la había mirado fijamente, el resultado fue algo extraño, él, podía entender a la serpiente sin problemas, pero no podía hablar con ella, eso lo desconcertaba, pues no entendía el motivo de porque sí podía hacer una cosa y la otra no.

-No entiendo cómo es posible que la entienda, pero no pueda hablar con ella en Parsel.

Desconcertado por ello, se revolvió el pelo con cierta desesperación, estaba en esas, cuando distinguió como Ginny salía de la casa y lo llamaba, sin pensarlo mucho se puso en pie y gritó:

-Ginny espera.

-No me llames por mi nombre, ese derecho lo perdiste hace tiempo. —expresó y tal y como había llegado se marchó, provocando que molesto por su actitud, él se girara y le propinara una patada al árbol de detrás de él, cosa poco inteligente pues se hizo daño con eso.

Tras gruñir furioso y fulminar al maldito árbol con la mirada, se dirigió hacia la casa.

Harry entró en la cocina, mientras que varias cabezas se giraban para mirarlo, a algunas personas las conocía, a otras sin embargo no, creía haberlas visto en alguna ocasión pero no conocía sus nombres ni nada de ellas.

Pudo reconocer, a Neville Longbottom, a Dean Thomas, a Seamus Finnigan, y algunos compañeros más, a Luna que lo llamaba para que se sentará a su lado, a Sirius Black, que lo miraba de forma extraña como evaluándolo, a James Potter, que se encontraba solo, sentado al lado de Sirius, eso extraño a Harry, pero sus dudas sobre donde se encontraba su madre quedaron resueltas cuándo Ginny espetó:

-Voy a subir esto a Lily.

-Te esperamos aquí.

Harry observo como ella salía de la cocina, y sin poder evitar el impulso de ver a su madre, aunque está lo odiase o lo echase, la siguió.

Todos se temieron lo peor en ese momento, James se levanto, pero Sirius lo paró, le negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Iré yo por ti, espérame aquí.

-Weasley espera. —declaró Harry cuando le dio alcance en el pasillo, pero no con el tono de superioridad que solía utilizar cosa que la menor de los Weasley no noto pero Sirius, sí.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-Yo llevaré eso, ¿dónde se encuentra?

-Debes estar bromeando, no te pienso dejar que la insultes.

Harry la miró enfadado y declaró:

-Lo que vaya a hacer no es asunto tuyo.- le quito la bandeja de las manos y añadió: -Dime donde y lárgate.

Ginny lo miró ofendida, le señaló una habitación y se marchó sin decirle nada, al doblar la esquina y encontrarse con Sirius iba a decirle algo, pero este negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no le delatara.

La chica entendiendo se fue de allí hacia la cocina para cenar, pero desconfiada de lo que pudiera pasar.

Harry ando hasta el cuarto y respiró hondo, quería estar preparado para lo que iba a hacer, no quería llorar delante de ella, no quería que se sintiera mal, y tendría que soportar todo lo que ella le dijera sin poder decir nada, su único anhelo era escuchar su voz aunque solo fuera una vez, el poder verla, aunque fuera enfadada con él.

Agarró la bandeja con decisión y llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante.- escuchar su voz, le resultó algo extraño y añorado, sabía que en esa realidad, en ese futuro, la había escuchado muchas veces, pero en la parte que más destacaba de él, nunca antes la había escuchado sin gritar su nombre con miedo, nunca la había escuchado sin llorar y sin suplicar por la vida, por la vida de él mejor dicho.

Volvió a tomar aire antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado, miedo, nerviosismo, y ansia, pero a la vez, con cautela.

La abrió y al ver que su madre estaba de espaldas mirando algo, camino con cuidado hasta ella. Cuando llego a un punto, en el que podía ver lo que hacia Lily ella declaró:

-Estaba muy guapo a esa edad, me encantaba escucharlo llamarme, y pedirme ayuda para algo.- Harry pudo ver que una lágrima caía por la mejilla de su madre, con cuidado, poso la bandeja en la mesa, ella no se giró para mirarlo, sin embargo él, no dejaba de mirarla a ella.

Su pelo rojo, era más largo que en las fotos que él había visto, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de él, aunque en ese momento estaban vidriosos, lo que le daba a entender que estaba a punto de llorar.

Su cara era fina, y su nariz, ya sabía de quién era su nariz, era también de su madre, los labios de su madre eran delgados, y en ese momento formaban una triste sonrisa.

Se veía tristeza en su rostro, y pesar, había algo que no podía descifrar, pero estaba claro que solo asomaba, cuándo en alguna de las fotos aparecía él, de pequeño.

Se fijó en que en todas sus fotos se detenía y pasaba su mano por su sonrisa y después por la cicatriz.

¡Cómo deseaba que hiciera eso en la realidad!, que le diera un poco de paz, como deseaba abrazarla y decirle tantas cosas.

Aunque en su interior un sentimiento de asco estaba presente, estaba claro que el deseo de conocerla, sentirla, y quererla, era mucho más fuerte y todas las cosas que sentía en su interior hacia ella, que pertenecían a esa realidad, estaban siendo completamente opacadas por las que sentía en su verdadera vida.

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo, tenía miedo a su reacción, a que lo rechazara, quería abrazarla, pero no soportaría que ella lo rechazase, no sin haberla sentido de él alguna vez.

Pues aunque las imágenes estaban allí, él no las recordaba, no las sentía, pero según esas fotos sí que habían pasado y existido.

Sin que se lo esperara ella se giró y se quedó como idiota mirando sus ojos, verlos de frente, saber que ella también lo estaba mirando, provocó muchas cosas se le agolparon en la garganta, dejó de respirar un momento mientras que ninguno hablaba ni se decía nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro.

En los ojos de su madre, podía ver, miedo, pena, tristeza, y algo que no entendía, tal vez porque nadie lo había mirado con eso reflejado y no podía saber que significaba.

Su mirada se torno en desconcierto, y Harry lo noto, acabo con el contacto que tenían y declaró:

-Solo quería traerte eso y decirte que no hace falta que desaparezcas cada vez que yo aparezco, ni que comas sola aquí por mi culpa.- se dio la vuelta para irse, y estaba cerca de la misma cuándo lo llamo:

-Lo dices enserio Harry.

Otra vez esa sensación igual a la que sintió cuándo su padre pronunció su nombre, una lágrima se escapo y comenzó a caer por su mejilla derecha, seguro de que Lily no la veía no se la limpió para que ella no se diera cuenta de esto y con la voz lo más clamada que pudo dijo:

-Si, no tengo inconveniente en eso.

Salió del cuarto de su madre antes de que ella dijera algo más.

Incapaz de bajar y poder disimular lo que sentía, Harry se había decidido por irse a dormir a la cama que solía ocupar en su otro futuro.

Pero cuando entró al cuarto se llevo una sorpresa, pues estaba claro que ese no podía ser el cuarto nada más que de una persona, Hermione.

Caminó fijándose en las fotos, y los libros que poseía, estaba claro que fuera la realidad que fuera, esa chica siempre sería igual, eso le hizo sonreír.

Se paró en una fotografía que al parecer fue hecha en el baile de navidad de cuarto curso, no obstante no era una fotografía de los campeones, pues en ella no salía ninguno.

Era extraño, pero en esa fotografía se encontraban uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa cada uno, aunque estaba claro quién era la pareja de ella y quién la pareja de él, alguien que no se fijara en el detalle de que estaban siendo agarrados cada uno por otras personas, podría pensar que ellos eran una pareja.

Sonrió ante eso, pero había algo en la foto que le extrañaba, pues él no iba con Parvati, sino que su pareja no era otra más que Pansy Parkinson.

"_**OPV"**_

Lily se encontraba mirando un álbum de fotos de cuándo Harry era pequeño, en ese momento estaba repasando la sonrisa del niño que se encontraba en sus brazos, esa sonrisa que ya no le dedicaba, la alegría de esos ojos de estar con su madre que había dejado de transmitirle.

Su hijo ya no era ni la sombra de lo que en esa época era, ahí a la edad de tres años, una edad en la que los niños aun no comprenden algunos conceptos, pero donde comienzan a adquirir otros.

A esa edad era aun inocente, y la quería, siempre que se hacía daño corría hacia ella, recordaba que esa foto en cuestión, había sido tomada después de la primera vuelta en escoba con James, cuándo estando a muy poca altura del suelo, Harry, cayó de la escoba y fue a parar a sus brazos, el niño comenzó a reír diciendo que la quería mucho, y esa foto, había sido tomada por James desde la escoba.

El pelo negro del pequeño estaba totalmente alborotado, y ella podía ver la cicatriz con claridad, con cuidado y un poco de miedo, Lily Evans conocida ahora, como Lily Potter, pasó con delicadeza uno de sus dedos por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que su hijo portaba en la frente.

-¿Por qué tú?

Siempre esa pregunta la embargaba, la agobiaba y la ahogaba cada vez más y más.

No entendía porque él había sido elegido, Dumbledore se lo había explicado muchas veces, pero no quería creerlo, no quería admitir que su hijo era el elegido para matar o ser matado.

Había llorado noches enteras antes de que pasará lo que pasó el 31 de Octubre de hacia ya dieciséis años, cuándo uno de sus mejores amigos dio la vida por su hijo.

Remus Lupin.

¿Qué abría pensado él de Harry si estuviese vivo?, ¿qué haría para convertirlo en alguien mejor?

Remus, siempre había sido bueno en eso de los consejos, pero sin embargo él ya no estaba, había muerto por salvar a su hijo y al de James, eso sí que era un gran amigo.

Si no fuera porque se creería loca a ella misma, juraría que Remus había aparecido en alguno de sus sueños diciendo que Harry podría conseguirlo, que pese a todo, ese chico sería capaz de sobrellevarlo todo.

Pero ella lo dudaba, no entendía como su hijo que había sido educado de forma cuidadosa, había acabado siendo lo que era.

La puerta sonó y ella al escucharlo susurró:

-Adelante.

Pensó que sería Ginny, después de todo siempre que Harry cenaba con ellos, ella, tenía que cenar sola porque su hijo la humillaba delante de todo el mundo, y la trataba con desprecio y desdén.

Al no recibir respuesta de Ginny, pero sabiendo que aun se encontraba en la habitación y cerca de ella, se giró y lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron con unos ojos verdes iguales a los de ella.

No supo que decir y solo se le ocurrió cerrar el álbum que estaba viendo y levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba.

Harry y ella no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento.

Pudo distinguir varias cosas en los ojos de él, que no se parecían en nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada, aunque Harry se estaba esforzando para que sus sentimientos y sus emociones no le traicionasen, no podía ocultar a los ojos de Lily lo que estaba viendo.

Podía ver, añoranza, deseo, desconcierto, cariño, pero sin embargo, no veía nada de lo que estaba acostumbrada a encontrar; odio, desprecio, y otras cosas relacionadas con esas dos.

Su mirada se torno en desconcierto, y Harry lo noto, acabo con el contacto que tenían y declaró:

-Solo quería traerte eso y decirte que no hace falta que desaparezcas cada vez que yo aparezco, ni que comas sola aquí por mi culpa.- se dio la vuelta para irse, y estaba cerca de la misma cuándo lo llamo:

-Lo dices enserio, Harry.

-Si, no tengo inconveniente en eso.

Lily estaba un poco desconcertada ante lo que acababa de pasar, pero sobre todo le preocupaba lo que había visto en los ojos de él, era imposible que hubiese visto esas emociones, esos sentimientos, pero sin embargo era lo que había sentido al ver sus ojos, pues los sentimientos no es que se puedan ver claramente, tan solo puedes deducir lo que siente una persona por su expresión, y eso era lo que ella había hecho, sentir lo que su hijo le transmitía.

Sin estar dispuesta a perder esa ocasión que él le había brindado, cogió la bandeja y salió del cuarto corriendo hacia la cocina.

Pero cuando llego, no lo encontró en esta.

"_**OPV"**_

Sirius se levantó de su silla y caminó detrás de Harry, fue de forma lenta, no sabía porque, pero creía que sería bueno esconderse y que Harry no lo viera acercarse.

-Weasley espera. —declaró Harry cuando le dio alcance en el pasillo, pero no con el tono de superioridad que solía utilizar cosa que la menor de los Weasley no noto pero Sirius sí.

Al ver el agradable intercambio entre ambos, frunció el ceño molesto, si llegaba a decirle algo a Lily, lo sacaba del cuarto a golpes, podía apostar por ello.

Cuando Ginny lo vio ahí parado, sin hablar le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara y no dijera nada, asegurándole a su vez que intervendría si era necesario.

Sirius observaba todo lo que él hacía, no le había dicho nada a James sobre lo extraño que parecía Harry, pero era más que obvio que ese no era él.

Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír delante de una puerta sabiendo que su madre era lo que encontraría detrás, nunca lo había visto con ansias de verla, y mucho menos con miedo, si por el contrario, siempre era Lily la que temía cruzarse con él por miedo a que volviera a insultarla y un día pasaran otras cosas entre James y Harry, pues el primero se estaba cansando del comportamiento de su hijo.

Desde su posición fue testigo mudo y asombrado de todo lo que Harry hacía y decía, al igual de la reacción de Lily ante la misma.

Y su asombro fue aún mayor cuando distinguió una lágrima recorrer la mejilla del chico, y no pudo dejar de pensar en qué estaría tramando Harry, y si no, en quién era ese que se encontraba allí, porque estaba claro que ese no era el de siempre.

Pudo ver como se perdía por las escaleras, y como Lily salía de su cuarto portando una sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos en esa ocasión el resultado había sido favorable.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que esa pelirroja había sonreído de esa forma.

"_**OPV"**_

Llorar, eso era lo único que podía hacer, sentirse como un maldito miserable, que no tenía perdón de dios.

Lo que había hecho era algo inaudito, miraba sus manos, y se sentía despreciable, había estado horas en el cuarto de baño, lavándoselas, incluso había voleado su varita lejos de él. El cuarto que ocupaba, estaba completamente a oscuras, todo estaba totalmente destrozado, y él, en una esquina de esa maldita estancia.

Acurrucado, sin poder evitar, el que el rostro de uno y otro se le apareciera en la mente. Quería morir, deseaba desaparecer, reunirse con ellos, no entendía como había podido ser capaz de hacer eso.

Él no era así, no, nunca lo había sido, nunca había sido de esas personas que se vendían por un poco de dinero, no era una persona tan egoísta como para odiar a otro por su fama. Al menos no hasta el punto que ahí había llegado.

Ahora, era capaz de entender el dolor que su amigo había sentido, ahora sabía lo que era sentirse un asesino, sentirse el culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Pero después de todo, su mejor amigo no lo había hecho, él no había matado a su madre, no había salido de sus labios la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.

No había visto como torturaban a su padre, y se había reído ante ese hecho.

No, su mejor amigo, solo tenía un año cuándo sus padres habían sido asesinados, y no había sido su culpa como él pensaba. Ese dolor era demasiado grande, llevaba una semana allí encerrado, sin comer, sin hablar con nadie, había cerrado su puerta con un poderoso hechizo para no dejar que alguien entrase.

Había escuchado a muchos intentar deshacerse del hechizo creado por él, pero les había sido inútil el intento. Hacia una semana que todo eso había comenzado.

Fue cuándo lo mandaron a una misión, él había ido sin ningún reparo, había completado casi toda la misión, pero cuándo había llegado el momento de terminar definitivamente, no había podido, a su mente habían venido imágenes de una vida muy feliz, en la que por mucho que le extrañase, Harry Potter formaba parte.

Veía a sus padres a él mismo con todos sus hermanos, a Hermione, y a Harry todos rodeados de un gran ambiente, risas por todos lados, al parecer era una gran fiesta, una fiesta en la que había una gran pancarta que lo felicitaban a él y a Hermione por ser nombrados Prefectos.

Después más imágenes del estilo, se habían ido apareciendo en su mente.

Unas detrás de otras, unas más alegres que otras, él, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pues no sabía que era real y que no.

Se había alejado de la muggle a la que tenía que matar negando con la cabeza, sin poderse creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, había comenzado a andar hacia atrás, e iba a desaparecer cuándo sintió que alguien le agarraba con fuerza, y había escuchado la voz de su hermano.

-¿Qué crees que haces?, tienes que matarla, o tendrás problemas.

-Yo, no puedo, Percy, no puedo.- su hermano lo había mirado de forma extraña, y había levantado la varita y sin apartar su vista de él había dicho:

-Tienes que hacerlo, sino lo haces tú lo haré yo, no dejaré que te maten.

-No Percy no lo hagas, escucha…

Percy Weasley, sin perder detalle de cada expresión en la cara de su hermano había dicho:

-Avara Kedabra.- La cara de Ron represento sorpresa, miedo, tristeza, confusión.

-Muévete Ron.

Ron estaba negando con la cabeza, ahí, en ese momento en concreto, había comenzado esa tortura, ese infierno del que no podía salir, se había vuelto loco, había corrido hacia la joven muggle, y la había abrazado, pero no porque la apreciase, no porque la conociese, no, por el simple hecho de que sin ningún motivo, había sido asesinada, porque sin ningún remordimiento, su hermano había sido capaz de decir esa maldición, y él no había hecho nada por impedirlo.

Mientras abrazaba a esa mujer, y las lágrimas caían, su hermano se había acercado a él:

-Ron, ¿qué demonios te está pasando?

Ron no le contestó se había apartado de él bruscamente, y el odio brillaba en sus ojos, el despreció, un sentimiento de venganza había nacido dentro de él, y en ese momento vio de nuevo la muerte de su padre:

-Asesino, asesino, la mataste, mataste a esta mujer, y a papa, eres un miserable asesino.

-Ron, ¿qué demonios dices?

-Apártate de mí, asesino, despreciable rata, lo mataste, primero lo torturaste y luego lo mataste.

-Ron, ya basta.- cortó este comenzando a enfadarse.

-No, no, no basta, eres un despreciable, ¿cómo pudiste?, él te quería.

-Ron, déjalo ya.

-Te quería tanto, eras uno de sus favoritos, hasta que decidiste separarte de nosotros e irte con Fudge.

En ese punto Percy levanto la vista desconcertado por sus palabras:

-No lo entiendo ¿cómo pudiste matar a papa?, ¿tanto lo odiabas?, eres un Asesino.- las últimas palabras salieron con un grito desgarrador, como intentando liberarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Si yo soy un asesino tú también Ron, te recuerdo que tú no tuviste piedad tampoco, mataste a mama a sangre fría no te recuerdo llorando, ni tampoco intentando impedir que eso pasara.

NO hermanito, los dos lo hicimos, no yo solo, los dos somos unos asesinos, así que deja de querer hacerte el inocente, al menos papa podía haberse defendido, mama no, ¿te recuerdo el por qué pequeño Ronny? –lo miró sin comprender lo que quería decir, más cuando abrió la boca deseó que nunca lo hubiese hecho: -Te ayudaré, solo porque tú decidiste hacerla creer que te estaban atacando, y recibió incontables Crucius, de veinte personas diferentes, y cuándo ya la viste débil, decidiste dar el golpe definitivo, fuiste tú, Ron y no yo, quién mato a mama, así que deja ya de llamarme asesino, pues ese es un adjetivo que vamos a llevar ambos a la espalda siempre.

Horrorizado por esas palabras había soltado a la mujer de golpe e iba a decir algo cuando escuchó como decían:

-Todos fuera, los de la orden se acercan, tenemos que largarnos de aquí ya.

Todos y cada uno de los mortifagos se desaparecieron de allí, sin ser capaz de hacer otro movimiento más que mirar hacía sus manos, eso fue lo que hizo, y cuando captó el rojo de las mismas no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué había hecho?, ¿QUÉ?

Sintió a Percy arrodillarse a su lado e intentar ayudarlo, lo miró como ausente, viéndolo pero sin verlo en realidad, supo que le había dicho algo, más no llegó a comprenderlo del todo.

Se percató de que tiraba de él con fuerza, más ni se inmuto, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, ¿o sería su alma?, enseguida todo el escenario a su alrededor cambió, seguramente Percy los había trasladado de regreso a la mansión Riddle.

En cuanto lo había llevado a su cuarto, se separó de él y corrió al baño, allí comenzó a vomitar, deseando por todos los medios deshacerse del tremendo peso que cargaba.

Más no le sirvió de nada, este seguía presente.

Furioso consigo mismo y decidido a deshacerse del mismo así fuera lo último que hacía, se dirigió al baño y comenzó a quitarse la sangre de las mismas, provocándose en el proceso heridas de las cuales emanaba más sangre.

Al verlo en ese estado, Percy furioso lo había sacado de allí y le había lanzado un hechizo que lo obligó a dormir, más cuando despertó del mismo estaba igual, le había lanzado un hechizo y antes de que Percy pudiera decir nada, había cerrado su cuarto.

Había boleado todas las cosas y se maldecía a sí mismo. Desde la última cosa que había lanzado, Percy, no había vuelto por allí.

Y Ron estaba bastante agradecido por eso, pues no quería verlo, poco a poco se hundía más y más en ese mundo odioso, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver al que era en verdad su mundo, o al menos eso creía, pues tenía recuerdos de ambos, pero con diferencia, prefería en el que sus padres estaban vivos.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y levantó su vista hacia está:

-¿Estás más calmado ya?

-Lárgate de aquí.- en su voz solo había dolor y odio.

-No hay nadie en la mansión, ahora podremos hablar tranquilos.

-No quiero hablar contigo, vete, que te LARGES.

Percy pasó a pesar de todo lo que Ron decía, se acercó a él, y sin pensárselo dos veces lo cogió de la camiseta que llevaba, lo levantó y cuándo ya estuvo de pie le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Ron volvió a caer al suelo, y Percy se agachó hasta estar cerca de él.

-¿Es que eres estúpido?, ¿qué demonios haces?, ¿quieres arruinarlo todo? -Ron lo miró con más odio, y se limpió la sangre de su labio pues Percy le había hecho una herida: -¿Quién demonios eres tú?, mi hermano no es tan cobarde, y mucho menos tan miserable.

Ron lo volvió a mirar, no entendía nada, ¿por qué le importaba tanto a Percy, si a él no le había importado nada matar a su padre, y estaba dispuesto a matar a sus hermanos?

-¿Qué…?

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿dónde está Ron?

-Yo soy Ron.- sentenció simplemente.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo esto?, ¿y el numerito del otro día?, estamos con los mortifagos, no puedes hacer esas cosas, no pueden verte derrotado, ni sentir miedo, ni lastima, no puedes tener sentimientos, ni demostrar tus emociones, eres frío como una piedra, no te importa matar, ni hacer daño, no te importa nada mientras consigas tú objetivo, espero no tener que recordártelo.

Ron miró de nuevo a su hermano mayor, no entendía nada de nada, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, estaba confuso, pero sobre todo no sabía cómo borrar de su mente la imagen de su madre, llorando ante él, ni a él mismo decir la peor de las maldiciones, sin ni siquiera inmutarse, eso era demasiado para él.

No sabía cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso, y lo extraño es que no había sentido ni el más mínimo dolor al hacerlo, y eso que tanto en uno como en otro, el sentimiento hacia sus padres era de mucho afecto, y sobre todo de quererlos más que a su propia vida.

Con Harry era diferente, pues en esa vida de ahí, lo tenía como si fuera Draco Malfoy en la suya normal.

-Tienes que recuperarte ya, no puedes seguir así o acabaras mal, Ron por los cuatro, no quiero perderte en esto.

La mirada de súplica en la cara de Percy lo hizo extrañarse, al parecer Percy no quería que él muriera, pero seguía preguntándose el motivo de por qué él si merecía vivir y los otros no.

-Venga báñate, y sal de aquí, tienes que comer algo, y arreglar este cuarto, luego con más calma hablaremos.

Tras ver salir a este de su cuarto, desconcertado decidió hacerle caso, por lo que Ron se ducho, pero antes había ordenado con un hechizo todo su cuarto.

Cuándo sintió que el agua le caía, se sintió un poco liberado, cerró los ojos mientras el agua le caía por todo el cuerpo, y un montón de imágenes le volvieron a asaltar, apoyó sus manos en la pared mientras que cerraba una de ellas en un puño.

Podía ver a su hermana Ginny, a su pequeña Ginny, llorando por culpa de Potter, porque había jugado con ella, como con muchas otras, la había utilizado, como si fuera una cualquiera, pero esa imagen cambió y ahora en vez de tristeza en su cara se veía miedo, terror, y la persona que había creado ese sentimiento en ella era él, él mismo, Potter la había hecho llorar, pero él, él lo que había hecho, era intentar matarla.

Veía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a sus padres, su odio reflejado en su cara al mirarlos a él y a Percy, y una vez que había sido vencida, solo el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

Paró el agua y salió de allí, acababa de tomar una decisión, tenía que hablar con Harry, tenía que saber si él sentía lo mismo que él, si sentía a la vez que pertenecía a este mundo, y que no. Precisaba saber, si el Harry Potter que se encontraba allí estaba igual que él, o por el contrario, era el maldito idiota engreído que odiaba.

Tendría que buscar una forma de contactar con él, no sabía cómo lo haría pero tenía que dar con ella, quería pedirle ayuda a Percy pero no creía que él lo ayudase a traicionar a Voldemort, pues si Potter era su Harry, estaba claro que aprovecharía su posición para echarle una mano.

Ayudaría a destruir a Voldemort, y como estaba seguro de que no podría nunca vivir con ese maldito sentimiento de culpa, por haber matado a su madre, e intentarlo con sus otros hermanos, tras terminar con eso acabaría él mismo con su vida, diría una vez más la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero en está ocasión, sería dirigida hacia él.

Se vistió y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto, ando por la mansión con la mirada baja, sin darse cuenta acabó en el salón donde lo esperaba Percy, este le señalo una silla a su lado y Ron se sentó en está.

Comenzaron a comer sin decir nada de nada, ninguno de los dos, cuándo terminaron, Ron se levantó de la silla, pero antes de comenzar su camino a sabe dios donde, Percy se levantó se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.

Después de eso, salió del salón y cerró la puerta lo escuchó lanzar un hechizo y lo dejó solo en el lugar. Miró su mano derecha, y se encontró con un pequeño espejo, no sabía qué demonios era, pero el caso es que le sonaba de algo, no sabía de qué, pero creía haberlo visto en alguna ocasión.

Observó su mano y se fijo en la parte de atrás del espejo, portaba una nota pegada y rezaba:

-_Solo di el nombre y allí estaré, te estaré esperando._

No sabía a quién pertenecía esa letra, pero solo quería hablar con una persona, necesitaba a Hermione, necesitaba de sus consejos, de sus palabras de sabihonda, y de todos y cada uno de sus discursos, necesitaba y echaba de menos a su amiga, sabelotodo.

Fijó su vista en el espejo y estaba a punto de decir su nombre, cuándo de sus labios salió otro totalmente diferente, otro, que su corazón había querido gritar, su mente decía Hermione, pero su corazón proclamaba por ver a otra, necesitaba a otra persona, ver su sonrisa, sentir su voz, y poder contemplar sus ojos fijos en él.

"_**OPV"**_

Desde hacía un tiempo a esa parte su hermano estaba actuando demasiado extraño, y la gota que había culminado el vaso había sido en mitad de una de sus misiones.

Su hermano se había negado a matar a una muggle, lo que podría conllevar a que lo mataran, así que decidió ser él mismo quien lo hiciera, pero mientras llevaba esa acción a cavo, no apartó la mirada de su hermano y lo que vio, fue lo que ocasiono que Percy no necesitara más para darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba con su hermano, algo andaba mal, al parecer no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba en una misión, no se daba cuenta de que tenía que actuar, o acabaría mal, muy mal y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

Había intentado obligarlo a moverse, más no lo había conseguido, y cuando lo vio abrazar con fuerza a la muggle y llorar por ella, el miedo lo asaltó.

De nuevo intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, más la respuesta de su hermano había sido comenzar una pelea en mitad del lugar, incluso le había dicho que odiaba a su padre y que él se había alejado de la familia por el inepto de Fudge.

En ese punto Percy levanto la vista, ¿de qué demonios estaba ablando Ron?

-No lo entiendo ¿cómo pudiste matar a papa?, ¿tanto lo odiabas?, eres un Asesino.- las últimas palabras salieron con un grito desgarrador, como intentando liberarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo, furioso ante tal reproche él no pudo contenerse y soltó a su vez:

-Si yo soy un asesino tú también Ron, te recuerdo que tú no tuviste piedad tampoco, mataste a mama a sangre fría no te recuerdo llorando, ni tampoco intentando impedir que eso pasara.

NO hermanito, los dos lo hicimos, no yo solo, los dos somos unos asesinos, así que deja de querer hacerte el inocente, al menos papa podía haberse defendido, mama no, ¿te recuerdo el por qué pequeño Ronny?

Percy observo a Ron, y vio en su cara que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando:

-Te ayudaré, solo porque tú decidiste hacerla creer que te estaban atacando, y recibió incontables Crucius, de veinte personas diferentes, y cuándo ya la viste débil, decidiste dar el golpe definitivo, fuiste tú, Ron y no yo quién mato a mama, así que deja ya de llamarme asesino, pues ese es un adjetivo que vamos a llevar ambos a la espalda siempre.

Ron había abierto los ojos por completo, había soltado a la mujer, Percy por su parte miró a su alrededor:

-Todos fuera, los de la orden se acercan, tenemos que largarnos de aquí ya.

Todos y cada uno de los mortifagos se desaparecieron de allí, Percy se fijó en que así había sido, y cuándo estaba al cien por cien seguro, fijó su vista en Ron, él no se había movido del sitio, tenía la vista perdida, parecía estar en otro mundo, lo vio bajar su mirada hacia sus manos, y al ver la sangre en estás, grito de nuevo.

Percy no entendía nada, parecía que su hermano se había vuelto loco, además de que había algo extraño en él, tenía la impresión de que algo le estaba pasando, y de que ese no era su hermano.

Caminó hasta él, y se arrodillo a su lado, Ron levanto la cabeza, y Percy por primera vez, no fue capaz de seguir mirando a su hermano a la cara, está estaba bañada en lágrimas, tenía su rojo pelo completamente despeinado, sus ojos llenos de terror, de duda, de incertidumbre, con su mirada reflejaba tantas cosas, que no pudo seguir mirándolo.

-Ron tenemos que marcharnos.

Ron no hablo, Percy tiró de él para que se levantara, no podía soportar ver a su hermano en ese estado, si él lo hubiera sabido.

-Ron por dios, tienes que seguir, venga, Ron, tenemos que volver.

No hubo respuesta, Percy viendo que eso era así había cogido fuerte a su hermano y se había desaparecido de allí.

Cuando llegaron a su destino lo había llevado a su cuarto de forma que nadie los viera, y lo había metido en su cama.

Se fijó en Ron, y el chico lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de baño, y vomitar, después se había ido a donde el lavabo y se había puesto a lavarse las manos, estaba tan mal que había acabado por hacerse sangre.

Percy lo saco de allí y lo metió en la cama, le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo dormir.

Cuándo había despertado, todavía estaba igual y tras lanzarle un hechizo que lo hizo volar fuera del cuarto, vio como cerraba la puerta y escuchó como voleaba todo.

Sabiendo que en ese momento no podía ayudarlo prefirió silenciar el lugar y regresar en otro momento, lo que estaba claro es que precisaba hablar con él a solas y cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando se presentó el momento oportuno, llamó a la puerta y se asomó, para mirar a su hermano y encontrarlo tirado en el suelo, este levantó la cabeza y lo miró:

-¿Estás más calmado ya?

-Lárgate de aquí.- en su voz solo había dolor y odio.

-No hay nadie en la mansión, ahora podremos hablar tranquilos.

-No quiero hablar contigo, vete, que te LARGES.

Pasó a pesar de todo lo que Ron decía, se acercó a él, y sin pensárselo dos veces lo cogió de la camiseta que llevaba, lo levantó y cuándo ya estuvo de pie le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Ron volvió a caer al suelo, y Percy se agachó hasta estar cerca de él.

-¿Es que eres estúpido?, ¿qué demonios haces?, ¿quieres arruinarlo todo? -Ron lo miró con más odio, y se limpió la sangre del labio pues le había hecho una herida: -¿Quién demonios eres tú?, mi hermano no es tan cobarde, y mucho menos tan miserable.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿dónde está Ron?

-Yo soy Ron.- sentenció simplemente.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo esto?, ¿y el numerito del otro día?, estamos con los mortifagos, no puedes hacer esas cosas, no pueden verte derrotado, ni sentir miedo, ni lastima, no puedes tener sentimientos, ni demostrar tus emociones, eres frío como una piedra, no te importa matar, ni hacer daño, no te importa nada mientras consigas tú objetivo, espero no tener que recordártelo.

Al ver lo perdido que estaba suspiró y añadió:

-Tienes que recuperarte ya, no puedes seguir así o acabaras mal, Ron por los cuatro, no quiero perderte en esto. –lo miró intentando que entendiera, y seguidamente le dijo: -Venga báñate, y sal de aquí, tienes que comer algo, y arreglar este cuarto, luego con más calma hablaremos.

Percy se fue de allí sin llegar a comprender aun, las dudas que podría tener Ron respecto a todo eso, se fue directo al salón, y pidió que prepararan algo para su hermano que iba a necesitarlo.

Ron no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, al verlo le señalo una silla a su lado y Ron se sentó en está.

Comenzaron a comer sin decir nada de nada, ninguno de los dos, cuándo terminaron, Ron se levantó de la silla, pero decidido, él se levantó, se acercó a él y le cogió la mano, deposito en el espejo que en una ocasión le había arrebatado, salió del salón y cerró la puerta, murmuró un hechizo y dejó a Ron solo en el lugar, deseaba que eso le sirviera de ayuda.

"_**OPV"**_

Abrió los ojos y sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, por lo que volvió a cerrarlos, se llevó una mano a los mismos y los restregó con fastidio.

-Al fin despierto.

No reconoció esa voz, por lo que frunció el ceño, tampoco se tomó la molestia de abrir los ojos, solo deseaba dormir y ver si así el dolor mitigaba.

-¿Siempre eres tan descortés con quien te salva la vida?

¿Salvar su vida?, suspiró y miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz, se encontró con una muchacha que no podía ser mucho más mayor que él, contaba con el cabello de un color violáceo y negro, sus ojos eran azulados y una sonrisa brillaba en sus labios.

El pelo lo llevaba al más puro estilo muggle, corto y algunos flecos de punta, vestía con una camiseta pegada al cuerpo y un pantalón vaquero, el modelo era completado por unas deportivas.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Tú prima.

Dijo sencillamente esta, él la miró con el ceño fruncido y lentamente se incorporó en la cama, no le importó lo más mínimo no contar con nada que cubriera su torso, ella no escatimó una mirada descarada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Tú eres hija de Andrómeda?

-Así es, mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, puedes decirme Tonks, no me gusta demasiado mi nombre.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?, mi madre y la tuya no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

-Literalmente se odian, pero eso no tiene que ser igual para nosotros, de todas formas mi ayuda se la debes a otra persona.

-¿A quién?

-A Potter.

-¿Al cara-rajada?, ¿por qué este me ayudaría a mí?

Ella lo miró por unos instantes y se encogió de hombros un poco:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-He estado en mejores condiciones, pero también en peores, aunque la habitación se podría mejorar bastante.

-No es muy sensato criticar mi forma de decorar la casa, teniendo en cuenta que tú recuperación corre de mi cuenta.

-No tengo por naturaleza mentir, y prefiero hacerte notar tu mal gusto, antes de que te creas algo que no es.

-No entraba en mis planes trabajar de decoradora, pero tendré en cuenta tú sabio consejo, ¿crees que puedes levantarte?

-Si me das algo de ropa creo que puedo intentarlo.

-No me molesta que te levantes sin más.

La miró algo desconcertado y al verla echarse hacía atrás en el respaldar de la silla se sintió algo incómodo:

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Lo decía enserio, pero debido a que pareces ser un chico tímido, Charley.

Ese último nombre lo dijo algo alto, la puerta no tardó en abrirse y por esta entró un pelirrojo de alta estatura y bastante fuerte, tardó unos instantes en ubicarlo y frunció el ceño.

-Un Weasley.

-Buena vista chico, si ahora me dices cual es, te doy una buena cena.

La verdad es que esa chica lo estaba descolocando un poco y mucho más el saber que Potter le había pedido que lo ayudara, ¿por qué ese haría tal cosa?, nunca se habían llevado nada bien, así que no tenía ningún sentido todo eso.

-¿Dónde está Potter?

-¿Dónde más?, se encuentra en su casa, pero tranquilo que cuando te recuperes te reunirás con tu mejor amigo.

La miró como si estuviese loca, y llegó a la conclusión de que debía haberlo dicho de forma irónica.

-Sin duda, no puedo esperar.

La mirada que intercambiaron el pelirrojo y ella le llamó un poco la atención, por lo que preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-¿Fue por este que te atacaron?, ¿es por eso que pareces enfadado con él?

-Puedo culpar a Potter de muchas cosas, pero no de esto, de todas formas, no creo que pudiera hablar de este de ninguna otra manera, no lo soporto.

-Definitivamente le golpearon fuerte en la cabeza, no dice más que tonterías.

Miró al pelirrojo y molesto declaró:

-¿De qué estás hablando pobretón?, Potter y yo no nos podemos ver desde primer año, cuando el idiota defendió a tú hermano y me humillo.

La cara de ambos lo descolocó por completo, lo miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y de repente la risa de ambos se escuchó en la estancia, sin entender nada, los observó molesto:

-Sí Charley, no cabe ninguna duda de que sufrió una fuerte conmoción, mira que decir que tú hermano y Potter son amigos.

Esta rompió a reír de nuevo, mientras que Charley parecía no poder ni hablar de la risa.

-Definitivamente están como una cabra ambos, yo me largo de aquí.

-No estás en situación de irte así como así, es evidente que no estás recuperado del todo, así que no hagas tonterías.

Tendremos que llamar a nuestro sanador para que averigüe si se golpeó la cabeza o no, después de lo que nos diga este, iremos a ver a los de la orden y les entregaremos a su comodín.

-¿Comodín?

Preguntó sin entender, más ninguno le respondió, el Weasley le entregó una muda de ropa y tras mirarlo, rió de forma burlona y se marchó de allí murmurando algo.

¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando?, se vistió y una vez terminó se levantó de la cama, enseguida se percató de que el tobillo no le dolía, y que pese a que sentía un resquemor en su hombro, la herida se había curado bien.

Ando un poco y llegó a la mesa que había en la habitación, en esta reposaba un periódico, lo cogió entre sus manos y volvió de regreso a la cama, si bien era cierto que podía andar, estaba muy cansado.

El dolor de cabeza, aunque no había desaparecido, parecía haber mitigado un poco, una vez se acomodó en la cama, revisó la portada del mismo, en este había varios titulares, y ninguno daba una buena noticia.

"_Voldemort mata a tres familias muggles." _

"_Voldemort destituye a los gnomos de su puesto en Gringotts."_

"_La purga continua."_

Ese último titular llamó toda su atención, buscó la página en la que esto se hablaba y comenzó a leer.

Según iba leyendo se sentía cada vez más y más perdido, según ese artículo, decía que en breves se celebraría la fiesta conmemorativa del comienzo de la purga.

Según este, haría su treceavo año de comienzo, pero sería la primera celebración de aniversario oficial. El artículo especificaba, que Voldemort y sus secuaces, habían comenzado a efectuar la purga hacía trece años, y que se guiaban por la lista de alumnos admitidos en Hogwarts.

Ese año ya habían casi terminado con la misma, y que en cuanto no hubiese más muggles en la lista, sería la celebración de ese año.

¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiese escuchado de eso?, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre la purga de la sangre, y siendo hijo de mortifagos eso era sumamente extraño.

Pasó la hoja y se quedó algo parado al ver la fotografía en movimiento de la siguiente página. En esta aparecían dos de los Weasley, uno era la comadreja y el otro creía que se llamaba Percy, trabajaba en el ministerio y por lo que sabía no se hablaba con su familia.

Sus ojos fueron a parar al pie de la foto y frunció el ceño:

"_Dos reconocidos mortifagos, en el ataque sufrido ayer en la urbanización Littel."_

Miró de nuevo la foto y la examinó con cuidado_,_ ¿dónde se encontraban los reconocidos mortifagos?, ¿acaso habían ido a dar una vuelta por otra foto del periódico?

No obstante sus ojos recorrieron la página y se topó de casualidad con el apellido Weasley, decidió leer el artículo y tras ello, lo cerró y miró la fecha del mismo.

Volvió a abrir el periódico y lo volvió a leer, soltó el mismo perturbado y completamente desorientado, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí?, ¿qué significaba eso de que la comadreja y su hermano eran unos mortifagos y que habían terminado con sus padres?

¿Acaso el mundo mágico se había vuelto loco de repente?

¿Sería una estrategia de Voldemort para ocasionar la confusión y la desconfianza entre la comunidad mágica?

La verdad es que eso no le cuadraba mucho con la forma de actuar de este, pero no podía localizar una explicación mejor para todo lo que estaba leyendo.

La puerta se abrió y de nuevo entró Tonks con una bandeja en sus manos, lo miró y frunció el ceño para después declarar:

-Vaya, me has quitado la buena vista, ya no será tan agradable estar en tú compañía.

Apartó la mirada de ella y escuchó una risa divertida escapar de sus labios, y después en su campo de visión entró la bandeja con comida.

-Tienes que comértelo todo, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

-Gracias.

En cuanto comió la primera cucharada de sopa se percató de que estaba hambriento y comenzó a comer rápidamente, ella, se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba mientras cogía el periódico que él había estado leyendo.

-A, los dos despreciables Weasley.

La miró de reojo y se percató de que fruncía el ceño y fulminaba la foto que antes había estado viendo él:

-¿Despreciables?

Ella lo miró un momento y tras unos instantes expuso:

-Despreciables para la gente normal, sin embargo puede que para ti no sea el caso, quizás los consideres unos héroes, un ejemplo a seguir.

-Me parece que aquí quien precisa un chequeo médico eres tú, nunca consideraría a ningún pobretón como mi ejemplo a seguir.

Por favor, soy un Malfoy, ¿en qué mundo podría yo envidiar algo de ellos?, esos amantes despreciables de muggles y que deshonran el nombre de mago, ¿qué tendría ellos que yo quisiera?

La chica lo miró por unos instantes y tras soltar el periódico con cierto desprecio declaró algo molesta:

-Me parece que no me vas a servir de mucha ayuda, y sinceramente espero que Potter no se parezca a ti en lo más mínimo, y que mi valoración sobre él sea acertada.

Aunque no encuentro el motivo por el que vosotros podáis ser amigos si no pensase como tú.

-Me parece que aquí hay algún malentendido, San Potter y yo, nunca hemos sido amigos, no entiendo porque me ha ayudado, pero te puedo asegurar que este me odia tanto como yo lo odio a él.

-Entonces explícame esto.

Se percató de que se levantaba y buscaba entre los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa, tras un rato volvió hasta él y le entregó una fotografía, examinó la misma y frunció el ceño.

En la foto se encontraba él, Pansy, otra chica que no reconocía para nada y Potter. Lo más extraño era quien estaba abrazando a Potter.

Pansy y él iban cogidos como si fuesen una bonita pareja de novios, y él y Potter chocaban sus puños en mitad de la foto mientras ambos sonreían a la cámara.

Quién viera esa foto, sin duda pensarían que eran amigos con suma confianza.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una fotografía.

-Ya sé que es una fotografía, me refiero a que de donde la has sacado.

-Como consigo mi información no es asunto tuyo.

-Pero sí te interesa saber, que esta información es falsa, no recuerdo haberla hecho en mí vida.

-Mira el dorso de la foto.

Así lo hizo y se quedó helado, esa era su letra, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?, la foto estaba dedicada por él y ponía en claro la puntuación que cada uno había obtenido esa noche con las chicas que los acompañaban, por si eso fuera poco, él, había escrito Harry al referirse a este, no Potter, ni cara-rajada, ni san Potter, ni ninguno de sus calificativos para referirse a él.

Miró a Tonks perdido y esta le entregó una carta, la cogió como autómata y comenzó a leerla, en esta Potter lo invitaba a pasar unos días en su casa. Le hablaba de los planes para el verano y de no se cuantas chorradas más.

-¿Estás intentando jugar conmigo?, esto no tiene ningún sentí…

Calló de repente, y un recuerdo llegó a su mente, la noche en que había despertado y no sabía a donde recurrir, la misma noche en que un montón de imágenes se habían agolpado a la par en su mente, ocasionándole caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Esa noche, las imágenes no tenían sentido aparente para él, y no obstante, era como si le estuviesen obligando a recordar de forma forzada, como si le estuviesen metiendo cosas importantes en la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía ser importante el hecho de que él y Potter se dedicaran a jugar a la pelota de niños?

¡Un segundo!, ¿él y Potter jugando juntos de niños?, eso era imposible, él y Potter no se habían conocido hasta los once años, había escuchado hablar de él, ¿quién no?, pero nunca lo había visto antes, que…

-Creo que sería bueno que te dejase solo y descanses, pareces un tanto perdido aún.

Ni siquiera miró a Tonks, se dejó caer hacía atrás en la almohada y cerró los ojos, suspiró y dejó a su mente relajarse, era hora de ordenar todo, de averiguar lo que le pasaba, o mejor dicho, de entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.


	7. Revelando su carácter 1

_**6º- Revelando su carácter 1:**_

Se encontraba dentro de la casa, había recorrido esa casa innumerables veces, pero todo le parecía cada vez más ajeno, y sentía que no pertenecía a esa vida, que estaba ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía a él, pero que sin embargo ansiaba, deseaba, y sobre todo, quería.

En esa semana se había acostumbrado a ver a su madre, está ya no huía de él, y más de una vez lo había pillado observándola, quería hablar con ella, sentía la necesidad de decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía, sabía que no debía hacer eso.

Sabía que si lo hacía, no querría volver.

Se encontraba muy solo, la única persona que le hablaba con algo de cariño era Luna. Ginny, lo miraba con desprecio, Bill siempre que pasaba a su lado, al igual que cualquiera de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, lo empujaban como quién no quiere la cosa, y él era paciente, pero solo hasta cierto punto podría aguantar.

Su padre, últimamente, al igual que Sirius, parecían raros, el último más que él primero, y eso era un poco complicado, pues con quién mejor recordaba llevarse, de hecho con el único que se llevaba era con Sirius, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, por lo que cuándo su padre se acercaba a él, siempre se alejaba como quién no quiere la cosa, no había tenido ni una sola conversación con él, y cuándo intentaba acercarse a Sirius, este le huía .

Así que si alguien se fijaba en ellos tres, estaba claro que se quedaría un poco confuso, el padre busca al hijo, el hijo huye del padre y busca al padrino y este huye del ahijado.

Otra cosa que no soportaba y que parecía no poder solucionar era su relación con Hermione, desde que había despertado, no habían cruzado nada, ni una sola mirada, ni siquiera una palabra, era como si él, para ella, no existiera, y eso le había golpeado con una fuerza increíble.

Nunca pensó que el verla ignorándolo le ocasionaría tal deseo de tenerla cerca y de entablar con ella una de sus muchas conversaciones.

La había buscado e intentado hablarle, pero no había manera, y lo más extraño es que eso parecía dolerle mucho más que otras cosas, había escuchado una conversación en la que decían que Harry Potter era un maldito engreído, que su mayor afición era maltratar a la pobre Granger.

Lo cual lo había enfadado bastante, pues así, ¿cómo demonios iba a poder hablarle?

Furioso una vez más, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, entró en él, y frustrado exclamó:

-¿Cómo podré acercarme a ella?, En esto estoy completamente solo, incluso Luna se ha negado a prestarme una pequeña ayudita. Cree que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, pero ¿mejor para quién?

Cogió la foto que tenía colgada y tras mirarla añadió: -Está foto no debería ser así, hay tantas cosas que no deberían de ser, pero, ¿Cuánto estoy dispuesto a aguantar?,- esa pregunta se la había hecho muchas veces ya, mientras que miraba la foto y acariciaba con cuidado la sonrisa de Hermione.

Sacó otra foto de uno de sus bolsillo y la miró, en esta, había muchos pelirrojos, y varios chicos más de su edad. Hermione, estaba colgada de su cuello, mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y él sonreía, Ron, al otro lado de ella, haciendo el gesto de victoria y al lado de este, con una sonrisa disimulada, estaba Luna.

Era la única foto que había viajado con él, siempre la llevaba para recordarse a sí mismo que había momentos que salvar. No sabía por qué esta no se había borrado y seguía reflejándolos a todos juntos pese a que se supone que ese momento nunca sucedió.

Suspiró agotado, fuese la razón que fuese, no podía evitar agradecer tenerla en ese momento con él, era una manera de aferrarse a sus recuerdos y no dejar entrar los restantes, una manera de tener un centro.

-¿Estoy dispuesto a sacrificaros a vosotros dos por esto?—era una decisión difícil de tomar: -Que ironía Ron, ahora eres tú el que no tiene…- pero dejó de hablar de repente, cuándo a sus ojos llego una leve luz, de una chaqueta que se encontraba en una silla, caminó con cautela hacia esta, con mirada extrañada.

Dejo ambas fotos y cogió la chaqueta, metió la mano en el bolsillo de donde salía la luz, y se encontró con un pequeño espejo:

-¿Cómo…?- pero no terminó la frase, acababa de recordar que llevaba el espejo cuándo había ido a casa de sus padres, porque quería sentirse un poco cercano a Sirius, igual que la foto, eran dos cosas de las que no le gustaba separarse.

-Has tardado mucho.

-Yo no…

-Me tenías muy preocupada.

Harry, observó el espejo, de este salían voces, no obstante, no se veía a nadie, pero reconocería esas voces en todas partes, caminó fuera de su cuarto y se dirigió a otro.

Cuándo llegó, sin llamar lo abrió:

-De verdad, mira que eres desconsiderado, dejarme tanto tiempo sin…

-Luna.

-Harry.

-¿Harry?

-¿Ron?

Luna escondió con rapidez el espejo, y Harry la miró completamente desconcertado, ¿qué significaba todo eso?, estaba por hablar, cuando Luna se puso en pie y rápidamente cerró la puerta, seguidamente lo encaró molesta y él tuvo que dar un paso para alejarse de ella.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ingresar en mi cuarto sin llamar?

-Tenía una buena razón para ello, ¿qué haces tú con ese espejo?

Luna miró el espejo en su mano y seguidamente el que Harry sostenía en la suya:

-Fue un préstamo, ¿cómo has conseguido tú uno?, juraría que me dijo que solo existían dos.

-¿Quién te lo prestó?, ¿quién te hablo de ellos?

-He sido la primera en preguntar. –recriminó molesta ella, él frunció el ceño:

-¿Era Ron?

-¿Qué quieres?—le devolvió desconfiada, era evidente que parecía temer algo, y acababa de descubrir que Luna tenía algo que lo exasperaba, ¿no podía responder a las preguntas con respuestas en lugar de con otra pregunta?

No obstante la voz de Ron los obligó a dejarse de mirar el uno al otro como evaluándose:

-Harry, Harry, ¿eres tú?

El espejo se iluminó y rápidamente lo miró:

-¿Ron?

-¿Qué está pasando amigo?

-Ron, ¿eres tú?, es decir ¿no eres el que me quiere matar?

-Harry ¿qué demonios hicimos?, mira lo que conseguimos. Soy un maldito asesino, mate a mi madre. —su voz sonaba desesperada, seguidamente añadió: -Harry, tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

-No sé cómo hacer eso, Ron, Sirius me odia, en realidad todos me odian, no sé con quién contar, Hermione no puede verme.

-No me extraña, según todo lo que he podido ver, por decirlo de alguna manera, Harry hasta le pegaste.

-Yo no, nunca haría eso.

-Bueno tú no, tu otro tú.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal compañero, pero aun así, estoy en una buena posición, conmigo aquí podremos acabar con este miserable.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Ron, yo no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo, que tú y Hermione me odiáis.

-¿Harry por qué querrías quedarte aquí?

Harry apartó la mirada y cuándo estaba a punto de contestar la puerta se abrió:

-Harry, tu padre te está buscando, dice que bajes.

Ron, ya no necesito que le respondieran a su pregunta, pues había sido Lily la que había abierto la puerta y la había podido ver de lleno.

"_**OPV"**_

Harry salió detrás de su madre y Ron, desde el espejo se sintió en parte feliz, en otra un bastante mal. Él había perdido a sus padres y ahora Harry contaba con los suyos.

¿Podría quedarse en ese tiempo solo por la felicidad que le fue negada a su mejor amigo?, ¿Sería capaz de vivir con la muerte de su madre a sus espaldas?, la respuesta a esa última pregunta era fácil;

No, no sería capaz.

Pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de decirle a su mejor amigo que tenían que hacer lo imposible por volver a un tiempo, en el que él, lo tenía todo y su mejor amigo nada.

Mientras pensaba en eso, no se dio cuenta de que Luna aun lo estaba observando.

-¿Ahora os lleváis bien?- la pregunta salió de sus labios devolviendo a Ron a la realidad.

-Siempre nos hemos llevado bien.- expresó sin pensar.

-¿Qué dices? —Luna lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

Ron se acordó que esa Luna era la que había vivido en ese tiempo, la que pensaba que era un mortifago, y que Harry era su enemigo, pero entonces, ¿por qué Harry había hablado con él delante de ella?

-¿Así que no solo él, hizo ese viaje tan raro no?- pregunto Luna.

Ron vio ese brillo que siempre le había gustado de ella, ese brillo de soñadora y de creerse hasta lo increíble, la verdad es que no era una de las personas que más le interesaban que los creyese, pero algo le decía que era la mejor opción.

-Te lo ha contado.- supuso.

-Si, he de decirte que su historia es un poco increíble, pero parece que es verdad, al menos no es el mismo Harry Potter de antes, lo que me hace suponer que es cierto, y si te veo a ti, podría decirse que es verdad, vuestros otros yo se llevaban a matarse.- soltó está con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Ya veo, podrías ponerme un poco al día de todo, yo no he tenido a nadie que me informe.

-¿Y Percy?

-No hemos hablado mucho últimamente, la verdad es que no me llevo muy bien con él.

-Querrás decir ahora, porque antes era tú ídolo.

-¿Percy?- pregunto este incrédulo pero no recibió nada más que un beso de Luna desde el otro lado del espejo y un apresurado adiós de su parte.

"_**OPV"**_

Escuchó la voz de su madre pronunciar esas palabras y le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Su padre quería hablar con él.

Se olvido de que Ron estaba en el espejo, y se dispuso a ir a hablar con este. Se preguntaba que podría querer de él, era la primera vez que hablarían, y lo que más le sorprendía es que lo hubiese llamado él, pero sobre todo, que hubiese sido su madre quién subiese a avisarlo.

Harry llegó a la sala de estar, cuándo entró, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo su padre, Sirius, estaba cerca de la chimenea mirando atentamente el fuego.

Sus ojos también fueron a parar al fuego, y un recuerdo de Sirius vino a su mente.

No se dio cuenta y se perdió en el mismo, recordaba haberse desahogado con su padrino, le había dicho como se sentía por todo lo que le estaba pasando, su pelea con Ron, la primera prueba y lo desesperado que estaba, lo que odiaba a Rita Skeeter, y un millón de cosas más.

Sintió una punzada cuándo la imagen cambió y recordó cómo caía detrás del velo.

Negó fuertemente, no quería recordar eso, solo quería escuchar lo que su padre le tenía que decir.

Ansiaba grabar en su memoria cada palabra de él, cada gesto, sus expresiones, la primera conversación de la que estaría seguro que era real.

Levantó su vista del fuego cuándo la puerta de la sala se cerró, Sirius seguía allí, eso le hacía preguntarse de que querrían hablar con él, pero sobre todo tenía el presentimiento de que no se fiaban mucho de él.

-Sabes porque quiero hablarte, ¿cierto?

Harry vio que su padre no lo estaba mirando, sino que miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, parecía querer evadirlo de alguna manera, eso, o le costaba decirle lo que le iba a decir.

-Si quieres que sea sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea.- un sonido despectivo salió de los labios de Sirius, dejando en claro que no le creía.

-Si quieres hacerte el tonto, entonces te hablare claro para que no digas que no me entendiste.

El tono de James era serio, y se notaba que estaba enfadado, no sabía a qué se debía todo eso, pero no le gustaba nada.

Cuándo dejó de mirar por la ventana, sus ojos se encontraron y Harry supo que estaba intentando entrar en su mente, no sabía que quería su padre, pero eso era abusar demasiado.

No tenía muy claro si el Harry Potter de ese tiempo sabía cerrar su mente, aunque siendo consciente de todo lo que era, podía dar por sentado que no, pero él ya estaba seguro de algo; Él era él, y no dejaría de serlo, si su yo de ese tiempo no servía para nada, él sí que servía.

Había estado meditando esos días y había llegado a la conclusión de que si conservaba los recuerdos de su otra vida, era porque también tenía sus poderes, solo debía buscarlos, y eso había estado haciendo, todavía no había podido hablar parsel, pero la Oclumancia estaba ahí.

No era la de un experto, nunca lo había sido, pero estaba presente, y si bien no podía hacer frente a alguien como Dumbledore o incluso Snape, no significaba que James pudiera con él, o al menos eso esperaba, ¿si sabía Legeremence, qué más podría saber su padre?, ¿Cuántas cosas más descubriría de él en el tiempo que lo tratara?

Además, tenía la teoría de que sus recuerdos de la otra vida estaban intactos solo por un motivo, y ese era que podía cambiar lo que en ese otro futuro pasaba, y eso iba hacer o al menos intentarlo.

Hablaría con Ron más adelante, era consciente que no podía pedirle que se quedara en un tiempo en el que él, era un asesino y además un mortifago, pero al menos si es que encontraban una forma para volver, cosa que dudaba, lo convencería para que él se pudiera quedar.

Ahí tenía a sus padres y a Sirius, y eso era algo que deseaba demasiado como para perderlo después de recuperarlo.

Enmendaría todos los errores cometidos en ese tiempo, e intentaría ser alguien de quién sus padres y Sirius pudiesen estar orgullosos. Así que cerró su mente decidido a no dejar que su padre entrara en ella, si quería saber algo, que se lo preguntara.

James tenía sus ojos fijos en él y él en los de su padre, aunque estaba concentrado en la oclumancia, no pudo dejar de sentir algo extraño invadirlo al ver esos ojos serios y llenos de desconfianza, sobre él.

-James, es mejor decírselo claro, ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

Harry dejo de mirar a su padre y miró a Sirius serio:

-No se de lo que me hablas Sirius.

-De esto, ¿desde cuándo soy Sirius para ti?, ¿cuándo dejaste de insultar a tú madre?, ¿Cuándo has querido tú hablar con una muggle?

Harry lo miró y le susurró:

-No te entiendo.

-¿Acaso quieres hacerle daño a Lily?- la pregunta fue directa y estaba claro a qué se refería su padre, Harry lo volvió a mirar:

-No, nunca se me ocurriría.

-Mas te vale, te juro, Harry, que si le haces daño una vez más, me olvidaré de que eres mi hijo.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente las cosas?, ¿acaso eres tan cobarde que no te atreves?—espetó enfadado, su padre lo miró sin entenderlo y Harry se volvió y miró a Sirius: -Te lo digo a ti, mira no se qué demonios estás pensando que quiero hacerle a mi madre, pero sería conveniente que me miraras bien.- le daba igual lo que su padre pensase, solo quería que Sirius lo mirase, se diera cuenta de que no era el mismo, que viera que lo único que quería era que él, le hablase normal, o al menos no de esa forma tan fría que utilizaba.

Harry no sabía cómo hacerle ver a Sirius que no era el mismo chico, tenía una vaga esperanza de conseguirlo, pero los ojos grises y fríos que lo miraban no tenían la calidez que tenían los que él conocía, que aunque sin ese brillo juvenil, eran más cálidos que los que ahora veía.

-No estoy dispuesto a caer en tú juego, te diremos claro lo que queremos, te alejarás de Lily, ya le has hecho bastante daño a ella como para que quieras hacerle más, dejarás a Hermione tranquila, porque si te veo cerca de ella más de lo debido, te juro que no te daré solo una bofetada.- Sirius se lo dijo con una voz fría y distante, lo que no pudo dejar de notar, era el hecho de la fuerza que había impuesto en sus últimas palabras, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así?, le había dolido, pero no se lo dijo y mucho menos se lo demostró.

-No pienso hacer eso.- declaró sin más, la cara de Sirius demostró incertidumbre, mientras que la de James mostraba sorpresa, el tono de Harry para referirse a ellos había sido firme y seguro, estaba claro que no pensaba alejarse ni de Lily y mucho menos de Hermione.

-No me obligues a hacer esto por las malas, Harry.

-Puedes intentarlo por el método que quieras, pero seguiré diciéndote lo mismo.-se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y les espetó: -Me dais igual vosotros dos.- salió de allí y se fue al jardín de la casa.

Se sentía fatal, no se explicaba cómo podía haberse comportado como lo había hecho en ese futuro, no podía entender porque habría sido así, si sus padres hubiesen vivido.

Claro estaba que en parte ni él mismo sabía que estaba pasando, según todo eso no debería recordar nada de su futuro, pero lo hacía y daba gracias, porque así podría enmendar lo que hasta ahora había pasado.

Estaba decidido a cambiar ese futuro y si podía a quedarse en él. Se apoyo en uno de los árboles y lentamente se dejo caer hacia abajo, fijó su vista en la ventana en la que estaba seguro que estaba su madre.

-Ojala no hubiese hecho tantas tonterías, al menos podría estar a tú lado.

Sus ojos cambiaron de ventana a la de Hermione, ella sí que iba a ser un problema para él, no había manera, de cualquier forma en que se acercara a ella, era totalmente alejado.

Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar una solución para todo eso, pero sin ninguna suerte.

-Veo que no es tú día.- Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la siempre cálida sonrisa de Luna: -¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Asintió a su petición y enseguida se sentó:

-¿Qué quería tú padre?

-Son unos malditos idiotas.

Espetó sin más:

-¿Son?

-James y Sirius, ambos me amenazaron, se piensan que con eso me voy a apartar de Lily y de Hermione, pues van listos, y se lo he dejado bien claro.

Escuchó como Luna suspiraba y la sintió apoyarse en su hombro:

-Eso los habrá sorprendido bastante.

La miró de reojo y se percató de que cogía una pequeña flor que sobresalía, Luna la observó como distante y después añadió:

-¿Sabes?, no sé cómo sería en tú tiempo, pero aquí yo estoy completamente sola, mi madre murió cuando tenía seis años, y mi padre en la purga de mi año, al salvarme la vida.

-¿La purga de tú año?

-¿No existen las purgas en tú tiempo?

Harry la miró sin comprender y ella se separó de su hombro con semblante serio:

-Cada año, El que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortifagos, organizan una purga, mi padre tuvo la opción de unirse a ellos, pero prefirió rechazar la oferta y salvarme la vida a mí.

Según los registros, la orden se centra en salvar a todos los que pueden, no obstante, hay demasiados niños y pocos integrantes en la orden, según tengo entendido, el año que menos muertes se acumularon, fue el mismo año en que tú entraste en Hogwarts.

Todo el mundo lo vio como una especie de señal, pero con el tiempo y tu actitud, la gente achacó el mérito a las previsiones de Dumbledore de ese año.

Claro está que El señor tenebroso, hizo que sus planes fuesen aún más difíciles de interceptar a partir de ese año, y a la orden le resulta cada vez más difícil salvar a los inocentes.

El mismo año que yo entraba, entró Colin Creevey, al año siguiente fue el turno de su hermano.

Tanto en una ocasión como en la otra, tuvieron mucha suerte, los miembros de la orden que los salvaron no tanta.

Luna se detuvo un momento, mientras lo miraba fijamente, era evidente lo que estaba viendo en su mirada, ¿acaso todo el mundo se había vuelto loco?, ¿Por qué nadie había hecho nada para impedir semejante matanza?

-Eso es…

No terminó la frase, pues sus ojos se encontraron con unos idénticos a los de él, cuando Luna miró al lugar que él miraba, la escuchó suspirar y declarar:

-No metas la pata Harry, quizás si vas poco a poco tengas resultados.

La sintió levantarse y comenzar a andar, él mismo se puso en pie para seguirla y preguntarle a que se refería, cuando sus ojos, encontraron el motivo.

Al lado de Lily, se encontraba una Hermione sonriente, al menos hasta que sus ojos se habían fijado en los de él.

Harry y Hermione se estaban mirando el uno al otro, Harry podía distinguir una gran ración de odio en los ojos de ella, pero algo le decía que podía recuperar a su Hermione de siempre y eso iba a hacer.

Con decisión y cogiendo aire, comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, sus pasos eran decididos, y sin vacilación. Vio como algo cambiaba en la mirada de Hermione, había duda, alarma y sorpresa, no entendía algo que estaba viendo, pero eso a él ahora mismo no le importaba. Cuando ya estaba cerca, decidió comprobar si su voz funcionaba.

-Hola.

Hermione no le contesto, la verdad es que tampoco lo esperaba, pero la voz cálida de su madre si lo hizo.

-Hola, ¿paseando?

-Comprobando que el jardín está bien cuidado.- bromeo él, Lily sonrió y Hermione le espetó.

-Yo veo malas hierbas por todas partes.-y sonrió de forma irónica, Harry también sonrió a su vez:

-Ya, es que hay veces que alguna se escapa, pero tranquila, cuándo te vayas estará todo arreglado.- estaba claro que quería su amistad, pero no se iba a dejar insultar por ella, al menos no delante de su madre.

Lily sonrió discretamente mientras que Hermione lo miraba enfadada.

-Veo que tú y Luna os lleváis muy bien, te vi hablando con ella.- señaló Lily.

-Si, es una chica muy interesante.

-¿Hablaste ya con tú padre?, ¿qué quería?

-Comparar nuestros puntos de vista sobre algo, pero creo que el mío no le ha gustado mucho.

-Hermione ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?- Sirius salió de la casa y al ver a los tres hablando su expresión cambio.

-Creía que teníamos entrenamiento.- dijo está mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa, Harry se fijo en esto y se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón, eso no le gustaba nada.

-Entrenamiento, eso suena divertido.

-¿Divertido?- dijeron los tres presentes, Sirius miraba a Harry como si fuera un bicho raro, ya que nunca se había interesado por esas cosas, el gran Harry Potter era demasiado bueno como para necesitar entrenamiento de cualquier clase.

Lily sonrió ante la sonrisa que tenía Harry en el rostro, era extraño, pero sentía que ese no era su hijo, pero por otro lado es como el chico que ella quería que Harry se convirtiera.

Hermione por su parte estaba un poco desconfiada, y por su cabeza solo pasaba una idea, y era que Potter estaba buscando otra forma de herirla.

-¿Acaso quieres venir?

-¿Algún problema?- James acababa de llegar al lado de ellos y Sirius declaró:

-No ninguno, creo que hoy nos vamos a divertir.- Harry se encontró con los ojos de Sirius y una sonrisa juguetona asomó en los labios de Sirius, sonrisa que Harry respondió.

-Pues venga, que no tenemos todo el día.- repuso James.

Todos lo siguieron, incluso Lily que no estaba dispuesta a perderse ese entrenamiento. Llegaron ante una puerta y después de que Sirius entrase, comenzaron a entrar los demás, James, miró con sorpresa como Harry entraba en la sala, y Lily le sonrió.

Cuándo ya estuvieron todos dentro, fueron Luna y Ginny las que se levantaron primero.

-Nosotras comenzamos hoy.

-Pues a vuestros puestos. —las animó Sirius, James y él se encontraban uno al lado del otro mirando hacia el frente, esperando que ellas se pusieran en posición.

-¿De qué va este entrenamiento?

Susurró hacía su madre, mientras observaba a los cuatro combatientes seriamente:

-Sirius y James son un equipo, Ginny y Luna otro, ellas tienen que resistir lo máximo posible contra ellos.

Le explico, este miraba a Luna y su mirada perdida, con su varita en la mano ya desde que se había levantado, era extraña esa pareja, una completamente tranquila, y la otra por el contrario impaciente, en los ojos de una, su típico brillo de ensañamiento, en los de Ginny ni rastro de la alegría que él conocía.

-Ahí vamos.

El duelo por parejas comenzó, Harry se quedo helado cuándo al cabo de unos diez minutos, Luna, salió disparada contra una de las paredes, había esperado que alguien amortiguase el golpe pero no había sido así, esta cayó al suelo con sangre en la frente, unos segundos después la siguió Ginny, completamente herida y sangrando por la boca.

-¿Eso es todo?, no sois nada, con vuestro nivel acabareis muertas antes que ninguno.

Harry estaba congelado en su sitio, la frialdad en Sirius y James al hablarles a las dos chicas era increíble, su forma de lanzarles hechizos sin contemplaciones, de herirlas sin ningún problema, más que un entrenamiento, le parecía una forma muy ruin de hacerles daño.

Lily se acercó a las dos chicas, y les entrego una poción.

-Sois demasiado débiles, no habéis entrenado nada desde la semana pasada.- reprochó James mirándolas a ambas enfadado.

-Si que lo hicimos. —se defendió Ginny.

-Pues no lo parece, sois patéticas.- ninguna dijo nada más, en los ojos de Ginny se veía enfado, mientras que en la de Luna indiferencia.

-Hermione, tú turno.- la voz de Sirius era fría, no había ni rastro de la calidez que había usado antes con ella.

Hermione se levantó y se colocó en su sitio.

-¿Ella sola?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, es más fuerte que Ginny y Luna, además su pareja en estos duelos de entrenamiento era Ron, pero como ya no está.

-¿Y qué hay de Neville?

-Él no está al mismo nivel que ella.- apuntó Lily.

Y después se dispuso a ver el duelo entre Hermione y los otros dos. Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que lo hacía, sabía que era increíblemente buena en casi todo, pero ahí estaba claro que no tenía desperdició ni en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pero aun siendo tan buena, ni ella podría competir contra Sirius y James sola.

Sirius lanzó su hechizo y conociendo lo que iba a suceder en cuento le diera a Hermione, Harry, no pudo quedarse quieto, se olvido de quiénes estaban delante de él, de que no eran sus enemigos, de que todo eso era un entrenamiento, de que no era su futuro, solo una cosa estaba clara; era Hermione la que recibiría el daño.

Su cuerpo como en muchas otras ocasiones se movió por inercia. Sacó su varita con suma rapidez, y pronunció su hechizo en dirección de Sirius y James. Mientras que corría y se colocaba delante de Hermione.

El hechizo de Sirius le dio de pleno consiguiendo que fuera empujado hacia atrás contra Hermione, pero el hechizo no llevaba la fuerza necesaria debido al escudo que antes había invocado.

Hermione estaba sorprendida al ver a Harry delante de ella, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, estaba demasiado mal para hablar algo.

Harry se giró para mirar cómo se encontraba, en el momento en el que caía al suelo desmayada.

Sirius y James, se encontraban tan bastante impactados por el comportamiento de Harry, que el hechizo de este, le dio a Sirius de pleno y fue a parar contra la pared de detrás de ellos, y su varita se le escapo de las manos.

James la recogió antes de que Harry pudiese invocarla.

Sirius levantó la vista y se fijo en la cara de sorpresa de James.

No les dio tiempo a decir nada, pues en cuanto Hermione cayó desmayada, Harry, se olvido completamente de todo, en ese momento solo una cosa importaba y era ella y por supuesto quién le había hecho eso.

Giró su mirada hacia ellos dos, y no se fijo en sus rostros llenos de sorpresa, no se fijo en los ojos de Sirius llenos de dudas, ni en los avellana de James que parecían haber descubierto algo.

No cayó en la cuenta de que eran su padre y su padrino a los que miraba, sino en que eran los causantes del estado de Hermione, del desmayo de Luna y de las heridas de Ginny.

-Veremos que tan buenos sois.

Sentía que recuperaba todo lo que había perdido, no había duda de que le hacía falta algo para recuperarlo, y era el sentimiento de venganza que en ese futuro no tenía.

Levantó su varita y pronunció su hechizo. Sirius, invoco un escudo mientras que James atacaba. Ginny, Luna y Lily, los miraban sin entender qué demonios pasaba, en especial Lily a Harry.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Ginny.

-No me preguntes. —respondió a su vez Luna.

-_Expelliarmus_.- la pronunciación del hechizo salió de los labios de Harry y James y Sirius se prepararon para recibirlo, levantaron las defensas necesarias, pero para sorpresa de todos, la pronunciación no correspondía con el rayo ennegrecido que salió de su varita.

El hechizo derribo las defensas levantadas por James y Sirius, lanzándolos a los dos contra la ventana rompiéndola y quedando tirados en el jardín.

Harry caminó hacia ellos, y se acercó primero a Sirius y le reprochó:

-¿Quién es ahora el que no duraría ni un minuto?

-¿Y quién es el que necesita un mejor entrenamiento?

Sirius contemplo los ojos enfadados de Harry, y se levantó del suelo mientras le decía:

-Nos cogiste con la guardia baja.

-Esas no son maneras de entrenar a nadie, así lo único que hacéis es matarlos antes.- afirmó enfadado.

-Solo los hacemos fuertes.

-Dumbledore nunca estaría de acuerdo con esto.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que Dumbledore aprobaría o no. —le recriminó James.

-Dudo mucho que herir a sus alumnos fuera lo que a él le gustaba hacer.

"_**OPV"**_

¿Qué se supone que significaba todo lo que se había agolpado en su cabeza?, ¿cómo estaba la cosa de que él y Potter eran mejores amigos e inseparables?, sin duda algo había pasado, no obstante, él, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podía ser.

Miró su nuevo plato de comida, tampoco entendía porque lo estaban tratando tan bien, era evidente que no le caía muy bien que digamos a su recién conocida prima, no comprendía porque tras un pedido de Potter esta obedecía sin más y lo ayudaba.

¿Tanto poder tenía este en la orden?, ¿tal era su influencia en la misma?, se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca mientras intentaba encajar en su mente todas las piezas que habían llegado a él.

Había conseguido entender algo sobre el Potter que se supone era su mejor amigo, este tenía sus mismos ideales y podría decir que era más extremo que él. Así quizás si hubiese sido plausible una amistad entre ellos, pero no podía imaginarse a Potter despreciando a la sangre sucia de Granger.

Y mucho menos haciendo de menos a los odiosos pobretones de los Weasley, por otra parte estaba la muerte de sus padres. En su mente quedaba una cosa bastante clara, sus padres estaban muertos, la misma persona los mataba en ambos casos, la única diferencia, era su reacción al respecto.

Por lo visto, la muerte de ellos había efectuado un cambio en su interior, se había revelado ante Voldemort, si bien no se había unido a la orden, (al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho), no obstante, en los recuerdos que había conseguido esclarecer, se veía recurriendo a Dumbledore y ofreciendo sus servicios al mismo.

Eso cuadraba con el hecho de tener un colgante en forma de Fénix en su poder, también era consciente de que él y Potter habían tenido una relación buena, pero en esos últimos meses la cosa estaba tirante.

Al menos con eso podría trabajar, hasta que todo quedara claro y supiera lo que había sucedido, iría a encontrarse con los de la orden tal y como su prima Tonks deseaba que hicieran, pero aun no estaba muy seguro de quedarse allí.

¿Aceptaría Tonks, que se quedara con ellos?, solo deseaba que así fuera si, al final, optaba por esa opción.

La puerta se abrió en el momento justo en que terminaba de meterse en la boca la última cucharada de la crema de calabaza. Miró hacía la misma y contempló cómo Tonks entraba en la habitación.

-¿Buena cena?

-Se te da mejor cocinar que decorar.

-Aun más luchar, pero no vine para hablar de mis aptitudes, si no de las tuyas.

-¿Mis aptitudes con respecto a qué?

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo para terminar en el estado en el que te encontré?

-Me tenían prisionero, escapé por un descuido de uno de los tipos que me vigilaba.

Tonks asintió a sus palabras a la par que volvía a sentarse en la silla que siempre ocupaba:

-No te he preguntado eso, ¿cómo te cogieron?, ¿qué hacías exactamente?

Se quedó un momento callado, había dos opciones, decirle lo que le había pasado a él en realidad, o lo que creía debía responder a alguien de la orden:

-Me encontraba paseando por el callejón Diagon, estaba investigando algunas cosas, cuando tres despreciables me cogieron por sorpresa.

-¿Qué investigabas exactamente?

No escatimó una mirada desconfiada hacía ella, era evidente que no pertenecía a la Orden, o si lo hacía, no era alguien de mucha importancia en la misma.

Le había dado la versión que él sabía era cierta, no la que había visto en imágenes y ella ni siquiera dudaba de que dijera la verdad.

Si perteneciera al grupo importante de la orden, sería consciente de que él, se supone que se encontraba protegiendo a tres familias muggles, con hijos que entrarían a Hogwarts ese año.

Mientras que en lo que estaba seguro que había pasado, él, se encontraba en el callejón averiguando sobre ciertos rumores que le habían llegado, entre los que destacaba, que un muchacho, hacía ya tiempo, llamado Tom Riddle, había trabajado en la tienda donde su padre solía hacer negocios.

Y si todo lo que había averiguado era cierto, ese Tom Riddle no era otro más que Lord Voldemort en ese tiempo. ¿Por qué estaba él buscando información sobre este personaje?

Era simple, deseaba vengarse de él, desde que había matado a sus padres, había comenzado a informarse sobre ese despreciable ser. Siempre le habían dicho, que si quería poder destruir a alguien, lo primero era saber todo de esa persona.

"_Busca en su pasado, y sigue hacía su presente, en algún punto de la línea, encontrarás el modo de vengarte."_

Y si bien era cierto, que aún no había localizado nada de real importancia, creía tener un hilo desde el que poder continuar.

-Me temo que no puedo hablarte de nada de nada.

-¿Perdona?

-Es así de simple, no perteneces a la orden, lo que quiere decir que no puedo decirte nada, salvo que estoy siguiendo una pista que podría llevarme a algo importante.

Tonks lo observo por unos instantes y tras sostenerle la mirada esta sonrió de medio lado:

-Al menos resultas ser de fiar, si bien tú carácter no me agrada mucho, no quiere decir que no podamos trabajar juntos.

-¿Trabajar juntos?

-Así es, tienes algo que me interesa y llegado el momento, puedo ser una valiosa aliada a tener en cuenta.

-¿Qué puedo tener yo que te interese a ti?

Tonks sonrió aún más, se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se sentó en la cama, llevó una de sus manos hacía su barbilla y se acercó, se detuvo a poca distancia, dejándolo como idiota contemplando su rostro:

-¿Qué te parece la idea de presentarle a tú muy querida prima, a tu amigo Potter?

-¿Muy querida prima?

Dijo frunciendo el ceño, esta sonrió aún más:

-¿Acaso no lo soy? –se alejó de él y declaró: -¿Quién ha estado de enfermera para que te recuperaras satisfactoriamente?

-¿Por qué no te presentas solita?, pareces no tener ningún problema.

-Es cierto, pero es imposible contactar con Potter si no estás en las filas de la orden o en Hogwarts a última estancia.

-¿Y cómo se supone que yo pueda ayudar?

-Mañana concretaremos una cita con un miembro de la orden del Fénix, tú solicitaras tu deseo irrefrenable de presentarme a Potter, a la par que Charley su deseo de ver a sus hermanos.

Charley, conoce el lugar donde se encuentra la orden, no en balde pertenecía a la misma hasta hace poco como bien has de saber, pero aunque él conozca el mismo, yo no lo sé, por lo que no puedo entrar en el mismo.

Solo si vosotros insistís, yo conseguiré el pase.

-¿Por qué ese deseo de conocer a Potter?

-Eso querido primito me lo guardo para mí.

Sin más le revolvió el pelo haciéndolo enojar y quitar su mano de su cabeza, para seguidamente ver como ella se acercaba a la puerta, no había dado más de dos pasos hacía la misma, cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

Charley Weasley entró en la habitación y tras mirar a uno y otro declaró:

-Los mortifagos han decidido que se aburrían un poco, han ido al valle de Godrig a buscar un enfrentamiento.

-¿Quiénes están con ellos?

-Vuestro tío Sirius, y los que ocupan la casa.

-¿Y qué mortifagos han ido?

-No sé quiénes son exactamente, solo puedo asegurarte el nombre de una en especial.

-Mi tía.

No escuchaba lo que hablaban en esos instantes, su mente solo se centraba en una maldita cosa. "_Vuestro tío Sirius_", eso era imposible, Black, había muerto en el ministerio al final de su quinto año.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, se supone que era el padrino de Potter y que esa pérdida había significado un golpe terrible para este.

Algo sobre la culpabilidad y más chorradas por el estilo, ¿entonces?

-¿Estás diciendo que deseas que vayamos?

Esa pregunta llamó su atención Tonks, negó:

-No, bueno sí, pero no intervendremos, solo miraremos de lejos.

-¿Por qué?

Cuestionó Weasley sin entender:

-Quiero comprobar una cosa, es preciso que sepamos con qué fuerza exacta cuenta la orden.

-¿Para qué?

-Saberlo no nos hará daño, además, cuanto más seguros estemos de sus capacidades, mejor podremos nosotros organizarnos.

El Weasley no volvió a abrir la boca, Tonks se giró a mirarlo y declaró con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo:

-No tardaré en venir a decirte si tu amigo sigue vivo.

Sin añadir más, salió seguida del Weasley que cerró la puerta tras ellos, para ser sinceros, no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar sobre esa chica.

"_**OPV"**_

Se aparecieron a cierta distancia del lugar donde evidentemente se estaba librando una batalla campal. No solo su tía se encontraba allí, había como mínimo unos doce de esos miserables, además de bastantes Inferis esparcidos por todo el lugar.

¿En qué estaban pensando los mortifagos?, ¿a qué se debía ese ataque tan improvisado y tan estúpido a la par?

Estaba claro que usar Inferis, era una buena estrategia en algunos casos, pero no en mitad de un pueblo, y menos cuando los que parecían controlarlos habían caído. Los Inferis descontrolados, no servían más que para tener mucho cuidado con ellos, pues estos, no discriminaban a la hora de saciar su deseo de poseer el calor, que la muerte les había arrebatado.

-Esto es de locos.

Escuchó que Charley decía a su lado, ella tan solo asintió, fijó su mirada en el jardín de la casa de los Potter, precisaba ver quienes se encontraban allí ayudando a estos.

No obstante, no localizó a casi nadie de la orden, salvo los esperados, James y Lily Potter, en compañía de Sirius Black, la pequeña Weasley y su amiga Lovegood, además de Granger.

Lo que más llamó su atención, fue la figura que corría hacía su tía, sus ojos se fueron inevitablemente hacía él. Su carrera parecía desesperada y hasta ella llegaban los gritos de Lily Potter, por lo visto el joven Potter corría para ayudar a su madre.

-¿Qué demonios hace en mitad de todo esto?, ¿no se da cuenta de que es un blanco fácil?

-No parece importarle demasiado.

-Pues debería, maldita sea, ¿la vida de quién debe cobrarse ese estúpido para que entienda que no debe hacer estupideces?

-¿Estupideces Charley?, ¿estás viendo la misma batalla que yo? -Recibió la mirada desconcertada de este y ella tan solo añadió: -Corre como un poseso hacía lo que es más que evidente una trampa, por el simple hecho de que su madre está siendo torturada, ¿crees que eso es una estupidez?

Charley, miró hacía donde ella miraba y se quedó helado al comprobar todos los puntos de ese enfrentamiento.

No obstante no pudo seguir pendiente de lo que sucedía, pues Charley agarró con fuerza su brazo derecho:

-Tenemos un problema Tonks.

Lo miró sin comprender y este sacó su varita:

-Los Inferis están descontrolados, los que los manejaban han sido puestos fuera de combate.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que se dirigen al pueblo y ninguno de ellos parece haberse dado cuenta de ese hecho.

Alarmada miró hacía donde este le indicaba y se percató de que era cierto, sacó su varita e iba a pronunciar su hechizo, cuando un fogonazo de luz inundó el lugar, ambos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar cegados.

Cuando la luz mitigó, sorprendidos miraron al lugar de donde parecía haber salido, no obstante no eran los únicos que miraban hacía el lugar.

Antes de lanzar su hechizo, sus ojos se encontraron con una verdes jade que la dejaron por unos segundos sin poder moverse, algo trastornada susurró su hechizo de fuego, a la par que Charley lanzaba el suyo.

Sonido de diversos disparos se escuchó en el lugar, a buenas horas llegaban los refuerzos, entre los recién llegados detectó a dos en especial que la sorprendieron, ¿cuándo habían regresado?

-Es evidente que ya podemos irnos.

-Así es, pero no tardaremos mucho en regresar.

Intrigada, volvió a buscar esos ojos verdes, más lo que vio la perturbó aún más, ella y Charley desaparecieron del lugar.

En cuanto llegó al lugar que ellos utilizaban de casa, se dirigió a su habitación, sin poder quitarse de la mente la mirada de Potter, dejó caer su capa al suelo.

¿Había reconocimiento en sus ojos?, ¿por qué parecía sentirse culpable al mirarla?, ella juraría que no lo había visto en la vida, ¿cómo era posible entonces la reacción de él?

Negó, seguramente la estaba confundiendo con otra persona, debía ser eso, al día siguiente, Draco, la presentaría y ella, podría, al fin, hacerse una idea más exacta del chico.

Esa noche, ese viaje, había dejado en su alma, un pequeño agujero que no estaba muy segura de a qué se debía.


	8. Revelando su carácter 2

_**7º- Revelando su carácter 2:**_

Se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, con la frente apoyada en el frío cristal.

El cielo completamente oscuro, no había estrellas, o al menos no se veían.

Se llevó una mano al hombro, pues le acababa de dar una punzada, la herida que se había hecho en el duelo de entrenamiento de la tarde, le estaba haciendo polvo, pero no había consentido que Lily se la curara.

No sabía el que exactamente, tal vez fuera su postura, sus ojos, lo que estos decían, no sabía si había sido su mirada, su forma de hablar, su tono, o el qué, pero su mente había viajado a dieciséis años atrás.

Esa postura, estaba seguro que era la misma que había utilizado ese chico que lucho contra Voldemort por defenderlo. Esos ojos, debían ser iguales a los que estaría viendo Voldemort cuándo lo miró.

Su hechizo, era sin duda más potente de lo que recordaba.

Su voz, esa seguridad, ese tono de desafío y de control.

No recodaba como era el que les ayudo, solo tenía un vago recuerdo de esa noche, y Sirius y los otros, se habían negado a decir nada de nada.

Pero lo poco que recordaba se le había venido a la mente al ver a su hijo ese día. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero estaba claro que su hijo no era el mismo, algo en él estaba cambiando, deseaba que fuera para bien.

Una nueva punzada en el brazo lo trajo de sus divagaciones, miró hacia el jardín y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Sirius estaba en el jardín en esos momentos acercándose a Harry que estaba mirando algo en la oscuridad.

James miró hacia donde Harry miraba, y vio que el cristal comenzaba a empañarse pasando a estar más frío aun.

Sin duda, había Dementores cerca. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al contemplar como Harry activaba un escudo de improvisto y empujaba a Sirius a un lado, dos hechizos salidos de la oscuridad aparecieron, uno impactó en el lugar donde Sirius estaba antes y otro en el escudo que su hijo había invocado.

Alarmado escudriñó la oscuridad y se quedó estático al ver lo que se acercaba a su casa, ¿en qué estaban pensando esos indeseables para atacar su casa sin más?

Furioso por la presunción y el atrevimiento sacó su varita y corrió escaleras abajo, en su carrera se encontró con Lily quien lo miró alarmada:

-¿Qué sucede James?

-Estamos siendo atacados, Sirius y Harry se encuentran luchando en el jardín, debemos darnos…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando Lily con el nombre de Harry saliendo de sus labios corrió hacía el jardín, frustrado apretó el colgante de la orden deseando recibir alguna respuesta rápida de los mismos.

¿Cuánto tardaría alguien en responder?, ¿llegarían a tiempo?

En cuanto llegó al jardín su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, si no aparecía nadie para ayudarlos, si salían de esa, sería un milagro absoluto. Pudo distinguir a la menor de los Weasley, además de a Lovegood y Granger luchando.

Todos niños, solo tres adultos, ¿por qué se había negado a ocultarse?, acababa de poner en peligro las vidas de toda su familia y tres inocentes por su cabezonería de él.

"_**OPV"**_

Sirius se acercaba a él, al parecer con la intención de hablar sobre algo, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, no estaba dispuesto a ser insultado una vez más.

Sacudió su pantalón, pues había estado desmenuzando la hierba que iba cortando de su alrededor mientras pensaba en varias cosas. Iba a largarse, cuándo comenzó a sentir un frío tremendo, su aliento se hizo visible, sus gafas se empañaron y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo.

Fijó su vista en el cielo, y una horrible oscuridad lo envolvió, echó un vistazo al suelo y vio que había escarcha en la hierba.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius y susurró:

-Dementores.

Sirius asintió y ambos sacaron su varita a la vez, antes de poder invocar su patronus, centró su mirada en la oscuridad, y algo en él reacciono antes de entender ni el motivo.

Instintivamente invocó un escudo, para segundos después empujar a Sirius lejos de él.

-¿Qué demonios haces Harry?

Escuchó que este preguntaba, más no le respondió, pues dos hechizos lo hicieron por él, uno impactó de lleno en su escudo el cual desapareció en el acto, mientras que el otro, impactó en el lugar que Sirius estaba ocupando unos instantes antes.

Sus ojos buscaron en la oscuridad de la noche, más no tenía demasiada visibilidad, en cierto modo, agradecía las luces mágicas que habían instalado en el jardín, más cuando en su campo de visión entró lo que se acercaba, ya no estuvo tan seguro.

Un escalofrío nuevo le recorrió, pero está vez, no de frío, no de sudor, sino de miedo. Un montón de gente, andando demasiado recto como para ser gente viva, iba acercándose a ellos.

Su memoria le recordó la cueva en la que había encontrado un Horcux con Dumbledore, los Inferís que habían salido del agua, los que le habían dado tanto miedo que no había sido capaz de decir un simple hechizo de fuego.

Había tantos que no sabía dónde mirar exactamente, y lo peor es que el miedo lo estaba paralizando, entre estos y el acercamiento de los muertos vivientes, se encontraba en un estado extraño.

-Incendio.- la voz de Sirius se hizo escuchar, y lo agradeció horrores, pues lo sacó de su letargo en el momento justo, furioso por su actitud miedica, agitó su varita.

Antes que los Inferis, él, debía deshacerse de los Dementores, los que más lo dañaban a él.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM

Su voz se escuchó fuerte y clara, y de su varita, salió espléndido y decidido su fiel ciervo. Este no tardó en comenzar a envestir de un lado para otro, hacía donde él le indicaba.

No obstante, tuvo que comenzar a retroceder, pues mientras su ciervo espantaba Dementores a troche y moche, él no podía espantar a los Inferis.

-Incendio.

Una voz que reconoció al instante, consiguió que pudiera dejar de retroceder, Hermione, había invocado el fuego y había apuntado hacía los Inferis que caminaban hacía él, pero algo pasó, pues el hechizo de fuego fue a parar a la casa Potter.

Harry, con espanto vio como el piso de arriba comenzaba a arder. Al buscar la razón, se encontró con que no había sido el hechizo de Hermione el que había volado hacía la misma, sino que era cosa de uno de los mortifagos que se encontraban tras los inferís.

Era evidente que esos sujetos controlaban a los mismos, escuchó una maldición salir de los labios de esta, y como declaraba en alto:

-Tenemos que dejar fuera de combate a esos cinco idiotas.

Miró de reojo a quienes se dirigía y distinguió a Ginny y Luna, ambas, habían comenzado a lanzar hechizos hacía los mortifagos, no obstante, un escudo los protegía.

¿Quién lo estaba invocando?, hizo desaparecer su patronus cuando se percató de que estos no se acercaban y buscó al causante del escudo. Enseguida lo localizó.

-He tú.

Su voz resonó por el campo de batalla, haciendo que unos cuantos lo miraran, tanto los mortifagos, como gente de su lado, Sirius, Lily, y Hermione, pese a que con la atención de Sirius ya contaba hacía un rato, cosa que no había notado.

-¿No me digas que te tienes que refugiar detrás de ellos, para enfrentarte a mí?

Sirius miraba a Harry enfadado por su estupidez, no sabía a qué venía que estuviese allí, pues siempre que algo de eso pasaba, era el primero en ponerse a cubierto.

-Nunca podría tener miedo de una basura como tú.

Escupió Dolohove, el mortifago, que en una ocasión había herido a Hermione en el ministerio.

-Veamos cuál de los dos es más basura. —y una sonrisa de prepotencia, que al mismísimo Snape, le hubiese hecho pensar que se trataba de James Potter en persona, asomó en su rostro.

Dolohove, al que no le hizo ninguna gracia esa sonrisa, se acercó a él abriendo un paso entre los Inferís, los cuales se habían detenido en el momento en que él había comenzado a provocar a Dolohove.

Este, llegó frente a Harry con una sonrisilla de disfrute, pensaba sin duda que enfrentarse a él, no era tarea difícil, después de todo, según sus recuerdos de ese futuro, no es que hubiese hecho mucho en otras batallas.

Sin embargo, eso iba a cambiar, no era el mismo de antes, y la oportunidad de vivir con sus seres queridos, era demasiado fuerte como para no querer seguir ahí, el miserable de Dolohove sería el primero en probar su cambio.

Levantó su varita, se había dado cuenta de que su poder había vuelto poco a poco, pues su patronus era tan poderoso como él lo recordaba y sin duda con las capacidades que antes tenía, eso era imposible.

Recordaba los hechizos, y no como al principio, que no sabía ejecutarlos, ahora sabía bien como hacerlos, y además en el tiempo que llevaba allí, había estado leyendo algunos libros, así que sabía algunos más.

Formó nuevamente una sonrisa y desafió:

-Empieza tú, mejor que tengas algo de ventaja.

Dolohove, no lo dudo, lanzó su primer hechizo, pero Harry levantó un escudo, Dolohove, lanzó un nuevo hechizo y está vez Harry, hizo gala de sus reflejos para esquivar y atacar.

Lanzó un _Expelliarmus_, el rayo rojo voló hasta Dolohove pero dio en un escudo creado por él.

-No soy tan tonto niño.

-¿Ves?, eso no lo sabía. —y le guiñó un ojo, la furia del mortifago se podía percibir en el ambiente.

Harry, era consciente, que si perdía los nervios, también perdería la concentración, eso mismo había sido una buena baza en el ministerio.

Dolohove, estaba furioso y eso le daba a él, cierta ventaja en el duelo. El mortifago hizo un nuevo hechizo y de nuevo lo esquivo sin un escudo, solo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia:

-¿Eso es todo?, que decepción, tal vez sea que Voldemort no tiene nada mejor.- el nombrar a Voldemort le dio otra pequeña ventaja, los ojos de Dolohove se abrieron de miedo, y tembló de terror.

Harry, no entendía esas reacciones de los mortifagos, pero le daba igual, pues eso le daba a él una gran ventaja, al menos el tiempo suficiente para lanzar un hechizo, lo suficientemente potente como para dejar a Dolohove desmayado.

-_Desmayus_.- este salió de su varita en dirección del mortifago, que invocó un escudo, pero no con la suficiente rapidez, por lo que el hechizo de Harry le dio de lleno en el pecho.

En cuanto este comenzó a caer, los hechizos de Ginny, Luna y Hermione, hacía los cinco sujetos que controlaban a los mortifagos, hicieron diana. Todos ellos sorprendidos al recibirlos de lleno.

Los otros dos tipos intentaron invocar otro escudo con rapidez, no obstante, un hechizo suyo y otro salido de alguien más, impactaron en ellos, ambos mortifagos cayeron, uno petrificado y otro inconsciente.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación lo dejo extrañado, no tenía mucha experiencia con los Inferis, pero nunca hubiera pensado lo que contemplo ante él.

Unos cuantos Inferis, comenzaron a dispersarse, no obstante, otros, se agolparon alrededor de los seis mortifagos caídos. Rodearon sus cuerpos lentamente, y no quiso saber que pasaría después, rápidamente apartó la mirada y se giró.

Escuchó las voces de Ginny y Luna invocando nuevos Incendios, por lo que se lo dejó a ellas, y comenzó a buscar algún mortifago que estuviera aun dando guerra, detecto a Sirius enseguida, el cual lo miró de reojo, era evidente que pese a estar luchando contra un mortifago, no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

Fue más claro aun, cuando al ver que él ya había terminado con lo que estaba haciendo, Sirius se centró en el mortifago ante él, no sabía de quien se trataba, pues llevaba la máscara puesta, no obstante no parecía de los más fuertes, pues con Sirius concentrado no tardó mucho en dejarlo fuera de juego:

-Y van siete.

Escuchó que decía, a la par que se giraba a mirar a sus espaldas, ambos fijaron sus vistas en el mismo punto, cuatro mortifagos rodeaban a su padre y Hermione.

Alarmado, se dispuso ir a ayudarlos, fue una milésima de segundo, lo que sus ojos y los de Hermione se encontraron antes de que está los apartara, pero fue el segundo que le bastó a Harry para darle un vuelco el corazón.

Algo inexplicable, que en ese momento no tenía cabida en sus pensamientos, y que relego al olvido más inmediato, Sirius y él, comenzaron a correr hacía ellos, pero un grito lo hizo estremecerse, un grito que no deseaba escuchar, uno de dolor que no le gusto nada, y que sin duda, se hubiese alegrado de no escucharlo jamás.

La voz de su padre se escuchó por encima de todos gritando el nombre de su madre:

-LILY.

James iba a correr para ayudarla, pero al parecer su oponente no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Invadido por una terrible desesperación, Harry, corrió hacia donde había escuchado el grito de su madre, corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, rogando que no se la hubiesen arrebatado una vez más.

Bellatrix Lestrange, se encontraba riendo en mitad de un claro, con su varita apuntando a Lily, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, recuperando la respiración tras por lo que parecía haber recibido la maldición Cruciatus.

-Una pequeña repetición pues resulta muy divertido.

Ahí estaba, esa voz dulzona y de niña divertida que tanto exasperaba a Harry, esa voz que había utilizado para decirle como hacer una maldición imperdonable.

Harry levantó su varita y grito:

-_Protegio_.- un escudo se formó entorno de Lily.

Está, al escuchar la voz de Harry levantó su verde mirada hacia él. Bellatrix lo miró enfadada por haberle quitado su diversión.

-Potter, qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces tú aquí?, creía que tú no luchabas.

-Si quieres te demuestro lo bien que lo hago.- su voz sonaba furiosa, y cargada de odio.

-Vaya, pero si el cachorro Potty quiere jugar, -(una risa que Harry recordaba y odiaba, salió de sus labios, la misma que había utilizado tras matar a Sirius en el ministerio) -eso está bien.- sus ojos parecían querer expresar todo el jubilo que sentía al enfrentarse a él.

Los ojos de Harry no demostraban júbilo, sino todo lo contrario. Lily, lo observaba entre sorprendida, y extrañada.

-Cuándo quieras empezamos Potter, te doy ventaja.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- repuso con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

-Si Potter, no creo que puedas, ahhhh.

-¿El qué?, ¿qué ibas a decir?, ¿"_no creo que puedas darme_" tal vez?—preguntó con voz tranquila y con sus ojos fijos en ella sin sonreír.

La sonrisa de Bella se había borrado y ahora estaba furiosa, en este caso Harry, sabía que ella era todo lo contrario a los otros mortifagos, al igual que Malfoy, y algún otro, si a ellos se les enfadaba, era cuándo en verdad podrías tener problemas.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sintieron un escalofrío, Bellatrix, porque era la primera vez que veía a Harry Potter tan decidido, o en una batalla, Harry recordando, la última vez que se vieron en el ministerio.

Bellatrix, le lanzó un hechizo que este esquivo con un escudo, ambos se miraban como evaluándose, lanzaban hechizos, a cada cual más fuerte que el anterior, midiéndose uno al otro.

Ni que decir que su duelo con Bellatrix no estaba siendo cosa de un simple juego, y pese a que se percató de que ella lo estaba probando, la dejó hacer, si alguien como ella, le iba con la noticia a su señor de que él, había mejorado, este se lo tomaría en serio.

-Esto está durando demasiado y ya me estoy aburriendo.- sentenció Bellatrix.

-Yo también, creía que un duelo con alguien como tú sería interesante, pero veo que es una desilusión.

-Potter, tienes una lengua demasiado afilada.

-Vaya, esa característica, creo que es de vosotras las serpientes.

-La tuya parece ser la de un bocazas.

-No creas sé cuándo callarme, pero creo que ahora no es necesario, con una serpiente no tengo miedo de enfrentarme.- declaró este sonriendo.

Bellatrix sonrió y dijo:

-¿No?, muy bien, veamos tú valor Potter, _Sempersortia_.

Harry vio aparecer ante él una serpiente más grande que la invocada por Draco en su segundo año y sintió lo mismo que cuando hablo parsel delante de todos sus compañeros, esa sensación de familiaridad, esa sensación de poder comunicarse con ellas.

No recordó que su madre estaba allí detrás viéndolo todo, ni que no se encontraba en su futuro donde todo el mundo sabía que hablaba parsel.

Solo podía sentir esa agradable sensación de compresión y sin más de sus labios comenzaron a salir siseos.

-_Evanesco_. —susurró Harry apuntando a la serpiente y levantó su vista hacia Bellatrix, y vio miedo en sus ojos, no obstante, este no duró demasiado, pues una sonrisa brillo en sus labios:

-HARRY CUIDADO.

La voz de su madre, lo hizo girarse a tiempo, varios Inferis habían llegado al lugar donde se estaban enfrentando, y lo peor es que parecían a punto de echarse encima de él.

Con la prisa y el miedo, su varita cayó al suelo, la risa de Lestrange lo puso nervioso, y cuando consiguió coger la varita, sintió que una mano helada apresaba su cuello con fuerza, a la par que otras comenzaban a tirar de sus ropas con rabia.

Cegado por el miedo apretó con fuerza la varita y gritó el hechizo, este consiguió alejar a dos Inferis, pero pronto fueron sustituidos por otros tres más.

Escuchó el hechizo salir de los labios de Lily, no obstante a él no llego ni el más leve reflejo del fuego, cerró los ojos y recordó a Dumbledore, y su búsqueda tras su muerte.

El hechizo acudió a sus labios con fuerza y lo gritó sin dudar, lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era el efecto que este tuvo. Una lengua de fuego, aun más grande que la ya vista por él en una ocasión salió de su varita, creó un circulo de fuego, y llevado por el pánico imprimió más fuerza al mismo.

Las llamas danzaron a su alrededor y tras unos segundos, un fogonazo de luz impregnó el lugar. El mismo lo pillo tan de sorpresa que lo cegó en el acto, cuando el fuego comenzó a mitigar y retirarse, Harry, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida, astuta y asustada de Lestrange, la cual no tardó en desaparecer del lugar.

Aturdido y sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, Harry, miró a su alrededor, sus ojos encontraron cuerpos calcinados por toda esa parte del jardín, enseguida miro hacía Lily, deseoso de que a esta no le hubiese sucedido nada.

Enseguida se encontró con sus ojos verdes:

-_Finite Incantatem_.

El escudo que rodeaba a su madre, desapareció en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hablas parsel.- las palabras salieron de los labios de Lily golpeando a Harry completamente, y sorprendiendo a los demás que acababan de llegar, todo en él se había apagado de golpe, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido y descuidado?

-¿Qué dices?—escuchó que preguntaba James acercándose a ella-¿Estás bien?—volvió a preguntar preocupado.

-Si. —la escuchó murmurar, más él no lo estaba, había olvidado como respirar, ¿qué se supone que acababa de hacer?

Cuando sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron, sintió miedo, ¿y si ahora ella lo decía y todos lo repudiaban por ello?, Cuando la vio apartar a James de su lado y acercarse a él, quiso huir, alejarse de allí, no quería enfrentar eso.

Más cuando su madre lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella, se quedó completamente congelado y sin saber que decir o como actuar. Escuchó la voz de su madre darle las gracias por lo que había hecho.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, al darse cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba. Sin poder aguantarse las ganas, pero con cierto nerviosismo y miedo, respondió al mismo y abrazó a su madre.

Intentó por todos los medios no dejar salir ninguna lágrima de sus ojos, pues era una de las cosas que deseaba hacer, más sería sumamente extraño.

James y los demás miraban la escena extrañados.

Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando se percató de dos figuras alejadas del campo de batalla, el sonido de apariciones, les hizo comprender que acababan de llegar refuerzos de la orden, no obstante él, había quedado atrapado mirando a una de las figuras alejadas.

Todo su cuerpo sintió el peso de la culpabilidad, allí, mirándolo directamente a él, se encontraba nada más y nada menos una de las personas, a la que le había robado su futura felicidad.

Nymphadora Tonks, sintiéndose culpable y deseando encontrar un consuelo que no merecía se aferró aún más a Lily y cerró los ojos, no deseaba seguir viendo esos ojos.

"_**OPV"**_

Lily miraba a Harry, sus formas de esquivar, su agilidad a la hora de devolver un hechizo, su rapidez al invocarlos, su manejo de estos.

Ella, juraría que Harry no era tan bueno en duelos, al menos la última vez que lo había visto en un duelo a finales de su sexto año, cuándo Dumbledore murió por salvarle la vida a él, había quedado desarmado y herido por su compañero de clase Ronald Weasley.

Lily, seguía protegida por el escudo que Harry había invocado al llegar y eso también la hacía pensar, pues su hijo seguía manteniendo el escudo a pesar de decir otros hechizos, y de tener que estar pendiente de todos los factores de una batalla contra un mortifago como Bellatrix.

Bellatrix, Lucius, antes de morir y dos o tres más, eran del círculo más cercano a Voldemort, y no era porque les cayera bien, sino por su poder y destreza, pero en ese momento, Harry, parecía manejar muy bien esa situación.

-Esto está durando demasiado y ya me estoy aburriendo.- sentenció Bellatrix.

-Yo también, creía que un duelo con alguien como tú sería interesante, pero veo que es una desilusión.- Lily miró a Harry sorprendida por sus palabras, pues ella sabía que enfadar a Bellatrix no era buena idea.

-Potter, tienes una lengua demasiado afilada.-

-Vaya, esa característica, creo que es de vosotras las serpientes.

-La tuya parece ser la de un bocazas.

-No creas sé cuándo callarme, pero creo que ahora no es necesario, con una serpiente no tengo miedo de enfrentarme.- declaró este sonriendo.

Bellatrix sonrió y dijo:

-¿No?, muy bien, veamos tú valor Potter, Sempersortia.

Lily se levantó, pues ya se encontraba mejor, e iba a intervenir cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry.

Pero no solo notó su sonrisa, sino que vio como su hijo miraba a la serpiente directamente a los ojos, y como está dejaba de amenazarle, y comenzaba una especie de danza.

Y de sus labios comenzaron a salir siseos, Lily abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y asustada, pero no fue la única, pues Bellatrix retrocedió al escucharlo.

-_Evanesco_. —susurró Harry apuntando a la serpiente y levantó su vista hacia Bellatrix, la vio alejarse negando, pero al percibir la sonrisa de esta, miró a su alrededor, ¿cómo no los había notado antes?

Varios Inferis había llegado al lugar debido al calor que desprendían los cuerpos de Bellatrix y Harry por culpa de la batalla. Asustada grito a la par que invocaba el fuego ella misma:

-HARRY CUIDADO.

Sintió terror al ver el miedo que recorrió a Harry, asustada, contempló cómo este perdía la varita, nerviosa, invocó el fuego, no obstante, había cosa de tres filas de Inferis, y su fuego solo llegó a la más cercana a ella.

Alarmada distinguió como rodeaban a Harry y volvió a invocar el fuego, consiguió distinguir que Harry lanzaba a su par un hechizo de fuego, lo que le dio cierto alivio, él, no se había rendido.

A la par que ella lanzaba su hechizo de fuego, Harry invocaba otro, no obstante el invocado, no era nada comparado a algo que ella hubiese visto con anterioridad. El fuego se avivó de tal manera, que consiguió cegarla de pleno.

Cuando consiguió enfocar su vista, lo único que pudo contemplar fue a Bellatrix desaparecer de allí, Harry, se giró a mirarla a ella y la apuntó con su varita:

-_Finite Incantatem_.

El escudo que la rodeaba desapareció en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?

Lily lo miraba a él pero como si no lo viera, parecía en otro mundo, en trance. James llegó corriendo, junto con los demás, al parecer el ataque había terminado, no obstante, ella estaba reviviendo todo lo que había visto, y en su mente se agolparon una tras otra preguntas de toda clase, pero lo que salió de sus labios, no fue una pregunta si no una verdad que aun no podía creerse.

-Hablas parsel.- las palabras salieron de sus labios golpeando a Harry completamente, y sorprendiendo a los demás que acababan de llegar.

-¿Qué dices?—escuchó que preguntaba James.-¿Estás bien?—insistió preocupado.

-Si.-susurró después de un momento, negó intentando despejarse, y miró a Harry a los ojos. Vio miedo en ellos, pero un miedo extraño, un miedo al rechazo por lo que ella acababa de descubrir.

Le extraño, ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con su hijo, precisaba saber que pasaba, pero sobre todo era imprescindible, reconfortarlo, quitarle ese miedo que lo poseía.

Se deshizo del agarre de James, y se acercó a él, este dio un paso hacia atrás asustado por lo que podría hacer, pero se tensó con cuándo ella, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias, gracias por todo.

Tardó algo en recibir una respuesta por parte de él, pero cuando este lo hizo, no escatimo en abrazarla con fuerza, no obstante de un momento a otro él, intensificó aún más el mismo, parecía necesitar eso, así que ella misma intensificó el abrazo, ¿qué podía estar pasándole?

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Mi señor?

Escuchaba la voz de quien le hablaba, y no obstante no le hacía ni el menor de los casos, su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar, dos sentimientos diferentes luchaban por coger el control.

Se sentía pletórico y a la par sumamente molesto.

Ese Potter nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, así que había conseguido dejar fuera de juego a Dolohove y se había enfrentado a Bella, la cual había vuelto contando cosas sumamente interesantes.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos sobre el respaldar de su sillón, ¿cómo podía Potter tener manejo sobre hechizos tan difíciles?, el que él conocía era un chico capaz, no lo dudaba, sino nunca se habría librado de él en tantas ocasiones, también contaba con el factor de la suerte.

No obstante, por mucha suerte que el mocoso tuviera, en el ministerio no habían estado los de la orden hasta más tarde, y había sido solo Potter el que los había guiado y protegido hasta que todos esos ilusos aparecieron.

El que habitaba en ese nuevo futuro, era mucho menos peligroso, pero tras lo visto por él en la ocasión anterior y lo relatado por Bella en esa prueba que había llevado a cabo, no había duda.

El despreciable de Potter recordaba, y eso no era para nada bueno, o quizás solo porque disfrutaría aun más con el final de todo.

-¿Mi señor me mandasteis llamar?

De nuevo Snape interrumpía sus pensamientos, sin molestarse en dedicarle una mirada declaró:

-Potter recuerda, ese indeseable, no sé como lo ha logrado pero recuerda todo.

-Eso es imposible señor, el chico no podría conocer el hechizo preciso para…

-Y es por ello que te he hecho llamar, ¿cómo es posible que Potter recuerde sin ese hechizo?, espero por tu bien que no cometieras ningún error con respecto al hechizo que conseguimos.

-Puede apostar que por mi parte no hubo ningún fallo.

-¿Quién más toco el dichoso objeto?

Snape se quedó callado unos segundos para después añadir:

-Solo Pettigriw, me informó de que debía hacer un cambio de última hora, según me explicó, usted lo mandó.

Y era cierto, recordaba haberle dicho a esa rata inmunda que precisaba que hiciera un ajuste de última hora, algo que se le había ocurrido debido a un comentario, algo que le proporcionaba lo que él más deseaba.

En los últimos días, su ayudante había trabajado de muy buena gana y aportando grandes ideas:

-Nott.

La puerta se entreabrió un poco:

-Dile a Pettigriw que lo quiero aquí ya.

Esta se volvió a cerrar:

-Mi señor, este no podrá recordar nada de nada, se supone que…

-Que solo tú y yo deberíamos recordar, lo sé perfectamente y no obstante, el mocoso recuerda, quiero que averigües si Weasley lo hace también o no.

-Ese muchacho no recuerda nada, si lo hiciera, ¿cree que habría matado como lo hizo en el ataque del otro día?

Quedó unos instantes pensando, hasta que la puerta fue abierta de nuevo:

-Mi señor…me… mandó… buscar.

Apretó aún más las manos, odiaba a ese cobarde, pero le había sido útil, no en ese lugar, pero sí en el otro. Y debía recordarlo, pues por tonto que pareciera, se le ocurrían cosas interesantes a veces.

-Dime una cosa, ¿a quién trajiste hace dos años y medio ante mí?

-A Hermione Granger, una estudiante que cursaba cuarto curso en Hogwarts y compañera de Potter, también pertenecía a la misma casa que este.

-Snape, tráeme el pergamino y tú prepárate, este año serás uno de los que vaya a Hogwarts.

-¿Yo mi señor?

-_Crucius_.

El hechizo voló certero al idiota que se retorció de dolor, Snape no tardó en regresar, no obstante no cejo su tortura, cogió entre sus manos el pergamino y lo examino.

Era otra cosa que no llegaba a entender, ese pergamino debería haber desaparecido, pues se supone que nunca llegó a escribirse, ¿qué pasaba entonces que no lo había hecho?

Snape se lo había mostrado el mismo día en que todo cambio por la noche, este parecía igual de sorprendido que él. Lo observo detenidamente y se sentó, debía encontrar el maldito fallo si es que existía uno.

Con los gritos de la rata de fondo, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, dispuesto a encontrar lo que podía haber salido mal, y si eso afectaría a lo demás.

"_**OPV"**_

¿Qué se supone que significaba lo que había contemplado esa noche?, ¿cómo había podido Harry hacer semejante hechizo?, este era de un nivel superior a la edad que él tenía.

Y no solo eso, ese extraordinario Patronus que había visto, nunca antes hubiese pensado que Harry podría invocar uno, ni que decir de la forma que había tomado. Un ciervo, uno igual a James cuando se transformaba.

¿Sabría Harry algo de sus transformaciones ilegales?, era poco probable, James y él habían llegado a la resolución de que nunca le contarían a Harry sobre las mismas, no deseaban que despreciara a Remus por su condición.

Y menos después de conseguir que venerara al mismo como habían logrado.

Bebió parte del contenido del vaso que sostenía mientras intentaba por todos los medios encontrar una explicación que le aclarase la mente, algo que lo hiciese ver la luz.

James y Lily ya se habían instalado en las habitaciones que les había donado, Luna y Ginny también había ido a dormir, los únicos que no estaba muy seguro de donde se encontraban, eran Hermione y Harry.

También había conseguido convencer a la abuela de Neville para que lo dejara pasar la noche en su casa, al día siguiente le daría una grata sorpresa al chico. Casi la misma que ellos se habían llevado al verlos de vuelta.

Llevaban cosa de dos años de viaje, según creía era debido a una misión importante, no obstante, Frank había obligado a Alice a regresar, según este, era mucho tener que soportar sus berrinches por desear ver a Neville y Lily.

James los recibió con alegría, al igual que el resto, no obstante, ellos también se habían quedado perplejos al ver la forma en que actuaban Lily y Harry.

Él mismo no podía creerse la fuerza con la que Harry parecía aferrarse al abrazo que Lily le había brindado, tampoco comprendía el miedo que parecía tener.

Suspiró mirando el vaso y le dio vueltas al liquido en su interior, escuchó unos pasos lentos acercarse, pero no se giró:

-¿Todavía despierto?, ¿qué sucede?

Se encogió de hombros y se bebió el resto de la bebida, seguidamente dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y miró a quien acababa de hablarle:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió a su pregunta:

-Por supuesto que sí, esos indeseables no me volverán a coger desprevenida.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte aquel día.

-Creo que hiciste bastante salvando mi vida hace siete años.

-Fue mérito de Dumbledore ya te lo dije.

Ella asintió, no obstante se acercó hasta donde estaba él:

-¿Y el resto de años?, ¿crees que no he sido consciente de que me cuidaban en las sombras?

Extrañado la miró, ¿de qué le estaba hablando?

-Yo…

-¿Y quién detiene a Potter cada vez que me molesta?, ¿quién me defendió el año pasado a capa y espada?

-Era vuestro profesor, no podía permitir que…

-¿Lo hiciste solo por eso?

Sintió la mano de ella en su rostro y tragó en seco, no lo había hecho solo por eso, pero tampoco por lo que ella parecía pensar, no obstante no se sentía capaz de herirla:

-Este año también seré profesor en Hogwarts.

Ella sonrió a sus palabras y asintió, lentamente se acercó a su rostro y junto sus labios con los de él, respondió al contacto y con cuidado la acercó a él, cuando se separó de sus labios, ella susurró:

-Te he echado mucho de menos Sirius.

Encontró sus ojos y no pudo más que responder a sus palabras:

-Y yo a ti, Hermione.

Enseguida volvió a besarlo y se percató de que era verdad, había echado de menos tenerla cerca, saberla segura y bien.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar, el día de hoy no ha sido fácil.

-Lo sé.

Juntó su frente con la de ella y esta sonrió de medio lado:

-El problema es que no puedo dormir bien, últimamente no dejan de asaltarme pesadillas.

-¿Quieres que te prepare una pación para dormir?

Se ofreció, ella negó y comenzó a separarse de él:

-No surten efecto, pues no solo mi mente me muestra las pesadillas, todo mi cuerpo parece revivirlas a la par.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Negó y sin más se marchó de allí dejándolo completamente extrañado, ¿qué era eso de que su cuerpo las revivía?, ¿qué revivía?

Se quedó allí plantado un buen rato intentando cogerle un sentido a sus palabras, no obstante no lo consiguió, cansado de no encontrar respuesta se decidió a ir a verla para averiguar que se supone que significaba eso, al subir a la segunda planta, donde se instalaban los más jóvenes, recordó que en esa planta no había luz, debía solucionar eso cuanto antes, saco su varita e invocó un _Lumus_, no quería confundirse de puerta al llamar, no obstante al mirar al frente se quedó congelado.

¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo?

"_**OPV"**_

No conseguía dormir, no porque no lo intentara, sino por todo lo que la asaltaba en esos momentos, tras escuchar las palabras de Sirius, decidió volver a su habitación, estar entre sus brazos, creyó que le brindaría la calma que necesitaba.

Siempre que la torturaban, ella pensaba en él, y conseguía evadirse hasta cierto punto de todo aquello, no obstante y una vez fuera de todo aquello, aferrarse a él no le daba resultado.

Antes de que todo comenzara, se sentía la chica más dichosa, sobre todo porque él, acababa de aceptar lo que ella sentía por él, no obstante Potter, lo había estropeado todo.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, la oscuridad de la misma la hizo detenerse, el miedo comenzó a hacerse presente en su interior, es esa oscuridad era cuando más se aprovechaban y cuando más daño le infundían.

Intentó despejar su mente a como diera lugar de todos esos recuerdos y respiró hondo, debía llegar a su habitación, debía regresar a la luz de la misma, ¿por qué Sirius no había arreglado las luces de la casa?, era consciente de que este pisaba esa mansión de pascuas a ramos, pero podía tenerla al menos algo mejor cuidada.

Aunque, también era cierto que en ese último tiempo, parecían valorar la posibilidad de utilizarla para algo útil.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero tuvo que detenerse un ruido de algo cayendo y una maldición la obligó a detenerse, asustada se acurrucó en el lugar abrazándose a sí misma.

"_Que no me note, que no me note, que no me note."_

Esa oración la había acompañado durante el preciso instante en que aprendió que la oscuridad era su mayor enemiga, que en ella nadie tenía rostro y todos podían hacer lo que deseasen sin ser vistos.

En ese instante y con una simple palabra, ella había identificado a la persona que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo, y no deseaba que pudiera ver ese lado cobarde de ella.

Él, menos que nadie, no deseaba que tuviese armas que pudiera utilizar para herirla, ya bastante le había ocasionado.

-Será posible, no recuerdo esta casa tan sumamente tétrica, ¿por qué no habré cogido mi varita?

Se percató de que la voz de este se acercaba y se decidió por apartarse, sin embargo al ponerse en pie y dar dos pasos hacía la pared, choco de lleno contra él, asustada se alejó con rapidez, pero él agarró su antebrazo sorprendido:

-¿Qué…?

-Suéltame, te digo que me sueltes.

-¿Hermione?

Sintió como él daba unos pasos para acercarse, y ella se alejó más, al tocar con su espalda la pared se dejó resbalar por la misma:

-No te acerques, no me hagas daño, déjame.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, nunca se me ocurriría hacerte daño, ¿qué te pasa?

Volvió a tirar de su brazo, pero él no la soltó, sintió su aliento en su cara y supo que se había agachado a su altura, el miedo la volvió a envolver, ¿qué le haría en esa ocasión?, solo le había pegado una vez, pero lo creía capaz de repetirlo.

-Por favor, deja que vuelva a mi cuarto, déjame ir.

-¿Qué te sucede? –sintió su otra mano en su rostro y como acariciaba su mejilla: -Estás temblando Hermione, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Apartó el rostro de la mano de él y se pegó más a la pared:

-Quiero ir a mi habitación.

-Está bien, yo te ayudo, venga levántate de…

-NO, iré yo sola, no quiero que te acerques a mi cuarto.

-No puedes ir sola, por Merlín Hermione, estás temblando, si te sostienes de pie será un milagro.

Sintió la mano de él posarse en su cintura y comenzar a tirar, y su mente la obligó a recordar a Dolohove y su intento fallido de tenerla, el miedo la obligó a empujarlo lejos de ella, escuchó una queja de dolor por parte de este, y comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, solo intentaba ayudarte a levantarte. –se quedó callado un momento para después susurrar: -¿Estás llorando?

Cuando se volvió a acercar a ella, intentó evitar que la tocara, pero la oscuridad no le permitía verlo, él, consiguió coger su rostro y repasar sus mejillas:

-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Tanto me desprecias?

El dolor que expresó al hacer la segunda pregunta la desconcertó:

-Tengo miedo, tanto miedo.

-¿A mí?

Negó, y supo que él sabía que lo había hecho por la mano que aún se encontraba en su mejilla:

-Me hicieron cosas horribles, esta oscuridad, esto todo me…- comenzó a temblar a la par que mas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos: -fue horrible, yo…

No pudo seguir hablando, pues de un momento a otro se sintió rodeada por sus brazos, y como la atraía hacía él. Muda de la sorpresa y completamente desconcertada, sus lágrimas se detuvieron en el acto.

-Malditos, malditos, me las pagará, ese despreciable me las pagará todas juntas.

No sabía a quién se refería, y no entendía la reacción de él, mucho menos cuando sintió que sin dejar de apretarla a su cuerpo, conseguía ponerse en pie cogiéndola a ella entre sus brazos.

De la sorpresa, se aferró a su cuello con una de sus manos, este soltó una pequeña risa, y se separó de su hombro.

Pese a la oscuridad que había, sus ojos parecían haberse acostumbrado a la misma, pues distinguió el verde de los suyos. Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos uno al otro.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa posición, pero la aparición de una luz la hizo abrir y cerrar los ojos unos instantes:

-¿Qué hacéis en mitad del pasillo a oscuras?

La voz de Sirius, la hizo reaccionar por completo, y no fue a la única, pues él, se giró completamente perdido, sin dejar de sostenerla en sus brazos, ambos miraron hacía Sirius.

Este tenía la varita en alto apuntando hacia ellos, en cuanto recibió sus ojos grises en ella, se percató de que aún tenía una mano alrededor del cuello de Potter y otra sobre su pecho.

Rápidamente se movió para que la soltara, este no opuso resistencia para ello, es más parecía deseoso de soltarla, lo miró de reojo y se percató de que parecía confuso.

-Me caí, y él se ofreció a llevarme a mi cuarto.

-Entiendo, será mejor que ambos os acostéis ya.

Potter, sin ni siquiera mirar a uno u otro obedeció en el acto, ingresó en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él, no parecía encontrarse muy bien.

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo y se encontró con que en este había un colgante, se agachó a cogerlo y descubrió que se trataba de un gira-tiempo, ¿qué hacía Potter con un objeto como aquel?

Se incorporó para entrar en su cuarto, cuando sintió que la obligaban a girar:

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

Sirius la miraba molesto, lo miró por unos instantes y declaró:

-¿A qué te refieres?, ya te dije que me caí y él me…

-¿Por eso estabas apunto de besarlo?

Se sonrojó de forma inmediata y negó:

-Yo no estaba a punto de besar a nadie, nunca se me ocurriría besar a Potter.

Sirius apretó su agarre unos instantes para luego soltarla, parecía haber pensado mejor lo que estaba diciendo, molesta, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en esta y respiró hondo, seguidamente se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto?, ¿en qué momento había dejado de observar sus ojos?, si Sirius no hubiese aparecido en ese momento, ¿los habría encontrado besándose tal y como decía?

Negó, eso era imposible, ni mucho menos, ella nunca besaría a ese indeseable, nunca.

¿Qué estaba tramando Potter?, ¿por qué actuaba tan diferente?, ¿qué podía haberle sucedido en esos cuatro meses que no había estado por allí?

Confusa, se acercó a su cama, se sentó y miró el gira-tiempo que sostenía en su mano, lo repasó con una mano y tras unos instantes se tumbo, con el gira-tiempo en su mano y pegado a ella, quedó completamente dormida.

Algo que no notó en ese instante, es que todo su miedo se había esfumado, en el preciso instante en el que él, la había abrazado, haciéndola sentir segura, como pocas veces se había sentido en el pasado.


	9. Reuniones Familiares

_**8º- Reuniones familiares:**_

No había pegado ojo en toda la maldita noche, Hermione en esos momentos debía estar odiándolo más que nunca, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando la cargó en brazos?

Se miró ambas manos y las apretó entre sí, echó una mirada hacía la puerta de su habitación, ¿salía?, si lo hacía, estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, también estaba el hecho de que Sirius era quien lo había visto con ella en brazos.

Recordaba a la perfección su advertencia, y lo que menos quería era que este se enfrentara a él, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se despeinó el pelo, aunque no creía que pudiera ser posible que se despeinara aún más.

Respiró hondo y se puso en pie, ocultándose no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada de nada, ¿desde cuando era un maldito cobarde?, desde el instante en que Sirius parecía querer fulminarlo la noche pasada.

Camino hasta la puerta y cogió el manillar, comenzó a girarlo y se detuvo, ¿cómo podía acercar se Sirius?, necesitaba hablarle, que este dejase de tratarlo como lo hacía, pese a que era consciente de que se lo merecía.

Pero mientras Sirius le impidiese acercarse a Hermione, más complicado sería para él poder hablar tranquilamente con ella, y después de lo que vio la noche anterior, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, saber que le había pasado, intentar ayudarla a como diera lugar.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, no pudo evitar repasar las paredes con cuidado, esas eran las mismas que había ayudado a limpiar, él, sus amigos, algunos miembros de la orden y Sirius.

Al llegar a las escaleras se encontró con que no era el único que bajaba:

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

Miró a su James desconcertado y tras unos segundos, se encogió de hombros, ¿por qué le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior?, se percató de que llevaba el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y eso lo desconcertó:

-¿Te heriste ayer en la batalla?

Preguntó preocupado, James miró su brazo y sonrió de medio lado:

-Cosas del oficio, ¿y tú, saliste bien?

-Algunos cortes, pero me curaron con una pomada.

Este asintió y comenzó a bajar sin añadir nada más, se quedó parado viéndolo bajar, ¿cuántas veces se había imaginado a la persona que ahora caminaba ante él?, ¿cuántas había deseado poder hablarle?

Y justo cuando el deseo se concedía, no sabía que decir o como actuar, era un completo idiota.

Negó y bajó tras él, al llegar a la cocina, detectó cierta tensión en el ambiente, la cual se disipo en cuanto entró por completo:

-O Harry, solo eres tú.

La mujer que le hablo, contaba con un cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran marrones y su cara redondeada, era una mujer bella, no obstante lo más destacado de ella, era la dulzura de su mirada, esa mujer trasmitía confianza cuando te miraba.

Lo había llamado Harry, lo que quería decir que lo conocía, no obstante, y pese a que le sonaba, no la ubicaba del todo.

Además, ¿qué era eso de solo eres tú?, se acercó al mueble y rebuscó en el mismo un baso, en cuanto lo tuvo, contempló la cafetera y frunció el ceño, odiaba el café, pese a que su mejor amiga lo tomaba a menudo, sobre todo cuando era época de exámenes.

Cuando lo obligaba a acompañarla, él siempre pedía el que llevaba algo de cacao, pero en casa prefería un chocolate o un simple vaso de leche, eso preferible al sabor amargo del café.

Al ver que no encontraba por ninguna parte ni el azúcar ni el chocolate, buscó a Sirius con la mirada:

-¿Dónde tienes el chocolate o el azúcar Sirius?

No se percató de la mirada extrañada que recibía por parte de Lily, James y sobre todo de Sirius, pues era el único que había notado el detalle de que Harry, había ido exactamente al lugar donde se encontraban guardados los vasos sin ni siquiera preguntarle donde estaban.

-En la alacena, pero ten cuidado porque…

-Sí, Kreacher.

Hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia a ese detalle y se acercó a la misma, agradeció que el maldito elfo no estuviera, la verdad es que lo que menos deseaba era ver a ese despreciable. Pese a lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, no podía sentir aprecio por este, pero tampoco cometería los mismos errores.

En ese momento Sirius estaba con él y más importante, el elfo no había hecho nada contra él, no sabía la relación que ellos dos tendrían, más no creía que variara mucho de la anterior, pues la infancia de Sirius había sido la misma después de todo.

Una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, se preparó el desayuno y se sentó a la mesa, evidentemente James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto absoluto. Estaba removiendo el contenido de su vaso cuando varias personas hicieron presencia en el lugar.

Miró hacía la puerta y cuando sus ojos vieron entrar a Hermione, un cosquilleo extraño lo recorrió. Ella sonreía de medio lado, venía en compañía de Neville y Luna, Ginny los seguía desde atrás.

No obstante cuando sus ojos y los de ella hicieron contacto, se quedó como idiota mirando hacía ella, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, pero no apareció la mirada de rencor que solía dedicarle cada mañana.

Ella apartó la mirada de él y siguió hablando con Luna, como idiota la siguió con la mirada, hasta que un grito proveniente de Neville lo sacó de su observación:

-Habéis vuelto.

Miró a su compañero, y se sorprendió al verlo abrazar a la mujer que él había estado antes observando y más cuando el hombre que la acompañaba los abrazó a ambos a la par.

-Os he echado mucho de menos, la abuela me dijo que no tardaríais y sin embargo fueron tres años.

-Lo sentimos mucho Neville, pero la misión se alargó más de la cuenta, pero ya estamos de regreso.

-¿Volverán a casa?

-En realidad habíamos pensado en pasar las vacaciones que restan aquí, en casa de Sirius hasta que encontremos una nueva casa.

Neville asintió, y él se sintió estúpido de repente, y también feliz por él. Al menos uno de sus conocidos parecía haber salido ganando con el cambio efectuado. Pues ya sabía por que le sonaba esa mujer, la había visto cuando fue a visitar al padre de Ron a San Mungo, era la madre de Neville.

Ver a este hablar y sonreír de ese modo le hizo sentirse de algún modo incómodo, miró de reojo hacía donde Lily y James se encontraban y sin pensar se puso en pie y se marchó.

¿Por qué su relación con ellos no podía ser igual?, ¿por qué todo debía ser tan complicado y diferente?, temía acercarse a ellos, no podía negar que también tenia otros inconvenientes, pero no podía dejar de pensar que no merecía nada de eso.

Era idiota, se había imaginado que se quedaría en ese lugar, que conseguiría arreglarlo todo y así ser feliz al fin, pero no era posible, debía regresar, no podía ser tan egoísta, no podía dejar la vida de Ron y Ginny así, tampoco la de Hermione.

Solo su nombre lo hizo sentirse incómodo, qué estupidez, ¿por qué pensar en ella en el mismo grado que Ginny lo hacía sentirse idiota?

Quizás porque el valor de Hermione para él era superior, era cierto que tener a Ginny lejos, pero viviendo bajo el mismo techo le estaba afectando en cierto modo, se suponía que ella era su novia antes, pero ahí también parecía tenerle algo de rencor, no obstante no era como el rencor del resto.

Ella había estado con él, habían sido pareja, pero él le había sido infiel con alguien, y después se lo había dicho riéndose de ella en mitad de la sala común, dejándola en ridículo y humillándola.

Sin duda ese era un agravio grave para una persona que estaba orgullosa de su reputación, algo que no había cambiado.

Ginny, seguía siendo popular, no obstante, no hasta el grado que él había llegado a serlo.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando quiso convertirse en el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts?, es más, ¿cómo era posible que su compinche fuese Malfoy?

-¿Qué te sucede?

Escuchar la voz de Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró y seguidamente miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la sala donde estaba el árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando.

-¿Quieres contármelo?, soy buena escuchando.

Sonrió a sus palabras y acercando su mano a una quemadura del tapiz, suspiró y declaró:

-¿Sabes lo que significa esta quemadura?

Luna negó a su pregunta, él, repasó la misma y suspirando declaró:

-Aquí debía rezar el nombre de Sirius, pero sus padres lo echaron de casa a los diecisiete, lo tacharon de traidor y cuando alguien es expulsado de la familia Black, su nombre es quemado en este tapiz.

Él, fue a vivir con mis abuelos y mi padre.

Luna miró hacía el mismo y señaló una de las quemaduras que él había intentado no mirar:

-¿Quién iría en ese lugar?

Suspiró y posó su mirada en la misma, se quedó un momento callado y después dijo:

-Andrómeda, es tía de Draco, hermana de Narcisa Malfoy y de la despreciable de Lestrange.

Según Sirius me contó, era su prima favorita, ella compartía sus mismos ideales, fue tachada del árbol porque se enamoró de un muggle o hijo de muggles, Tonks era su apellido.

Ambos tienen una hija, Nymphadora Tonks.

Decir su nombre lo hizo sentir algo incómodo, ¿qué sería de ella?, estaba seguro de haberla reconocido la noche anterior, pero no había podido percibir el estado de ella.

Sin Remus vivo, ¿qué le quedaba a Tonks?, ¿le había arrebatado a esta toda su felicidad?, Luna no volvió a preguntar, parecía meditar algo, no obstante, tampoco se fue de su lado:

"_**OPV"**_

Tras observar detenidamente la actitud de Harry en la cocina, no pude evitar pensar que a este le pasaba algo extraño, cuando Luna se marchó tras él la seguí, me percaté de que entraba en el salón y me decidí por acercarme al mismo.

Luna era amiga de Hermione, pero parecía estar comenzando a llevarse bien con Harry, ¿era posible que ella lo estuviese cambiando?, ¿Qué fuese la causante de que este se comportase tan diferente?

Si ese era el caso, le debían mucho a la muchacha. Estaba por entrar en la sala cuando escuchó la voz de él:

-¿Sabes lo que significa esta quemadura?

Escucharlo preguntar por las quemaduras del tapiz lo desconcertó, ¿qué podría interesarle a él del mismo?, ¿por qué le preguntaba a esa chica, si ella no podía tener conocimiento de algo tan personal de su familia?

-Aquí debía rezar el nombre de Sirius, pero sus padres lo echaron de casa a los diecisiete, lo tacharon de traidor y cuando alguien es expulsado de la familia Black, su nombre es quemado en este tapiz.

Él, fue a vivir con mis abuelos y mi padre.

Se quedó congelado, ¿cómo sabía él todo eso?, nunca se lo había contado, puede que James le hubiese dicho que había vivido con sus padres, pero este desconocía lo de que los nombres eran quemados en el tapiz.

¿Cómo podía ser que Harry lo supiera?

-¿Quién iría en ese lugar?

Luna lo hizo prestar atención, se asomó y descubrió que señalaba el nombre de Andrómeda, vio como Harry miraba fijamente la quemadura, y seguidamente escuchó como decía:

-Andrómeda, es tía de Draco, hermana de Narcisa Malfoy y de la despreciable de Lestrange.

Según Sirius me contó, era su prima favorita, ella compartía sus mismos ideales, fue tachada del árbol porque se enamoró de un muggle o hijo de muggles, Tonks era su apellido.

Ambos tienen una hija, Nymphadora Tonks.

¿Qué él le había dicho?, ¿cuándo?, se quitó del marco de la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, desde hacía tres años que había regresado, no recordaba haber hablado con este de nada de eso, quizás ese fuese el problema, no recordaba, ¿se habría emborrachado en alguna ocasión?

No, o eso creía, tendría que preguntarle a James, sí, eso haría, si había bebido, James, lo sabría sin duda.

Estaba tan concentrado en recordar alguna ocasión en que hubiesen hablado de ello, que cuando James se acercó a él no se percató.

"_**OPV"**_

Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veía a Harry prepararse el desayuno él mismo, y según le había dicho Lil, ella también. Tampoco recordaba que Harry conociera la casa de Sirius tan bien y mucho menos que tomara atención al nombre de un elfo domestico.

Lily no había querido que ellos tuvieran uno, decía que ella contaba con dos buenas manos para hacer las cosas y que no admitía tener sirvientes. Eso le había costado algo caro, pues el elfo de sus padres, había tenido que pasar a formar parte de Hogwarts.

Al ver a Sirius perdido y apoyado en la pared, sonrió de medio lado, pocas veces podía pillar a este tan confuso, lo que implicaba que no podía gastarle alguna buena broma como era su costumbre.

Sacó su varita y lentamente se acercó a su amigo, se colocó a su lado y susurro su hechizo, estaba en ello cuando decidió fastidiarle. Llevo una de sus manos hacía el cuello se su amigo y acercándose a su oído:

-DESPIERTA.

Sirius brincó del susto y se apartó de él, al mirarlo, se llevó una mano a su oído:

-¿James! –se quedó un momento mirándolo y después añadió: -Tengo una pregunta para ti.

-Tú dirás.

Dijo, Sirius se quedó un momento callado tras lo que dijo, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello y se rascaba:

-¿Tú recuerdas la última vez que me emborraché?

Esa pregunta lo pilló de sorpresa, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?, si mal no recordaba, la última vez, había aparecido en su casa delirando sobre estar perdido.

-Sí, hace cosa de un año, ¿no recuerdas que cuando te pregunté por qué estabas perdido, me juraste que no volverías a beber en tu vida?

Este asintió, y pasó de rascarse el cuello, a rascarse los brazos, eso lo hizo aguantarse una risita:

-¿Sabes si hable con Harry de algo en especial?

¿Qué le pasaba a Sirius?, parecía realmente desconcertado:

-No, Harry no estaba esa noche en casa y te marchaste bien temprano, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Este se quedó callado un momento y seguidamente lo miró fijamente y preguntó:

-Dime una cosa James, ¿por qué son las quemaduras del tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black?

Miró de reojo a la sala y seguidamente a él, ¿a qué venía que le preguntase eso, si sabía de sobra que nunca se lo había querido contar?, recordaba habérselo preguntado de más pequeños, él y Remus, pero este esquivó la pregunta.

Con el paso del tiempo, se habían olvidado de ello, y nunca más habían vuelto a preguntar nada al respecto, más porque se les había olvidado que por otra cosa. ¿Se lo diría en esa ocasión?, lo vio rascarse con más ahínco y se arrepintió de su broma.

Ahora nunca lo sabría:

-No lo se, recuerdo que alguna vez tocamos el tema, pero nunca nos dijiste.

Este asintió a sus palabras y frunció el ceño:

-Eso creía recordar yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Escuchó la voz de Harry, ambos miraron a la puerta de la sala y vieron a Luna tirando del brazo de Harry, mientras este luchaba por soltarse:

-Muy buenas, Harry y yo nos marchamos a dar una vuelta.

Asombrado ante las palabras de la chica, no fue capaz a decir una palabra, al menos hasta que Harry se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Sirius extrañado:

-¿Sirius?, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Escuchó que preguntaba este sin entender y sin dejar de rascarse:

-Estás rojo como un tomate y juraría que tienes ronchas, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que no paras de rascarte?

Sirius al fin pareció caer en la cuenta de ese hecho y paró en seco, se miró ambos brazos y seguidamente lo miró a él:

-JAMES.

-Creo que hoy a Lily llamarme, ¿tu no Harry?

-¿Se lo has hecho tú?

Escuchó que preguntaba su hijo, sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó un ojo en forma cómplice, no obstante, Harry no siguió su gesto, lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía actuar así, parecía debatirse entre reírse o lamentar el estado de Sirius.

Sirius, volvió su atención a su mejor amigo, y consiguió apartarse a tiempo de que este le cayera encima. Salió corriendo de allí mientras reía divertido, escuchó como Luna le decía algo a Harry, y como este miraba a Sirius correr tras de él.

¿Por qué su hijo parecía seguir a Sirius en todos sus movimientos?

No se paró mucho a pensarlo, pues si no este lo alcanzaría, escuchó las voces de Lily riñéndolos por comportarse como completos idiotas y las risas del resto. Supo cuando Sirius se libró de su hechizo, pues este comenzó a correr más rápido aún, en su huída casi y atropella al elfo domestico de su amigo, lo que le granjeó unos cuantos insultos poco habituales en un elfo.

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Y eso Harry?, ¿qué se supone que venden ahí?

Suspiró agotado, llevaba toda la mañana corriendo por las calles cercanas a la casa de Sirius en Grimmauld Place, Luna, parecía una niña pequeña viendo escaparates, ahora se encontraban ante la tienda de juguetes más grande que él nunca hubiese visto, Luna insistió en entrar en la misma y le dio gusto, después de todo, sería la primera vez que vería una de esas.

Sus tíos nunca lo habían dejado acompañarlos a las tiendas, y menos a una que seguro le gustaría. Nada más entrar se quedó asombrado de la envergadura de la misma, su acompañante, también, más no por el tamaño, sino por la cantidad de cosas que no conocía.

Luna lo llevó de un lado a otro de la tienda, preguntando entusiasmada sobre uno u otro juguete, había veces, que él mismo debía leer las cosas que las cajas traían, pues ni él sabía para que servían.

Ambos escucharon como sonaba una gran campanada, al mirar hacía el lugar de donde venía tremendo escándalo, se sorprendieron mirando un reloj enorme que había allí. Luna quiso acercarse más para verlo mejor, y ambos vieron como este pertenecía a lo que parecía ser un scaletrix.

Un hombre que se encontraba allí, les ofreció unos mandos para participar en la carrera, estaba por reusar la invitación, cuando Luna entusiasmada acepto.

La vio coger el mando y preguntar como funcionaba, el hombre le explicó todo pacientemente y él no pudo dejar de reír al escuchar algunas respuestas y preguntas de Luna.

Nunca pensó que ella fuese así, pero le agradaba saber que podía contar con ella, que era una amiga después de todo. Ella había decidido que salieran de la casa de Sirius, según le había explicado, creía que en la casa habitaba una de sus extrañas criaturas que le estaba haciendo sentirse tan mal.

Lejos estaba ella de saber a qué se debía su mal. Ver a su padre actuar de forma tan poco adulta lo había pillado por sorpresa, ¿así hubiese sido la relación de Sirius y él aún de mayores?

Él creía que su padre había madurado, pero era evidente que no había podido perder su vena de bromista, pese a que esa vena le traería demasiadas complicaciones a su hijo en el futuro.

No obstante, no podía negar que verlo así le había hecho sentir bien también.

Echó tres carreras con Luna y otros más que se reunieron a su alrededor, la verdad es que se lo pasó en grande, pero el gran reloj de encima de ellos volvió a sonar. En esta ocasión ambos miraron la hora que rezaba en el lugar.

-¿Las tres de la tarde ya?

Escuchó que ella decía, él mismo se sorprendió de la hora que era:

-Luna, salimos de casa a las diez, nos van a matar.

-Nosotros avisamos que salíamos.

-Pero no por cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera dijimos a donde íbamos.

Luna frunció el ceño y tras devolverle el control remoto al hombre, se despidió de él y declaró:

-Pues regresemos, pero tenemos que repetir esta salida, he aprendido mucho del mundo muggle, no sabía que tú, conocieras tanto del mismo.

No dije nada, salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la casa, una vez en las escaleras de la misma, decidí decir:

-Viví con mi tía Petunia en el mundo muggle, Luna. Hasta que no cumplí los once años no supe nada del mundo mágico.

Eso pareció sorprenderla demasiado, me miró durante unos segundos a la par que yo llamaba a la puerta, en el mismo instante en que ella decía:

-¿Y por qué no estabas con tus padres?

La puerta de la casa se abrió y quien me recibió me dejó clavado en el sitio, ¿cómo era posible?

-Bienvenido a casa.

"_**OPV"**_

Terminó de vestirse y se miró en el espejo, pantalón vaquero, camiseta de tirantes (hacía mucho calor como para andar con más ropa encima), unos tenis de zapatillas y su cabello de color negro con mechones morados, se lo había dejado algo más largo de lo que acostumbraba a tenerlo, pero le agradaba el cambio.

Además, debía verse presentable para la reunión familiar, sonrió ampliamente y declaró:

-Estas que rompes.

-Al menos debo reconocer que tienes gusto con lo que respecta a la ropa.

La voz de su primo la hizo mirar a este a través del espejo, sonrió ante como estaba vestido él, sin duda el negro era su color.

-Tú tampoco te ves tan mal como me temí, después de todo debemos dar una buena impresión.

-¿Por qué tan empeñada en venir?

-Tú eres un favor jovencito, es evidente que ahora llega el momento de pedir yo uno.

-Potter no creo que haga tratos.

-Si los hace Draquito, así que por ello no te preocupes.

-¿Os queda mucho?, no tengo ganas de alargar esto por mucho tiempo.

-Sabemos que estás impaciente por ver a tus hermanos Charley, pero no metas prisa a una mujer cuando se está arreglando.

Este frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, la verdad es que los Weasley eran bastante atrayentes, ese cabello de ellos y esos ojos tan expresivos, su hermano Bill era mucho más guapo, pero había conocido a esa francesita en Francia, cuando fue por viaje de trabajo.

No obstante al principio no se llevaron demasiado bien, pero la chica tenía buenos recursos y al final consiguió cazar al chico. No entendía porque Charley no había buscado aún alguien con quien estar, aunque si se tenía en cuenta la situación actual, ¿quién pensaría en unirse a otra persona sentimentalmente?

-Ya estoy lista.

Dijo tras pintarse un poco los labios, se giró a mirar a ambos chicos y sonrió ampliamente:

-Venga primito, llévame a conocer a tú apuesto amigo.

Cogió el brazo de Malfoy y el otro de Charley y juntos emprendieron el camino hacía fuera de la casa. Según le habían dicho, todos habían terminado viviendo en casa de su tío Sirius, sonrió aún más, ¿qué cara pondría este cuando la viera?

Al estar en la calle, ella sujeta del brazo de Draco, cerró los ojos y los tres desaparecieron del lugar, para quedar justo enfrente de la siniestra casa.

-Nunca me ha gustado esta maldita casa.

Dijo con desdén, Draco, se estremeció a su vez:

-A mí me amenazaban de pequeño con dejarme en casa de la abuela si hacía muchas de las mías.

-¿Ni siquiera tú le caías bien?, pero si es evidente que eras de su clase.

-Según ella, había algo torcido en mí, decía que nunca podría ser algo memorable para la familia, lo peor era que me lo llegué a creer.

-Es una suerte que solo pisara esta casa una vez con siete años y no haya tenido que regresar.

-Créeme lo es.

-Me encantan que compartan recuerdos entre ustedes, pero aquí parados parecemos estúpidos.

-¿Qué hora es cascarrabias Charley?

-Creo que las tres y cinco.

Esta asintió, seguramente se encontrarían reposando la comida, sonrió, puede que les causase una indigestión.

Se acercó con Draco a la puerta y este llamó a la misma, tras un poco de jaleo del interior la puerta fue abierta, quien la abrió fue Granger, esta los miraba enfadada, aunque de un momento a otro cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa:

-¿Malfoy?, ¿Charley?, ¿qué hacéis aquí y juntos?

-Veníamos a…

-¿Es Harry?, me va a oír, ¿cómo se le ocurre marcharse sin avisar a dón…?

Su tío apareció tras Granger y dejó la frase sin terminar, su vista se posó en ella en el acto, y pese a que sonrió con cierta alegría y de forma desenfadada, se encontraba nerviosa por la reacción de este.

No obstante, algo más la hizo delegar su nerviosismo al olvido, sentir que Draco Malfoy, a su lado, se tensaba al ver a su tío enfrente de ellos. ¿Podría existir algún problema entre ellos?

-¿No me darás permiso para entrar?

Dijo sin más, su tío pareció salir de su asombro pues cerró la boca y declaró:

-Por supuesto que sí, pasad.

Él y Granger se apartaron para dejarlos pasar a los tres, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, por las escaleras aparecieron los dos hermanos de Charley que permanecían en la orden.

Bill se congeló en las escaleras, mientras que la pequeña Ginny, sonrió de oreja a oreja y bajó rápidamente los escalones que la separaban de su hermano mayor.

-Charley, ¡qué alegría verte!

Se tiró a los fuertes brazos de su hermano que la recibió contento y ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos, enana.

Todos, parecían ver el saludo absortos, no obstante, no dejo de notar que Draco, miraba de su tío Sirius a Granger, intercalando miradas entre ambos. ¿Qué podía estar pensando Draco?

-¿Os quedáis a comer?

Escuché que preguntaba Ginny, desconcertada miré a mí alrededor:

-¿No comisteis aún?

-Faltaba gente por llegar.

Dijo Sirius de forma seca, eso me hizo entender que estaba molesto, sin duda esa visita me costaría cara, esperaba que al menos mereciera la pena.

El timbre de la puerta nos hizo a todos mirar hacía la misma, me giré sin más, no obstante quien abrió fue Draco. En cuanto este hizo eso, nos encontramos con Potter y una chica rubia, Lovegood creía recordar que se llamaba acompañándole.

Pese a que la chica, parecía en cierto modo asustada, no obstante el que perdió todo el color de sopetón fue Potter al mirar a Draco de frente:

-Bienvenido a casa.

Escuchó que decía Draco, y cuando lo miró se quedó extrañada, ¿qué significaba esa sonrisa en el rostro de este?

"_**OPV"**_

Potter no dejaba de mirarme, era evidente que algo le pasaba, parecía nervioso y no estar a gusto en el vestíbulo de la casa de su padrino. Eso lo obligó a mirar de reojo hacía este, el cual había cogido a su prima del brazo y se había alejado un poco para hablar con ella.

Se percató de que había alguien que no se separaba de al lado de Potter, Lovegood, mientras que los Weasley, en compañía de Granger, habían ido hacía la cocina.

Al ver que Potter le decía algo a la chica al oído, no se lo pensó, decidió seguirlo, era evidente que fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado, tenía que ver con Potter, sino, ¿cómo era que Sirius Black estaba de regreso?

Al verlo entrar en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, no dudo en seguirlo al interior antes de que cerrara la puerta, este lo miró sumamente sorprendido:

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué más?, venir a hablar contigo.

Dijo simplemente y sin más se sentó en la cama tras quitarse la camisa negra que llevaba encima de la camiseta blanca. Potter, frunció el ceño y tras mirar la puerta, lo volvió a mirar a él, con cuidado se deshizo él también de una chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó caer en la silla:

-Tú dirás.

Dijo sin más, ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un buen rato, hasta que declaró:

-¿Quién mató a Albus Dumbledore?

Potter lo miró sin entender, y tras un momento declaró:

-Voldemort, solo que intentaba matarme a mí.

Sonrió, lo había pillado.

-¿Desde cuando dices su nombre?

-Temer a un nombre es…

-Incrementar lo temido, sí, lo sé, no necesito que me cites a la sabelotodo, Potter.

Este se quedó un momento mirándolo y tras fruncir el ceño dijo:

-Pues si ella ya te dijo esas palabras, no sé por qué debería temerlo.

-Siempre me has dicho que no lo temes, pero que prefieres no decir el nombre de alguien así.

Este se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al hecho:

-Será mejor que bajemos, debemos ir a comer.

Se giró dándome la espalda y yo me puse rápidamente en pie y sacando mi varita se la coloqué en la espalda, este se detuvo en seco:

-¿Crees que es buena idea darme la espalda Potter?, no creo que necesites que te recuerde quien soy yo.

-¿Quién eres tú?, creí que mi amigo.

Dijo este con retintín y molesto:

-Creíste. –soltó una pequeña risita despectiva y retirando su varita se alejó unos pasos de él. Este al girarse contaba con su varita ya en mano:

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-¿Yo?, creo que a nada, la pregunta Potter, es, ¿con qué has estado jugando tú?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hasta hace unos días, yo sabía que Black, tu amado padrino, había muerto por tú culpa, al casi finalizar nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts, y no obstante y si la vista no me falla y tampoco el oído, juraría, que se encontraba ahí abajo, en compañía de mi recientemente presentada prima, Nymphadora Tonks.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, me parece que te has debido golpear la cabeza o algo, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Estaba nervioso, era evidente que sí sabía de qué le estaba hablando, y sin embargo, no parecía muy dispuesto a demostrarlo.

-Si quieres que juguemos a tú juego, de acuerdo, así lo haremos, ¿qué piensas que deberíamos hacerle a la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger?

No hizo falta más y lo sabía, este era dinamita pura, solo necesitaba una chispa para prenderse, tan solo escuchar insultar a Granger bastaba para provocarlo.

-Malfoy te lo advierto, no se te vuelva a ocurrir…

-¿Qué dices Harry?, ¿qué es lo que no debo hacer?, pensé que era uno de tus juegos favoritos, torturar a los inferiores a nosotros, venga, tenemos una a muy buena mano, y más teniendo en cuenta que se cree superior a nosotros, es mejor mostrarle su…

El puño de este fue directo a su rostro, no obstante pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, menos mal que lo estaba esperando:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué ese carácter?, sé muy bien lo que te gusta Harry, desde tus juegos a bandos, hasta la humillación de la menor de los Weasley. Estaría bien humillar a alguna sangre sucia de una manera más completa.

Esquivó un nuevo golpe, pero el tercero no pudo conseguirlo, y cayó contra el escritorio del mismo, consiguiendo que algunas cosas que había en este cayeran al suelo, a la par que la silla también.

Enfadado devolvió el golpe, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea, sin medir el ruido y sin importarles nada. Para él, el principal culpable, del declive de su padre, era Potter y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

Acabaron cayendo al suelo y aun así no se detuvieron, debido a su estado, Potter, consiguió quedar arriba y comenzar a golpearlo, no obstante, de un momento a otro, los golpes comenzaron a intercalarse con frases:

-¿Que quién mató a Dumbledore?, tú, tú, maldito miserable, tú eres el único culpable, tú y tus estúpidos intentos de matarlo durante todo el año, sino lo hubieses desarmado, ese despreciable de Snape, no habría podido matarlo.

Consiguió quitárselo de encima y lo empujó lejos de él, ambos cada cual en una esquina se miraron fulminándose con la mirada:

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?, ¿qué significa todo esto?

Recriminó furioso, este iba a abrir la boca cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, por esta entró un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos acaramelados ocultos tras unas gafas, miró a ambos sorprendido y declaró:

-¿Qué demonios os pasa a vosotros dos?

-Solo hablábamos.

Declaró Potter de mal talante:

-Sin duda, ¿desde cuando se habla a golpes?

-¿A qué has venido?

Dijo de forma seca, este a su vez frunció el ceño molesto por su contestación:

-Tú madre quiere saber si bajarás a comer o no.

Esa frase me dejó estático, ¿qué acababa de decir?, ¿tu madre?, ¿qué madre?, miré al tipo como si estuviese loco:

-¿Su madre?, ¿de qué está hablando este loco Potter?, ¿acaso no sabe que tus padres…?

-Bajaré ahora.

Cortó Potter de repente, mientras que el hombre ante mí, me miraba como si el loco fuese yo:

-¿Te encuentras bien Draco?, ya me dijo Nym, que tardaste un poco en recuperarte, también que no parecías entender por qué te había ayudado.

Me ha dicho que estuviste unos días diciendo cosas raras, ¿acaso pensaste que Dumbledore te dejaría desprotegido?, me encomendó a mí tu cuidado, sabía que eras gran amigo de mi hijo Harry y yo le aseguré que lo haría.

-¿De su hijo Harry? –sin poder creerlo miré a Potter en el suelo y seguidamente al hombre ante mí, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?, volví mi mirada furiosa hacía Potter y lo que vi me dejó aún más petrificado.

¿Culpabilidad, desesperación?, ¿qué locura había cometido ese estúpido?, así que no había sido Harry Potter el que había mandado a mi prima en mi busca, sino James Potter.

Al no recibir una respuesta por mi parte este decidió decir:

-No tardéis demasiado, o todo el mundo se os echará encima.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sin apartar la mirada de este declaró:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Potter?, ¿cómo has traído de vuelta a Black y tus padres?, ¿Qué clase de magia utilizaste?

Enseguida apartó su mirada de él, lo vio apoyarse en la pared y maldecir, se limpió la sangre que le salía de su labio inferior y sin mirarlo declaró:

-Cometí una estupidez, fui a ver la casa donde habían asesinado a mis padres. –se calló unos momentos y apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas, lo escuchó suspirar a la par que decía: -Mi vida no es un cuento de hadas Malfoy, tengo una misión, algo que debo llevar a cavo, sin Sirius y sin Dumbledore que me guiaran, pensé, que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar al punto de partida.

Nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo literalmente.

Llegué en compañía de Ron, vi la casa por dentro, cada habitación, cada libro que quedaba, todo con detalle, hice un estúpido comentario, pero Ron, pareció tomárselo enserio, incluso parecía haber estado planeando aquello durante mucho tiempo.

Me sentía solo y perdido, así que, cuando Ron me ofreció el gira-tiempo, no me paré a pensar, ¿quién lo haría?, quizás Hermione. –sonrió con cierto pesar, y seguidamente añadió: - Quizás no, seguro, ella nunca habría permitido que hiciéramos tal locura. Ahora que lo pienso fríamente, ese gira-tiempo tenía algo extraño.

-No me digas que tú y el idiota de la comadreja…

Rompió a reír y asintió a la par que se llevaba una mano a su cabello y se despeinaba:

-Sí te digo, caí, hice la cosa más estúpida que podía haber hecho, lo utilicé, no era la primera vez que lo usaba, así que como la primera me había salido todo bien, ¿qué podía salirme mal en esta segunda?,

Muchas, muchas cosas.

Para empezar, mi compañera de viaje no era Hermione, seguido de que no es lo mismo contemplar como matan a un hipogrifo, que quedarte quieto mientras ves como matan a tus padres.

-Interviniste, cambiaste lo que esa noche debía suceder.

Este solo asintió:

-Pero el resultado fue inesperado, para empezar. –se retiró el flequillo de la frente y mostró su cicatriz en forma de rayo: -Esta maldita marca sigue presente, además, esa noche si bien no acabé con Voldemort, sí que sobreviví al Avara que me lanzó.

En lugar de morir yo o cualquiera de mi familia, murió el profesor Lupin, y el mundo mágico se vio sumido en una época de terror en la que aún nos encontramos, pues durante trece años, Voldemort, ha estado tocando las narices.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¿cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez?

Potter lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Deja de decirme lo que ya sé, ahora, por un maldito instante miserable, ponte en mi lugar, piensa en tú caso, ¿qué harías tú?, ¿los dejarías morir sin más?, dime, ¿te quedarías mirando mientras mata a tú madre?

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y lo miré de igual modo, maldito idiota:

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me has tomado?

Este tan solo me miró fijamente y yo me quedé como idiota, o mierda. Acababa de hacerme quedar como idiota, y no obstante, a la vez, me había hecho comprender todo.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que preguntó cansado:

-Dime una cosa Potter, ¿cómo llegó el gira-tiempo a manos del pobretón?

-Hermione en tercer año, tenía demasiadas asignaturas, ante la negativa de ella de abandonar ninguna asignatura, la profesora McGonagall le dio un gira-tiempo, durante todo ese año, nunca nos dijo nada, hasta casi fin de curso, que ella y yo lo usamos.

Además de salvar a Sirius gracias a este, me llevé la satisfacción de ver, doblemente, el puñetazo que Hermione te propino ese año.

Lo miré molesto por recordar eso y me desconcertó ver la sonrisa torcida que tenía en el rostro, una que no parecía irradiar ninguna alegría.

Potter, había dicho algo sobre una misión que tenía, ¿de qué podía tratarse la misma?, además, la respuesta que le acababa de proporcionar no respondía a la pregunta que le había formulado, a no ser, que este pensase que a Granger se le podría haber caído.

-Y supuestamente tú y yo en este tiempo nos llevamos bien, ¿qué demonios me has hecho Potter?

-Eso no es solo lo diferente, Ron es un mortifago, Hermione me odia, y al parecer soy tan engreído, cretino, además de creído e insoportable que tú, así es fácil que nos llevemos bien.

-Creo, que no te has fijado, en que no has hecho más que insultarme, Potter.

-No, por supuesto que si me he fijado.

Soltó un bufido molesto:

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Escuchó que Potter le preguntaba.

-La pregunta Potter, es, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

Negó y tras unos instantes resopló:

-No lo sé, te confieso que estoy completamente perdido, que…

-Entonces mejor ir por pasos, creo que nos esperan para comer.

Se puso en pie sin más y vio que este lo miraba sorprendido, no podía culparlo, ni siquiera él, se entendía a sí mismo. No obstante, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, ¿obligarlo a regresar al pasado y dejarlo todo como estaba?, ni siquiera él, era tan cruel.

Suspiró, ¿qué más le daba a él un lugar que otro?, total, en ambos lo había perdido todo, él, ni ganaba ni perdía realmente.

-Gracias.

Escuchó que susurraba Potter, antes de terminar de abandonar la habitación de este.

"_**OPV"**_

De todas las personas en la faz de la tierra, con las que podía haberse desahogado, nunca creyó que lo fuese a hacer con Malfoy, y mucho menos que este no terminase juzgándolo, sino por el contrario, comprendiéndolo.

Quizás, la perdida de sus padres, era, lo que había provocado que este actuase de esa forma.

Miró hacía el lugar por el que se había marchado y se puso en pie, se acercó al espejo y al mirarse, notó que las gafas se le habían roto, y que sin duda le saldría un buen moretón en la mejilla los días siguientes.

Tras comprobar que la herida del labio no sería igual de notoria, reparó sus gafas y bajó a la cocina, al llegar a la misma, se encontró con que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, se asomó por la misma y se encontró con un montón de gente en el lugar.

Todos parecían pasárselo bien y bromeaban entre ellos, era curioso, que aún y pasando lo que estaban pasando, pudieran encontrar momentos en los que poder estar así.

-Harry, ven acércate, quiero presentarte a alguien.

La voz de Malfoy lo desconcertó, parecía amistoso inclusive, cuando caminó hacía él perdido, enseguida detectó algo que no deseaba que pasara. Tonks estaba allí, sonreía abiertamente y lo volvía a mirar con sumo interés.

No habían sido imaginaciones suyas de la noche anterior, ella estaba allí con algún propósito, ¿pero cual?

-Veo que ya habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias, no hay nada que unos buenos golpes no resuelvan ¿cierto?

La voz de ella, era tal y como la recordaba, su cabello igual de vivo, en realidad toda ella era exactamente tal y como la recordaba, exceptuando ese último año. Pensar en como estaba ella, lo hizo sentir un escalofrío, si el rechazo de Remus le había provocado ese estado, ¿qué le provocaría saber, que la persona a la que ella amaría, estaba muerta por su culpa, incluso antes de que llegaran a conocerse?

-Esta es Nymphadora Tonks, mi prima, hija de Andrómeda Tonks, hermana de mi madre y prima de Sirius.

Dijo Malfoy sin más, Tonks no tardó en sonreír aún más y de improvisto se encontró con los labios de la chica presionando los suyos propios.

Asustado y terriblemente confuso se apartó de ella, ¿en qué diantres estaba pensando ella?

-Encantada Harry Potter, estoy deseando saberlo todo sobre ti.

Sin más se agarró de su brazo como niña pequeña y sonrió aún más:

-¿Perdona?

-Chico palco en palabras, vale, está bien saberlo, también algo lento me temo, dime Potter, ¿se te dan tan bien todas las chicas o es solo con las mayores que tú?

Estaba más que seguro que ella debía estar burlándose de él, además, también podía afirmar que se estaba poniendo rojo, algo incómodo recordó su primer encuentro con ella.

Según creía recordar, también había hecho el ridículo en esa ocasión.

-Te sentarás a mi lado en la mesa, así nadie podrá interferir entre nosotros. –sin darle opción a opinar si quiera, le guiñó un ojo y tiró de él, percibió una sonrisa divertida en los rostros de casi todos los asistentes.

Y la clave era ese casi todos, tres pares de ojos parecían desear fulminarlo, una pelirroja, lo que le hizo suponer que quizás ella sintiera aún algo por él, uno de ojos grises, que parecía estar meditando entre si matarlo en ese instante o esperar un poco más.

Y la que le hacía sentir más incómodo que ninguna de todas las miradas, una castaña de ojos achocolatados que intercambiaba una mirada hacía él y otra hacía Tonks, de un momento a otro, ella apartó la mirada y no volvió a ver sus ojos en el resto de la tarde, mientras que Tonks, no se había separado de él.

Por algún motivo, la mirada que más tenía presente, era la que no podía ver ya.

Mientras respondía a algunas preguntas que Tonks le estaba formulando de forma distraída, su mente rememoró la pregunta que Malfoy le había formulado antes. Miró de reojo a este y lo encontró apoyado en la pared mirando el contenido de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

¿Cómo había llegado el gira-tiempo a manos de Ron?, él le había dicho que se lo había encontrado en su casa o algo por el estilo, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajarle.

Si su mente no le fallaba del todo, creía recordar que Hermione, le había dicho al final de su tercer año, que le había devuelto el gira-tiempo a McGonagall. ¿Dónde dejaba eso entonces la versión de Ron al respecto?

-¿Desde cuando te enfrentas a los mortifagos?

La voz de Tonks lo interrumpió por unos instantes, la miró fijamente y declaró:

-Desde siempre, si creen que soy fácil de quitar de en medio están muy equivocados.

-Así solo consigues ponerte en peligro, a ti y a todo el mundo. Puedes acabar muerto, y según creo valoras demasiado tú vida para eso.

Sonrió a sus palabras, y mientras se incorporaba de su asiento, sin dejar de mirarla añadió:

-Tal vez, pero de algo puedes estar segura, no pienso irme solo, me llevaré a cierta persona por delante.

Si me disculpas, he de ir a mi cuarto un momento.

Fue consciente de que la había dejado congelada en el lugar, pues no esperaba para nada esa respuesta por su parte. Entró a la casa y subió hacía su cuarto, necesitaba estar solo, pensar, había unas cosas que debía aclarar.

Malfoy, le había dado en qué pensar, y ahora que caía en eso, se detuvo en seco en mitad de las escaleras, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?, ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy recordase?

Había llegado a pensar, que solo Ron y él recordaban porque habían sido los que habían efectuado el viaje y el cambio, pero con la aparición de Malfoy, la teoría se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes.

¿Qué significaba entonces?, ¿A qué se debía todo?

De repente las luces del lugar comenzaron a titilar, hasta que llegó el punto en que la casa entera quedó a oscuras, miró a su alrededor desconcertado y se agarró de la barandilla, lo mejor era subir, quedarse ahí parado no era buena idea.

Un grito de terror lo congeló por unos segundos en el lugar, venía del segundo piso, ¿qué hacía Hermione allí?, recordó el miedo atroz de ella la noche anterior y comenzó a subir las escaleras que le restaban a toda prisa.

-Hermione, ¿dónde estás?

La escuchó gemir, y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el llanto de ella, ¿qué podrían haberle hecho para que temiera tanto la oscuridad?

Al llegar a su lado, alargó su mano para tranquilizarla, no obstante en cuanto la tocó, ella se refugió en sus brazos, ¿tanto miedo tenía, que pese al odio que sentía por él, lo aferraba como si no hubiese un mañana?

-Tranquilízate, aquí estás a salvo, nadie podrá herirte.

Miró hacía la escalera, y pensó en bajar por las mismas con ella:

-Venga, vamos a bajar, abajo hay algo más de luz.

Todavía abrazada a él, comenzaron a acercarse a la escalera, tentativamente consiguió encontrar la barandilla de la misma, no obstante no se atrevió a comenzar a bajar, ¿cuántos escalones había?

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que den la luz, no sé cuantos escalones hay aquí, y podríamos caernos.

La sintió asentir, y la separó un poco de él, la obligó a mirarlo, pese a que no podían verse y declaró:

-Nunca más te tocarán, te puedo asegurar que no lo harán, sé que no me crees, incluso que soy el culpable de todo esto, pero puedes apostar a que lo van a pagar muy caro, pienso cobrarme una por una.

-Yo no…

La luz regresó en ese preciso instante y tras abrir y cerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse, se quedó casi sin respiración, los ojos de Hermione estaban brillantes, sin duda por las lágrimas derramadas hacía unos instantes, su pelo se encontraba algo alborotado.

Se sorprendió al notar las pecas que adornaban el puente de su nariz, al fijarse en el mismo, sus ojos repasaron el resto de su rostro, sus mejillas, pálidas y sonrojadas, a la par, y sus labios.

En el preciso instante en que posó sus ojos en los mismos, se percató de lo cerca que estaba de ella. De nueva cuenta, recordó la noche anterior, el preciso instante en que Sirius apareció, en ese momento, solo una cosa había pasado por su mente.

Lo mismo que estaba pensando ahora, ¿cómo era posible que quisiera hacer tal cosa?, repasó sus labios con su lengua, y de forma casi inconsciente, terminó con la poca distancia que había entre ellos.


	10. Colisionando

_**9º- Colisionando:**_

En cuanto la luz falló, todos a una se pusieron en alerta, no obstante la cosa no había sido grave, solo un cortocircuito y ya, tras ser revisado por Bill, todo quedó resuelto.

Sin embargo, había algo que aún le preocupaba, había escuchado un grito proveniente del piso de arriba cuando esta había fallado, en cuanto salió al jardín de la casa, para llevar el pastel de calabaza, que Fleur había preparado y algunas tazas más el té, notó la ausencia de dos personas en el lugar.

De forma cuidadosa, dejó todo y miró hacía el interior de la casa, sin que James o Sirius la notaran, entró a la misma, ¿habría sido capaz Harry, de hacerle algo a Hermione?

Preocupada, miró que nadie la siguiera y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso, pero no llegó a terminar de subir, ¿qué significaba eso?

Su hijo se encontraba mirando a Hermione fijamente, mientras ella parecía aferrarse a él, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Si eso ya era suficientemente raro, lo peor vino segundos después, cuando Harry terminó con la distancia que los separaba a ambos y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Enseguida ella se soltó de él, a la par que él mismo se separaba de ella, solo había sido un pequeño roce, pero eso había bastado para hacerlos despertar a ambos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione, llevó una de sus manos hacía sus labios y la otra voló certera al rostro de su hijo. La bofetada fue bastante grande, las gafas salieron disparadas y el sonido de la misma le llegó perfectamente.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, Potter.

Sin más echó a correr lejos de él, seguramente hacía su cuarto, su hijo intentó detenerla, no obstante no parecía muy seguro de si era la mejor idea. Lo vio negar y llevarse una mano hacía su mejilla derecha, tras suspirar susurró:

-Ahora sí, la he armado bien.

Lo vio caminar hacía donde habían ido a parar sus gafas y agacharse a recogerlas, ella misma, subió el resto de escaleras que le quedaban y se apoyó en la pared a mirarlo.

En cuanto se colocó las gafas, miró hacía las escaleras y la vio, abrió los ojos alarmado:

-¿Qué haces tú ahí?, ¿qué has vis…?

Calló en seco, era obvio que temía lo que hubiese podido ver, ella sonrió de forma irónica y este maldijo en bajo, lo vio girarse avergonzado y dirigirse hacía su cuarto, divertida lo siguió.

Definitivamente había algo raro en él, y estaba muy dispuesta a averiguar de qué se trataba cuanto antes.

-¿Me dejas pasar?

-¿Te vas a poner en plan de cachondeo?

-Si quieres que olvide el hecho de haberte visto besando a Hermione en mitad del pasillo, donde cualquiera os podía ver y que ella te ha cruzado la cara. –sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa y añadió: -Vale, yo no he visto nada, al menos de momento.

-Argg.

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, mientras él se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y se quitaba las gafas un segundo para seguidamente volvérselas a poner.

-¿Qué querías?

-Nada en particular, solo subí porque escuché gritar a Hermione, ¿tan mal besas?

Este la miró molesto y ella levantó ambas manos en son de paz:

-De acuerdo me callo, me he dado cuenta de que te llevas bien con la sobrina de Sirius.

-No quiero hablar de ella tampoco.

-De acuerdo tema chicas queda en tabú, ¿y de qué más podríamos hablar tú y yo?, tengo una serie de cosas que me gustaría tratar contigo sobre el ata…

-Mama, ¿cómo murió Dumbledore?

Lily levantó rápidamente su verde mirada para fijarla en su hijo y lo miró sorprendida, Harry no la vio, parecía perdido en su mente, su corazón había dado un vuelco.

Él, acababa de llamarla mama después de un montón de tiempo, tuvo que contenerse para no dejar que unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparan de sus ojos, si el que la llamara mama ya la había sorprendido, la pregunta que le había seguido, el doble, pues él había estado presente cuándo Voldemort había lanzado la maldición imperdonable.

Después de todo, iba destinada a él, a su hijo, recordaba haberlo pasado fatal en esos momentos, ya que ella, se encontraba demasiado lejos de él para ir a ayudarlo.

-Harry, creo que ya sabes que fue lo que pasó, pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?—él, agachó la cabeza y una sombra de tristeza cubrió su verde esmeralda, y eso no le pasó desapercibido.

Sus incógnitas aumentaban por segundos, su hijo no estimaba al director, por el contrario, lo creía un viejo loco, ¿por qué estaba tan mal por la muerte de su director?, ¿qué le pasaba a Harry últimamente?

-Siento que murió por mi culpa… de nuevo...- lo último lo susurró, pero Lily lo escuchó, "_de nuevo_", ¿qué diantres significaba esa frase de dos palabras?, ¿Cuándo había muerto Dumbledore antes?, que ella supiese, solo se podía morir una vez en la vida.

Esto cada vez le estaba creando más y más preguntas, preguntas de las que ansiaba una respuesta clara, una sincera respuesta, necesarias para saciar su curiosidad y sus dudas, pero sobre todo para su alma.

-No fue tú culpa, él tomo su decisión y esa fue salvarte la vida, al igual que en su día, Remus lo hizo.- Al nombrar a Remus, se percató de que este apretaba sus manos con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior, ¿a qué se debía esa reacción por su parte?, parecía ¿frustrado?

-Para mí era como un hermano mayor.

Completamente desconcertada, miró a su hijo y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry pareció arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir, pero rápidamente respondió:

-Es decir, si lo hubiese conocido, estoy seguro de que hubiese sido como un hermano mayor, quizás la cara responsable de un padre.

No pudo evitar formar una triste sonrisa en su rostro y declarar:

-Pues sí, aunque con dos yo creo que ya tienes de sobra, si Remus se uniese a tus padres, me daría algo, si lidiar con James ya es un mundo y más cuándo se une a Sirius, imagínate si tuviese que luchar con la lógica de Remus, definitivamente perdería siempre.

Harry sonrió ante su comentario, y al verlo tan calmado y tan receptivo a hablar, sonrió, lo había conseguido, así que decidió pasar con cautela al ataque, esperaba no perderlo:

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?- Harry extrañado la miró sin saber a que se refería, ella se levantó, sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta.

Rápidamente este se levantó para impedirle que hiciera eso, pero ella fue mucho más rápida, sonrió como una niña pequeña que había logrado su juguete favorito, se giró a mirar a su hijo y sin borrar esa sonrisa añadió:

-Bueno, es hora de que tú y yo, hablemos un poco sin ser interrumpidos,- se guardo la varita y siguió:- por cierto, no podremos salir de aquí hasta que de mí varita salga el hechizo y para tú tranquilidad, nadie podrá escuchar nada de lo que aquí hablemos.

Lo vio fijar sus ojos en la puerta sin poder creérselo.

-Abre la puerta, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, no me gusta estar encerrado.- expuso, sin esa clama que hasta ese momento tenía.

-Pero solo así me aseguro de que no te irás, ¿Cómo es que hablas Parsel, desde cuándo lo haces?

-No diré nada mientras esté aquí encerrado.

-Tengo mucha paciencia Harry.- soltó mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

Harry sonrió ante eso y sentándose él también en la silla que antes ocupaba declaró:

-Espero que James y Sirius, no piensen que te hice algo malo, después les aclaras que fue cosa tuya, por si acaso. —sin más comenzó a buscar entre sus pergaminos algo de interés.

Lily lo observaba sin perderse detalle, lo vio sacar una pluma y un pergamino, y comenzar a escribir algo, pensó en acercarse, pero decidió que mejor no.

Sonrió y sacó su varita, formulo un hechizo y Harry, dejó de escribir de repente, pues en este apareció escrito: _**"¿Cómo es que hablas Parsel, desde cuándo lo haces?**_" se giró a mirarla y ella comenzó a silbar como si nada.

Soltó la pluma y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ni escribiendo?, te aviso me gusta mucho leer, así me darías algo entretenido, ¿no quieres entretener a tú madre y de paso saciar un poco su curiosidad?

-¿Desde cuándo eres así?

-Vivir con James y Sirius es muy productivo. —expuso está sin más.

-Nos vamos a aburrir mucho.

-Pues hablemos de algo, ¿cómo es que estabas en el jardín de la casa de Lestrange?, ¿qué hacías allí?

-No lo sé, no sé como paré allí.- y eso era verdad, su tono era exactamente el idóneo al responder.

-¿Por qué ahora me tratas tan bien?

-Tenía miedo. —soltó tras un rato callado y sopesando si hablar o no, eso la pilló por sorpresa, ¿miedo?, ¿a qué?, perdida y desconcertada preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Eres hija de muggles, temía que si él creía que yo te quería, fuera a por ti, era una forma de alejarte de su mira.

Lily lo miró sorprendida, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba, y algo le decía que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Y con Hermione pasa igual?

-¿A qué viene que la metas en esto?, ella no eres tú, no sé que empeñada estás en hablar de ella.

-Harry, cuándo te encontramos en el jardín de la casa, estabas más inconsciente que consciente, pero aun así no soltaste a Hermione hasta que caíste completamente inconsciente en mis brazos, y lo que me llamó mucho la atención fue, que mientras te desmayabas dijiste: "_Hermione perdóname, no sabía que pasaría esto._"

Sé que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, y decirte que estoy más que contenta de ver que al fin me aceptas, es decir poco, ahora al menos quiero tener la oportunidad de entrar en tú vida, de formar parte de ella.

-No, no puedes pedirme eso, todo el que se acerca demasiado acaba muerto, ¿no lo ves? es mejor que te alejes, no pienso dejar que a ti te pase nada, no…

Harry que se había puesto en pie furioso se dejó caer en la silla derrotado. Al ver su estado, Lily se acercó a él, no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, lo envolvió en sus brazos:

-Harry, el mismo miedo que tú tienes, lo tengo yo a perderte a ti. Si me apartas, ese miedo incrementará, pues cuanto más lejos estás de mí, más preocupada me encuentro yo.

-No lo entiendes, nunca lo entenderías, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no una vez más. —esas palabras le llegaron en un susurro ahogado, y le encogieron el corazón, podía percibir el dolor en las mismas, ¿de qué le estaba hablando?

Lentamente se separó de él, estaba por preguntarle, cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

Ambos miraron hacía la misma y se encontraron con que Draco estaba allí mismo, se quedó unos instantes sin estar muy seguro de si entrar o no, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, terminó por entrar:

-Me han dicho que a partir de hoy compartimos habitación.

Sin más se tiró a la cama como si tal cosa, sorprendida por la actitud del chico, miró a Harry, y se percató de que este parecía completamente ido:

-¿Qué?, ¿quién ha dicho eso?

-Tu querido padrino, Sirius.

-De eso ni hablar, no pienso compartir mi habitación contigo, esto es el colmo.

Vio como se ponía en pie y escuchó como Draco decía antes de que saliera:

-Te aviso que está que muerde, bajó hace un rato como alma que lleva el diablo y me gritó que este sería mi nuevo cuarto, luego se encerró con tú padre en el salón.

Harry se perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos, ella se quedó como idiota mirando hacía la puerta y después hacía Draco:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, tengo entendido que no lo has pasado muy bien últimamente.

Algo sorprendido, el chico posó sus ojos en ella, lo vio mirarla durante un rato para después decirle:

-Bien, solo estoy cansado, así que imagino que no necesitas que te explique como funciona la puerta.

Sin más se giró y se quedó mirando a la pared, molesta se dispuso a marchase, no obstante recordó el pergamino de encima de la mesa e iba a hacerlo desaparecer, cuando se le ocurrió una idea:

-Es curioso que mi hijo y tú no acabaseis en la misma casa, después de todo, hablando Parsel como lo hace sería lo más normal.

-Esa pregunta se la hace todo el mundo mágico.

Se quedó completamente paralizada y lo miró sin entender:

-¿Todo el mundo mágico?

El chico fastidiado la miró y de repente se puso más blanco de lo que ya estaba:

-¿No lo sabías?, maldito idiota, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

-¿El qué?, ¿qué se supone que no sé?

-Esto no es un tema para tratar conmigo.

Sin más volvió a dedicarse a ignorarla, lo peor es que ahora contaba con más dudas que respuestas. ¿Cómo era posible que todo el mundo lo supiera y nadie de la orden lo hubiera dicho?

¿Lo sabía Dumbledore y se lo había ocultado?

"_**OPV"**_

Al percatarse de que Hermione no se encontraba en el jardín, se preocupó bastante, y más cuando la luz del lugar se había esfumado, era consciente del miedo de ella a la misma.

Solo le quedaba desear que no estuviese en el interior de la casa en ese momento, o que estuviese acompañada de alguien.

No obstante en esos precisos instantes, deseaba haberse tragado cada uno de esos pensamientos, en cuanto vio como Lily cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Harry, se dirigió hacía el cuarto de Hermione.

Sin llamar abrió la puerta y se la encontró de espaldas a la misma, la cerró con fuerza y eso obligó a esta a girarse sorprendida, en cuanto lo vio frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

-Me sentí algo mal y subí.

Dijo esta sin más, este solo asintió a sus palabras:

-Ya veo, ¿tardarás mucho en bajar?

La vio quedarse un momento callada y tras encogerse de hombros dijo:

-No creo.

-¿Te sucede algo?, me extraña que no bajases en cuanto la luz se fue.

-Preferí no moverme de aquí, en mi cuarto estaba más segura.

Apretó los puños molesto:

-Más segura, comprendo, ¿así que estuviste todo el rato aquí metida?

Esta lo miró extrañada, y tras unos instantes apartó la mirada:

-Sí, cerré los ojos y esperé, es más, agradecí que la luz se fuera, me dolía la cabeza y me ayudó un poco.

-Así que lo agradeciste, perfecto, esto es sumamente genial, nos vemos abajo.

Salió del cuarto furioso, y tras cerrar la puerta, su mirada recayó en la puerta del cuarto de Harry, molesto fulminó la misma. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?, desde un principio él no se sentía cómodo con todo aquello, tan solo había sido un capricho que había concedido.

Lo peor de todo es que se creía capaz de reírse de él.

¿Qué agradecía el apagón?, eso solo quería decir que le había gustado el maldito beso que había visto.

¿Entonces por qué el teatro de cruzarle la cara?, sin entender ni la reacción de ella, ni la suya propia, bajó las escaleras molesto. Al llegar a la planta baja, buscó a James con la mirada.

Tenía que hablar con este cuanto antes, tenían que saber que estaba tramando Harry.

-Aquí estás, te estábamos buscando, necesitamos que…

James apareció con Tonks y Draco, sin escuchar lo que decían, cogió al primero del brazo y tiró de él en dirección al salón:

-A ti te estaba buscando yo, tenemos que hablar ya.

-¿Qué te pasa?, pareces furioso.

No le dijo nada, no lo parecía, lo estaba, y eso lo enfadaba aún más.

-Necesitamos saber donde va a dormir Draco, a partir de ahora se quedará aquí.

Escuchó que este le decía:

-¿Y a mí que maldita cosa me importa eso?, te digo que tenemos cosas que tratar.

-Sirius es tú casa, ¿quién más le asignará…?

-Me da igual, ¿estamos?, que haga lo que quiera. —se dirigió al salón, pero una idea lo detuvo, sonrió de medio lado, así al menos lo tendría en cierto modo controlado: -Espera, compartirá habitación con tú hijo James. Ahora vamos.

-¿Con Potter?, de eso ni hablar, yo no…

-Tú harás lo que te dije y ya.

El chico apretó los puños y seguramente dijo algo más, pero lo ignoró por completo cerrando la puerta tras que James entró en el salón tras él.

-Me explicas que te sucede.

-Tenemos que vigilar a Harry de cerca.

Soltó sin más.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?

-Estos últimos días no ha parado de hacer cosas raras, no me fio de él ni un pelo, nadie cambia así de la noche a la mañana.

Recibió la mirada algo molesta de James:

-Comprendo que ansíes creer que es posible, pero hay que ser realistas James, tú hijo no es de fiar.

Detectó el brillo de enfado en sus ojos castaños y eso lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco:

-Mira, es solo que estoy preocupado, ahora mismo está encerrado con Lily en su cuarto, y yo no consigo entender esa actitud nueva. Es normal que desconfíe.

-Yo también llevo un tiempo pensando que algo raro sucede, tengo algunos pensamientos al respecto. No obstante no puedo decir que me sea del todo desconocido, es como si lo reconociese perfectamente.

Como si este Harry fuese el correcto.

Lo miró extrañado ante sus palabras, ¿el correcto?

-Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero es muy raro, de hecho pienso que puede estar comportándose así debido a algo nuevo que se le ocurrió.

-Te digo que no es el mismo, y juraría que ya lo he visto antes.

¿Qué lo había visto antes?, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso exactamente?, un escalofrío lo recorrió, James, no podía estar hablando de lo que él creía que estaba hablando, ¿verdad?

-James, deja de decir tonterías, es el mismo, solo que estará tramando algo.

-Sirius, es mi hijo.

Recriminó frustrado y en cierto modo desesperado, parecía aferrarse a la posibilidad del cambio de este. ¿Por qué él no?

-Lo sé y mi ahijado, pero tú y yo le conocemos, creo que deberíamos de intentar entrar en su mente para ver qué demonios está pensando hacer, como ya hemos hecho otras veces.

James había comenzado a negar, y seguidamente suspiró y declaró:

-Sirius no lo entiendes, ya lo intente:- eso lo pilló desprevenido, por lo que lo miró sin comprender del todo: -Sí, el día que hablemos con él, el mismo día del entrenamiento, intenté entrar en su mente, pero no pude.

Sorprendido y en cierto modo aterrado exclamó:

-James, eso es imposible, no sabe Oclumancia.

-Créeme cuándo te digo que la tiene bien protegida.

-No me gusta esto, sus hechizos han mejorado en consideración, y permíteme decirte, que si también sabe Oclumancia puede ser un problema, no podremos pararlo antes de tiempo.

-Te he dicho que algo anda mal, es extraño que tú no lo hayas notado.

Se quedó cayado, y justo cuándo iba a hablar, la puerta del salón se abrió:

-¿Qué es eso de que Malfoy dormirá en mi habitación?

Harry lo miraba solo a él, no parecía haber reparado en la presencia de James en el lugar.

-Lo que es, siendo tu gran amigo no encuentro el problema.

-No lo quiero ahí.

-Pero yo sí, y es ahí donde se va a quedar.

Vio a Harry apretar los puños y que entraba en el salón:

-Entonces me cambiaré yo de cuarto.

-¿Tienes algo que ocultar y por eso no quieres a nadie en tú cuarto?

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, ¿acaso es que quieres tenerme controlado?

-Exactamente, eso es lo que quiero.

Contestó sin más, este apretó de nuevo los puños y molesto dijo:

-No necesito ninguna niñera, y estando Malfoy ahí no podré hablar con nadie tranquilo, ni con Luna, ni con Lily.

Tanto él como James, lo miraron extrañados y desconfiados, Harry los miró a ambos y exasperado declaró:

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-¿Cómo has llamado a tú madre?

Le preguntó sin más, este lo miró sin llegar a entender su reacción:

-Lily, ¿por qué?

-Nunca antes le habías llamado así.

Sentenció irritado, ¿a qué venía ese cambio de él?

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a cambiar de forma de hablar.

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes, tanto él como Harry parecieron obviar la presencia de James en la sala.

Harry comenzó a caminar por el salón mirándolo todo y cuándo llegó a la chimenea sus ojos se perdieron en el fuego, no pudo evitar no separar los ojos de él y sabía que era consciente de ello.

-¿Quieres decirme algo Sirius?

-Ahora que lo dices sí, ayer en la noche quería hablar contigo de algo.

-Di lo que quieras.- susurró sin darle importancia.

-¿A qué viene esa actitud?, no quiero juegos, tal vez estés confundiendo a todo el mundo, pero conmigo esas tonterías no sirven.

Harry dejó de mirar el fuego y lo miró.

-No estoy actuando de ninguna forma, soy como soy, te guste o no, se que no te agrado mucho, y para serte sincero lo entiendo—se detuvo unos instantes y después agregó: -al menos podrías intentar poner algo de tú parte, si quieres puedes pedirme una prueba de que digo la verdad.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y tuvo que retroceder un paso, esos ojos los había visto antes, despidiéndose de James hacia unos dieciséis años.

No tenían ni rastro de la arrogancia que el chico siempre tenía al mirarlo a él, como si fuera basura ante él, no había rastro de su típica sonrisa de superioridad tan odiosa, en lugar de eso, sus ojos reflejaban soledad, añoranza.

James tenía razón, no era el mismo, pero no había querido decirle nada a su amigo, había hablado con Dumbledore de innumerables teorías de lo que pasó esa noche de hacia dieciséis años y los dos habían coincidido en una.

Uno de los chicos era Harry, y sin ninguna duda, el pelirrojo resulto ser hijo de los Weasley, el varón menor de los Weasley, dos chicos que esa noche eran todo lo contrario ha lo que se habían acabado convirtiendo.

Tanto así, que uno había acabado siendo mortifago y el otro era de todo menos bueno en duelos y una persona que ayudaría de esa forma a alguien.

Él y Dumbledore habían tenido innumerables dudas y siempre una misma pregunta les rondaba a ambos, ¿qué habían cambiado?, ¿o tal vez no habrían llegado a hacer nada?, y la última de todas ¿por qué?

-Harry, tienes que entender que este cambio tuyo es algo extraño.

La voz de James, lo sacó de su escrutinio, el mismo Harry pareció percatarse al fin de la presencia de este en el lugar.

Apartó la mirada de su padre y declaró:

-Lo dicho Sirius, no necesito niñera, así que busca otro lugar donde dejar a Malfoy.

Este se marchó sin más, y de reojo pudo ver como James lo seguía con la mirada, este no tardó en dejarlo a él allí quieto, mientras su mente vagaba en innumerables pensamientos y sobre todo, en como desearía que Dumbledore estuviese con vida.

Pues parecía que había llegado el momento que habían estado esperando ambos, el Harry que habían conocido esa noche, parecía que estaba allí, y una de las personas más interesadas en conocerlo había muerto por él hacia unos meses.

Que ironía del destino, Dumbledore nunca contemplaría a ese chico tan diferente del otro, al que defendió hasta la muerte, lo único bueno era, que al final, su muerte no había sido tan en vano como él había pensado.

Antes creía que Dumbledore había muerto por un ideal de chico que solo existía en su mente, pero parecía que al fin había aparecido ese chico por el que él había muerto, ese chico que había conocido hacia dieciséis años, y con el que había soñado con conocer infinidad de veces.

Recordaba la desilusión de Dumbledore a medida que Harry iba creciendo, y la suya propia al conocerlo realmente, y ahora cuándo nadie podría esperárselo, ahí estaba, y lo peor es que desconfiaba de que fuera él, ¿y si fuera el otro tramando algo?, pero ¿y si no?

Necesitaba entrar en su mente, hablar con él si eso no era posible, pero de forma clara y sin rodeos, tenía que deshacerse de James algún día de estos y escabullirse para interrogar a Harry.

O tal vez y no era necesario, Hogwarts estaba a punto de abrir, allí hablarían, su puesto como profesor de encantamientos le brindaría una gran salida.

"_**OPV"**_

En cuanto Sirius salió de su cuarto miró el gira-tiempo en sus manos, ¿qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo Potter?, llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, ¿y ella para aferrarse a él como si fuese su única salvación posible?

Tras rozar sus labios cerró la mano en un puño y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ¿qué estaría tramando este ahora?, ¿querría herirla de nuevo?

Sin embargo él decía que la protegería de cualquiera, que no debía temer, ¿a qué estaba jugando?

Furiosa, apretó el gira-tiempo en sus manos y tras unos instantes con la mente en blanco lo volvió a guardar. Lo mejor sería bajar y encontrarse con el resto, además de relegar todo lo sucedido con Potter al olvido más absoluto.

No pensaba dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento más a este.

Sin más salió de la habitación y bajó al jardín de la casa, sin duda la familia de Sirius era de dinero, esa casa era enorme, pero igualmente terrorífica, era consciente de que la familia de este se había centrado siempre en las artes oscuras, llegando a pensar que Voldemort tenía razón en su purga.

Al entrar en el jardín se percató de que por lo visto el tema principal era precisamente Potter.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Tonks?

-Nunca he estado más segura con nada.

-No solo te estás arriesgando tú.

-Te equivocas Charley, esta oferta solo es por mí, no pienso comprometer a nadie más.

-No lo entiendes Tonks, lo que tú hagas, los demás también lo haremos, eres la jefa, ninguno te dejaremos a tu suerte.

-No soy la jefa de nada, que vosotros quisieseis acompañarme no implica nada, al igual que si yo hablo con Potter es cosa mía y de nadie más.

-No es de fiar Tonks, te lo…

-Te he dicho mil veces que no sigo consejos de nadie, y pese a lo que este le haya podido hacer a tu hermana en el pasado, voy a unirme a él.

-No cuentes con que yo…

-No lo hago.

Sin más esta se separó de él y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la comida, ¿unirse a Potter?, ¿a qué se refería esta?

-¿Me dejas pasar?

Rápidamente se apartó de la entrada al jardín y se encontró con que precisamente este se encontraba tras ella, era evidente que no parecía estar muy feliz que se digiera, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Al fin que regresas, estaba muy sola sin ti, ven aquí tengo algo que proponerte.

Luna apareció ante ella y la cogió del brazo tirando de ella, mientras de reojo no pudo evitar fijarse en como Tonks, se acercaba de nuevo a Potter y sin tener en cuenta nada de nada, se cogía de su cuello y le susurraba algo al oído, a la par que este la cogía de la cintura manteniéndola algo alejada de él.

Por la expresión en la cara de Potter, dedujo que no se esperaba para nada lo que Tonks le estaba diciendo. Cuando esta se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, Potter pareció preguntarle algo, y ella tan solo asintió y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios, por algún motivo Potter se alejó de ella y esta rompió a reír al ver que este enrojecía.

Fastidiado por el comportamiento de la chica, este la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Venga ya, si sé que te encanto.

-¿Qué miras?

La voz de Luna la trajo de regreso a la par que escuchaba que le decían:

-A Tonks y mi hijo, hacen una bonita pareja.

Ambas, Luna y ella, miraron hacía Lily, la cual acababa de llegar con una fuente en la que había algunas patatas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tonks siempre me ha parecido una muchacha encantadora y prometedora, el único inconveniente es que es mayor que mi hijo, pero como bien dicen, ¿qué importa la edad?, además Harry necesita a una chica que sepa como jugar.

Esta les guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía de medio lado, Luna le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras ella, solo pudo mirar de reojo hacía Tonks y Potter, quienes ahora compartían una cerveza de mantequilla y una conversación interesante al parecer, pues varia gente se reunió entorno a ellos dos.

-¿Quieres que nos acerquemos?

Luna la volvió a reclamar, y tras mirar hacía estos una vez más negó:

-No, vamos a sentarnos allí.

Ambas cogieron un vaso y se sentaron juntas, comenzaron a hablar de diferentes cosas sin importancia hasta que escucharon una risa proveniente del otro lado:

Tonks estaba agarrada de Potter mientras Charley parecía rumiar algo y disgustado se alejaba de todos ellos, sin duda le habían dicho algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no obstante no fue el único en acercarse a ellas, por la puerta del jardín aparecieron James y Sirius. Ambos caminaron hasta donde ellas se encontraban:

-¿Por qué tan solas?

-Imagino que no quieren escuchar las sandeces que se dicen al otro lado.

-¿Sandeces?

Preguntó James curioso a la par que miraba hacía el grupo en cuestión, se percató de que Sirius se apoyaba en el cabezal de la silla donde ella se encontraba y que miraba desde esa posición al grupo de enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Potter, al parecer ahora es un experto en duelos.

Charley se llevó su botella a los labios mientras fulminaba a Potter con la mirada:

-¿Celoso hermanito?

La voz de Ginny los hizo mirar hacía esta:

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Porque parece que la sobrina de Sirius parece encantada con Harry.

-¿Por qué lo sigues llamando Harry?

-La costumbre, no obstante te gustará saber que ha dejado de tratarme de la patada.

-No, si encima tendré que agradecerle que después de humillarte y tratarte como a una cualquiera, ahora te hable como si nada.

-No me has entendido Charley.

-Ni quiero, perdóname Ginny, pero lo que pienses de ese idiota me trae sin cuidado.

Ginny miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, y Sirius miró a James y declaró:

-¿Quieres que veamos que tanto hablan?, parece que vuelve a ser el relaciones públicas de siempre.

James le dedicó una mirada para nada simpática y sin más se acercó, Sirius le dio un toque en el hombro y las invitó a unirse a la charla.

Cuando llegaron, distinguieron la voz de Bill declarar:

-Entonces según tú, lo mejor sería actuar antes.

-¿Actuar antes con respecto a qué?

Interrumpió Sirius sin más y se colocó cerca de su sobrina y cogiéndola de la cintura la separó de Potter y la acercó a él:

-Hablamos de la purga.

Declaró Tonks quitándole la cerveza de mantequilla a Sirius y bebiendo de la misma;

-¿Y qué se supone que habláis exactamente?

-Sobre el año en que más se salvaron, Harry preguntó que hizo exactamente Dumbledore para conseguir eso.

Tanto Sirius como James miraron a este:

-¿Qué querías saber exactamente?

-¿Cómo es que ese año Dumbledore pudo actuar también y los restantes no?

-Ese año era de cierta importancia.

Sentenció James sin más:

-Sí, ya, se supone que yo entraba a Hogwarts, pero sigo sin entender como consiguió que no hubiera casi bajas.

-Estaba preparado, según creo llevaba un control muy riguroso de todo…

-¿Cómo?

-Con la lista.

Pudo ver como Potter sonreía y se llevaba la botella a los labios y bebía de la misma.

-¿Dónde está esa lista?

-En Hogwarts, en el despacho del director.

-¿Y el director es…?

-Severus Snape.

Eso pareció dejar a Potter congelado en el lugar, una expresión de claro odio recorrió su rostro a la par que la botella que sostenía explotó en sus manos.

-Snape, él es el nuevo director de Hogwarts.

Su voz sonó en un susurro y no obstante varias personas parecieron tensarse al escucharlo:

-Sí, se decidió hace unos días.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién más?, el nuevo ministro de magia, sin duda bajo las órdenes de su querido señor.

-¿Dónde exactamente está esa lista?

-En el despacho del director, en un atril colocado.

-¿Ahora debe estar el director en Hogwarts?

-Se supone que sí, ¿pero para qué quieres saber todo eso?

-Tengo una idea, Sirius, ¿en qué habitación está el cuadro de Phineas?

Sirius miró a este sin comprender, y seguidamente declaró:

-En la habitación contigua a la tuya pero no entiendo para que…

-Tenemos a un buen partido para ayudar.

Todos a una lo miraron sin comprender:

-Fue director de Hogwarts ¿no?

-Sí pero…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y declaró sin darse cuenta:

-Podría ver los nombres de la lista y decírnoslos en cuanto aparecieran.

-Muy bien Granger, una vez más no necesitas palabras para entenderlo.

Draco apareció tras Potter apoyándose en el hombro de este, todos a una miraron a Potter, quién sonreía:

-¿Alguien sabe como está clasificada la lista?

-En dos columnas, se supone que los nombres aparecen en cuanto el niño o niña dan signos de ser magos, y siguen en la lista hasta que cumplen la edad indicada para recibir su carta, que pasan a formar parte del otro lado de la misma.

-Eso quiere decir que la lista importante, es esa, Voldemort se guía por esta para atacar a los que no son hijos de magos.

-Pero son demasiados para cubrirlos a todos, y nunca sabemos cuando se cambia el nombre.

-Tenemos suerte de que contemos con un espía que no precisa dormir, a partir de esta noche yo dormiré en esa habitación y me encargaré de recibir los nombres.

-Siguen siendo…

-Da igual, salvaremos a todos los que podamos, ¿cuántos miembros hay en la orden ahora mismo?

-Harry, el número ha descendido mucho en los últimos años, además la gente teme actuar.

-Entonces habrá que demostrarles que no deben temer.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?, no sé como…

-¿Qué ha estado haciendo la orden hasta el momento?

-¿Qué te importa a ti eso?

Escuchó que preguntó Sirius irritado, se sorprendió cuando Potter lo miró y declaró:

-Me importa tanto o incluso más que a ti, es evidente que han estado actuando cada cual a su criterio y sin seguir un plan en concreto, ¿dónde se supone que están Kingsley o Moddy?

-Donde deben estar, en el ministe…

-No necesitamos a ambos allí, Kingsley tiene una cuartada, pero Moddy está expuesto en todo momento a sufrir un ataque, sé que es muy diestro, nunca lo pondría en duda, pero lo necesitamos más aquí.

¿Quién se encarga de vigilar Gringotts?

-¿Para qué queremos a nadie allí?

-¿La orden no ha ayudado a los enanos?

Sorprendida se percató de que era cierto, nadie le había brindado ayuda a los mismos, ¿cómo demonios era posible que este estuviese al pendiente de esos detalles?, ¿desde cuando había estado pensando en todo eso?

-No tuvimos oportunidad para hacerlo, además hay otros problemas más urgentes, como por ejemplo el tema de las varitas.

-¿Qué con ellas?

-Ollivanders ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Por lo que sabemos es cosa de los mortifagos, según creemos es una manera que Voldemort a encontrado para controlar quien posee una varita.

Vio como Potter fruncía el ceño y escuchó que Draco declaraba:

-Uno a cero.

-De eso ni hablar, ¿recuerdas el torneo?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y Draco lo miró sin entender, Potter suspiró y declaró:

-Antes de las pruebas las varitas debían ser comprobadas, nombraron a otro creador de varitas, Krum fue el que lo dijo, si no me equivoco su nombre es algo así como Gregorovitch, ¿a alguien le suena?, por otra parte Fleur también aportó algo de valor.

-¿Fleur?

Escuchó que decía Bill:

-Sí, creo recordar que dijo algo sobre su abuela, y que esta había colocado un pelo de vela en el núcleo de su varita. Ahora mismo no consigo recordar el nombre del otro creador de varitas, de todas formas, sería bueno intentar localizar a Ollivanders.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de que has propuesto más de tres cosas diferentes en un momento?

Potter la miró sin comprender, y ella declaró:

-Quieres que controlemos la lista de Hogwarts, que localicemos a los enanos y les ayudemos, que ayudemos a las familias de los que aparezcan en la lista, que encontremos a Ollivanders y al otro fabricante de varitas y que consigamos más partidarios para la orden.

-Sí, ¿y qué?

Lo miró incrédula, y exasperada:

-No somos tantos, no podemos hacer tantas cosas a la vez, eso es demasiado trabajo para llevar a cavo.

-Pues mejor empezar con lo que más a mano tenemos, iré a ver a Phineas.

Sin más se alejó de todos ellos y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en la casa:

-¿Quién a muerto y lo ha proclamado rey?

Dijo exasperada, no obstante tuvo una respuesta que la dejó callada:

-Dumbledore, Granger, él ha sido el que ha muerto, y que yo sepa de todas las cosas que ha aportado no he encontrado ninguna que no parezca razonable.

-Y eso precisamente es lo que más me mosquea.

Escuchó que declaraba Sirius, al fijar su vista en este, lo encontró mirando hacía el lugar por el que este se había marchado, no obstante este también recibió respuesta:

-Y a mí lo que más me agrada, vamos Charley, tenemos cosas que hacer, James, espero mi pago por esto de aquí.

Escuchó que esta le decía mientras señalaba de arriba abajo a Draco, quién frunció el ceño molesto.

-No soy un objeto.

-Tienes razón, eres mercancía. Nos vemos otro día, ha sido un placer veros a todos, y podéis apostar que no será la última vez.

Ella y Charley, este último despidiéndose de sus hermanos, se marcharon de la casa, en el jardín ya solo quedaban James, Lily, Luna, Bill, Ginny, Sirius, y ella misma.

-¿Crees que pueda funcionar?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ginny a ninguno en particular:

-Si da resultado, me temo que voy a odiarme por los restos, ¿cómo no se nos ocurrió pensar en eso?, Dumbledore usaba siempre los cuadros como mensajeros, debió de habérsenos ocurrido a alguno.

Escuchó que se recriminaba James:

-No creas, ni siquiera recordaba que Phineas había sido director en Hogwarts, tampoco recuerdo haberlo dicho nunca.

Sirius lo decía convencido de ello, y ella misma estaba segura de no recordar que Dumbledore se lo dijera en alguna ocasión.

-Parece que Harry tiene buena memoria, estaba pensando que quizás podamos incrementar nuestro número de aliados.

-¿Y qué propones Luna?

-Soy heredera de la revista de mi padre, "_El quisquilloso_", creo que ha llegado el momento de recuperar mi herencia.

-Pero esa revista habla de cosas imposibles y absurdas.

Recriminó exasperada, recordaba las mil y una peleas que ella y Luna tenían referente a la revista de su padre, pese a que ella la defendía a capa y espada, no tardó en recibir una mirada enfadada de ella para luego declarar:

-Tal vez para ti ese sea el caso, pero para los tres millones de lectores que tiene, parece ser de cierta importancia.

-¿Tres millones?

Dijo de forma incrédula Lily a su lado, Luna soltó un pequeño suspiro de exasperación y añadió:

-Sí, lo sé porque pese a que aun no tengo el control sobre la misma, me mantienen al día de lo que gano con la misma. Y otro dato interesante para vosotros, es que Voldemort no toma la revista en cuenta.

-Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

-Mejor voy a hablar con alguien que me escuche.

Iba a marcharse, cuando Potter salió de la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Hecho, el último nombre que reza en estos instantes en la lista es este, en cuanto Phineas vea que cambia nos avisará, me ha dicho, que varios cuadros se han ofrecido a ayudar en diferentes lugares.

Uno de ellos dice que tiene un cuadro en el ministerio y otro en San Mungo, propongo que alguno de ustedes hable con Phineas y se haga cargo de esa pequeña red de espionaje.

-Genial, Harry, por mi parte creo conocer una manera de llegar a la gente.

-Eso es estupendo, ¿en qué has pensado?

Luna sonrió y declaró:

-Te ofrezco la revista de mi padre Harry, estoy segura de que me apoyaría en esto y es una de las pocas que no cuenta con la atención de Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Potter sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Perfecto, ¿tienes manera de ponerte en contacto con la redactora en jefe?

-Sí, la tengo Harry, pero me temo que precisaremos de alguien especial para escribir los artículos, tuve una pequeña idea de como enfocar esto.

-¿Qué necesitarías exactamente?

-Alguien que se atreviera a acompañaros cada vez que haya un ataque y pueda documentarlo todo con todo detalle, evidentemente yo seré una de las que participe en ello, por eso no me ofrezco como reportera también, además, no creo que llame mucho la atención de la gente.

-La atención de la gente.

Potter solo susurró esas palabras, más de un momento a otro la miró fijamente y seguidamente sonrió, pareció agradecerle algo con la mirada y declaró:

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Skeeter?

Dijo el apellido con desprecio, era evidente que a este no le agradaba Rita, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué con ella?

-Ella mueve masas ¿no?

-¿Y cómo conseguirás que te preste atención?, la aburriste hace mucho.

Potter sonrió aun más:

-Creedme cuando os digo que ella accederá, y hará bien el trabajo, Luna, ponte en contacto con tu redactora en jefe, adviértela de todo y que ella lo haga con sus reporteros, avísales de lo que planeamos hacer, y sobre todo que les brinde la posibilidad de elegir, no quiero a nadie que se sienta obligado.

También pídele que le diga a Skeeter que venga a ver a Sirius, pero que no le diga nada de nada, que se sienta intrigada, ¿hay alguien a quien Skeeter no soporte en ese mundillo?

Preguntó:

-No lo sé, quizás Cristal sepa algo.

-Si es el caso, que la o lo, haga venir a la par que a Skeeter, que no le diga nada ni a uno ni a otro, precisamos el impacto de encontrarse sin esperárselo.

-¿Qué exactamente planeas hacer?

-Conseguir toda la atención posible, una cosa más Luna, necesito que les adviertas que deberán esconderse, en cuanto salga el primer número, Voldemort, atacará la sede de este, diles que sus vidas dejaran de ser tranquilas.

-Harry, quizás sea mejor ser discretos, esto de llamar la atención podría desembocar en algo serio.

Potter miró a su madre a los ojos y declaró:

-Es lo que deseo, necesitamos que el mundo mágico sepa que no está solo y que luchar, es el único modo de ganar.

-Eso causará más muertes, la gente que esté de acuerdo contigo se enfrentará a los mortifagos, y no todos están preparados para luchar.

-Habrá que buscar la forma de conseguir que cuando luchen, no estén solos.

-Eso es…

-¿Cuántos alumnos de Hogwarts están en contacto con la orden?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

Reclamó Sirius exasperado:

-Sobre todo de sexto y séptimo año.

-Harry, casi todos los alumnos, exceptuando los de Slytherin.

-Perfecto, Weasley.

-¿Qué?

Tanto Ginny como Bill respondieron rápidamente a su llamado, sorprendida los miró, ambos parecían ansiosos de poder ayudar, eso la enfadó, ¿acaso habían olvidado la clase de persona que era ese sujeto?

-En este caso me refiero a la chica, ¿podrías ponerte en contacto con todos los de sexto año?

-¿Y qué se supone que les diga?

Pudo notar otra vez la mirada de Potter sobre ella, pero se reusó a mirarlo de regreso:

-Quiero que les hables del ED.

De nuevo todas las miradas recayeron sobre él:

-¿El ED?

Escuchó que preguntaba James:

-Sí, el Ejército de Dumbledore. Estará compuesto solo por alumnos de Hogwarts, quisiera que les hablases por encima de la posibilidad de ayudar, no des información de nuestros planes, solo proponles la idea. Espera a sus respuestas y cuando las tengas todas, házselo saber a James o Sirius.

-¿Por qué a nosotros?

Preguntó Sirius:

-¿No se supone que entrenáis a Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Neville?, pues bien, vuestro grupo se ha incrementado.

-Pero Hogwarts empieza en un mes.

-Precisamente.

-¿Y qué hay del resto, de los de séptimo?

Potter se quedó unos instantes pensando hasta que Draco declaró:

-¿Y el bonachon de Longbottom?, este seguramente recibirá respuestas seguras.

-¿Y tú?

-Deben odiarme más de la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, ¿en serio crees que tomen en cuenta una carta en mí nombre?

-Una cuestión, ¿por qué tengo que soportarte sino me sirves para nada?

-Por el simple hecho de que soy _tú amigo_.

El tono y la sonrisa de Draco, no parecía más que una burla.

-Pues hablaré con Neville a ver que le parece la idea.

-Mejor déjamelo a mí Harry, yo me encargo de Neville.

Desconcertado, este miró a Luna sin entender:

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que no le caes demasiado bien al chico tú tampoco.

Aportó Draco, dando en el clavo.

-Pues por ahora todo está aclarado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar yo?

La voz de Bill, la irritó, ¿por qué nadie se daba cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando?

-Creí que estaba claro, Gringotts es tuyo.

-Gringotts está bajo el control de Voldemort y sus secuaces.

-Me refiero a los enanos, ellos necesitan una mano amiga, sé que son traicioneros y que es mejor no fiarse de ellos, pero precisamos de toda la ayuda posible.

¡Eso es!, Malfoy, en eso puedes ayudarme.

-¿Con los enanos?

-No, con Dobby.

-¿Qué con este?

-¿Dónde está?

Draco se quedó unos instantes estático y miró a este sin saber que responder, ¿quién se supone que era Dobby? Todos parecían preguntarse lo mismo:

-¿Quizás en mi casa?

Intentó parecer sarcástico, no obstante el sarcasmo estaba teñido de dudas:

-¿No se supone que si lo llamas a de acudir a ti?

-En teoría.

-Prueba.

Draco pareció dudar por unos instantes y seguidamente declaró:

-Dobby, ven, preciso de tus servicios.

Todos parecieron quedarse a la espera, pero nada sucedió, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y Potter frunciendo el ceño declaró:

-¿Dobby?

No hizo falta nada más, un pistoletazo signo de una aparición se hizo escuchar, ante ellos apareció un elfo domestico vestido de cabeza a pies, y saltando feliz:

-O sí, sabía que llegaría el día que me necesitase, o amo Harry Potter aquí estoy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?, dígame y enseguida lo haré.

El elfo no paraba de saltar feliz por la llamada y sumamente dispuesto a ayudar:

-¿De donde sale este ahora?

-Era mi elfo domestico hasta que Potter lo liberó.

Dijo Draco sencillamente, para sorpresa de todos, Potter sonrió y declaró:

-Sirius, también voy a necesitar a Kreacher. Dobby, si eres tan amable.

-¿Si soy tan amable?, o el amo Harry Potter me trata como a su igual, Dumbledore me dijo que era su amigo, pero yo no lo creí, que grandes sois ambos.

Sin más entró a la casa seguido de Potter, quién parecía sorprendido por las últimas palabras de este, y realmente no era el único, pues varios miraban al elfo como si estuviese loco.


	11. No hay nada que temer

_**10º-Demostrando que no hay nada que temer.**_

El último día había sido un caos de lo más absoluto, Lily, le había preguntado en qué podía ayudar, y sin dudar le había pedido que hiciera un llamamiento a todos los miembros de la orden.

No sabía exactamente como había llegado a la posición en la que se encontraba, o mejor dicho sí que lo sabía, tenía nombre y apellido:

Nymphadora Tonks.

Todo había comenzado con una simple pregunta, ¿Qué haríais vosotros para dar caña a Voldemort?

Cada cual había comenzado aportando ideas vagas, y de un momento a otro, se había encontrado pensando en todo lo que Dumbledore había comenzado a hacer en su futuro, todo lo que hizo nada más enterarse de que Voldemort había regresado y de forma automática había comenzado a hablar.

Tonks, lo había mirado sorprendida y había comenzado a cuestionar sus ideas, de un momento a otro se había encontrando localizando salidas a las preguntas que le exponía como si fuese un juego, a la par que todos se habían unido a comentar las diferentes alternativas.

Y ahí estaba, rodeado de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro organizando todo para comenzar a trazar algunas ideas de las expuestas el día anterior en el juego, y más importante, con la incondicional ayuda de Lily.

Esta parecía entusiasmada con todo aquello y en una ocasión, había tenido que evitar mirarla al percatarse de que lo miraba con orgullo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Potter, aquí tienes lo que me pediste.

Levantó la mirada del pergamino que tenía ante él y se encontró con otro enfrente.

-¿Qué es?

-Son los nombres de las personas que desean pertenecer al ED. Neville y yo, nos hemos pasado el día entero mandando la nota que nos pediste y recopilando las respuestas afirmativas. Hay un total de cuarenta alumnos de Hogwarts de entre séptimo y sexto que desean actuar.

-¿Cuarenta?

-Sin contarnos a nosotros.

Cogió el pergamino algo aturdido, eso era un número mayor que el de la vez pasada, miró el mismo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos los del ED inicial estaban en la lista, además de otros tantos.

-Esto es increíble.

-¿Crees que podemos fiarnos de todos?

Se quedó callado por unos instantes, ¿cómo podía conseguir averiguar si alguno de ellos lo traicionaba?, recordaba perfectamente que Hermione había sido la que había ideado una manera de saberlo, pero había preferido dejarla fuera, no quería más enfrentamientos innecesarios, y tanto ella como Sirius, parecían decididos a no ayudar con facilidad.

Si bien Sirius había accedido a ayudar a James, por pedido de este, se había negado a tener nada que ver con sus ideas.

-Si hubiera una forma de averiguarlo, déjame pensar en algo, en cuanto tenga una respuesta os la haré saber a Neville y a ti.

Ginny asintió, se giró para salir de allí, pero antes de terminar de salir, la vio apoyarse en la puerta y declarar:

-¿Quieres que haga algo más?

Eso lo desconcertó, tragó en seco y declaró:

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante?, Ron y Percy son tus hermanos, si participas en esto, es posible que te los encuentres.

Rápidamente esta se giró a mirarlo:

-Lo sé, pero no deseo que nadie más pase por lo que yo y los míos hemos tenido que pasar, deseo ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible.

-Muy bien, ¿puedes ayudar a Draco con lo suyo?

-¿A Malfoy?

Asintió nada más, y tras ver que esta lo miraba extrañada y que terminaba por encogerse de hombros, volvió su atención a los papeles ante él.

Estaba tan centrado en ellos que no se percató ni de cuando entraban de nuevo en la sala y mucho menos de que cogían algunos pergaminos del lugar y los miraban.

-¿Cuarenta?, ¿tantos?

-Al parecer más gente de la que pensábamos estaba decidida a dar un paso si se les brindaba un incentivo.

-Pero todo son alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Y es precisamente allí donde los vamos a necesitar.

-¿Necesitar para qué?

-La protección de los que salvemos, no solo ha de ser hasta que Hogwarts habrá sus puertas, precisamos que alguien los cuide tras las puertas del castillo.

-¿Para eso es el ED Potter?

-Así es.

-Tú sabrás en quién confías. ¿Para qué se supone soy bueno?

Miró hacía Kingsley que lo miraba de frente y había dejado caer el pergamino en la mesa de nuevo con cierto enfado. Se quedó un momento observándolo, Dumbledore confiaba en él, así que no discutiría, en esos instantes él debía fiarse de su antiguo director:

-Necesito que te hagas cargo de la orden.

-¿Perdón?, creo que no…

-Me has entendido perfectamente, eres el jefe de los aurores, y la orden necesita un líder, alguien que ya sea una autoridad, y que los mortifagos teman en cierto punto.

Moddy es mi otra opción, pero este es más de campo que de estrategia, estoy seguro de que él mismo rechazará la propuesta.

Kingsley lo miró por unos instantes:

-Me han hecho un pequeño resumen de algunas cosas que comentaste ayer en la tarde, si eres tan amable, podrías explicármelas con más precisión.

Pudo ver como este retiraba la silla ante él y se sentaba a la espera de lo que él fuera a decirle, con algo de nerviosismo declaró:

-Solo son algunas ideas, ni siquiera sé si conseguiremos que funcione, pero no podemos seguir sin hacer nada, y que la gente piense que está sola.

Quizás te parezcan absurdas, eres libre de…

-Hasta ahora no he visto nada que pueda despreciarse, adelante Potter, cuentas con toda mi atención, convénceme de que esto es lo ideal.

-Y ya puestos hazlo conmigo también muchacho.

Moddy con su bastón y su típico ojo loco, entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta tras él, quedándose apoyado en la misma y sosteniendo su bastón ante él con ambas manos.

Ahora más nervioso aún, comenzó a hablar, no obstante y tras unos segundos hablando, recordó las palabras de Hermione, ellos habían acudido a su llamada, lo que quería decir que estaban interesados.

Lo cual daba como consecuencia que aunque al principio lo pudieran despreciar, acabaría consiguiendo que alguna de sus ideas y de las del resto se tuvieran en cuenta.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando con Kingsley y Moddy, solo que había sido bastante rato, evaluando los pros y contras de sus ideas, mejorándolas con el conocimiento de ellos dos, varias veces habían abierto la puerta y dejado algunas cosas en la mesa ante ellos.

Pues Moddy se había sentado también a la mesa y había comenzado a ojear algunas cosas, estaban tratando el tema de la idea de Luna cuando precisamente esta entró por la puerta:

-Aquí me tienes Harry, y no vengo sola.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vengo con las dos mejores reporteras del mundo mágico y con la promesa de toda mi redacción de que están dispuestos a ayudar. También hay alguien que quiere ofrecerte sus servicios, ya decides si los aceptas o no.

Luna le guiñó el ojo divertida y contenta, Kingsley y Moddy intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, y después lo miraron a él:

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Yo sí, la pregunta es si vosotros estáis de acuerdo o creéis que es mejor movernos en las sombras. Es cierto que nos arriesgamos mucho, pero también que así podemos brindar una esperanza a la gente.

-Entonces adelante, cuanto antes salga ese artículo a colación mejor, vamos a jugarnos mucho con este movimiento, mejor ver las consecuencias cuanto antes.

Moddy asintió a las palabras de este, y él se sintió aliviado, sabía que esa sí era una buena idea, porque era de Hermione también, al igual que tener a Rita en sus manos sería también gracias a ella.

Era una pena que no lo supiera.

-Pues lo mejor sería decidir ya a la persona indicada para este juego de prensa, había pensado en que quizás sería bueno utilizar a alguno de vosotros, después de todo, Kingsley, eres el líder de la orden, ¿quién mejor para dar seguridad?

-No creo que sea el indicado Potter, a Kingsley no le sientan bien las cámaras, creo que no son capaces de pillar su color como es debido y eso le molesta mucho.

-Y me temo que Moddy asusta demasiado para infundir esperanza en la gente.

-¿Y los Longbottom?, según creo son también muy…

-Harry, me temo que no lo comprendes, aquí solo hay una persona que puede ocupar ese puesto.

Miró a Luna sin entender y de repente un flash lo cegó, apartó la mirada del mismo y tuvo que quitarse las gafas para poder restregarse los ojos, a la par que escuchaba la voz de Colin declarar:

-Sí, considero que las cámaras adoran ese verde esmeralda.

-Sí, porque es el color de la esperanza.

Los miró a ambos como si estuviesen locos.

-¿De qué habláis?, necesitamos alguien que la gente pueda seguir no…

-¿Y quién mejor que tú para el puesto Potter?, todo el mundo es consciente de que Voldemort va tras de ti, todo el mundo cree que no eres rival para él, ¿no crees que si ven que plantas cara a este es la mejor inyección que podemos darles?

Ellos precisan un héroe y tú lo serás.

-Yo no soy nada de…

-Muchacho, te tienes en una estima muy baja, nada comparado a lo que me han contado de ti en el pasado, no sabes lo que tú foto en primera plana puede provocar, y más si el titular que lo acompaña es bueno.

-Algo así como; "_LA ORDEN SACA LAS UÑAS, POTTER DECIDE ACTUAR."_

La voz de Skeeter los interrumpió a todos entrando en la sala seguida de otra mujer a la que no había visto en su vida.

-¿De qué hablas Rita?, eso es absurdo, el titular debe impactar, debe llamar a la gente a actuar, ha de ser inolvidable de forma que se convierta en un lema para todos.

-Skeeter, Cristal, os dije a ambas que esperaseis fuera, aquí no podéis entrar.

-Niña, nadie me impide la entrada a ninguna parte, ¿quién te has pensado que soy yo?, de todas formas, ¿es para esto para lo que he sido citada hoy aquí?, ¿para entrevistar a Potter una vez más?

-No será una entrevista cualquiera Skeeter.

Declaró Luna enfadada, esta hizo un gesto de incredibilidad y declaró:

-¿Y qué hace aquí la mosquita de esa revista tan absurda y de poca monta llamada _El Quisquilloso_?

Cristal dio un paso para enfrentarse a ella, no obstante Luna, la paró en seco con una simple mirada y declaró:

-Porque será para _El Quisquilloso,_ que Harry, será entrevistado.

-No pienso escribir ni un solo artículo para esa revista de poca monta, será posible, si me habéis llamado para esto olvidadlo porque….

-Lo harás, y encima con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo harás porque te conviene, y porque verás que no perderás nada con todo esto, por el contrario, harás por una maldita vez algo decente y que puede ayudar, y no calumniaras a nadie, será toda una experiencia para ti.

Skeeter lo fulminó con la mirada y camino hasta estar delante de él:

-¿Y qué te hace pensar Potter que accederé?

Sonrió a la par que apoyaba ambas manos encima de la mesa y se acercaba a ella para declarar:

-Porque si no lo haces, Kingsley aquí presente, te encarcelará por los restos.

-Potter, no puedo hacer eso, si ella no quiere ayudar no podemos obligar…

-Ja, mira niño, ahí tienes tú respuesta.

La vio girarse decidida a marcharse y él sonrió aún más para decir:

-Kingsley, Moddy, arrestad a Rita Skeeter.

-¿Te has vuelto loco muchacho?, no podemos hacer tal cosa.

-Negarse a entrevistar a alguien no es motivo para…

-¿Sabéis como consigue aquí nuestra amiga sus exclusivas?

Sus palabras tuvieron inmediatamente efecto, Rita se giró a mirarlo desconfiada y con la cabeza ladeada:

-A ver Potter, sorpréndeme.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras comenzaba a decir:

-Aquí nuestra estrella, es una animaga ilegal. Dime Kingsley, ¿es motivo suficiente para ir a prisión?

La sorpresa y el miedo se reflejó en los ojos de esta, del mismo modo que el resto intercambiaban miradas cargadas de sorpresa de Rita a él mismo.

Cristal había comenzado a escribir notas hacía un buen rato, pero en ese instante se había detenido y miraba entre maravillada y odiando, a la que por lo visto era su rival en ese campo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Digamos que tengo buenos contactos, dime Skeeter, ¿nos escucharas, o simplemente irás a prisión sin más?

-¿Solo quieres que te escuche y ya?, ¿no pides nada más?

-No me gusta que la gente me ayude a base de amenazas, y aquí la señorita, es después de todo la mejor en su campo, por lo que tú solo debes escuchar, un precio bajo por tú libertad, coincidirás conmigo sin ninguna duda.

Tanto Kingsley, como Moddy lo miraron por unos instantes, y ambos a la par se pusieron en pie.

-Señoritas, si son tan amables de tomar asiento.

Tanto Rita como Cristal, la primera enfadada, ocuparon ambos asientos, Luna sonrió al mirarlo y declaró:

-Este señorito de mi espalda solicita ser el fotógrafo de los reportajes, no me opuse a su idea, me imagino que tú tampoco, mejor tener a alguien de casa que nos ayude que otra persona, e incluso pensé que te sentirías más cómodo.

-¿Podrías esperar fuera Colin?, tengo algo que tratar con estas chicas primero.

-Por supuesto Potter, nos vemos luego Luna.

Sin más se marchó cerrando la puerta, Luna se quedó apoyada en la misma impidiendo así que nadie entrara en la sala, Kingsley se apoyó contra la mesa que había tras la silla de Skeeter y se cruzó de brazos para mirar a la susodicha, Moddy por su parte se quedó tras Cristal, al parecer ambos aurores preferían mantener a ambas chicas bajo sus miras.

-Bien, creo que sería idóneo comenzar con lo que quiero proponeros a ambas, sois libres de negaros si así lo deseáis.

-¿Y si ninguna acepta?

-Fácil, yo misma redactaré las entrevistas y todo lo necesario, alguna vez debía ser la primera.

Ambas mujeres miraron a Luna como si fuese un bicho raro y volvieron a mirarlo a él. Tras coger algo de aire comenzó a hablar, según iba haciéndolo pudo detectar el miedo en la mirada de ambas mujeres, y llegó un momento en que creyó que ambas mirarían a su alrededor temiendo que Voldemort saliera de algún lado y las atrapara hablando con ellos de eso.

No obstante también noto algo más, ambas se miraban una a la otra de reojo intentando aparentar tranquilidad y seguridad, esa rivalidad era lo que precisaba, si el miedo era demasiado grande, solo el ganar a su rival en algo podría incentivar que ambas chicas accedieran.

Y precisaba del nombre de Skeeter en sus reportajes, además de alguien que pudiera controlar los mismos. No dudaba que esta adornaría las cosas y llegaría a poder crear problemas, solo esperaba que bajo el incentivo de dejarla en libertad, ella se moderada lo suficiente.

Esperaba que todo no le estallara en la cara.

Cuando concluyó, ambas mujeres habían pasado por todas las caras posibles:

-Os dejaremos un momento pensarlo, no obstante no podréis abandonar esta sala hasta tener una respuesta para nosotros.

Moddy se quedará en la puerta.

Kingsley, Luna y Moddy se encaminaron hacía la misma, él recogió algunos pergaminos y los apiló en la mesa de forma tranquila, seguidamente caminó hacía la puerta:

-¿Es en serio?, ¿qué esperas conseguir?

-Darle a la gente una esperanza, solamente eso, mostrarles que no están solos y lo más importante, que no deben temer.

Sin más salió de la sala y se encaminó hacía el piso de arriba, necesitaba despejarse un poco, quizás echándose en la cara agua a raudales que lo espabilara. Entró en la que ahora era su recamara y se dirigió al baño, dejó las gafas a un lado y tras abrir el grifo se embadurno de agua.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y miró su reflejo en el espejo:

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Se preguntó a sí mismo, él mismo había tomado las riendas de todo sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, ¿eran buenas ideas o solo decidían seguirlas porque sí?, no creía que Kingsley fuera esa clase de persona, y Moddy mucho menos.

-POTTER, HE POTTER.

Reconoció la voz de Phineas en el acto y rápidamente cogió las gafas y salió del lavabo, Phineas se encontraba llamándolo a voces e intentando buscar por donde salir para abandonar el cuarto y buscarlo por la casa, eso tendría que remediarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un nombre Potter, y Snape no tardará demasiado en llegar al despacho.

-Dímelo, rápido.

Este dijo el nombre y la dirección, rápidamente la repitió y tras este decirle que era correcto salió del cuarto, comprobó que su varita estaba con él y al llegar donde Rita y Cristal estaban meditando, se encontró con que Kingsley parecía discutir algo con su padre.

-Moddy abre.

No era su intención ordenar, pero ese era el tono que había abandonado sus labios, lo que provocó que su padre, Kingsley, Sirius, Colin, Luna y Hermione lo miraran sorprendidos, a la par que Moddy abría la puerta:

Entró en la estancia para encontrarse con que Cristal y Rita discutían acaloradamente, ignorando el estado de ambas, cogió una pluma de la mesa y un trozo de pergamino, tras escribir el nombre y la dirección, miró a ambas y declaró:

-Parece que desean que demuestre mi punto, aquí tengo el primer nombre y la dirección a la que asistiremos, vosotras decidís si venís a comprobar si podemos lograr algo o no.

Colocó el trozo de pergamino encima de la mesa boca abajo y sin más se fue de allí:

-¿El primer nombre?

-Sí, ¿quién vendrá en esta ocasión?

-Puedes contar conmigo Potter, quiero ser uno de los que compruebe esa teoría tuya.

Moddy caminó hasta estar cerca de él, pudo ver como James y Sirius intercambiaban una mirada, pero Kingsley fue el siguiente en declarar:

-Como líder de la orden, puedes apostar que estaré allí y donde sea necesario.

-¿Líder de la orden?

Preguntaron Sirius y James sorprendidos, mientras dos personas más entraban en escena:

-¿Además de nuestro jefe en el ministerio te tendremos que soportar aquí?, Kingsley, eso no es justo.

-Hola a todos, nos dijo Lily que nos necesitabais aquí hoy, hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido.

-Y habéis llegado en el momento justo, mejor darnos prisa, cuanto más tiempo perdamos peor será.

-La dirección no es lejos de aquí, así que podemos aparecernos sin problemas.

Comenzó a caminar y noto como Luna y Colin caminaban a su par:

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Yo formo parte de esto Harry, y Colin, bueno, ya te dijo que no se separaría de ti, y necesitamos buenas fotos que demuestren tú punto.

Miró de reojo a este y al darse cuenta de que Luna tenía razón declaró:

-Te quiero lo más lejos posible de lo que sea que pase, no es seguro que haya batalla, pero por si acaso, lo mejor es que te ocultes lo mejor posible.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida de la casa, se sorprendió al ver que Kingsley, Moddy, los padres de Neville, Sirius y su propio padre estaban tras él.

Luna, Colin, y para mayor sorpresa Hermione, también se encontraban entre los voluntarios. Diez personas para salvar el primer nombre que caía en sus manos, si tenían éxito, ¿serviría para llamar a más a participar?

-Oye Potter un momento, hay un punto que tenemos que aclarar.

Rita Skeeter se abrió paso entre todos ellos y se colocó ante él, Cristal no tardó en alcanzarla molesta:

-No es momento para esto, tenemos prisa.

-¿Piensas dejarnos sin escolta?, si participamos en esto, debéis garantizar nuestra seguridad.

Sorprendido miró hacía Kingsley, este asintió y declaró:

-Frank, Alice, ninguna de estas chicas, ni ese jovencito, pueden sufrir daño alguno, ellos serán quien hagan de nuestra labor algo público y que pueda significar un cambio.

Ninguno opuso resistencia a las palabras de Kingsley.

-Pues en marcha.

Moddy abrió la puerta y todos ellos salieron a la claridad del día, pues pese a ser las nueve de la noche, el sol seguía brillando.

"_**OPV"**_

Debía admitirlo, no se esperaba tal reacción de ese maldito muchacho, ni mucho menos una respuesta tan inmediata de todos los que lo rodeaban, ¿cómo diantres el chico había conseguido saber antes que él donde se encontraba su presa?

Había ido al pueblo con sus mortifagos, quería infundir miedo en el lugar y sobre todo acabar con esa escoria, no obstante se había quedado bastante sorprendido cuando la puerta de la casa a la que se dirigía se había abierto y por esta había aparecido Kingsley.

Al reconocerlo había actuado más rápido que él, era evidente porque era el jefe de aurores, su capacidad en la batalla era envidiable, al igual que sus reflejos. Tras lanzar el primer ataque había entrado a la casa y seguidamente con él habían aparecido más personas.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó uno de los suyos:

-Que la purga no me agrada, y decidí que se terminó.

Su voz resonó en el lugar, como si la hubiese intensificado para que eso fuera así, no obstante no lo había hecho, fijó sus ojos en Potter, quien se encontraba entre Moddy y Kingsley y sonrió:

-Así que el pequeño cachorro ha tenido el deseo de jugar a la guerra y le han dado el capricho.

Potter tan solo lo miró fijamente, era evidente que recordaba, pero, ¿cómo era eso posible?, estaba comenzando a comprender que ese fallo podía acarrearle demasiados problemas, no obstante, algo estaba claro, el resultado siempre sería el mismo.

Repasó a las personas que acompañaban a Potter, e identificó además de a Kingsley y Moddy, a Black, el padre del chico, y dos alumnas de Hogwarts.

Una de ellas su entretenimiento personal en las noches durante un tiempo, sonrió hacía ella, y pudo distinguir un rastro de miedo en los ojos de esta, no obstante Potter decidió hablar:

-Sería mejor que te marcharas, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Te equivocas, tengo una familia de ladrones a la que asesinar, si de paso acabo con siete insectos puñeteros, eso significará un final perfecto.

La sonrisa en los labios de Potter lo desquició:

-Dime Tom, ¿qué te hace pensar que esa familia aún sigue aquí?, ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que esto solo fuese una trampa?

¿Una trampa?, ¿para qué?, era evidente que Kingsley parecía sorprendido de verlo allí, ¿podía ser posible que este no lo esperase porque creía que no caería en algo así?

No obstante la lista de Hogwarts no podía alterarse, ¿verdad?, miró de reojo a la sangre sucia, Snape siempre le había advertido que era demasiado inteligente, una joya que si se poseía podía ser incalculable, ¿podría ella haber encontrado una forma de hacer tal cosa?, él mismo había sido testigo de su inteligencia y sus capacidades.

Apretó el puño sobre su varita, ¿había cometido él otro error al dejar que se la arrebataran de su lado?, debía solucionar cuanto antes ese aspecto.

-No encuentro la trampa Potter, si acaso, te has metido en una ratonera, si Dumbledore no te enseñó a contar, será un placer hacerlo yo, sois siete para quince, entre los que estoy yo, ¿qué te hace pensar que saldréis vivos?

Potter sonrió a sus palabras y declaró:

-Tengo la suerte de mi lado, como siempre.

No hizo falta más, sus mortifagos comenzaron el enfrentamiento divertidos por lo idiotas que parecían ser sus contrincantes y envalentonados por su número superior.

No intervino, al menos no al principio, pero cuando Potter se deshizo de dos de sus secuaces, decidió demostrarle a él lo poco que podía hacer contra él.

Kingsley y Moddy habían terminado cada cual con uno de los suyos, a la par que Black y su inseparable amigo Potter se enfrentaban a cuatro tipos entre los dos.

Tanto la sangre sucia como la otra alumna de Hogwarts se enfrentaban a un mortifago cada una, y Kingsley y Moddy habían encarado a otros dos más.

-Dejádmelo a mí.

-Sí, para vosotros ya estamos nosotros.

Miró de reojo al matrimonio Longbottom, ¿cuándo habían llegado ambos?, era evidente que antes que él, ¿por qué no habían intervenido hasta ese momento?

Un grito se escuchó en el lugar, y pese a que unos segundos antes contaba con la atención de Potter, este dejó de mirarlo alarmado, el mortifago que se enfrentaba a la sangre sucia había conseguido pillarla despistada y ahora la estaba torturando.

Sonrió ante la expresión que se formó en el rostro de Potter, sí, era ella una de las piezas claves, ella era uno de sus talones de Aquiles, y el otro estaba encerrado en sus filas.

-Hermione.

No dudo en echar a correr hacía donde ella se encontraba, y él mucho menos en desaparecerse para aparecer enfrente de ella, en cuanto miró a Potter a los ojos, lo supo.

Algo que este no soportaría sería perderla a ella, entonces intensificaría ese sentimiento, provocaría el miedo en él, y luego lo haría creer seguro, el momento de la pérdida sería exquisito.

Se tomo su tiempo hasta llegar enfrente de la chica tirada en el suelo, apartó a su mortifago y tomo su lugar, formuló su maldición, no obstante había un detalle que había olvidado por completo.

La maldita y odiosa varita de Potter y la suya eran hermanas.

En cuanto este dijo el hechizo y ambos se encontraron en el centro, no tardaron una vez más en negarse a enfrentarse y formar su unión.

Eso detuvo la batalla en el acto y todos tanto de la orden como de los suyos se quedaron estáticos viendo la jaula que comenzaba a envolverlos a ambos.

-Maldito seas Potter.

-No lo permitiré, te lo advierto, si vuelves una sola vez a acercarte a ella…

-¿Qué Potter?, ¿me matarás?

Rio divertido ante la muda respuesta de él, y fijó sus ojos en él:

-Creo recordar algo por el estilo Potter, no obstante en esta ocasión no saldrán tus padres para ayudarte, ¿qué harás para huir de mí hoy?, te puedo asegurar que en esta ocasión sí que lograré una muerte, ¿a quién quieres perder primero?

¿Sabes?, he descubierto que hay algo peor que la muerte, no para mí, sino para la gente que como tú y ese viejo amáis, ¿cuánto soportarás ver caer uno a uno a tus seres amados?, ¿cuántos muertos harán falta para verte derrumbado?

-Maldito miserable.

El sujetar la varita se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, en el momento en que el sonido de una aparición se escuchó en el lugar, Potter sonrió.

No obstante no entendió la misma, pues las únicas apariciones que podían producirse en el lugar, eran las de sus mortifagos, se escuchó otro sonido de aparición y en ese instante Potter rompió la conexión.

Ambos salieron disparados cada cual hacía un lado diferente, cuando se recuperó, centró sus ojos en este, el cual se había recuperado antes que él y se encontraba ya al lado de la sangre sucia.

La ayudó a levantarse y lo vio girarse a mirarlo, sus ojos mostraban un enfado absoluto y declaró furioso:

-El juego acaba de comenzar, y mis movimientos empiezan ahora, espero los disfrutes al igual que yo.

Sin soltar a la sangre sucia, ambos lo miraron una vez más y para su sorpresa desaparecieron del lugar.

¿Cómo habían podido burlar su campo anti-aparición?, furioso declaró:

-Quiero este maldito pueblo reducido a cenizas.

"_**OPV"**_

Despertó debido al llanto de un bebe, se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y suspiró cansada, ¿quién en su sano juicio había llevado un bebe al cuartel de la orden?

El recuerdo de la batalla de la noche anterior penetró en su mente y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que sus dos compañeras de habitación también murmuraban molestas por el llanto.

No obstante y tal y como le había pasado a ella, ambas parecieron comprender lo que eso significaba, pues se incorporaron también en la cama, las tres se miraron sin saber que decir o como actuar hasta que Luna declaró:

-Pudimos.

Vio asentir a Ginny y como esta declaraba:

-Los salvamos, Harry lo consiguió, salvó al niño y a su familia.

El silencio inundó la estancia por unos instantes y se miraron nerviosas y ansiosas a la par, de un momento a otro, las tres a la vez no pudieron contenerse y rompieron a reír, una risa cargada de felicidad precedida por unas lágrimas debidas al mismo motivo.

Habían luchado, habían regresado y lo más importante, los habían salvado.

Luna se puso en pie rápidamente, y declaró:

-Ahora hay que echar un vistazo a la otra parte del plan.

Sin cambiarse ni nada, salió a la carrera de la habitación, Ginny y ella intercambiaron una mirada y esta se recogió en su propia cama y declaró:

-¿Fue muy peligroso?

-Había quince mortifagos, además de estar él.

-Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos sin tener bajas mortales en nuestras filas.

-Eso ensalzará aun más las cosas.

-Sin duda, ¿qué opinas de todo esto Hermione?

Miró a su alrededor, nadie le había preguntado eso, ni siquiera le habían preguntado si deseaba ayudar en algo. Era la única que no había aportado ideas y la que menos había hecho en la batalla, todos le decían que había tenido que pasar demasiado y que era normal que aún no estuviese preparada para enfrentarse al cien por cien con sus atacadores, pero eso seguía sin hacerla sentir bien.

-Quizás se pueda hacer, no obstante me molesta mucho Potter.

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma:

-¿Por qué?

-Es un maldito niño de papa y mama, ahora se le ha puesto aportar ideas y ayudar, pero, ¿cuánto le durara el berrinche?, ¿qué consecuencias traerá para todos cuando él se aburra de esto?, ¿y el efecto en la gente?, Todo el mundo se desmoronara igual que sucede con un castillo hecho de naipes.

Estamos comenzando con un movimiento que precisa una constante, sinceramente Ginny, ¿consideras que Potter lo será?

Ginny la miró por unos momentos y tras suspirar comenzó a levantarse y declaró:

-Quizás como tú dices no sea constante, pero en tan solo dos días a logrado algo que nadie ha podido conseguir en los tres meses que hace de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Ha dado a la orden un trabajo y aportado unas ideas para mantenerla unida, ha logrado colocar la primera piedra, tal vez es cierto que se aburra y nos abandone en algún punto, pero los cimientos se están forjando ahora, y una vez estos se fortalezcan, ¿crees que cualquier otro miembro de la orden los dejará pudrirse sin seguir con la fortaleza?

Sin más desapareció tras la puerta que daba al baño dejándola a ella perdida en sus pensamientos.

Recordó la expresión de Potter y sus palabras dichas a Voldemort, la promesa de matarlo si la volvía a tocar. ¿Quién la ayudaría a ella cuando se aburriera del papel de protector?

Eso era lo peor, pues al verlo aparecer y detener la maldición que Voldemort había dedicado para ella, no pudo evitar sentirse protegida y aliviada. En el momento en que este dejara todo de lado, estaba segura de que ella sería la primera relegada.

No podía permitirse el lujo de creerse protegida, pues Potter no era su protector, sino el culpable de su estado y su debilidad, él y solo él, la había condenado a eso.

Se giró lo justo para apartar su almohada y se encontró con el gira-tiempo bajo esta, lo cogió con cuidado y lo observó, se percató de que una gota caía sobre este y se llevó una mano hacía el rostro, cuando se percató de que estaba llorando se maldijo a sí misma.

Guardó furiosa el gira-tiempo en el cajón de su mesita y apartó las lágrimas, ¿por qué cada vez que tenía ese objeto en sus manos se sentía tan perdida, se odiaba a sí misma, y tenía el deseo de maldecirse una y mil veces?

En cuanto Ginny salió del baño, cogió algo de ropa y sin hablar ni una sola palabra con ella se encerró tras la puerta del baño, precisaba de esa intimidad.

Tras asearse y vestirse salió del baño, se encaminó a su cama a guardar el pijama bajo la almohada, cuando se encontró con algo encima de su cama, tras guardar el mismo, se percató de que se trataba de un ejemplar del quisquilloso, para nada de acuerdo con esa parte de la idea, se sentó en la cama y lo cogió entre sus manos.

Lo primero que hizo fue leer el titular del mismo:

"_**La Orden decide actuar, toda una familia salvada de las garras de Voldemort."**_

"_**Potter se une al fin a la lucha: "La partida a comenzado, este es mi movimiento, la purga a terminado."**_

"_**¿Héroe o un igual?"**_

Sin entender ese último titular, se dispuso a ver a qué se refería, pero al ver lo que seguía a esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron y una oleada de furia la recorrió por completo, apretó con fuerza la revista entre sus manos y se puso en pie, caminó hasta la puerta y tras abrirla grito:

-LUNA LOVEGOOD.

Su voz resonó en toda la casa, y el llanto del bebe volvió a escucharse en todo el lugar, no obstante estaba demasiado enfadada para importarle ese hecho. Llegó a la cocina y se encontró con esta intentando escabullirse, no obstante no estaba sola y Potter también miraba un ejemplar del quisquilloso con cara de pocos amigos:

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando para permitirle a Skeeter publicar algo así?

Escuchó que le recriminaba Potter, no obstante alguien más entró en escena:

-¿A que es un trabajo extraordinario?, sabía que os encantaría, ¿sabéis? ya estamos produciendo la segunda edición.

-¿Gustarnos?

Supo enseguida que su voz sonaba súper molesta y que evidentemente eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, Skeeter la miró sin llegar a entenderla.

"_**OPV"**_

Se había preparado para muchas cosas, después de todo estábamos hablando de Skeeter, ¿quién no se esperaría algo increíblemente catastrófico de ella?

No obstante, por eso había metido a Cristal y Luna en el ajo, para que entre ambas la detuvieran o al menos la mantuvieran a raya.

Sin embargo, tal y como había previsto, todo le había estallado en la cara, ¿es que no podía hacer una bien?, ¿no podía dejar los cotilleos y mantenerse firme en lo verdaderamente importante?

Maldita fuera ella y sus mentiras.

-¿Qué te parece Harry?, ¿a qué es un buen trabajo?

¿Un buen trabajo?, apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa a la par que se ponía en pie y declaraba:

-¿Lo ha visto ya Hermione?

-Sino lo ha hecho, debe estar apun…

-LUNA LOVEGOOD.

La voz de Hermione resonó en toda la casa y hasta él se estremeció, o sí, sí que lo había visto:

-Maldición.

-Rectifico, estoy segura de que sí lo ha visto.

Escuchó como esta reía divertida, ¿qué demonios le parecía tan divertido?, iba a preguntarle cuando Hermione entró en la cocina echando chispas por los ojos e intentando contenerse para no estallar,

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando para permitirle a Skeeter publicar algo así?

Luna iba a contestar a su pregunta cuando alguien más hizo acto de presencia:

-¿A que es un trabajo extraordinario?, sabía que os encantaría, ¿sabéis? ya estamos produciendo la segunda edición.

La miró furioso, ¿gustarles?, ¿podía matarla y salir impune de ello?

-¿Gustarnos?

Por el sonido de la voz de Hermione, quizás no fuese él quien llegase primero a matar a Skeeter:

-Te exijo que quites eso de esta maldita revista ahora mismo.

Declaró Hermione entre dientes, la conocía en todas sus facetas pero debía admitir que Ron nunca había llegado a mosquearla tanto como en esos momentos aparentaba encontrarse, tragó en seco:

-¿Retirarlo?, ¿de qué estás hablando estúpida?, ¿sabes lo que ese artículo a provocado?

-Te deje bien en claro el punto que quería que tuviera tú trabajo, te especifiqué que dejaras de lado tus mentiras y chismes, ¿cómo demonios hiciste que Colin te ayudara en esto?

-No he mentido en ningún momento, esa foto no está trucada, además, tú querías unas fotos de la batalla, te garantizo que esa foto es lo que ha causado mayor efecto en la gente.

-Claro, ahora todo el mundo hablará de ella en lugar del mensaje que pretendíamos hacerles llegar.

-Harry, ¡acaso no has leído el artículo?

-¿Para qué?, maldita sea Luna, te propuse esto con un simple objetivo.

-Dar esperanza a la gente, y es eso precisamente lo que hemos hecho. Vamos a aclarar esto, pues evidentemente ninguno de vuestros cerebros parece procesar la información importante.

Niños tontos e inmaduros, os enseñaré como funciona la mente de la gente del pueblo. Nosotros podemos enfocar esto de mil y una maneras, pero solo una llegará a todo el mundo, solo una la comprenderán todos y se identificaran.

Ellos no precisan a un Héroe solitario que les prometa protección y ayuda, ellos no necesitan al niño Potter que ahora desea jugar a la guerra y ayudarlos, para que llegado el momento o se asuste de la realidad o se aburra de sus derrotas, las cuales sucederán sin duda.

Con esa maldita foto que parece importaros tanto, muestro otro aspecto, ¿no lo veis?

Ni él, ni Hermione abrieron la boca dejando en claro que no entendían el maldito punto, Skeeter, suspiró exasperada y cogiendo el quisquilloso y poniéndolo delante de ella señalando la maldita foto declaró:

-Aquí no se ve a un niño con un palo en una mano declarando la guerra, aquí se observa a un hombre furioso, deseoso de proteger al ser amado hasta la muerte.

Con esta foto, hemos conseguido que la gente entienda que tienes algo que perder al igual que ellos, que serás su héroe pese a que ella, la persona que amas, también esté en la mira de Voldemort, convirtiéndola en el objetivo principal de este.

Ahora eres uno de los suyos, has pasado de ser el héroe solitario que se la juega sin nada que perder en esta guerra y que si se retira, no le importará en lo más mínimo nada de lo que les pueda pasar al resto, a tener algo que defender con todo tu ser si así fuese necesario.

Te has convertido en el ejemplo a seguir, te enfrentaste a Voldemort y él quedó tirado en el suelo ante ti como la foto muestra, por el simple hecho de que este intentó lanzarle una maldición a ella.

¿Crees que ahora se rendirán si los mortifagos van tras ellos?, ¿Qué tras ver que tú defendiste a esta ante Voldemort, ellos se rendirán ante unos mortifagos del tres al cuarto?

Skeeter señaló y acercó más la foto hacía él y declaró:

-Dime Potter, ¿a quién seguirías tú?, ¿A un niño caprichoso, o a un hombre decidido a luchar por lo que quiere?

El silencio inundó la estancia al completo, mientras no podía apartar la mirada de la foto; la que lo mostraba a él, cogiendo a Hermione de la mano con una mirada de claro desafío y de determinación, mientras Voldemort los observaba desde el suelo fulminándolos a los dos con la mirada, ¿cuándo había cogido a Hermione tan fuerte y la había acercado tanto a él?

-¿Por qué a mí?, ella también estaba en la batalla, y estuvo cerca de ella más de la mitad del tiempo, ¿por qué sacarme a mí en la maldita revista?, además, ella es la dueña de la misma, eso habría intensificado la compra y el chisme sería más jugoso.

Skeeter harta ante la actitud de Hermione, tiró el quisquilloso encima de la mesa y se dirigió fuera de la cocina para declarar antes de perderse de vista:

-Esa pregunta solo puede respondértela él, estúpida, ¿por qué solo salió en tú defensa de una manera tan decidida y exponiéndose a sí mismo a recibir una maldición por parte de Voldemort, solo porque a ti no te diera?

Sin más esta se largó de allí dejándolos sumidos en un silenció absoluto, él por su parte solo podía mirar la foto ante él, y las palabras de Skeeter se repetían en su mente:

"_Aquí se observa a un hombre furioso, deseoso de proteger al ser amado hasta la muerte."_

¿Al ser amado?, él quería a Hermione sin duda, la apreciaba mucho, pero no la amaba, ella era su mejor amiga, pese a que ella no era consciente de ese detalle, pero ¿amarla?, miró de reojo a esta, y se percató de que ella miraba hacía la puerta por la que Skeeter se había marchado, era guapa, nunca lo había dudado, y ahora sabía que sus labios sabían a fresa, no podía negar que su amiga podía despertar el interés de varios chicos, pero nunca la había visto de esa manera.

¿Por qué Skeeter por segunda vez había provocado que todo el mundo mágico lo creyera novio de ella?, ¿por qué ese empeño?

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, y a mi parecer no creo que hayamos cometido ningún error, Harry, lo permití porque consideré que era la mejor estrategia, si te parece mal, escribiré yo misma una rectificación.

Luna se dispuso a salir de allí, y él no era capaz de decirle que no lo hiciera, que dejara las cosas estar:

-No, Luna, espera. No hagas nada, que todo siga su curso, ya era hora de que ayudara en algo, pues bien, seré el otro pilar de la esperanza que la gente parece necesitar. Al parecer no se me necesita para nada más.

Hermione salió de allí sin decir nada más, mientras que él la miraba sorprendido, ¿qué se supone que significaban esas palabras?

-¿No le has pedido ayuda para nada?

Extrañado miró a Luna sin entender:

-¿Qué esperabas?, me odia, si llego a pedirle ayuda en algo, seguro que me maldice, ya he tenido suficiente de sus desplantes y borderias.

-¿Tú eres tonto?, tienes a la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts cerca, y a ti solo se te ocurre desperdiciar su talento por unas riñas absurdas.

Enfadado declaró:

-Creí que actuaría como Sirius, que se negaría a ayudarme si le proponía algo, ¿acaso crees que no llevo todo este tiempo muriéndome de ganas de pedirle que me ayudara?, desde que tengo once años, ella a sido mi apoyo, mi confidente y la persona que siempre me sacaba de los líos en los que me metía.

Sin ella, no habría sobrevivido hasta ahora, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle y tantas ideas que decirle, que cada segundo que pasa me exaspera más su actitud, pero no puedo acercarme, no tengo derecho a hacerlo, todo lo que ella ha pasado es por mi maldita culpa, ¿cómo voy a ser tan miserable de utilizarla?

Luna se quedó callada mientras lo miraba, seguidamente miró de reojo a la foto que mostraba el quisquilloso y declaró:

-¿Qué querías pedirle?


	12. ¿Qué cambiaste?

_**11º-¿Qué cambiaste?**_

Se tiró a la cama sumamente agotado y sin quitarse la ropa o las gafas se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se perdió en su subconsciente.

Dos semanas desde que todo había comenzado a cambiar, cuatro nombres de la lista salvados, dos perdidos. Uno por culpa de que la familia no se encontraba en la casa cuando fueron a buscarlos y llegaron justo cuando el enfrentamiento se llevaba a cabo, la otra pequeña, había echado a correr nada más ver a Dobby y uno de esos despreciables la había atrapado.

Habían conseguido salvar a los padres, y Hermione creyó que lo mejor era borrar el recuerdo de la pequeña de sus memorias. No se había atrevido a contradecirla, después de todo, quizás estos pudieran continuar su vida de ese modo, pues del otro no lo creía posible.

-Potter, un nuevo nombre.

Distinguió entre sueños esas palabras, no obstante no se sentía con fuerzas de procesarlas:

-CHICO, SINO CORRES LO PERDERÉIS. SOLO TENÉIS CINCO MINÚTOS HASTA QUE SNAPE LLEGUE.

Abrió los ojos alarmado y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, miró desorientado a su alrededor y al fijar sus ojos en Phineas, este le dijo el nombre y el lugar.

Bostezó agotado y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró de frente con Sirius, este lo miraba entre furioso y arto, más, ¿arto de qué?, ¿de quejarse y hacerle la vida imposible?

-Si no te importa tengo prisa.

-Me importa y mucho, ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

-Hay otro nombre más.

-Son las tres y media de la mañana, ¿vas a ir ahora?

-Esa es la idea, no podemos perder ni un segundo.

Apartó a este de en medio y comenzó a caminar, no obstante se sentía sumamente cansado, y mareado, ¿cuánto había dormido en esas dos semanas?

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y gruñó frustrado, no podía permitirse descansar hasta saber que ese niño estaba a salvo.

-Maldita sea, así no puedes ir a ninguna parte, dime el maldito nombre y la dirección.

Miró a este enfadado:

-¿El maldito nombre?, ¿eso es lo que es para ti todo esto?, porque he de recordarte que esos nombres pertenecen a personas, a niños para ser más exactos, se supone que deberías estar a favor de esto y luchar por protegerlos, no maldecirlos.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Maldito estúpido, dime el nombre y vete a la cama.

-No permitiré que vayas con esa actitud, además no te necesito.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y al llegar al final se encontró con que Moddy y los Longbottom se marchaban ya a casa a descansar, al verlo bajar los tres lo miraron preocupados:

-¿Otro niño?

Asintió ante sus miradas y añadió:

-Solo tenemos cinco minutos, eso es lo que me ha dicho Phineas. Debemos salir cuanto antes.

-¿Debemos?, ¿te has mirado a un espejo muchacho?

Frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y declaró:

-Vosotros no tenéis mejor aspecto.

-Por supuesto que sí lo tenemos, mi esposo y yo no luchamos casi a no ser que ataquen a nuestros reporteros estrellas, si mostramos este aspecto es porque nos aburrimos, tú has acudido a todas y cada una de las batallas y has luchado con todo lo que tienes, no puedes estar siempre.

-Pero se supone que…

-Debes ganar, y a este paso vas a matarte a ti mismo, terminaras el trabajo por Voldemort, deja esto en nuestras manos.

-Pero…

-No hay más peros que valgan, me cansé de tu actitud de "_siempre tengo que estar presente"_, ¿te piensas indispensable?, pues créeme no es el caso, y medio muerto no nos sirves para nada.

Has demostrado que te importa lo que pasa, estás ahí siempre que se te necesita y es evidente que no estás dispuesto a perder a nadie, pero no eres el único que desea patear traseros de esos malnacidos, y tú pareces querer llevarte todo.

Mañana mismo hablaré con Kingsley, estoy seguro de que opinará como yo en todo esto, a partir de ahora nos rotaremos para estos casos.

Miró sorprendido a Sirius que se colocaba al lado de Moddy y los Longbottom:

-Por una vez que no vayas no pasará nada, estoy seguro de que podremos conseguir salvar a esta familia también, tú descansa y deja todo en nuestras manos.

Si ver que Sirius se ofrecía sin que su padre estuviese en la comitiva le resultó extraño, ver a Draco al lado de este aún más, era evidente que acababa de levantarse, pero parecía despierto y decidido, ¿a qué venía que decidiera ayudar?, era la primera vez que participaba en un rescate.

-No sabéis como trabajamos, ni como lo hemos estado haciendo todo hasta ahora, no…

-Mira que llegas a parecerte a tú madre, maldito cabezota, sino es por las buenas, será entonces por las malas, _Desmayus_.

No pudo actuar a tiempo y el hechizo le golpeó de lleno en el estomago, lo último que distinguió fue a Sirius acercándose a él, ¿además de hechizarlo pensaba golpearlo?

"_**OPV"**_

No había duda alguna, era otra persona y no podía negar que en esas dos últimas semanas había demostrado con creces merecer si quiera el beneficio de la duda.

Se las había pasado de un lado a otro interviniendo en reuniones, y en batallas, salvando a los niños que rezaban en la lista y soportando todo lo que los artículos aparecidos en el quisquilloso había traído consigo.

La orden había crecido en voluntarios, no en integrantes, pues no deseaban que nadie más entrara en la misma con respecto a los planes y demás, no obstantes los voluntarios a la hora de luchar y proteger algo, habían aumentado considerablemente.

Por otro lado los alumnos de Sexto y Séptimo habían asistido religiosamente a los entrenamientos impartidos por él y James y debía reconocer que no había desperdicio en ningún chico.

Todos parecían tener motivos suficientes para luchar con uñas y dientes, todos ansiaban días mejores y de libertad, sin miedo y abusos. Cuando había preguntado si era buena idea confiar en todos ellos, se había encontrado con una respuesta inesperada:

Hermione había solucionado el problema de la desconfianza y si alguno los traicionaba lo sabrían en el acto. No habían querido especificar nada más, no obstante todos parecían conformes con las medidas utilizadas, no querían desconfiar de nadie, pero tampoco fiarse ciegamente.

Todos habían concordado en una cosa, mejor pecar de desconfiados que pagar la ciega confianza. Y él no podía estar más de acuerdo, no obstante la desconfianza era mejor aclararla de frente y sin tonterías, él lo había descubierto de una manera destructiva.

Había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos por la misma y habían sido traicionados por quien menos se lo hubiesen esperado.

Dejó a Harry en su cama y tras quitarle las gafas se quedó unos instantes observándolo, ¿qué tan malo era el tiempo del que procedía, para querer cambiarlo por algo como este?

-¿No crees que te estás pasando de desconfiado?, ¿Qué ya le has castigado suficiente con tu indiferencia y esa manera de herirlo?

Miró a Lily y la encontró apoyada en el marco de la puerta con la vista fija en su hijo, negó ante sus palabras y declaró:

-No entiendo ni tu actitud ni la de James, ambos sabéis lo que puede desembocar confiar en alguien tan ciegamente, y sin embargo creéis firmemente que vuestro hijo ha cambiado, ¿por qué?

-¿No lo ha demostrado suficiente en estas dos semanas?, ¿no ha ayudado a todos a tener esperanza y a seguir adelante?, considero que deberías darle una oportunidad, una charla al menos, pero sin reproches, solo una conversación tranquila con él.

-Sabes que él y yo no podemos hablar tranquilamente.

-Puedes intentarlo, se supone que eres su padrino, ¿esto es lo que le hubiese dejado a mí hijo si nos hubiese sucedido algo a mí y a James aquella noche del 31 de Octubre?, un padrino que no cree en él.

-Eso es injusto, sabes que tengo motivos de sobra para…

-No permitiré que mi hijo siga mirándote como lo hace cuando no lo ves, no consentiré que te sigas dando el placer de herirlo, te lo advierto Sirius, por muy amigo mío que seas desde hace años, si sigues con esa actitud, con quien tendrás que vértelas es conmigo, y créeme no soy una chica fácil.

Esta se marchó de allí dejándolo helado en el lugar, apretó los puños furioso y miró a Harry en la cama, ¿podía ser eso lo que pretendía?, ¿que James y Lily lo odiaran a él?, ¿querría separarlos?, pues si ese era su plan iba a demostrarle que con él no podía jugar.

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo y llegó donde Moddy y el resto lo esperaban, todos juntos salieron de la casa y se desaparecieron del lugar, un nuevo alumno de Hogwarts sería refugiado de la orden esa misma noche.

"_**OPV"**_

"_Corría todo lo que podía por la calle, se trataba de la calle de su casa, sabía que debía huir, no obstante se sentía tan sucia, ¿cómo había podido escapar dejando atrás a sus padres?_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a impedirle ver por donde se dirigía, hasta que terminó por detenerse, no tenía sentido, nunca sería capaz de vivir sin saber que ellos estaban bien, apretó con fuerza su varita en su mano y se giró, no necesitó andar ni tres pasos cuando ya la habían alcanzado:_

_-¿Se terminó la carrera sangre sucia?_

_-¿Dónde están mis padres?_

_-A buen recaudo, tú decides, ¿los quieres vivos o muertos?_

_La voz cantarina y chillona de Lestrange la enfureció en el acto, miró a su exprofesor de pociones y lo fulminó con la mirada:_

_-Despreciable traidor, ¿qué queréis de mí?_

_-Eso no es algo que yo necesite saber para hacer mi trabajo, ahora decide Granger, ¿vienes o no?_

_Apretó la varita aún más y se sintió frustrada:_

_-¿Por qué yo?, ¿por qué mis padres?, dejadlos e iré, no lucharé lo juro, pero dejadlos ir a ellos, no tienen nada que ver en todo esto._

_Snape la miró fijamente por unos segundos y pareció ver algo reflejado en sus ojos, pero no identificó de qué se trataba:_

_-Tienen desde el momento en que debes elegir una opción._

_-¿Elegir?_

_Preguntó sin comprender, Snape puso ambas manos a la misma altura y declaró:_

_-Tienes una balanza ante ti Granger, en un extremo tienes la vida de tus padres, en el otro la de Potter, ¿qué pesa más para ti?_

_Movió ambas manos ante ella mientras no terminaba de procesar lo que este quería decir exactamente:_

_-Nunca traicionaré a Harry, él…_

_Snape colocó la mano derecha más arriba y declaró:_

_-Entonces consideras que es más importante el amor que procesas a Potter que la vida de tus padres, vaya Granger, nunca pensé que serías de esa clase de personas._

_-Yo no amo a Harry, pero sé lo que significa entregarlo, ¿qué me garantiza que mis padres seguirán vivos después?, no puedo fiarme de vosotros, mientras que Harry, él…_

_-¿Lo ves por alguna parte sangre sucia?, tu querido Potter no está aquí para ayudarte, y a tus padres solo tú puedes salvarlos._

_Se mordió el labio inferior a la par que las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, fijó sus ojos en los de Snape y declaró:_

_-Asegúrame que mis padres vivirán e iré._

_Snape se quedó callado unos instantes y tras comenzar a caminar hacía ella declaró:_

_-Pide un juramento inquebrantable si lo deseas, no creo que El señor tenebroso se niegue a ello si cumples con tú parte._

_-Entregar a Harry._

_No dijo sí o no, pero sus ojos negros la miraron sin necesidad de dar más respuesta que esa, ocasionando que ella callera al suelo derrotada y sintiéndose estúpida, no tardó en estar delante de Lord Voldemort, quien la miraba como si hubiese conseguido el mayor de los tesoros."_

Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, enseguida notó que tenía legañas en los ojos y se llevó una mano hacía los mismos, desconcertada apartó la mano del lugar, ¿Lágrimas?, ¿había estado llorando mientras dormía?, ¿por qué?

Intentó recordar lo que había soñado, no obstante solo podía recordar a sus padres, ¿sería una vez más la muerte de estos?

Seguramente, ¿qué otra cosa la haría llorar?

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, ya era de día y sin duda aparentaba ser un día caluroso, ¿tendrían si quiera un solo día tranquilo?, desde que había comenzado la campaña del cambio, todo había sido un caos organizado, pero caos al fin y al cabo.

Miró a las camas de Luna y Ginny y descubrió a la primera ojeando _El Quisquilloso_, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la de ella:

-¿Algo interesante?

-Anoche hubo otro ataque, salieron heridos cuatro voluntarios, dos de ellos están en estado grave, están siendo atendidos en San Mungo.

Se sentó a su lado y miró la fotografía que salía, en esta aparecía Sirius acompañado de Draco, ambos cada uno con un niño en sus brazos, ¿cuál de ellos era el destinado a entrar en Hogwarts ese año?

-Se ven muy fotogénicos esos dos.

Luna sonreía de forma pícara y ella no pudo más que asentir a sus palabras:

-La verdad es que sí, si no conseguimos partidarios, seguramente conseguiremos más de un club de fans de alguno de los miembros de la orden. Skeeter sabe elegir lo que desea mostrar.

Luna asintió a sus palabras y ambas se levantaron dispuestas a comenzar un nuevo día.

Al bajar a la cocina, notaron enseguida que todos los miembros de la casa parecían estar como en suspense, mientras que Sirius parecía cansado y enfadado:

-¿Queréis dejarlo ya?

Declaró molesto este, a la par que se incorporaba y dejaba en el fregadero un baso:

-No podemos evitarlo Black, ¿cómo responderá?, es un misterio.

La madre de Neville parecía divertida con la situación, Neville miraba a su madre negando con la cabeza, parecía resignarse a la actitud de su madre.

-No fue para tanto, maldita sea, además, yo tenía razón.

-Si nadie te la quita, solo que…bueno, coincidirás con nosotros en que había otros medios.

-¿Dé qué habláis?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí Sirius, que dejó a Potter fuera de juego anoche, cuando salimos al rescate del nuevo niño y de su familia.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Preguntó Luna alarmada, mientras ella lo miraba sin comprender:

-Estaba molido, habría sido un maldito estorbo, no servía para nada, lo mejor era dejarlo descansar y ya.

Este se marchó de allí, y el resto del día, tal cual lo había deseado, pasó de forma tranquila y sin contratiempos, salvo que el día le dio la razón a Sirius sobre su punto.

Potter no se había levantado, habían ido a ver su estado y estaba profundamente dormido, evidentemente necesitaba descansar y recopilar fuerzas. Se encontraba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro, cuando escuchó que varias personas se reunían con ella:

-Esto es una locura absoluta.

-No lo es, necesitamos hacerlo.

-Luna, entiende que eso supondría perdida de refuerzos.

-No del todo, pero sería bueno en cualquier caso.

James suspiró cansado de debatir con Luna sobre lo que fuese que estuviesen hablando:

-Harry ya lo había comentado antes, y yo creo que es buena idea.

-Si me permites James, pienso igual que ella y Harry, enseñarles eso sería de mucha ayuda.

-Pero sería perder tiempo de otras cosas importantes.

-No, me parece que me has entendido mal, pretendo añadir una hora más al entrenamiento.

-¿Quieres que en lugar de dos horas sean tres diarias?, eso los dejaría agotados.

-Recibimos siete horas diarias y hay días que más, en Hogwarts, no es para tanto.

-¿Y quién se encargaría de hacer esa clase extra?

Preguntó exasperado, Luna y Lily sonrieron al ver que parecía ceder:

-Entre Madame Pomfrey y yo.

Declaró su esposa contenta, James la miró incrédulo y se llevó una mano a la frente:

-¿Cómo no lo vi venir?, ¿sabes de lo que estás hablando Lily?, además eso te colocaría en todas las batallas que haya.

-¿Y por qué crees que quiero?, ¿piensas que no me he dado cuenta?, estoy cansada de todo esto James, tanto tú como Harry me habéis mantenido lejos de las batallas, muriéndome por dentro cada vez que alguno lucha, ¿crees que eso es justo?

-Lo hacemos para…

-Protegerme, ¿crees que necesito protección James?, sabes de sobra que no, y me cansé de ser la tonta obediente, o cambias el chip y obligas a tú hijo a hacer lo mismo, o te juro que iré de todas formas, pero sola.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda era de armas tomar, ahora comprendía su actitud de los últimos días, esa seriedad y esas miradas furiosas a su esposo cuando este no la veía, al parecer Luna había encontrado algo en lo que ella podía ayudar, exactamente igual que había pasado con ella.

Había tardado nada en seguirla y proponerle varias cosas que podía llevar a cabo para ayudar, no pudo evitar sentirse bien, al fin parecían tenerla en cuenta. Había averiguado lo necesario y ahora estaba trabajando en el método de contacto entre unos y otros en el castillo.

Había barajado algunas ideas, no obstante aún quedaban dos semanas para seguir investigando.

Se percató de que esta abandonaba la sala furiosa y se chocaba contra Sirius que entraba en ese momento:

-Y TÚ, MÁS TE VALE HACER LO QUE TE DIJE.

Sirius se apartó rápidamente del camino de esta y asintió asustado, miró a James y declaró:

-¿Qué la picó?

-Se ha dado cuenta de mi plan.

Sirius sonrió divertido:

-Te lo advertí, ¿qué se le ha ocurrido?

James fulminó con la mirada a Luna a su lado y esta tan solo sonrió y declaró:

-Solo sigo órdenes de arriba.

-¿De arriba?, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de un equipo de salvamento en cada batalla?

-A Harry, y él fue quien propuso que Lily trabajara en el mismo, sabía que esta no tardaría en sacar las uñas, cuando le pregunté que como lo sabía, este rompió a reír y declaró; "_al_ _parecer nos parecíamos más de lo que nunca supuse_"

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada incrédula a la par que ella fruncía el ceño, "_al parecer nos parecíamos más de lo que nunca supuse"_, ¿por qué ese parecíamos?, era como si este hablara de ella como si no hubiese estado antes. Algo que no recordaba que hubiese pasado.

Luna se marchó de allí sin más y James y Sirius se marcharon a hablar a otro lado, ella se centró de nuevo en el libro ante ella.

"—_Extiende tú mano sangre sucia._

_Obedientemente así lo hizo, y sintió los dedos helados como los de un muerto cerrarse sobre su antebrazo a la par que ella misma cerraba los suyos sobre el frío antebrazo de él._

_Sus ojos y los de este se conectaron y Snape se colocó entre medias de ambos, no demostró miedo ante él, y lo más importante, no apartó la mirada de claro odio y desprecio, a la par que él no dejaba de sonreír._

_Snape fue pronunciando las palabras y condiciones del pacto, en todas y cada una de ellas ambos dijeron las palabras pertinentes, ella más como una máquina que como una persona humana._

_Distinguió como Snape pronunciaba la clausula de que sus padres no sufrirían ningún daño mientras ella cumpliera, y ambos juraron nuevamente, no obstante ya no fue capaz de seguir mirando fijamente a los ojos de ese despreciable y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando Snape pronunció la siguiente cláusula del trato y la última de todas._

_Según este iba pronunciando las palabras, ella iba muriendo con cada una de ellas, se había propuesto tantas cosas, había jurado tantas otras, y ahí estaba, al lado del enemigo jurando ante él y un testigo que lo entregaría, que lo vendería, solo le quedaba aferrarse al deseo de que pese a entregarlo, Harry, pudiera apañárselas para escapar una vez más._

_En cuanto ambos juraron de nuevo, soltó su agarre del antebrazo de este, no obstante este no hizo lo mismo y eso le provocó mirarlo desconcertada, Snape parecía entender tanto como ella, pues miraba a su señor:_

_-Mi señor ya terminé._

_Este negó sin dejar de mirarla directamente:_

_-No, queda una última cosa por dejar en claro: -este tiró de ella hacía él y quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro declaró: -Antes de nada, aclararte que si separas tú mano antes de que el trato quede sellado, nada será valido, ¿lo entiendes?, tanto tú seguridad, como la de tus padres, como la de los Weasley que deseaste añadir a tú lista, quedará invalidada._

_-Lo sé perfectamente._

_Este sonrió:_

_-Solo quería recordarte que son muchas vidas niña, demasiadas, entre las que se encuentra tú amado amigo Weasley, ¿no deseas perderlo verdad?, ¿cuánto crees que vale solo la vida de él?_

_-Demasiado._

_Declaró furiosa, todas las vidas valían demasiado como para arriesgarse a romper el pacto, no solo la de Ron y su familia, que entraban en el juego sin saberlo, sino la de sus padres también._

_-Perfecto, pues aquí va la última cláusula de nuestro trato inquebrantable niña._

_Cada sílaba de cada palabra que compusieron la frase siguiente, provocaron una herida en su alma y sin saber porque también en ella._

_Con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, a la par que caía de rodillas al suelo ante él, y era observada por este con una sonrisa triunfal en sus finos labios y por una mirada de espanto proveniente de Snape, dejó salir el juramento que debía pronunciar, sabiendo que con cada letra que dejaba salir de sus labios se mataba a ella misma lentamente."_

-HARRY.

-¿Harry?, ¿desde cuando lo llamas Harry?

Su respiración era demasiado rápida para poder contestar, sentía que por su rostro volvían a caer lágrimas, que su corazón parecía apunto de estallar por un dolor casi insoportable, y que se sentía como una miserable.

Fijó sus ojos en quien la miraba desconcertado y sin dudar se tiró a sus brazos, necesitaba seguridad, necesitaba darse cuenta de que estaba donde debía estar.

Pillado por sorpresa, Sirius cayó al suelo con ella abrazada a él:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Lo escuchó preguntar, no obstante no podía hablar, ¿qué acababa de soñar?, ¿qué pasaba?, no recordaba lo que había soñado, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con Potter, ¿pero qué?

-¿Más calmada?, venia a decirte que mejor durmieses en tú cama.

-No me sueltes, no me sueltes, aun no.

Temía separarse de él en esos momentos, pues no deseaba que viese la cantidad de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro sin poder detenerlas.

-¿Qué soñaste que te dejó así?

Se negó a contestar, ni siquiera podía recordarlo, ¿cómo explicárselo?, se separó de él cuando se sintió mejor y este se quedó mirándola un momento, lo vio mirar hacía ambos lados y tras unos instantes llevó su mano al rostro de ella y quitó las lágrimas que caían por el mismo.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que vuelva a herirte, te lo prometí hace mucho.

Era verdad, él le había prometido protegerla de Potter siempre que hiciera falta, miró de reojo hacía ambos lados y al ver que estaban solos decidió actuar rápido, acortó la distancia que los separaba y besó sus labios.

Como siempre, este no respondió enseguida a su beso, sino que tardó un poco, no obstante lo hizo, era muy consciente de que este no podía quererla tal y como ella quería ser querida, pero al menos no le negaba estar a su lado, y con eso por el momento le bastaba, no sabía hasta cuando serviría, pero eso no era lo importante.

-Hay dos nombres más.

La voz de Potter llegada desde el vestíbulo de la casa, la sobresaltó y rápidamente se separó de Sirius, y sin saber porque se sintió mal, miró fijamente a Sirius y este la miraba sumamente molesto, era la primera vez que ella se separaba de él de una forma tan abrupta, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

-Yo…

-Tenemos que ir cuanto antes, Snape cogió los nombres antes que Phineas.

Vio como Sirius se ponía en pie y ella lo siguió enseguida, necesitaba explicarse, no obstante ni ella misma tenía una explicación para lo que acababa de hacer, ¿era por miedo a que los pillaran?, nunca le había dado miedo eso, siempre era él el que temía que los descubriesen, pese a que ella ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y dentro de poco lo sería también en el muggle, este no dejaba de decir que seguía habiendo mucha diferencia de edad, además de que era su profesor, vale que estaba sustituyendo a alguien, pero era su profesor al fin y al cabo.

Ambos llegaron justo en el momento en que Dobby y Kreacher desaparecían del vestíbulo.

Había dos grupos de siete personas, todos parecían sumamente nerviosos:

-Dos a la vez, esto es diferente, ¿registramos ambas batallas?

Cristal parecía nerviosa y no era la única, escucharon como llamaban a la puerta y exasperado Potter fue a abrir la misma:

-¿Qué tal familia?, ¿a qué no me esperaban?

-Tonks.

Potter parecía sumamente sorprendido, esta se tiró a su cuello divertida y declaró:

-¿Tanto gusto te da verme?

La sorpresa de Potter dio paso a una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, el cual acercó hasta esta y soltando su agarre declaró:

-Nunca podrás llegar a saber cuanto, dime una cosa Nym, ¿cómo de aburrida has estado estos días?

Tonks lo miró extrañada y frunciendo el ceño, miró a su alrededor y al ver la comitiva allí reunida declaró:

-¿Cuántos?

-¿De cuantos dispondrías en menos de cinco minutos?

-¿Unos diez te parecen bien?

-Perfectos, deberán dividirse, hay dos nombres esta vez.

-Dos frentes ¿en?, bueno pues dime, ¿en qué equipo voy yo?

Eso pareció sorprender a Potter:

-¿Vas a venir?, me dijiste que no…

-Sé lo que te dije, pero hoy tengo ganas de marcha, venía con otra idea, pero si no hay nada mejor, me conformaré con esto de momento. –le guiñó un ojo a este y después se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído.

Este enseguida enrojeció y suspirando exasperado declaró:

-Mejor irnos ya. Será posible.

Tonks, rompió a reír, y sin más todos se marcharon de allí, ella iba con el grupo de Potter y Sirius también.

Tonks no había querido ir en el otro, por lo que se había cambiado por Frank Longbottom que deseaba estar con su esposa, así ella se había quedado de guardaespaldas de Rita, que era quien los acompañaba a ellos, y Colin.

Luna y Cristal iban con el otro grupo, documentarían ambos campos y el que mejor espectáculo diera, ese escogerían para la portada.

"_**OPV"**_

Todo parecía planeado al dedillo, ese despreciable lo había esperado para actuar, al llegar a la dirección del primer nombre, todo estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto.

Todos habían levantado sus varitas en alto preparados para cualquier emboscada, no obstante no pasó nada, con cuidado habían caminado por el lugar, ¿habría llegado Kreacher a tiempo?

Deseaba creer que así había sido, pero la oscuridad y el silencio del lugar parecían decirle otra cosa:

-Aquí no hay nadie.

-Shhh, quedaos callados o…

BOOM

-Ay, ayayayayay

La voz de Tonks quejándose de dolor los hizo girar a todos y mirarla, a su lado se encontraba tirada una mesa que al parecer hacía las veces de recibidor.

Fulminó a esta con la mirada, pese a que no podía verlo:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo ha sido un duro golpe ya, ay…

-Perfecto, ¿entonces crees que podrás seguir sin tropezar?

La voz de Hermione le resultó algo irritada y hasta molesta, ¿cómo era posible que no le cayera bien Tonks?

De repente las luces se encendieron y todos quedaron cegados por unos instantes:

-Y aquí está el invitado estrella, perfecto, ¿sabes Potter?, me estas resultando un tanto molesto, y sabes que no me agrada.

Cuando pudo ver bien se quedó helado, ante él no se encontraba una familia a la que no conociese y mucho menos una familia que tuviese un hijo apunto de entrar en Hogwarts.

¿Qué significaba eso?

-He estado pensando mucho en como hacerte pagar todo esto, y solo se me ha ocurrido una forma de lograrlo. No estaba muy seguro de a qué nombre acudirías tú, por eso tuve que buscar dos cosas preciadas para ti.

Confieso que me costó deducir cuales causarían un impacto suficiente para que entendieras el mensaje, en manos del otro grupo se encuentra el semigigante de Hagrid, al parecer este no contará con mucha suerte.

¿Y bien, que me dices de esta sorpresita que te tengo Potter?, confieso que la hermana es más deseable, pero para torturar servirían ambas, creo que gritarían de igual modo, ¿qué crees tú?

-¿Quién demonios son estas personas?

Escuchó que decía Sirius a su lado, miró a este de reojo y seguidamente miró al frente:

-Suéltala, ella no tiene nada que ver, sabes de sobra que…

-Los aprecias, eso es lo que yo sé, y que por mucho que pasase, seguirías apreciándolos, tú me has robado a otros dos niños, yo te robaré dos seres queridos, así funcionará la cosa a partir de este momento, por cada nombre de la lista que no acabe en mis manos, tú perderás algo.

-Ellos no pertenecen a nuestro mundo, ni siquiera entienden que pintan en todo esto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Quiénes son ellos Harry?

-Black, vaya, tiene mejor aspecto, ¿no crees que deberías agradecerme todo esto en lugar de fastidiarme?

Dio un paso para acercarse a este, no obstante la mujer en sus brazos profirió un grito de dolor y seguidamente cayó de rodillas al suelo:

-NO, Déjala.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta Potter?

Pudo ver como la varita de este se situaba debajo de la barbilla del hombre que se encontraba sujetado por dos tipos, este parecía herido de gravedad, algo le decía que posiblemente ya no respiraba, sintió que una parte de él deseaba romper a llorar en ese mismo instante, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de ellos?

-Esperaba esa respuesta, Avada Kedabra.

El rayo verde impactó en el cuerpo de este que cayó al suelo lejos del mortifago que lo sostenía y con una forma muy poco elegante, pese a que nunca lo había sido:

-NO, NOOOO, VERNON.

El grito desgarrador y cargado de dolor que abandonó los labios de su tía lo obligó a apartar la mirada del cuerpo de este y a fijarla en Dudley, quien temblaba y no parecía ser capaz de hablar, ¿qué le habían hecho a este?

-Cállate estúpida mujer.

La patada que le propinó el mortifago a esta, lo hizo enfurecer, sin esperar a que nadie más hiciera un movimiento gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-ALÉJATE DE ELLA.

Al parecer su magia se descontroló, pues se escuchó una fuerte explosión y varias voces en el lugar, dando inicio así a una batalla, sin embargo ningún mortifago se acercó a él, la risa de Voldemort inundó el lugar, cuando consiguió distinguir a su tía, este la volvía a sostener del cabello ante él.

-Eso es Potter, muéstrame lo que te importa esta sangre sucia inmunda, muéstrame cuanto sufrirás al verla muerta a tus pies por tú culpa, ¿qué importan esos miserables muggles comparados con la vida de ella?, ¿de la persona que te cuidó cuando eras niño y te dio un hogar?

-No tiene nada que ver con…

-Tú la has metido, tú y tus estúpidas ideas. ¿Sabes?, ya he pensado en quién será mi próxima presa. Deseo volver a deleitarme con sus gritos de dolor, con sus súplicas por dejarte con vida, sí, ¿sonará ella igual?, ¿suplicará del mismo modo que su hermana por la vida de su inmundo hijo?

Este apuntó con su varita a Dudley, y declaró:

-¿Qué me dices muggle, deseas ver morir a tu hijo?, ¿quieres que sea lentamente o rápido para evitar sufrimiento?

Vio como esta parecía ida por completo y no parecía procesar las palabras que Voldemort decía, exasperado este la soltó para apuntar mejor a Dudley, sabiendo que si quería salvarla a ella debía abandonar a Dudley, corrió hasta su tía y tiró de ella, no obstante, debía haberse percatado de que era un truco.

Este cambió la dirección de la maldición y le impactó de lleno.

Se trataba de un _Crucius_, tuvo que soltar a su tía y se retorció de dolor en el suelo a la par que esta lo miraba horrorizada por lo que estaba contemplando. Ella se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y rompió a llorar mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas porque todo terminara.

Parecía creer que estaba en mitad de una pesadilla, y que podría despertar de la misma.

Otro _Crucius_ impactó en él y esta vez gritó con más fuerza, varias explosiones se escucharon en el lugar, y seguidamente se oyó el sonido de apariciones. Supo enseguida que se trataba de gente de su bando, pues la maldición que le estaba lanzando se detuvo y lo escuchó maldecir.

Sin casi fuerzas, se acercó arrastrándose hasta donde se encontraba su tía y alargó su mano hacía ella:

-¿Dudley?

Preguntó en un susurro casi ahogado, sin dejar de llorar, esta miró hacía el lugar donde estaba su hijo y volvió a mirarlo a él, asintió afirmando que estaba bien y sonrió:

-¿Harry?, ¿eres el hijo de Lily?

Asintió a sus preguntas, y se dejó caer al suelo para luego girarse y quedarse mirando hacía el techo respirando entre cortadamente:

-Gracias a Merlín que no te mató a ti también, lo siento, lamento lo del tío Vernon.

Sin más cayó en la inconsciencia mientras escuchaba la voz de tía Petunia llamándolo asustada.

Abrió y cerró los ojos sintiendo que ese simple esfuerzo le costaba lo indecible, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿qué había pasado?

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una figura sentada en una silla a su costado, no podía reconocerla del todo, ¿de quién se trataba?

-Mis…-tragó en seco para seguidamente decir: -Mis gafas.

La figura cogió las mismas de una mesita que había cerca y se las entregó, maldiciendo cada movimiento que hacía se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo y quedó sentado en la cama apoyado en el cabezal de la misma. Se puso las gafas y volvió a mirar a la figura que lo observaba, unos ojos grises le miraban seriamente, unos ojos que reconoció en el acto.

Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación, ¿dónde estaba?

-Es mi casa antes de heredar Grimmauld Place, aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Hablar?, ¿desde cuando deseas que tú y yo hagamos tal cosa?

-¿Cómo es posible que Voldemort creyera que cambiarías a tres personas que no habías visto en tú vida por unos inocentes?, ¿cómo dio con ellos y los relacionó contigo si ni yo mismo sabía de su existencia?

No lo miró, no deseaba tenerlo cerca, no después de todo lo que este le había hecho pasar desde que llegó a ese lugar, ahora ya no necesitaba de él.

-No lo sé, no comprendo nada, aunque tampoco es un secreto que ella y mi madre son hermanas, no creo que nadie se haya preocupado por ocultarlo.

-Aclárame algo, ¿qué quiso decir este con: "_qué importan esos miserables muggles comparados con la vida de ella?, ¿de la persona que te cuidó cuando eras niño y te dio un hogar?"_

Tragó saliva y se aferró a la sabana, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiese escuchado?, ¿no estaba luchando en ese momento?

-Solo te daré esta oportunidad, no habrá más, no volveré a preguntar, si no me contestas ahora todo terminará aquí, nunca más volveré a dirigirte la palabra y puedes apostar a que conseguiré que tus padres entiendan que algo no va bien aquí.

Tú decides que haces, aquí va mi pregunta, ¿Qué cambiaste?

Algo confuso lo miró sin entender de qué le estaba hablando, o al menos intentando por todos los medios convencerse de que no se refería a lo que él estaba pensando, pero su voz sonó en un susurró ahogado cuando preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Dime que cambiaste, ya me di cuenta, James y Lily no te vieron tan bien como yo, además de que su memoria está un poco deteriorada por lo que sucedió esa noche, pero yo no sufrí ningún daño, y tú eres el chico que se presentó en la casa y se enfrentó a Voldemort, te repetiré la pregunta ¿qué cambiaste Harry?

Alarmado intentó sonar lo más seguro que pudo:

-No se dé que me estás hablando, creo que te estás volviendo un poco loco.

Su pulso se había acelerado demasiado, debía salir de esa habitación a como diera lugar:

-Harry, Dumbledore estuvo esperando por conocerte mucho tiempo, incluso se fue sin conseguirlo, dio su vida por ti, por ese joven que conoció en el pasado.

No pudo evitarlo, lo miró sorprendido y sin saber que decir, no se esperaba que Sirius llegase a la conclusión correcta. Escucharlo hablar sobre Dumbledore, eso había sido un golpe bajo por su parte, pese a que este no podía saber cuanto, negó intentando hacerse el que no entendía, no obstante Sirius parecía decidido a hablar.

Este se levantó de donde estaba sentado y encarándolo declaró:

-¿Me crees estúpido?, está claro que no me conoces para nada, no soy de quedarse como idiota, quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora, me he cansado de juegos y estupideces, me tienes más que agotado, vienes aquí después de haber provocado todo esto y encima te comportas como el manda más, ¿quién te has creído que eres?

Que te quede claro chaval, que si esos niños ahora están en peligro es todo por tú culpa, que todo lo que está pasando seguramente lo provocaste tú.

Fue el golpe definitivo, sus palabras fueron como dagas derechas al punto exacto, era cierto, todo lo que este había dicho era verdad, maldito fuera, sin desear seguir mirándolo a la cara, se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba y se alejó de él:

-¿Intentando huir?, me temo que no te será posible.

-¿Huir?, ¿a dónde?, ¿con quién?, es más, ¿por qué lo haría?, no lo comprendes, nunca lo entenderías, pero quieres saber, perfecto, te contaré, tienes razón, soy culpable de esto, fui un maldito iluso, y caí en su trampa.

Me dejé llevar por culpa de lo que siempre Dumbledore alababa en mí, mis malditos sentimientos.

Sirius lo observaba aún desde la posición en la que se encontraba y él retrocedió más, no deseaba ver su cara cuando lo culpara definitivamente, cuando le recriminara su actitud, no quería ser juzgado por él, no obstante este se lo estaba reprochando ya:

-Siempre pensé que sería buena idea ver mi casa, ¿por qué no?, creí que era lo idóneo, siempre dicen que cuando te pierdes lo mejor es volver al principio, ¿por qué no me podía funcionar a mí también?

Rompió a reír ante sus propias palabras, ¿cuándo algo normal y corriente le había funcionado a él?

Sirius se fijó en él, evidentemente no sabía de qué hablaba, pero algo parecía decirle que era mejor no hablar, quedarse cayado y escuchar lo que le decía y él lo agradeció.

-Hacía muy poco tiempo que lo había perdido, él siempre se había dedicado a ayudarme y guiarme, no obstante al igual que tú, los dos quisisteis protegerme de algo que no podíais evitar, para al final, acabar como acabamos, yo teniendo que cumplir con todo y los dos dejándome de nuevo solo, como empezó todo.

Os odio, no sabes cómo os odio, u os odie por eso, me disteis algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado, algo que yo no conocía, para después despiadadamente volver a arrebatármelo todo poco a poco.

Se acercó más a la pared y acabo apoyado en la misma mientras retomaba sus palabras:

-Soy culpable, tienes razón, pero yo solo quería saber ¿qué pasó?, mejor dicho ¿cómo paso?, nadie podía ya decirme mucho, y la única persona que me quedaba, temía herirlo preguntando cosas como esa.

Él también había sufrido muchísimo con todo esto, y si yo comenzaba a preguntar sobre todo, estaba seguro de que se lo haría pasar mal, y no quería, Remus era muy importante para mí y mi única conexión ya.

Respiró hondo y continuó:

-Fui al valle de Godrig acompañado de Ron, vi mi casa destruida, la puerta rota, he imágenes vinieron a mi mente, justo en la entrada debería de encontrarse el cuerpo de mi padre, a los pies de ese maldito miserable mientras escuchaba su risa en mi cabeza, una risa tan conocida, como la mía misma, una risa que me ha atormentado desde siempre, incluso antes de saber nada de todo esto, tenía pesadillas con esa risa.

Subí al piso de arriba llevando la varita rota de mí padre conmigo, al llegar al que había sido mi cuarto me lo encontré destrozado completamente, y en el suelo la varita de mi madre, y vi como había matado a mi madre mientras ella me protegía con su cuerpo.

A este momento, Sirius, había apoyado ambas manos sobre la cama y lo miraba sin comprender nada, sin terminar de procesar lo que sin duda estaba escuchando, mientras que él, ya tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Bajamos los dos de allí y yo dije que quería ver lo que había pasado, Ron me detuvo y me enseño el gira-tiempo, hicimos una promesa de no intervenir, pero todo se torció, llegamos antes de lo esperado a vuestro tiempo, y nos encontramos con mi padre, solo se nos ocurrió correr, no podíais vernos, por eso huimos, pero aun así nos alcanzasteis y nos enfrentamos.

Ron y yo contábamos, con él dos años de entrenamiento, yo con seis años de problemas en mi espalda, y con tres enfrentamientos con Voldemort.

Conseguimos escapar de vosotros, y nos ocultamos.

Estaba decidido a no intervenir, a dejar que todo pasará como tenía que pasar, pero no pude, vi a Voldemort levantar su varita, apuntar a mi padre, yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que no lo volvería a ver con vida nunca más, que esa, sería la única ocasión que lo vería, aparté la mirada de ellos decidido a dejarlo estar, pero en mi mente comenzaron a sonar todas esas preguntas, todas esas desesperantes frases.

¡Y si intervengo?, podría vivir con ellos, ser una familia al fin, podría estar a su lado, conocerlos, estar con ellos, disfrutar de su compañía, podría recibir un beso de ellos, una caricia de mi madre, un consuelo cuándo tuviese pesadillas, me enseñarían a volar ellos, recibiría unos recuerdos míos y no de los demás, los conocería por mi mismo, y no por lo que Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, u otras tantas personas me habían dicho.

-Sin pensarlo más, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso causaría, intervine, salve la vida a mi padre, y con eso la de mi madre, pero maté a otro que lo había dado todo, que se había preocupado por mí como un padre.

Cogió aire para pronunciar su siguiente frase, sobre todo la principal, de la que más culpable era y de la que nunca podría perdonase:

-Remus Lupin murió esa noche, confieso que no sé que hacia allí, según todo, nadie debería de haber estado, ni Remus, ni Dumbledore, y tú llegarías cuándo todo hubiese pasado.

Creí que por salvarlos a ellos moriría yo, y no me importó, pues en esos momentos me consideraba el culpable de vuestro sufrimiento.

Sé que lo hice mal, sé que no debería de haber cambiado nada, pero ¿qué habrías hecho tú?, venía de un futuro, en el que no tenía nada, perdí a mis padres con un año, tú fuiste a la cárcel y cuándo escapaste, me diste dos años de alegría, para después morir.

Se fijó en este de repente furioso con él, odiándolo como lo había odiado después de su quinto años:

-Dos malditos años te portaste como un padre, me diste lo que no conocí nunca, para luego dejarte matar, abandonarme de nuevo a mi suerte, y un año más tarde, Dumbledore te siguió, me paralizo para que no interviniese, me paralizó dejándome impotente ver como lo mataban.

Estaba destrozado cuándo fui a casa de mis padres por primera vez a ver el lugar donde pasé mi primer año de vida, el único feliz de mi vida.

A ese momento ya se encontraba en el suelo con ambas manos tirando de su cabello desesperado por no poder olvidarlo todo como el resto había hecho, deseando poder formar parte de todo sin ser consciente de nada:

-Pero al hacerlo lo estropee todo, si no hubiésemos ido solos, esto no habría pasado, Hermione nunca hubiese dejado que esto pasará.

No sé que hacer ahora, volver al pasado y dejarlo todo como estaba, no intervenir en nada, pero entonces todo volvería a ser como antes.

Estaría solo, pero al menos Ron tendría a su familia, no sería un asesino, no estaría con los mortifagos, sería mi mejor amigo como siempre, y Hermione, ella no me odiaría como lo hace, volvería a ser mi único punto de apoyo, mi mejor amiga de nuevo, Luna, Neville y Ginny, todos de nuevo seriamos uno, pero aun así yo estaba solo y con un destino marcado, un destino odioso pero sin escapatoria.

Aunque sé que es ser egoísta, quería olvidarme de todo, vivir aquí, vivir con mi familia, no pensar en que había arruinado la vida de mis mejores amigos, ser egoísta y disfrutar de lo que siempre se me negó, ¿tan despreciable soy por eso?

¿CUÁNTAS MUERTES MÁS HE OCASIONADO POR MI ESTÚPIDO Y EGOISTA COMPORTAMIENTO?, ¿CUÁNTOS MÁS CAERAN?

Tras esas palabras sintió que la garganta le ardía por culpa de los gritos que había dado, no obstante no se había desahogado, los mismos no habían servido para nada, solo para entender la magnitud de lo que había provocado con sus actos.

"_**OPV"**_

Sirius lo miraba sorprendido, eso era más de lo que esperaba escuchar, no creía haberlo entendido todo, pero Harry estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, ahora entendía esa tristeza en sus ojos cuándo lo conoció hace dieciséis años en el pasado.

Esa desesperación por ser feliz que tenía el chico, ¿egoísta, él se creía egoísta por eso?, nadie podría ser egoísta por ansiar ser feliz después de todo lo que le había dicho el chico.

Merlín, eso era mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

Sirius golpeó con fuerza el colchón ante él, era demasiada información, cayó de rodillas al suelo con ambas manos aun reposando sobre el colchón, reposó su cabeza sobre las mismas, ¿cómo todo podía ser tan complicado?, ¿qué habían hecho para tener un futuro tan odioso como el chico describía?, ¿qué había hecho él, para pasar por tanto si tan solo tenía un año cuándo todo eso comenzó?

¿Qué habría llevado a ese miserable ser a hacer tanto daño a un simple crío?

Sabía que James y Lily sabían que había un motivo, pero no se lo habían querido decir, solo le habían dicho que los perseguía Voldemort y que quería matarlos, no le habían dicho que a quién buscaba Voldemort era a Harry y no a ellos.

De eso se enteró la noche en que todo pasó, pero aun no sabía el motivo.

Suspiró abatido.

-Esto es demasiado.- Harry no hablaba, tan solo pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez.

-Hermione era tú novia, ¿por eso la besaste la otra noche?

Ni siquiera sabía porque había sacado el tema, evidentemente ella era algo para Harry, no obstante precisaba centrarse en otro punto que no fuera lo que este acababa de contarle, necesitaba primero ordenar las cosas en su mente, quizás con eso se despejara lo suficiente. Harry levantó su verde mirada ahora brillante por las lágrimas retenidas, parecía desconcertado por su pregunta, más él, necesitaba saber la respuesta a la misma.

-¿Cómo?

-Te vi besarla.

No quiso dar más información, mientras este dejaba de mirarlo y suspiraba para declarar:

-No, eso, eso no sé porque fue, estaba tan asustada, la vi tan frágil, mi Hermione es fuerte y no se muestra débil ante nadie, lucha con uñas y dientes, podría decirse que es la casi novia de Ron, y no obstante ella y yo somos como una sola persona, no necesitamos hablarnos, solo con mirarnos sabemos lo que el otro necesita o desea, o incluso lo que quiere decir.

Ese día creo que estaba intentando calmarla, ayudarla quizás, no obstante me quedó claro que no era a mí a quien necesitaba a su lado.— no dijo nada más y no pudo evitar mirarlo algo molesto.

¿Cómo iba a ser él lo que ella necesitaba a su lado?, todo lo que ella había pasado había sido por su…

Se detuvo en seco ante sus pensamientos, no, este Harry no era el culpable de lo sucedido a Hermione, bueno sí lo era, pero indirectamente.

Negó confundido y exasperado, toda su frustración, todo su enfado con él, todo debía quedar relegado y sepultado en el olvido, ese muchacho ante él, no era el mismo que él conocía.

El muchacho ante él era diferente en muchos aspectos era más:

-No se lo digas a nadie, lo intentaré arreglar, pero no digas nada, yo terminaré con esto, todo volverá a ser como antes, como tenía que ser.

Nunca podría ser feliz sabiendo que ellos me odian, y menos dejando a Hermione sola, sin sus padres y a Ron siendo el asesino de sus propios padres, no es justo.

Yo, al menos ya estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, de lo que tengo que hacer a partir de que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Fijó sus ojos en él y se quedó helado, Noble, sí, este Harry Potter era más noble, sus ojos verdes demostraban que estaba hablando completamente en serio, no obstante no podía admitir eso, no, por nada del mundo:

-Espera un momento, no puedes, no debes volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo de nuevo, quién te dice que lo cambias a peor.

-No, lo dejaré todo como estaba como debería de haber sido.

"_**OPV"**_

-No te dejaré.- esa voz firme y esos ojos decididos, hicieron a Harry sentir un escalofrío, ahí estaba su Sirius de siempre, el que él apreciaba, el que él había perdido.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan doloroso?, ¿porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil?, ¿por qué demonios había aceptado el dichoso viaje en el tiempo?

-Pero…- Harry dejó de hablar en el momento, un fuerte dolor justo en su cicatriz lo hizo detenerse al hablar, llevó su mano a la misma, dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor, seguido por un fuerte grito.

Sirius se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a él alarmado:

-¿Qué sucede?, Harry, por Merlín, ¿qué pasa?

No podía hablar, no salían palabras de su boca, nunca antes había sentido el dolor como ahora, eso no era normal, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero eso dolía demasiado.

En su mente, una voz fría que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno declaró:

-_**No volverás, no ahora, ahora eres mío, todo salió como esperaba, algunas variantes pero nada sin importancia, además de que estás atrapado aquí, ¿no me digas que no lo sabías?**_

_**Entonces te lo diré, un hecho pasado solo se puede cambiar una vez, solo un viaje al pasado a un momento, no puedes volver nunca más a ese momento en el tiempo, no puedes cambiarlo de nuevo, solo puedes rescribir un momento en la historia una vez, si fracasas, no puedes volver para remediarlo.**_

_**Lo hecho, hecho está.**_

No sabía a que se debía, pero el dolor era casi insoportable, Voldemort ¿no podía estar cerca verdad?, su respiración se hizo más pausada, mientras en su mente solo podía procesar una cosa.

Estaba atrapado para siempre ahí.


	13. Tomando encargos

_**12º-Tomando encargos:**_

Abrió los ojos cansada, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en casa de su tío Sirius, la noche pasada había sido un caos absoluto, al menos las dos familias habían sido salvadas, los elfos domésticos habían echo bien su trabajo.

Y luego sus dos grupos habían conseguido ocultarlos en los pisos francos diseñados para las familias de los chicos que iban salvando.

Ese era su papel y el de todos los que habían decidido ayudarla, ocultar a las familias y a los chicos, no intervenían en las batallas, solo ayudaban a ocultar a los atacados.

Suspiró mientras se incorporaba en la cama, bostezó a la par que descubría que no estaba sola en la habitación, recordó que la compartía con las otras tres chicas jóvenes del cuartel.

Weasley, Granger y Lovegood, ¿habría despertado ya Potter?, ¿se habría recuperado de las maldiciones de Voldemort?

Cada día que pasaba se convencía más y más de que ese chico era una mina, y de que no se había equivocado en querer conocerlo mejor. Se destapó rápidamente y se puso en pie, se dirigió a la puerta cuando escuchó que le decían:

-¿Piensas salir así?

Se giró a mirar a quien le hablaba, Granger, esta la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella se miró y tras unos instantes se encogió de hombros:

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿No crees que algo de más ropa no te haría daño?

-Daño no, pero me daría calor, así que si no te importa voy a desayunar, muero por un café.

Sin más salió del cuarto, llevaba una camiseta larga y sus pantis, no mostraba más que sus piernas, además, ¿qué le importaba a ella?

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con James Potter, Lily Potter y los tres supervivientes de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, ¿café?

Declaró nada más entrar, sintió la mirada de todos los presentes en ella y Lily fue la que le sonrió y declaró:

-¿Cómo te gusta?

-Con mucha azúcar, y con leche, gracias.

Se sentó a la mesa y repasó los rostros de quienes la miraban:

-Así que, ¿Quiénes sois?

-Dudley Dursley, soy…

-Mi sobrino y mi hermana mayor Petunia.

-O vaya, encantada, Nymphadora Tonks, un gusto conocerlos.

-¿Tú pelo…?

-O esto, bueno…-frunció un poco el ceño y enseguida este cambió de color a un rosa chicle, mientras sonreía ante las expresiones de estos: -Puedo cambiarlo a mí antojo.

Les guiñó un ojo a la par que cogía el café que Lily le ofrecía, bebió del mismo y en ese momento entró Sirius por la puerta de la misma y declaró:

-James, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-¿Ahora?, estoy desayunando y ya sabes que…

-Es importante, en realidad muy importante.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Lily interesada y acercándose a ambos:

-Nada, es algo que debo tratar con James.

Tiró de este y sin más lo obligó a seguirlo, vio como Lily dejaba pasar un tiempo y sin más se marchó tras ellos, ¿qué estaría pasando?

-¿Qué tal te han ido las cosas últimamente Tonks?, al menos veo que has dejado de ser la solitaria de siempre.

-No te creas Hagrid, de todas formas es evidente que me ha ido mejor que a ti, ¿cómo te cogieron?

-Regresé a Hogwarts después de completar un pedido que Dumbledore me había hecho hace unos meses y al regresar me tendieron una emboscada, no sabía, yo…

Este rompió a llorar y ella se quedó unos instantes sin saber que decir o hacer, pudo ver que no era la única en esa situación, incómoda se removió en la silla y bebió un poco del café, no obstante lo escupió del susto que se llevo:

-¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR SIRIUS BLACK?, ¿DÓNDE ESTA MÍ HIJO?

Los gritos de Lily se escucharon en toda la casa, rápidamente se puso en pie y seguida por la hermana de esta llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba un Sirius siendo ocultado por James que intentaba tranquilizar a Lily a como diera lugar:

-Está en mi apartamento, tranquilízate sí, te digo que está bien, que…

-Te dije que hablaras con él, no que lo hirieras, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

-Oye, yo no le hice nada, bueno nada en el sentido físico, a lo que me refiero es que estábamos discutiendo un asunto, y de repente comenzó a gritar de dolor, sin previo aviso cayó desmayado y bueno, desde entonces que no despierta.

-¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo?

-¿Qué conseguiría con decírtelo antes?, te habrías preocupado innecesariamente.

Lily estaba que echaba chispas y seguramente lo habría maldecido si no fuera por la aparición de otra persona a escena:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Kingsley acababa de aparecer por la puerta y traía unas cartas en su mano derecha, las cuales mostró a todos los presentes, Lily fue la primera en reconocerlas:

-Hogwarts.

Susurró, este solo asintió y declaró:

-Me temo que hay algunos cambios en el colegio que debo comentaros, y tengo otro asunto que tenemos que tratar, James, Lily, si sois tan amables.

"_**OPV"**_

Se le había escapado, otra puñetera vez se le había escurrido de entre los dedos de la mano, golpeó con fuerza el apoyabrazos y declaró:

-NOTT.

La puerta fue abierta en cuestión de segundos:

-Tráeme a Weasley.

-Sí, mi señor. —este estaba por marcharse cuando declaró: -¿A cual de ellos mi señor?

-El pequeño, quiero al Weasley pequeño, ¿qué pinta el otro con nosotros a todo esto?

Extrañado Nott declaró:

-Mi señor, él era nuestro espía principal después de todo.

Irritado se mantuvo callado, Hogwarts estaba por comenzar de nuevo y allí acabaría con Potter, terminaría de una buena vez, su suerte se había agotado y se lo iba a demostrar.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y enseguida odio a la persona que entró:

-¿Me mandó llamar Mi señor?

Entrecerró los ojos al fijarse en él, se encontraba en la posición correcta y lo más importante, no había vacilado al hablarle, ni un pequeño temblor ante él. Le temía, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, no obstante no lo demostraba como los demás:

-Así es, en menos de dos semanas volverás a Hogwarts, y te tengo un encargo.

No se movió ni un solo centímetro, no levantó la vista del lugar de donde la tenía fijada, y no hizo ni el más leve intento de hablar:

-Quiero que me consigas a la sangre sucia de Granger, y la quiero en mi poder cuanto antes.

Si esa orden lo perturbo lo más mínimo no lo pareció, por el contrario sabiendo que ya había terminado de dar sus órdenes este levantó la cabeza lo justo para mirarlo fijamente, una sonrisa torcida bailaba en los labios del chico, y un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos azules:

-¿Alguna preferencia en especial mi señor?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Viva o muerta.

Las palabras salieron frías de sus labios, no obstante no borró su expresión de su rostro.

-Viva, tengo planes para ella.

-Como desee, ¿algo más?

Se quedó callado por unos instantes mirando al chico:

-Quiero que te acerques a Potter, me da igual el método que uses, solo asegúrate de que consigues entrar en su grupito.

-Potter.

El apellido salió de sus labios con sumo desprecio y odio, su sonrisa se borró en el acto:

-Ese despreciable y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien, si hemos intercambiado dos palabras a sido únicamente para maldecirlo.

-Como ya te he dicho, ese no es mí problema, te quiero pegado a él, busca cualquier excusa que prefieras, informarás a Snape de tus descubrimientos y a Lestrange, quiero saber donde se encuentra en cada maldito momento.

¿He hablado claro?

Lo vio apretar con fuerza los puños y que declaraba:

-Así se hará mi señor. Quisiera pediros algo si cumplo bien con mi trabajo.

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, no le costaba nada escuchar su petición, y si de verdad le servía como era debido quizás pudiera concederle lo que pidiera:

-¿De qué se trata?

Este lo miró fijamente y enfadado declaró:

-La sangre sucia, en el momento en que ya no preciséis de ella, la quiero para mí.

Lo observó durante un buen rato, esa era una petición que no le agradaba en nada aceptar, no obstante si Potter quedaba fuera de juego y ambos habían actuado como se debía:

-Así será, ya puedes retirarte.

Ni la maldita reverencia antes de despedirse se le había olvidado, lo vio marcharse caminando muy seguro de sí mismo, no recordaba, sin duda no lo hacía.

Ese sería un golpe duro para Potter, saberse traicionado por su querido mejor amigo, y le arrebataría a la sangre sucia una vez más.

"_**OPV"**_

En cuanto salió de allí deseo vomitar, pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa, caminó seguro de sí mismo hacía la recamara que compartía con Percy, ¿quién le iba a decir a él que en alguna ocasión Percy y él se llevarían?

Seguramente nadie y nunca, eran las respuestas a esa pregunta, de vuelta a su cuarto se tropezó con varios miserables de esos.

No obstante no intercambió ni una sola palabra con ninguno de ellos, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, al llegar al lugar indicado, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó las voces de Snape y Colagusano acercarse, estuvo tentado a entrar en la habitación, pero la curiosidad gano y sin soltar el pomo de la puerta se detuvo a escuchar:

-Con lo grande que es este corredor y eres tan inútil que tienes que chocar con alguien.

Declaró Snape molesto:

-Quejicus, espero que tú año este realmente lleno de viejos recuerdos.

No entendió ese comentario por parte de Colagusano, no obstante lo escuchó echar a correr, y los pasos de Snape acercándose a donde él se encontraba, ante de terminar de cerrar la puerta de su recamara escuchó un claro:

-Maldito seas, Harry Potter.

Cerró la puerta con prisa y se apoyó en la misma, por lo visto fuese la realidad que fuese, Snape siempre odiaría a Harry.

"_**OPV"**_

Recordaba, así que Potter recordaba todo, ¿por qué Weasley no?, ¿sería quizás porque la mente de este no era lo suficientemente fuerte?

Siempre había creído que el chico tenía pocas luces, pero esperaba que tuviera una mente fuerte, ¿tan fácil hubiese sido controlarlo con un _Imperius_?, era curioso que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido ese detalle, pues sería una de las pocas personas a las que Potter no sería capaz de enfrentar.

Odiaba a este, no obstante podía tolerarlo algo más que a esos dos odiosos que tendría que volver a soportar otra vez, pero ahora los tres en calidad de profesores.

Y a san Potter como alumno, ahora incluso más insoportable, ya que tenía a su papaíto y a su padrino a su lado.

Y como olvidar a esa bruja de ojos verdes, Lily Evans, mejor dicho Lily Potter.

Cerró sus ojos negros mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no quería recordar que ese era su apellido ahora.

Murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras sentía algo en su interior.

-Al menos ahora estas viva.

Suspiró ante el sentimiento que tenía dentro y rogó por todos los dioses que ese año no fuera demasiado largo.

Caminó por el largo y amplio pasillo mientras su mente volaba hacía sus recuerdos pasados, no había sido demasiado difícil recomponerlos todos en su lugar, pero aun así todos ellos lo llevaban al mismo.

Llegó hasta su destino, fijó la vista en la puerta marrón ante él, detrás de ella se encontraba una de las sorpresas que se había llevado, Ronald Weasley, uno de sus odiados alumnos era ahora partidario de su señor, y odiaba al que en una ocasión había considerado como un hermano para él.

Volvería a Hogwarts en calidad de espía más cercano a Potter, aunque si teníamos en cuenta a Granger, ella también estaba en esa calidad.

Había pasado por el sótano donde se encontraban los muggles escondidos ante todos, menos ante Bellatrix, Pettigriw y su señor.

La rata de Pettigriw lo sabía todo por que era el encargado de alimentarlos, al menos hasta hacía cuatro días, pues ahora esa misión la tenía que llevar a cabo Lucius Malfoy.

El cual para el mundo entero estaba muerto, hasta para su propio hijo, aunque estaba muy cerca de estarlo, pues su señor había decidido acabar con él. También estaba el hecho de que sin saber como, su señor había conseguido cumplir el juramento realizado.

Ese hecho le inquietaba bastante, ¿cómo era posible que los muggles estuviesen vivos, si él recordaba haberlos visto asesinados, mientras la pequeña Granger lloraba desesperada y era evacuada de su casa en brazos de Sirius Black?

Había puesto un encantamiento en Malfoy para que no pudiese ver a las dos personas a las que tenía que alimentar y además sus oídos no oirían nada de lo que estos dijeran.

Los había encontrado heridos, y sucios, sin duda estaba claro para él que lo que pretendía su señor era matarlos a los dos. Aunque aun no estaba del todo seguro de que quería exactamente de la sangre sucia de Granger.

Cunado le había preguntado, su señor solo había sonreído mientras fijaba su vista en el fuego y murmuraba algunas cosas, para después sonreír y decirle a él:

-Mi querido Severus, ella será sin duda una de mis fichas claves, y por esos estúpidos muggles no te preocupes, les queda como mucho unos meses de vida, lo que le queda a ella exactamente para mis planes.

Lo había mandado marcharse de su presencia y que siguiera con el plan que tenían hasta ese momento.

Llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un muchacho de ojos azules con el pelo rojo como el fuego completamente revuelto y sus ropas de todo menos nuevas.

-Weasley, creía que aunque tus padres carecían de dinero al menos tenían para ropa decente.

Weasley frunció el ceño enfadado y dijo:

-¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí Snape?-

-Te recuerdo que para ti soy Profesor Snape, Weasley, y te aconsejo que no lo olvides, aquí tú no eres más que un peón.

-Uno importante. —aclaró Weasley, él lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Todo un honor para ti, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es, un gran honor.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas Weasley?

-El mayor de los trofeos, tener a Potter a mí merced, deseo demostrar mi superioridad ante el niño que vivió.- su voz era de burla plena y su sonrisa no revelaba mentira alguna, eso era lo que deseaba el varón menor de los Weasley, gloria.

-Interesante tú deseo, es realmente extraño que cambies de bando de manera tan fácil, ¿qué te llevo a llegar a esta conclusión?

-Darme cuenta de la verdad, los sangre sucias son despreciables, y no podía continuar fingiendo no darme cuenta de todo, nos estaban invadiendo y lo mejor es erradicarlos de raíz.

Potter es el más despreciable de todos, no es ni sangre pura pero aun así se cree el líder de todos, estúpido sangre mezclada.

Debe saber cual es su sitio y yo seré el que se lo demuestre.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente ante esas palabras, y su voz sonaba con superioridad, sonaba con rencor, odio, y sobre todo con confianza.

Lo miró con prudencia y sospechosamente, era extraño ese comportamiento en el muchacho y más después de todo lo que sabía él.

-¿Y qué me dices de Granger?, ¿qué harás con esa sangre sucia?

La expresión de Weasley cambió un poco para después sonreír como si lo que estaba a punto de decir estuviese sucediendo de verdad, sus ojos brillaron con un poco de locura y deseo contenidos y dijo:

-Será mi premio, mi pequeño juguete privado, lo usaré con afán, lo aprovechare con ganas y cuando no me sirva, digamos que disfrutaré ver el rayo verde impactar en ella.

Snape lo miró con prudencia y dijo:

-¿Y quien te dijo que sería tú trofeo?

-Mi señor me prometió lo que yo desease, y ese fue mi pedido.

-Granger sería tú segundo trofeo, así que la matarás cuando te canses.

-Sí, no le veo ninguna otra utilidad posible a una sangre sucia salvo hacerme disfrutar, después no son más que un estorbo en el camino y mucha suciedad en mí casa.

-Snape, ¿qué buscas aquí?

Sorprendido aún por todo lo que este le acababa de decir se giró y miró al recién llegado, otro pelirrojo.

-Venía a hablar con tú hermano menor Weasley, tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle.

-Creo que ya lo has hecho, sino te importa estábamos en medio de un entrenamiento.

-¿Y que se supone que entrenabais si tú estabas fuera de la habitación?- dijo este frunciendo el ceño.

-Tuve que salir pues nuestro señor me hizo llamar.

-¿Para qué?

-No te diré nada, si él quiere que sepas te lo dirá él.- entró a la habitación y la cerro con fuerza en las narices de Snape.

-No me gusta nada esto.- murmuró mientras se perdía por el oscuro pasillo echándole un último vistazo a esa puerta.

"_**OPV"**_

-Metiche insoportable, pelo grasiento odioso.

Tras Percy haber cerrado la puerta, había cogido lo primero que encontró y lo había voleado lejos con fuerza, mientras que su hermano lo observaba:

-Te tengo dicho que no hables con él, solo lo justo, es muy bueno en _Legeremáncia_, podría leer tú mente fácilmente.

Ron frunció el ceño mientras su hermano arreglaba un poco el cuarto que estaba completamente destrozado, después de una sesión de hechizos realmente dura.

-Da igual, es un maldito imbécil, quería humillarme por no tener una posición como la suya, la mano derecha de nuestro señor.- dijo con tono frustrado y con retintín.

-Tranquilo, no será por mucho tiempo así, solo tenemos que jugar bien nuestras cartas y entregar lo más deseado a nuestro señor y todo estará bien, créeme, no seremos siempre simples peones sacrificables.- Percy apartó la mirada y siguió arreglando el cuarto.

No pudo reprimir una cara de asco, era sorprendente lo bien que se manejaba ahora en casi todos los hechizos, no recordaba que su hermano fuera tan bueno en eso, pero al parecer había practicado y aprendido mucho en esos dos años separados.

-Bueno, yo bajo ya a cenar, dentro de poco volverás a Hogwarts y comenzará la función.

-Lo se. —esa fue su única respuesta, mientras observaba a su hermano salir del cuarto.

Sacó su varita y apuntó tanto a la puerta y a las pareces, dijo un hechizo silenciador, y a la puerta le hecho un hechizo para que no la abriesen, y tras eso dejó caer su varita al suelo y gritó.

El cuarto que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado completamente arreglado por que Percy lo había restablecido todo, ahora se encontraba de nuevo desordenado.

Las cosas volaban por todos lados, y su voz salía fuerte y llena de desesperación, cuando ya no pudo más, cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras los objetos caían a su alrededor.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, como se odiaba a si mismo, como odiaba encontrarse en ese lugar, decir todo lo que había dicho, tener que fingir ante todos, escuchar a su propio hermano hablar de esa forma.

Y él mismo, todo lo que había dicho, cada palabra, Merlín, no entendía como iba a continuar con todo eso cuando lo único que todo su cuerpo deseaba y lo que su mente y corazón le rogaban, era coger su varita y lanzarse una maldición imperdonable.

Deseaba terminar con todo eso, ese dolor que lo envolvía por completo, terminar con esos sueños, de la realidad, de esa realidad que él y Harry habían construido.

Deseaba morir y dejar de tener pesadillas tan horribles, ver a su madre y a su padre morir asesinados, ver como les arrebataba él mismo la vida.

Todas las noches eran un suplicio, una venganza sin duda de ellos, que no le dejaban olvidar que era un vil y maldito asesino.

Pensaba que era un precio demasiado alto por que Harry conociese a sus padres, ¿acaso él merecía lo que le estaba pasando?, ¿acaso ese era su castigo por jugar con el tiempo?, ¿él merecía semejante dolor por en alguna ocasión desear lo que Harry tenía?

Como se arrepentía ahora de desear tener dinero, fama, atenciones, la vida de sus padres era un precio muy alto por esas cosas.

Y más ahora que era él, el que los había matado.

Al recordar todo lo que le acababa de decir a Snape sintió aun más asco de si mismo, no entendía aun como era posible que hubiese dicho todo eso y no dejar ver que era todo una farsa, una gran farsa.

Al menos su _Oclumancia_ era buena, Snape ni había sospechado que mentía de forma tan descarada, los pensamientos de mentira funcionaban bien.

Al fijar su vista enfrente de él, se encontró con un ejemplar de "_El Quisquilloso_", hacía dos semanas que este había comenzado a ser un quebradero de cabeza para Voldemort.

Cuando un ejemplar había caído en sus manos, no pudo dejar de sonreír, al menos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la foto que mostraban. Ante la misma había decidido leer el artículo con cuidado, sintió que todo en él enfurecía y que odiaba a Harry.

No obstante se había calmado al ver quien firmaba el maldito artículo, Rita Skeeter, ¿es que esa mujer no podía dejar de decir tonterías en ninguna parte?

No obstante y pese a todo lo que esta hubiese podido desvariar al escribir el artículo, una cosa estaba clara, esa foto era real, al igual que la mirada de Harry a Voldemort, y más aún era real el agarre posesivo que tenía sobre Hermione.

¿Qué estaría pasando exactamente?, ¿era debido a lo que Skeeter había escrito que Voldemort estaba deseoso de conseguir a Hermione?, ¿creería que de verdad era ella algo para él?

Tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando exactamente en la orden, debía hablar con Harry cuanto antes, cogió el espejo de su bolsillo trasero y lo miró:

-Harry Potter.- el espejo comenzó a brillar y mientras esperaba se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Ron?

Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ese no era Harry, pero la verdad es que no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Luna?

-Ron eres tú, ¿qué quieres?

-Yo… quería hablar con Harry.

-O él no podrá atenderte hoy, en realidad no sé cuando pueda hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé muy bien que pasó exactamente, pero por lo visto la otra noche se enfrentó a Voldemort y no quedó bien parado, tengo entendido que mató al esposo de su Tía y que por muy poco consiguió salvar a esta y a su primo.

-¿Qué?- dijo este mirando sorprendido el espejo.

-Si, al parecer este de alguna manera supo de la existencia de la hermana mayor de la madre de Harry, no sabemos por qué los cogió a ellos, pero según entendí, pareció acertar en su elección, pues Harry parecía desesperado por salvarlos.

¿Sabes tú a qué se debió ese comportamiento tan peculiar?

Tragó en seco, no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?, ¿Acaso Voldemort recordaba?, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber llevado a este a intentar coger a los Dudley.

-No, realmente no comprendo nada, creo que tendré que hablar con él.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Y dime, ¿que tal tú?

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar.

-Veo que tú cuarto a sufrido un pequeño terremoto.- sonrió Luna desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Digamos que he tenido un pequeño descontrol.

Repuso a la par que se encogía de hombros sin más, ella sonrió ante sus palabras, y no pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro, si le quitabas ese aire despistado que se cargaba, era una muchacha bastante guapa, y simpática, ¿por qué ella seguía en contacto con él pese a las atrocidades que había llevado a cabo?

-No podré ayudarte a arreglarlo.- susurró Luna quedamente.

-Tranquila, no tardaré en hacerlo yo solo.- Ron miró a Luna a trabes del espejo, era extraño estar hablando con ella de esta forma tan normal, y se sentía tan bien al verla y hablar con ella, era como si nada hubiese cambiado, pese a que todo era diferente, dolorosamente diferente:

-¿Has encontrado ya un surflarch?- la miró extrañado y le dijo sin entender:

-¿Qué?

-¿No me digas que no te acuerdas?, me prometiste que no te olvidarías de buscar uno.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Me dijiste que me regalarías uno, y ahora te has olvidado de todo.

-¿Se puede saber de que hablas?

La vio sonreír a trabes del espejo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando sus ojos plateados se volvieron soñadores mientras le decía.

-Me prometiste que ahora que estabas en esa casa, me traerías un surflarch de la oscuridad pequeñito, me dijiste que me lo regalarías cuando nos volviésemos a ver, y eso es en menos de dos semanas.- dijo esta ensanchando aun más su sonrisa.

-En menos de dos semanas.

-Si en ese tiempo estaré otra vez contigo, no sabes las ganas que tengo.

Ron la miró a trabes del espejo mientras ella soñaba despierta, ¿por qué deseaba que ese tiempo pasará rápido?, ¿por qué deseaba abrazarla?, ¿por qué ella parecía desear verlo a él, a un asesino?, ¿al asesino de sus propios padres?, ¿qué era exactamente lo que pasaba?

-Te tengo que dejar, nos vemos pronto, espero que tú ropa este un poco más nueva, no te olvides, en el tercer compartimento del último vagón, te estaré esperando allí.- beso el espejo y desapareció.

Se quedó mirando como se borraba poco a poco la imagen de Luna y posó su mano en el espejo mientras desaparecía de él.

Sentía que al menos deseaba verla, poder verla de verdad, y lo haría, pero no solo la vería a ella, también vería a Hermione, a Harry, Ginny, Neville, a todos sus amigos, aunque ahora no lo fuesen.

Ordenó todo su cuarto y se dispuso a darse una ducha, debía seguir actuando y era su deber bajar a cenar y presentarse ante su supuesto señor para recibir seguramente una muestra de su gran poder y de lo que sería su recompensa si fallaba.

Llegó al baño y terminó de quitarse lo que le quedaba de camiseta revelando dos cortes en sus muñecas, los que no habían conseguido sanar por completo debido a que habían sido echas con magia oscura, y por último, marcas en la espalda de los golpes recibidos al caer al suelo tras recibir más de un _Crucius_ de Voldemort.

Solo unos días más para estar lejos de ese despreciable, al menos durante dos o tres meses.

Cerró los ojos mientras le caía el agua por el cuerpo.

"_**OPV"**_

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se encontró con un paño frío en la misma, ¿qué había pasado?, se quitó el mismo y miró a su alrededor, distinguió la mesita que correspondía a su cuarto y alargó la mano.

Enseguida tuvo las gafas en sus manos.

Tras ponérselas, miró a su alrededor, no obstante la cabeza le dolía horrores, miró por la ventana y descubrió que era de noche, ¿cuánto llevaba dormido?

Miró a su lado y se encontró con que su madre se encontraba dormida en un sillón que se encontraba al lado de su cama, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Lo último que recordaba era encontrarse en una habitación que no reconocía con Sirius.

De repente recordó lo que había estado hablando con Sirius:

-No, mierda, ¿qué hice?

Miró de reojo a su madre y con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto con prisa y cerró la puerta. ¿Habría este hablado con alguien de lo que le había contado?

Recordaba haberle pedido que guardara silencio, pero Sirius nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle nada a su padre, se supone que eran inseparables y que se confiaban hasta el más mínimo detalle.

¿Lo pondría a él sobre su padre?

No, nunca haría tal cosa, se cogió del pelo con fuerza, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota?, revelar todo había sido una estupidez.

Y lo peor es que le había jurado que volvería todo a su sitio, más ahora era consciente de que eso no era posible llevarlo a cabo. Por recuperar a sus padres, él había condenado a todos.

Se sentía tan sumamente mal y angustiado, ¿cómo había podido ser tan miserable?, había pensado solo en él y en los suyos.

Tuvo que aguantar un grito de frustración escapar de sus labios, había creído en la posibilidad de poder devolverle todo a su mejor amigo, de recuperar a Hermione y el resto.

Más él mismo había sellado su condena, ¿por qué maldita sea no había perdido él todos sus recuerdos?

-Oye despierta, he, oye.

La voz de Tonks lo sacó de su letargo, miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía y extrañado de escucharla allí se acercó hasta la puerta, al abrirla descubrió que era la habitación de Ginny, Luna, Tonks, y a quién ella estaba intentando despertar, Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?

Susurró para no despertar a las otras dos chicas, Tonks se giró asustada a mirarlo:

-Eres tu Harry, vaya susto me has dado, es esta chica, lleva un buen rato que no deja de murmurar, parece estar viviendo una pesadilla.

Entró al cuarto y se acercó a ellas, al fijarse en Hermione se percató de que Tonks tenía razón, se encontraba sudando y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se movía de vez en cuando y negaba.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Solo me queda probar una cosa.

Tonks lo apartó de al lado de Hermione y sin miramientos le estampó la mano en la cara, el ruido seco se escuchó bastante fuerte, no obstante las tres personas dormidas en la estancia parecían marmotas.

-Parece que no funciona.

-Probaré otra v…

-No, para, vas a acabar por marcarle la cara.

-¿Y qué propones tú?

Frunció el ceño no muy seguro de que hacer, y susurró:

-Quizás un _Aguamenti_ serviría.

Tonks lo miró entre sorprendida y sintiéndose estúpida y se giró para coger la varita de su mesita, cuando volvió a mirarlo sonreía de oreja a oreja, ¿por qué parecían llevarse tan mal Hermione y Tonks?

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar. _Aguamenti_.

A la par que un chorro de agua caía sobre el rostro de Hermione, Tonks salía disparada del cuarto, se giró sorprendido por la huida de esta e iba a seguirla, pues conocía lo suficiente del genio de Hermione, cuando esta despertó:

-HARRY, NO.

Pegó un brinco sorprendido y se quedó helado, ¿ella estaba soñando con él?, se giró a mirarla y la encontró con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, mientras respiraba agitadamente y miraba todo confusa.

Cuando los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, ella pareció sumamente sorprendida, la vio derramar más lágrimas y levantarse de la cama con suma rapidez, antes de darse cuenta se encontraba envuelto en uno de los asfixiantes abrazos de ella.

"_**OPV"**_

Al ver que este no se encontraba en su cama, caminó hasta el piso de abajo, quizás ya se había recuperado, y ahora precisaba hablar con él, quería dejarle bien en claro que no permitiría que regresara al pasado, que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Tras buscarlo por la casa y no hallarlo, decidió preguntarle a Luna Lovegood si era consciente de que este hubiese ido a dar una vuelta.

No tardó en encontrar a la chica, la cual salía de su cuarto:

-Luna, ¿sabes donde está Harry?

Luna lo miró unos instantes para seguidamente sonreír y asentir:

-Ahora mismo vivo, no sé cuanto tarde en cambiar de estado.

La miró sin entender, ¿qué quería decir?, al notar su incertidumbre, esta solo le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, curioso llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba y ella le abrió un poco la puerta.

¿Estaría con Ginny Weasley?, ¿No sería con Tonks?

Con mayor curiosidad se asomo, no obstante lo que vio lo irritó:

-¿Qué…?

-Según tu sobrina, estaba teniendo pesadillas, cuando intentaron despertarla no tuvieron mucho éxito, no obstante, al fin ella consiguió despertarla, más por lo visto su método no fue muy normal, porque dice que huyó del cuarto para no ser descubierta, y que cuando regreso creyendo el terreno allanado, se los encontró así.

Miró de nuevo la escena ante él, Harry se encontraba apoyado en el cabezal de la cama con una de sus manos rodeando a Hermione y la otra con los dedos entrelazados con Hermione.

Ambos profundamente dormidos, seguramente Harry ese día tendría un fuerte dolor de espalda y cuello, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa posición?

Deseoso de perder esa imagen de delante de él, se apartó y declaró:

-Hazme el favor de decirle que quiero hablar con él cuando despierte.

-¿No crees que sería mejor despertarlo y ahorrarle lo que Hermione va a hacerle cuando despierte?

Miró unos instantes hacía la puerta y seguidamente a la chica que lo miraba, ¿qué excusa podía poner para que esta lo dejara marcharse sin tener que entrar en el lugar?

-Creo que Harry necesita descansar algo más.

-Lo que va a necesitar es un hospital, mejor lo despierto y ya.

La chica abrió la puerta y la vio dar un paso hacía el frente para entrar en el lugar, no obstante se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos a la par que la boca, pero de la misma no salió ni el más leve sonido. Desconcertado se acercó a ella, ¿qué pasaba ahora?

Cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con la escena ante él, apretó con fuerza los puños y entrecerró los ojos, escuchó como una de las lámparas del pasillo estallaba y enseguida supo que era culpa de él.

Más lo que sucedió después provocó que el resto de las lámparas siguieran el mismo camino que la anterior.

-¿Qué…?

Sentía los ojos plateados de Luna viajar de él a ellos dos, más no sabía el motivo de que su magia estuviese descontrolada en esos instantes, ¿no se supone que eso debía ser bueno para él?

De un momento a otro la atmosfera del interior cambió radicalmente y tanto él como Luna se escondieron cada cual a un lado de la puerta. Algo exasperado se retó a sí mismo, ¿qué estaba haciendo actuando como un idiota?

Ahora lo importante era hablar con Harry y aclarar algunas cosas, ya se preocuparía por esas otras cosas.

"_**OPV"**_

"_Miraba el objeto ante ella como si fuera un tesoro y una maldición a la misma vez. Dentro de ella tenía dos sentimientos sumamente dispares y que no conseguía comprender y encajar._

_Cogió el mismo con ambas manos y lo observó descansar entre las mismas, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiese logrado?, ¿funcionaría?_

_Un brillo de curiosidad apareció en sus ojos marrones, sí que funcionaría, después de todo lo había creado ella. No el montaje del objeto en cuestión, sino el hechizo que este llevaba impuesto._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_La voz de Snape la sobresaltó, se giró a encararlo extendiendo ambas manos ante él. Este se quedó parado mirando el objeto en cuestión, pasó de mirar este a mirarla a ella:_

_-Ya lo has terminado._

_No era una pregunta, solo la constatación de un hecho, por lo que no dijo nada: -Pensé que tardarías lo tuyo, ¿puede ser que desees traicionar a Potter más de lo que dic…?_

_-Sí, deseo verlo de rodillas ante mí, deseo tenerlo enfrente viendo que lo ha perdido todo, es más, deseo ser testigo de cómo torturan a lo más preciado que tenga._

_Y en el momento en que esa persona esté apunto de morir, le propondré un trato, le ofreceré algo para salvar a la misma, quiero tenerlo en la misma situación que yo viví._

_-Así que quieres que te comprenda. —Snape se acercó hasta ella y susurró contra su oído: -Dime Granger, ¿crees que así conseguirás su absolución antes de que llegue lo que ha de llegar?, ¿que si te perdona tú podrás estar tranquila y en paz? –se separó de ella para mirarla fijamente y declaró con una sonrisa en su rostro: -Ansias el perdón de Potter para sentirte liberada, ¿crees que nuestro señor te dará tal cosa?_

_Furiosa lo miró:_

_-Lo hará, me ha asegurado que sí, por el simple hecho de que quiere ver ese momento también. Quiere disfrutar de la humillación de él tanto como yo._

_-¿Tanto has llegado a odiar al chico?_

_Preguntó este alejándose de ella y mirándola sin ninguna emoción:_

_-Y más._

_-Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué desde que has comenzado con tú discurso estás llorando Granger?_

_Este se giró sin decir nada más, y ella se sintió estúpida, ¿llorando?, llevó una de sus manos hacía su rostro sin entender que le sucedía, ¿por qué estaba llorando?, llevaba pasando un infierno por él demasiado tiempo, y lo odiaba como a nadie, ¿por qué entonces esas lágrimas?, ¿por qué sentía que en parte era cierto lo que Snape le decía?, ¿que si Harry no le propinaba el perdón ella, nunca, jamás, podría seguir adelante?"_

Despertó precipitadamente y se dispuso a cerrar su mano en un puño, no obstante, al intentarlo se encontró con que una mano la tenía dormida y la otra le era imposible cerrarla, pues parecía estar unida a otra mano.

Perdida se fijó en como estaban unidas y se separó de la comodidad en la que se encontraba, al separarse un poco se quedó helada.

-Harry.

El nombre abandonó sus labios antes de darse cuenta, y un sentimiento de sumo miedo la envolvió, ¡que no despertara!, ¡que no la mirada!, debía huir de su lado, ¿qué le haría si sabía?, ¿qué…?

Intentó soltarse de su agarre y de hecho lo consiguió, se dispuso a separarse de él cuando su nombre abandono los labios de este:

-Hermione.

Con temor de que se hubiese despertado lo miró fijamente, más este no parecía haber despertado, se percató de que llevaba las gafas puestas, que su cabello parecía descontrolado aún más de lo que ella recordaba haberlo visto jamás.

-Lo siento, Hermione.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos antes de que se diera cuenta, ¿por qué pedía disculpas?, él no debía disculparse, la única que debía hacerlo era ella, había tantas cosas por las que debía…tantas cosas que había dejado pasar que…

Con cuidado llevó su mano hasta el rostro de él y apartando un mechón de su cabello, la dejó reposar en su mejilla, se acercó a él aún con lágrimas en los ojos, solo por una vez, aunque él nunca lo escuchase, solo por una vez, aunque él no lo supiese nunca. Miró fijamente su rostro y comenzó a acercarse:

-Perdóname tú a mí, por todo, por absolutamente todo, y por ser tan…

Calló a la par que sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro cerraba la distancia que había entre ambos, un simple roce, una vez, solo una vez pese a que sabía que este nunca correspondería al mismo, porque él era de Ginny, y ella nunca podría ser perdonada, ya no solo por él, sino por ella misma tampoco.

En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él, sintió que más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿cómo había estado tan ciega?

-Perdóname.

Sin más presionó los labios de este, y cerró los ojos para intentar grabar esa sensación en lo más dentro de su ser, pues pese a lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que nunca podría tenerlo con ella, porque por más que hubiese descubierto lo que este le provocaba, su ser no podía dejar de tener una parte de ella que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y de repente se sintió como si despertara de algo que no acababa de comprender, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que unos ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella y parecían sumamente sorprendidos, rápidamente se separó de él y lo escuchó susurrar:

-¿Qué se…?, ¿Hermione?

El desconcierto y la sorpresa estaban reflejados en su voz, miró el resto de este y fijó sus ojos en su propia mano, ¿qué hacía su mano en la mejilla de Potter?, ¿dónde estaban?, ¿Por qué estaba besando a este?

-¿Por qué me…?

Sin desear escucharlo decir nada más, comenzó a apartar la mano de su rostro y a alejarse de él, no obstante este pareció despertar de su sorpresa porque rápidamente sintió que una de sus manos apresaba la mano que retiraba de su rostro y la otra pasaba de estar en sus hombros reposando, a apresarla por la cintura impidiéndola alejarse de él:

-NO, Espera, espera no te separes, no te alejes, solo, solo dime ¿por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Por qué me has…?

Parecía ser incapaz de decir lo que acababa de pasar ahí, y ella no podía creerse que hubiera sido ella la que lo había besado, eso era imposible, ella nunca comenzaría un beso con él, jamás.

-Yo no…

Este tiró de ella hacía él y quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios, tragó en seco, ¿iba a besarla?, ¿sería verdad que lo había besado ella antes?, seguramente estaba dormida y pensando en Sirius, pero eso no podía decirlo.

Fijó sus ojos en los de él y quiso huir, ¿por qué la ponían tan nerviosa?, no, no, tenía que irse, alejarse, que…

-No lo sabes, no lo entiendes, al igual que yo tampoco.

Sintió el roce de labios y tanto su corazón como sus pulsaciones se aceleraron, este no hizo más que acariciar sus labios con los de ella, para seguidamente presionar los mismos.

Cuando creyó que ya no podía sentirse más extraña consigo misma, sintió que este comenzaba a marcar un ritmo con sus labios, ritmo que a ella no le costó seguir, pues era sumamente lento.

Sintió que se separaba unos escasos centímetros de ella, y que tragaba para susurrarle:

-¿Qué me está pasando contigo?

Pese a que era consciente de que este no esperaba una respuesta no pudo contenerse y declarar:

-No lo sé.

Como si esas tres palabras hubiesen significado un permiso solicitado, se sorprendió a sí misma al moverse a la par que él, para unir de nuevo sus labios con los de este.

¿Por qué?, esa era la única pregunta que resonaba en su mente.

De repente escuchó como una explosión, y ambos a la par se separaron, Potter paró de respirar mientras la miraba fijamente, y más rápido de lo que se dice _Nox_, la soltó y se apartó de ella.

-Esto no, no tiene que pasar, no, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?, eres tú, maldita sea, tú, esto es absurdo, una locura.

Sintió que se enfadaba en el acto, ¿qué se supone que significaban esas palabras?, ¿acaso era por ser una sangre sucia?, sorprendida se enfadó aun más, ¿qué por los cuatro fundadores, le importaba a ella lo que ese despreciable e imbécil de Potter pensara de ella?

Miró a su alrededor y al percatarse de que se encontraban en su habitación, miró bajo ella, su cama:

-Pero qué, tú, ¿qué hacías en mi cuarto?, es más, ¿qué hacías en mi cama?

Su voz no salió en un grito, sino más bien en un susurro peligroso, cuando se fijó en Potter lo vio abrir los ojos al máximo y levantar ambas manos para protegerse a sí mismo:

-Espera, esto tiene una buena explicación.

Se levantó de la cama y cogiendo con fuerza su varita camino hacía él:

-Oye, espera, no exageres, te juro que, Hermione yo…

-No vuelvas a decir mi nombre, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, _Depulso_.

El hechizo dio de pleno en este y fue lanzado fuera de su cuarto, escuchó una risa escandalosa en el pasillo y una exclamación de suma sorpresa.

Se fijó en que Potter daba contra la pared del pasillo y que caía al suelo, sin importarle nada, movió su varita y la puerta se cerró de golpe, a la par que Potter conseguía fijar su mirada en ella.

El caoba, reemplazo enseguida al verde esmeralda en su campo de visión.

"_**OPV"**_

-Esto es lo que me faltaba, ahora soy el maldito recadero.

Miró los sobres en su mano y frunció el ceño, Hogwarts, un año más regresaba al castillo, por última vez en su vida, más no podía dejar de pensar en una cuestión. ¿Sería igual al Hogwarts que recordaba?

¿Estaría Pansy de regreso?, ¿Viviría en ese otro futuro creado debido a las estupideces de Potter?

Parecía impropio de él pensar en esas cosas, no obstante se había percatado tarde, de lo mucho que esa chica había calado en él, no era amor, sabía que no la amaba, lo habían intentado entre quinto y sexto año, pero ambos sabían que no era nada del otro mundo.

No obstante era la única persona a la que podía considerar amiga, del mismo modo que era la única que lo había dado todo por ayudarlo a él. Ella y su madre, eran lo único preciado que tenía, y ahora ya ni eso.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta a la que debía dirigirse llamó, no recibió ni un simple fuera, exasperado volvió a llamar, al ver que no conseguía una respuesta, abrió la puerta sin más.

Dejaría las cartas encima de las tres camas y ya, nadie le había dicho que debían ser entregadas en mano.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con Granger sentada en la cama con un libro entre sus manos y sumamente concentrada en el mismo. Si estaba dentro ¿por qué no le había contestado?

-Granger, ¿acaso estás sorda?

Ni siquiera lo miró, ¿quién se creía esa sangre sucia para despreciarlo a él de ese modo?, caminó hasta situarse al lado de su cama y le arrebató el libro de las manos, con ello consiguió lo que deseaba, Granger negó a la par que miraba de nuevo hacía donde se supone que se encontraba el libro, y al percatarse de que no estaba frunció el ceño y levantó la vista hacía él:

-¿Draco?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La miró incrédulo, ¿Granger tenía un libro en sus manos y no estaba leyendo?, ¿Acababa de llamarlo Draco?, ¿qué se había torcido en el lugar ahora?

-Llame a la puerta y no contestó nadie, ¿en qué pensabas?

Esta miró a su alrededor y declaró:

-¿Y Ginny?, estaba aquí hace un rato, ¿por qué no te abrió ella la puerta?

-Es evidente que la novia de Po…Harry, no estaba, seguramente se marchó sin que te enteraras.

Granger se levantó de la cama y se estiró, parecía acabar de despertar de un sueño, quedó ante él y declaró:

-Ginny ya no está con ese indeseable, dime una cosa Draco, ¿cómo puedes llevarte bien con él?

La vio girarse y comenzar a soltarse el pelo, su enmarañada melena castaña cayó sobre su espalda:

-Es fácil, además él aporta algunas cosas que me vienen bien.

-Es una amistad que nunca entenderé, antes sí, pero desde hace dos años, ambos sabemos que no lo soportas especialmente.

Ese dato lo desconocía, ¿podría ayudarlo Granger a descubrir algunas cosas?

-¿Y por qué crees tú que es así?

-Venga ya, sabes de que te hablo.

Dejó caer la carta que iba dirigida a la loca sobre la cama de esta, y caminó hasta estar al lado de la cama de la pelirroja irritante, y tras observar el sobre unos instantes lo dejó caer sin más sobre la misma.

Rosa, no debía sorprenderle en absoluto que la niñita tuviera ese color en su colcha. Se giró con el único sobre que le quedaba en las manos y se apoyó en la cama de la Weasley mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante ella:

-Prefiero que me expliques mejor, quizás no sepas el motivo real de todo.

Granger se giró y al mirarlo tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro que nunca antes le había visto, caminó hasta él y cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros, cogió por un extremo la carta que le pertenecía e iba a hablar cuando la puerta que daba al baño se abrió:

-Hermione, hazme el favor de ayudarme a secarme el pelo.

Ambos miraron hacía la puerta y apretó el sobre que sostenía con fuerza, evidentemente no pudo evitar que su mirada repasara a la persona que acababa de salir de darse una ducha sin ninguna duda.

Sus ojos viajaron por sus desnudas piernas, subiendo por su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, acariciaron el busto de la chica con delicadeza y acabaron fijos en sus manos que portaban una toalla pequeña y su larga melena colgaba entre las mismas siendo secada.

Escuchó una risita a su lado y al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo miró hacía Granger, ella sonreía divertida y sin decir palabra, bajó su mirada hacía su mano, al hacer el mismo recorrido, se percató del fuerte agarre que tenía sobre la carta que le pertenecía y lo soltó rápidamente.

Fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella y esta sonriendo declaró:

-Ahora voy a echarte una mano Ginny. –la pelirroja no dijo nada, volvió a entrar al baño como si nada, a la par que Granger decía: -¿O prefieres echársela tú?

Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó por el mismo lugar que la otra había tomado, una vez solo frunció el ceño. Se separó de la cama en la que estaba apoyado y miró de nueva cuenta a la puerta donde se encontraban ambas chicas.

¿La comadreja menor no lo había notado siquiera? Por algún motivo eso lo irritó.


	14. Ollivanders y Gregorocitch

_**PARA LOS DESPISTADOS, ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER, VOLVED AL PRINCIPIO, LA HISTORIA A SIDO MODIFICADA, QUIZÁS PREFIRÁIS SABER HASTA QUE PUNTO.**_

_**Bien este es el último que tengo hasta ahora, ¿qué os ha parecido de momento?, ¿mejor?, ¿peor?, sea como sea, aquí os dejo el último que tengo hasta ahora, siento si a alguien deja de gustarle la historia, pero creía sinceramente que necesitaba un repaso Sorry.**_

_**13º- Ollivanders y Gregorovitch:**_

Voleó lejos una nueva fotografía que se encontraba en su cuarto, no quería nada de eso, nada le pertenecía realmente, ni siquiera esa vida.

Furioso lanzó lejos un nuevo libro, en cuanto este dio contra la pared se sintió culpable.

Sus ojos se quedaron pegados al libro abierto en el suelo.

¿Por qué había terminado así?, ¿Por qué la había besado?, bueno eso sí tenía una respuesta, quería entender que le pasaba con ella. Más había sido una estupidez, una maldita idiotez.

Ella era Hermione, su mejor amiga, la que siempre lo ayudaba, y estaba con él. Era la persona a la que debía cuidar, pues pese a que se hacía siempre la fuerte, era en cierto modo débil.

Ron era el que siempre peleaba con ella, el que se ganaba sus enfados y plantes, no él, Ron sabía manejarla mejor que él.

Irritado ante ese pensamiento, se giró, al fijar su vista en la mesa, buscando algo que lanzar lejos, encontró la carta de Hogwarts reposando en la misma, ¿cuándo había llegado la misma?

Caminó hasta el escritorio y la recogió, el verde de las letras mostraba su nombre, por séptima vez en su vida tenía esa carta en sus manos, el último año estaba por empezar.

¿Sería capaz de pisar Hogwarts de nuevo después de todo lo pasado el año anterior?

Esa pregunta activo su mente, el año pasado:

-Mierda, ¿cómo he podido olvidarme de ellos?

Había estado tan centrado en la orden y todo lo demás, que se había olvidado de su propia misión personal.

Los Horrocruxes.

-Maldición.

Exasperado tiró con fuerza del cierre del sobre rompiendo el mismo, extrajo la carta y se quedó helado al ver que de este caía un pergamino de más.

Era amarillento y parecía haber estado en un lugar bastante húmedo. Extrañado por el mismo lo recogió del suelo, su tacto le resultó algo extraño y áspero, parecía un pergamino de papiro, algo viejo, no, más que viejo, antiguo.

¿Qué hacía el mismo en el interior de su carta de Hogwarts?

Dejó todo lo demás encima de la mesa y abrió el pergamino.

"_**Gira-tiempo."**_

Extrañado miró el mismo, estaba escrito en un idioma que no conocía, y parecía de verdad tener una cantidad de tiempo impresionante, se sentó en la silla y lo observo con cuidado, repasó cada línea del mismo y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué era todo eso?, el título estaba claro, pero, ¿qué tenía que ver con el gira-tiempo?, desconcertado lo giró, se encontró con más frases inexplicables, no obstantes las del final, pese a que estaban escritas en el mismo idioma, era evidente que eran recientes.

Esas líneas estaban escritas hacía poco tiempo, la tinta era más nítida, además de que la escritura era diferente a la otra.

¿Para qué quería él algo que no entendía?, ¿a quién podía acudir para que le descifrara lo que ese pergamino podía significar?

El nombre de Hermione acudió veloz a su mente, pero igual de rápido lo descartó, no, no pensaba acercarse a Hermione ni a tres metros de distancia, había terminado cansado y demasiado confundido, no necesitaba nada de eso.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y miró hacía la misma, en cuanto se abrió fulminó a quien entró por la misma con la mirada:

-¿A qué has venido ahora?

La risa de perro escapó de nuevo de sus labios, y eso lo hizo enfadar aún más, después de aguantar un buen rato la risa se cruzó de brazos y en cuanto paró declaró:

-¿A gusto?, pues bien, ya puedes largarte por donde has venido.

-O venga ya, no puedes negar que fue un momento exquisito, por favor, verte volar por los aires ha sido genial.

-No veas como me lo voy a pasar cuando te pase a ti.

-Pequeño saltamontes, tienes tanto que aprender, eso a mí no me pasa.

Dejó de mirarlo exasperado y escuchó como este cerraba la puerta tras él, lo escuchó caminar por la estancia y al mirarlo se percató de que se sentaba en la cama.

-En realidad venía para hablar contigo de otro asunto.

-Lo sé, ¿has hablado con James?

Dijo sin más, no deseaba andar con rodeos, prefería terminar cuanto antes con sus dudas, más Sirius lo miró sorprendido y declaró:

-¿Por quién me has tomado?, me dijiste que no lo dijera y no lo he hecho.

Eso lo pilló por sorpresa, Sirius ante su cara pareció molesto:

-¿A qué viene esa reacción?, creo recordar que me dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿por qué desconfías ahora?

Apartó la mirada de él avergonzado:

-Todo el mundo me tenía dicho que nunca se os veía a James y a ti por separado, que erais como hermanos de verdad, y que siempre que uno estaba metido en algo el otro también lo estaba.

-Ya bueno, es cierto que _tu padre_ y yo siempre hemos sido inseparables, pero hay cosas que no se pueden decir así como así, y mucho menos cuando concierne al hijo de uno de los implicados. Prefiero que la pelirroja y _tu padre_ se queden al margen de esto. No necesitan saberlo.

Pero del mismo modo que te digo esto, también te digo que tampoco voy a permitir que tú te marches.

Lo miró sin comprender:

-Me dijiste que intentarías regresar, que probarías a cambiar el pasado una vez más, y no estoy…

-No podré hacerlo. Un hecho pasado solo puede cambiarse una vez, no lo sabía, de hecho hay tantas cosas que desconozco. Fui un idiota, ¿cómo pude hacer lo que hice?

Maldigo ese día cada segundo que paso en soledad, y sin embargo cuando los veo ahí, frente a mí, solo puedo atesorar el mismo.

Escuchó como Sirius suspiraba y lo vio llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza:

-Esto es un caos tremendo, no sé exactamente como debes sentirte en estos momentos, pero si yo, que no hice ese truquito vuestro, estoy así, tú debes estar como loco.

-Al principio todo era muy confuso, nada de lo que veía era lo que recordaba, las personas que me hablaban, me parecían distantes y sin llegar a ser reales del todo, no obstante poco a poco mi mente consiguió ir aclarándose.

Más no para recordar esta vida, eso es lo más extraño, según el tiempo iba pasando, mi mente iba recobrando todo lo perdido anteriormente, como si esta vida fuese solo una mentira inexistente en verdad.

-Es que sería así, si tú no hubieses intervenido en ese momento, todo esto no habría pasado jamás, nunca habría existido.

-Pero lo hice, Sirius, intervine y lo cambié todo, sin embargo mis recuerdos están intactos, todo lo recuerdo bien, lo que no recuerdo es nada de esta realidad, no sé nada concerniente a esta vida.

¿Cómo es posible eso?, no llego a entenderlo, te juro que por más que pienso no encuentro una solución plausible.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, Sirius parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, volvió a fijar su mirada en el pergamino y notó que en la parte de atrás había otro encabezado distinto:

"_**Gira-tiempo cambiante."**_

-¿Qué es eso?

Miró a este y seguidamente volvió a mirar el pergamino, se encogió de hombros y se lo mostro, Sirius lo cogió entre sus manos y lo examinó:

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?

-Venía en mi sobre de Hogwarts.

Sirius dejó de mirar el pergamino y lo miró a él seriamente:

-¿En el sobre de Hogwarts?

-Sí, así…

-Potter, tengo entendido que deseabas saber donde está Ollivanders.

La voz de Phineas los hizo mirar hacía el mismo rápidamente, se puso en pie y declaró:

-Sí, así, es ¿por qué lo dices?

-Uno de mis colegas me ha dicho que escuchó como Nott le decía a Snape que su señor había solicitado la presencia de los creadores de varitas.

-¿Los?

Preguntó Sirius extrañado.

-Sí, le dijo que los sacara de la cueva a la que consideraba casa y los llevara a su presencia.

-¿Hoy, ya?

Phineas centró su mirada en él y declaró:

-Snape le dijo a Nott que le dijera a su señor que hasta la noche no le sería posible acatar sus órdenes, que tenía que cumplir con el cometido que tan amablemente su señor le había encargado.

-Hasta la noche, dime una cosa Sirius, ¿Snape ha pertenecido a la orden en alguna ocasión?

-¿Quejicus a la orden?

Sirius rompió a reír y tras unos instantes declaró:

-Por favor Harry, qué cosas dices, ese pelo grasiento nunca pertenecería a la orden, desde joven amaba las artes oscuras más que a sí mismo.

No dijo nada, era consciente de ese detalle, más si Snape nunca había pertenecido a la orden, ¿también había cambiado el futuro de este tan drásticamente?

-¿Sabes de alguien que pueda saber donde vive Snape?

Sirius lo miró desconcertado, y tras unos segundos declaró:

-Bueno, es evidente que no podrías saberlo, es que me resulta raro que desconozcas tantas cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Harry, si necesitas información sobre Quejicus, tienes una buena fuente muy a mano.

Extrañado lo miró sin comprender nada:

-La pelirroja era su mejor amiga en Hogwarts.

-¿La pelirroja?

-Harry, Snape y tú madre eran inseparables, incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts ya eran amigos.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír, eso debía ser una broma de Sirius, era imposible que ese despreciable mortifago fuera amigo de su madre en el pasado.

-Venga ya Sirius, eso es…

Calló al ver que este no parecía mentirle, pero si eso era cierto.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido antes de ir con Dumbledore la noche en que este murió lo asaltó.

Negó, no podía ser, no podía, ¿cómo alguien podía entregar de esa manera a una amiga de la infancia?, ¿cómo podía ser tan miserable y despreciable?

¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore, siendo consciente como seguramente era de la relación que compartían su madre y Snape, después de lo sucedido siguiera fiándose de ese indeseable?

No pudo evitar pensar en que había recibido lo que se merecía por esa traición hacía él.

-¿Estás bien?, te has quedado blanco, qué…

-No es nada, ya no tiene importancia, al menos por ahora, llegado el momento será otra cosa.

Entonces crees que ella sabe donde vive Snape.

-Es muy posible.

-Comprobémoslo.

Sin más salió del cuarto, Sirius lo siguió de cerca, ambos bajaron las escaleras y al llegar a la planta baja, se encontraron con que tanto su madre como Alice Longbottom se preparaban para salir:

-¿A dónde vais?

Preguntó Sirius antes de que él pudiera hablar, pues solo podía fijarse en como su madre se preparaba para salir, pese a sus treinta y ocho años, parecía tener menos edad, su cabello era largo y rojo intenso, sus ojos seguían con ese verde que alguna vez había visto en el pensadero de Snape.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, ¿cómo pudo entregarla?, ¿acaso le importaba tan poco los años que habían sido amigos?, ¿cómo alguien desearía traicionar a su madre en ningún sentido?

-Bill ha conseguido acceder a nuestras cuentas en Gringotts, así que vamos a comprar lo necesario para Hogwarts cuanto antes, Kinsgley nos ha dicho que esta tarde el callejón dispondrá de especial protección para evitar que quienes vayan sufran ningún daño.

-Además yo las acompañaré.

La voz de James lo hizo mirar a este, venía sonriendo y se acercó a Lily y la beso en los labios. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y abrió los ojos al máximo, ¿era posible que hubiese sido culpa de su padre?

Si su madre era la mejor amiga de Snape en sus años en Hogwarts, y Snape el mayor enemigo de su padre, evidentemente ella y su padre nunca se habrían llevado bien, de hecho lo que observó en el pensadero de Snape era precisamente el desprecio que se tenían ambos en Hogwarts.

Pero también la forma en que Snape había tratado a su madre, ¿por qué tratarla así?

-Pelirroja, antes de irte hay algo que necesitamos que nos digas.

Lily miró a Sirius y seguidamente a él, pareció preocupada por lo que vio en él, por lo que enseguida apartó la mirada de ella, en ese momento no deseaba hablar con ella.

-¿Qué sucede Sirius?

-¿Sabes donde vive Snape?

Miró de reojo la reacción de James y Lily y percibió cosas que le extrañaron, negó, eso ahora no era importante:

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Los creadores de varitas se encuentran en su casa, y Voldemort desea que esta noche Snape se los entregue.

-Eso es…

-Tenemos que rescatarlos cuanto antes, es de suma importancia conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué los desea ahora?, ¿qué ha sucedido para que eso sea así?

-Sin duda tendrá ciertas preguntas que formular, entre ellas el porqué la varita de Potter y la de él se unieron hace unos días.

-Esa respuesta la tengo yo, mi varita es hermana de la de él. Ambos provienen de Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore.

Recibió las miradas desconcertadas de todos los presentes, Sirius se giró lo justo para que él lo viese y formó una pregunta con su expresión:

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

Miró de reojo hacía sus padres y declaró:

-Bueno, Ollivanders cuando fui a por mi varita me lo dijo, tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero cuando al fin dio con mi varita, este dijo que era muy curioso que esa fuese mi varita teniendo en cuenta que había sido su gemela la que había creado mi cicatriz.

Lo había dicho como si nada, más las expresiones de todos eran de puro terror, ¿qué pasaba ahora?, Alice la madre de Neville miraba a Lily entre sorprendida y molesta.

Sintió que Sirius lo cogía del brazo y loa cercaba a él:

-¿Te has vuelto loco?, es imposible que Ollivanders te dijera eso, pues nadie excepto unos cuantos, son conscientes de que Voldemort fue quien te dejó esa cicatriz en la frente.

Miró a este entre sorprendido y sin comprender, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

"_**OPV"**_

-Tiene que haber gato encerrado, esto es muy raro.

-¿A qué te refieres Lily?

-¿No te das cuenta?, hemos ido a casa de Sev, hemos entrado sin más, rescatado a Ollivanders, que parece más muerto que vivo, y hemos regresado, sin un solo altercado de por medio, eso es sumamente extraño.

-Evidentemente nadie se esperaría que consiguiésemos averiguar que se encontraban allí, nunca habría caído para serte sincero.

Lily no volvió a hablar, seguía sentada en la cama cavilando sola, en verdad que era extraño, nunca pensó que Quejicus fuese tan confiado. Recuperar a Ollivanders había sido de una facilidad casi imposible.

Más su mente no estaba en eso exactamente, pues solo podía volar a un momento en concreto. El momento en que él había acompañado a su único hijo a comprar su varita.

Él había estado presente en toda la operación, y había percibido el enfado de Ollivanders ante el comportamiento de Harry, también su desesperación por no encontrar la adecuada para él.

Había llegado a pensar que Ollivanders se rendiría en cualquier momento y declararía que no tenía la varita adecuada para Harry.

Los vio perderse cada vez más y más entre cajas y estantes, buscando la varita indicada, no obstante Ollivanders algo crispado se había quedado mirando fijamente a su hijo. Lo observó de arriba abajo y tras murmurar algunas cosas por lo bajo, enfadado se había dirigido al lugar más apartado de la tienda.

Cuando regresó venía con un estuche rojizo, al abrirlo se encontró con dos cajas negras, abrió una de ellas y miró la varita, seguidamente miró de nuevo a su hijo:

-No es posible. A Dumbledore no le gustará.

Este jugó con la varita unos instantes entre sus dedos y tras un buen rato suspiró cansado de pensar y se acercó a Harry. Le tendió la varita a su hijo y este la cogió cansado.

-No hace falta que…

Más Harry no escuchó lo que este le decía, agitó por millonésima vez ese día su brazo y Ollivanders maldijo en el momento en que varias estanterías salieron volando y un montón de chispas envolvían a su hijo.

Definitivamente esa era su compañera:

-Genial, Harry ya tienes tú varita.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.

Escuchó que rumiaba Ollivanders mientras recogía todo enfadado, le pagaron la varita y este los echó de allí, recordaba que Ollivanders había cogido el brazo de su hijo y lo había obligado a girar, que ambos se habían mirado fijamente y que después este había susurrado algo, más no había escuchado de qué podría tratarse.

-¿Qué piensas James?

La voz de Lily lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, miró hacía ella y negó, no tenía sentido explicarle lo que le pasaba, ¿por qué Harry les había mentido?, ¿cómo había descubierto eso de su varita?

-Lo mejor es que nos echemos a dormir cuanto antes, mañana puede ser un día muy largo.

-Sí, tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon, espero que no tengamos problemas.

Lily se recostó en la cama y él se separó de la ventana:

-Voy a por algo de beber, ahora regreso.

Lily solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle a entender que lo había escuchado y sin más abandono la estancia. ¿Qué podía estar pasando con Harry?

Cuando llegó a la planta baja escuchó voces en el salón, se acercó al mismo y se quedó helado al ver de quienes se trataba:

-No lo entiendes muchacho, esto no es algo que se pueda hacer así sin más. No podemos trabajar sin nuestros ingredientes y sin nuestras herramientas especiales.

-Solo tienes que decirnos donde se encuentran las cosas que precisas, pero quedan solo unos días para que Hogwarts inicie su nuevo curso y hay muchos sin varita.

-Todas mis creaciones están en mi tienda en el callejón Diagon.

La voz de Ollivanders sonaba cansada y sin duda no parecía apreciar a Harry demasiado.

-¿Seguro de eso?

-Sí, ¿por quién me has tomado muchacho?

-Solo quería asegurarme, mañana iremos al callejón Diagon y veré si conseguimos recatar sus varitas de su local. ¿Qué hay de Gregorovitch?, nos dijeron que se encontraba en esa casa también, no obstante cuando llegamos no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ollivanders gruñó por lo bajo y declaró:

-No ha tenido un gran recibimiento, no obstante él está mejor que yo, y parece que desearon verlo primero a él que a mí. Pettigriw se apareció en la casa y obligó a este a acompañarlo.

-¿Por qué lo buscó?, no entiendo a qué vino eso.

-Por lo mismo que tú pensaste en él, Harry, necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie creara varitas para los que él no consideraba que merecían tenerlas.

Sirius, ¿qué pintaba Sirius ahí?, ¿por qué no lo habían avisado a él y a Lily?

-Pero hay más fabricantes de varitas, ¿por qué solo a ellos dos?

-Somos lo mejores en nuestro trabajo, los demás solo se atreven a fabricar varitas para los de su territorio porque los conocen bien, pero nosotros solo creamos varitas, no pensamos en quién la va a utilizar, solo hacemos las mezclas pertinentes y creamos una varita, la dejamos guardada hasta el día que aparece su compañero.

-Nunca entenderé todo eso.

-Por ello nunca podrás dedicarte a ello.

De nuevo Ollivanders trató a su hijo de mala manera:

-¿Por qué esa actitud tan cordial?

James frunció el ceño, Harry no era de ser sarcástico y mucho menos de enfrentar las cosas de manera tan clara:

-¿Por qué me sacaste de allí?, ¿qué deseas tú, muchacho?

-Solo te ayudamos a escapar nada más, no sabía que te gustase estar en ese lugar, si quieres te regreso allí ahora mismo.

-Nadie hace nada por nada, y menos las personas como tú.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que nunca podré terminar de maldecirme lo suficiente por haber creado dos varitas tan poderosas y mucho menos entregarlas a dos personas tan horribles.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el lugar:

-Harry.

-¿Cómo se atreve?, le acabo de salvar de una muerte segura, ¿y así es como me agradece la ayuda?

-Estoy esperando que me digas el precio de esto.

Escuchó que algo golpeaba contra la mesa precedido de la voz de Sirius:

-Ninguno es la respuesta a esa pregunta. Aquí tiene una muestra de lo que la orden ha estado haciendo en este último tiempo, hemos conseguido salvar a seis niños de familias muggles, hay veinte de familias mágicas. Todos ellos necesitarán una varita, ustedes estaban retenidos y nadie les ha asignado la misma a los chicos.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar durante un buen rato, hasta que Harry comenzó a hablar:

-No podemos dar detalles de como conseguimos todo esto, el caso es que lo estamos logran…

-Como no, ella es la causa de todo ¿cierto?, ¿por qué otro motivo este malcriado se movería?, es la fulana de turno y cuando se aburra de ella todo volverá a lo de siempre.

Esas palabras fueron precedidas por una fuerte explosión en el interior de la sala:

-Nunca más se le vuelva a ocurrir hablar así de Hermione. Todo eso es un montaje, ella solo es mi amiga, y no consentiré que nadie hable así de ella.

¿Quiere un motivo para todo esto?

Yo se lo daré, soy el único que ha sobrevivido a ese indeseable, el único que se ha enfrentado a él la friolera de cinco veces y todas a salido con vida. ¿Se maldice por crear mi varita?, pues yo siempre le estuve agradecido, porque es gracias a la misma que he escapado de él con tanta facilidad.

Era una de las personas a las que más admiraba, fue el primero en darme un detalle importante de personas a las que nunca conocí, y quien me dio ánimos ante lo que me esperaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, cuando nos conocimos solo recuerdo que te entregué esa varita después de mucho trabajo, seguidamente informé a…

-Dumbledore de que me había vendido la varita, le dijo que la gemela de la de Voldemort me pertenecía a mí, lo se, soy consciente de esa carta, Dumbledore me lo conto.

-¿Qué Dumbledore te dijo?, Dumbledore era un iluso que creía ciegamente que eso era un signo de esperanza.

-Y lo es. ¿Sabes lo que es el _Priori Incantiem_?

-¿El qué?

Escuchó decir a Sirius, se acercó un poco más a la puerta:

-El Priori Incantiem, ¿cómo sabes tú de eso muchacho?, ¿Acaso lo habéis experimentado?

La voz de Ollivanders parecía sorprendida:

-¿Alguien me explica que significa eso?

Dijo exasperado Sirius, y frunció el ceño, él no habría aguantado tanto:

-Cuando dos varitas con el mismo núcleo -por ejemplo de una pluma del mismo fénix- son obligadas a combatir, se resisten a hacerlo. Se conectan entre sí mediante un mutuo _Prior Incanto_ muy poderoso. El mago que se concentre más, será el que conseguirá romper el equilibrio existente en un principio y obligará a la varita del rival a revelar los últimos hechizos realizados por ésta.

Pero lo hará en sentido inverso, primero el mas reciente, luego el segundo, el tercero... Hasta que la conexión se rompa definitivamente.

La única manera de que eso haya pasado, es que dos fuerzas casi iguales y con un deseo contradictorio se enfrenten entre sí. Si tu varita y la de él ya han conectado una vez, no podrás enfrentarte a él con ella nunca más.

El silencio se hizo en todo el lugar.

-¿Perdón?, eso Dumbledore no…

-No lo sabía, pero puede que me haya explicado mal, lo que quiero decir es que ni él podrá matarte con esa varita ni tú podrás matarlo a él con la tuya. Ambas varitas se negarán a enfrentarse entre ellas.

-Pero entonces qué voy a…

-Tienes ante ti a uno de los fabricantes de varitas más famoso, ¿qué crees que puedes hacer?

Escuchó que decía Sirius:

-Pero…

-No pienso crear otra varita para él. Ya he tenido bastante, en cuanto entregue las varitas a la orden esta se hará cargo de ellas, vosotros haréis las pruebas a los chicos y…

-Pero eso es imposible, ¿cómo lo haremos?, nosotros no podemos llevar eso, usted tiene un don para asignar las varitas a los candidatos adecuados. Nadie se ha quejado nunca de su asignación, ¿cómo puede abandonar a los niños a su suerte?

El silencio se volvió a implantar en la sala:

-Estoy cansado, y arto, nunca pensé en las consecuencias que podría generar la creación de varitas tan poderosas, debí pensar antes de actuar, reflexionar sobre lo que eso podría causar si cayese en ma…

-¿De qué está hablando?, sus varitas son espectaculares, no hay forma de que una varita sea mala, ¿qué culpa tiene usted de que sus propietarios sean unos miserables?, las varitas no entran en eso. ¿Qué me dice de todo el bien que han aportado el resto?, no puede abandonar a esos niños. No es justo que…

-Está bien muchacho, ¿ese es el precio?, muy bien, asignaré las malditas varitas, ahora dejadme descansar, creo que me lo merezco.

Al escuchar pasos al otro lado corrió hacia la cocina a esconderse, la puerta se abrió y oyó como subían las escaleras.

-Esto es increíble, ¿cómo es posible que sea tan…?

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que te traten así, Harry, no has sido un modelo a seguir muy adecuado.

-Eso ya lo sé, y evidentemente no parece que nada de lo que hago vaya a cambiar eso.

Se asomó con cuidado y vio como Sirius reposaba una mano sobre el hombro de este y declaraba con una sonrisa en los labios:

-Tranquilo Harry, puede que esa sea la reacción inicial de todo el mundo, pero puedo asegurarte que después de una conversación contigo comienzan a plantearse algunas cosas.

-Ollivanders parece adorarme.

Escuchó que decía este con retintín, Sirius soltó una carcajada y alejándose declaró:

-Créeme Harry, si Ollivanders ha salido de esa sala, es solo porque no deseaba seguir recibiendo tremendo sermón de alguien a quien él, creía que le importaba bien poco el resto del mundo.

"_**OPV"**_

-Habla, te escucho.

Miró como su invitado comía ante él como si la vida le fuera en ello, su aspecto era desaliñado, pero no podía esperar otra cosa.

Apretó las manos enfadado, ¿cómo era posible que Pettigriw fuera tan malditamente imbécil?, le había dicho que quería a los creadores de varitas ante él a la vista de que Snape no podía acudir.

Y el muy inepto solo había traído a ese despojo, y lo más importante, había olvidado restablecer las defensas de la maldita casa.

Lo peor de todo es que si al menos hubiese traído al otro tendría una salida a su incompetencia, pero no, le había traído al que no tenía nada que ver con todo eso.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacía atrás, descubrió que el miserable se encontraba en el suelo intentando recuperar su aliento:

-_Crucio._

En cuanto los gritos se hicieron escuchar en el lugar, Gregorovitch pareció percatarse al fin de donde se encontraba, pues fijó sus pequeños ojos en el indeseable que gritaba y tragó en seco:

-No sabría que decidirle, pero según lo que me describió se trata de un _Priori Incantiem_. Eso solo sucede si las varitas son algo así como hermanas, es decir que tienen un mismo núcleo.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente.

-Entonces que…

-¿Cómo consigo evitar que eso suceda?

Una vez más los gritos cesaron, más esta vez supo que ya no serviría de nada impartir una nueva maldición en el despojo, pues se había desmayado. Ni aguante tenía.

-Ese conocimiento solo lo tiene el creador de las varitas en concreto. Tendría que examinar las…

Saco su varita y con cuidado la observó frente a sus ojos, mientras la giraba, el tipo comenzó a temblar y a tensarse, Ollivanders tenía incluso más aplomo. Por eso había sido castigado con mayor ahínco, y sobre todo había sido más mermado.

-El núcleo de las varitas es pluma de Fénix.

-¿Pluma de Fénix?, es un ingrediente curioso, y cuesta hacerse con una pluma, ¿cómo consiguió dos?

-Eso, no está en mi conocimiento, ni siquiera me importa, me gustaría que me dijese cómo soluciono el maldito problema y ya. Lo demás me importa bien poco.

-El problema, es que cuando dos varitas han declarado el Priori, nada podría hacerlas cambiar de opinión, y si existe alguna manera de ello, solo el fabricante original podría…

-_Crucio._

Como siempre la maldición salió certera, y el hombre ante él la recibió de lleno, la furia en su interior era un gran incentivo, se puso en pie sin dejar de infligir la maldición y caminó hasta él mientras seguía gritando y retorciéndose en el suelo:

-Me parece que no he hablado claro. No quiero excusas, no quiero un NO, por respuesta, quiero una solución.

Se agachó hasta estar cerca de la cara del tipo y declaró:

-Su única salida de esto con vida, es que me de una solución para el problema. Tiene dos semanas para ello.

-Pero es imposible, necesito documentarme, investigar, debo ver ambas varitas, examinarlas exhaustivamente, he de hacer cálculos y…

-_Crucio_. ¿Le dije que podía hablar?

Detuvo la maldición y cuando este lo volvió a enfocar declaró:

-Le daré un mes para ello, si en ese tiempo no tiene la respuesta, lo que le hice hasta ahora, no será nada comparado con lo que podré llegar a hacerle.

_Crucio._

"_**OPV"**_

Una noche más en esa casa y acabaría maldiciendo a alguien, ¿cómo demonios había aguantado tanto allí?

Estaba rodeado de todo lo que tanto había odiado y despreciado, eso era absurdo, no soportaba a nadie de allí y sin embargo los había tenido que tragar.

Exasperado se encontró de nuevo buscando a Granger por la maldita casa, ¿dónde se había metido ahora?, ¿por qué parecía el chico de los recados?

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué?

Dijo a la par que se giraba, se encontró con el padre de Potter, lo vio caminar mientras se acercaba a él, la verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar en ese hombre en concreto.

Para él era un tipo estúpido que se había enfrentado a lo imposible maldiciendo a su hijo con un destino odioso. ¿Cómo el matrimonio Potter no había pensado en ellos y su único hijo antes de entrar en esa lucha insulsa?

Su madre había sido diferente, había seguido el cauce del rio sin intentar cambiarlo y eso había garantizado muchos años de tranquilidad para todos ellos. Quizás el matrimonio Potter eran los considerados héroes, pero ¿de qué servía eso si estaban bajo tierra y su único premio había sido dejar a su hijo huérfano?

-¿Buscas a Harry?, según creo me dijo que saldría por un momento a dar una vuelta.

-No busco a Harry, me mandaron encontrar a la sangre… a Granger.

Potter lo miró por unos instantes y seguidamente declaró:

-Sé que no me tienes mucha confianza, pero al menos eres amigo de mi hijo, y apelo a esa amistad para preguntarte algo.

Frunció el ceño sin entender, y se abstuvo de decir algo hiriente, por mucho que le jodiera la idea debía convivir con esa gente, mejor no granjearse problemas. Además eran solo unos días más y ya, nada más:

-Verás, Harry y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien, no obstante últimamente hay algo extraño en él.

Intentó no sorprenderse y actuó de la manera más disimulada que pudo:

-Tú que eres quien mejor lo conoce, quizás podrías decirme si has notado algo raro en él, a parte de lo evidente, mejor dicho, ¿sabes si le ha pasado algo o alguien?

Genial, ahora le cuestionaban sobre la vida amorosa de san Potter, ¿qué diantres le importaba a él nada de todo eso?

-Mire señor Potter, entiendo su inquietud, pero no sé nada de lo que me pregunta, para mi Potter ha sido siempre así.

Y no estaba mintiendo, así que este no podría percibir ni el más leve rastro de duda en su respuesta.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?, discúlpame que discrepe Malfoy, ¿desde cuando Harry se dedicaba a enfrentarse a los mortifagos como si tal cosa?, ¿Cuándo lo viste tú…?

-Tal vez se cansó de ver a la gente morir ante él, lo que no entiendo es de qué se quejan, ¿no es eso lo que precisan?

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, ya tienen a su marioneta jugable, ahora él hará lo que deseen, incluso si es preciso morirá por todos, es el héroe deseado, así que deje de dar la murga y acepte que ya es lo que toda la orden deseaba que fuese. Y déjeme tranquilo, lo que haga Potter o no haga, me importa una mierda, ahora he de ir a buscar a la sabelotodo.

Se marchó dejando al tipo estático en el sitio, encontraría a Granger y se metería en su cuarto, no deseaba aguantar a nadie más por ese día, encima no había tenido una buena noche.

Al llegar a la última planta de la casa suspiró cansado de tantas vueltas, el maldito ático, sino estaba allí ya no sabía donde más buscar a la maldita rata de biblioteca.

Caminó hasta la maldita puerta y la abrió, el lugar estaba a oscuras, sacó su varita:

-_Lumus._

Un pequeño destello brilló en la punta de su varita, en cuanto levantó la misma la respiración se le detuvo en seco. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron y su mente recreó una misma imagen anteriormente observada.

Dio unos pasos hacía ella y justo cuando se agachó a su lado para verla mejor, se percató de que estaba exactamente igual que cuando la vio por primera vez en una oscuridad casi parecida.

Acercó su mano hacía su hombro, más se detuvo antes de tocarla, seguía meciéndose a sí misma y se abrazaba con fuerza, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y a sus oídos llegó una vez más el maldito mantra con el que soñaba:

-Potter, Potter, Potter.

Apretando los dientes y enfadado al recordar todo lo que le habían hecho pasar terminó por colocar una mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Granger muévete, te buscan abajo con relación a un hechizo que te pidieron.

Granger, al principio no pareció inmutarse de sus palabras y su tacto, sin embargo y tras un buen rato de absoluto silencio ella rompió a reír y se meció aun más deprisa:

-Un hechizo, sí, un hechizo imposible, uno mutable, un hechizo brillante.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a romper a reír, y descruzó sus brazos por lo que dejó de abrazarse a sí misma y al llevarse una mano a la frente dejó colgando en su mano la cadena de un colgante.

-¿Bien?, o sí, jajajaja, ¿cómo estarlo?

Extrañado fijó sus ojos en el objeto que colgaba de la cadena, ¿era eso un gira-tiempo?

-¿Qué es…?

Alargó su mano hacía el objeto cuando ella de repente cogió su mano entre las suyas y declaró como perdida:

-Tenemos que hacérselo pagar, tienes que ayudarme, cuando Snape vuelva tenemos que atacarle, tenemos que…

De repente Granger pareció confundida al extremo y el colgante cayó de sus manos al suelo, lo vio rodar por unos segundos mientras ella susurraba algo y después fijaba su mirada en él:

-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿qué…?

-En el ático de la casa Black.

Contestó de forma automática, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver:

-¿El ático?, sí, subí para ver que había aquí, pero tropecé y mi varita cayó en algún lugar apagándose así la única luz que tenía a mi alcance.

Yo, no podía moverme, ¿me escuchaste gritar y por eso estás aquí?

Negó, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Granger?, era evidente que no se acordaba de lo que acababa de pasar ahí, no era consciente de que unos instantes atrás parecía estar completamente loca.

-Será mejor que bajemos, te están esperando abajo, algo relacionado con un pedido que te hizo Lunática Lovegood sobre un hechizo o algo así.

-Sí, sé de que me hablas, ¿me ayudas a buscar mi varita?

Miró a su alrededor y enseguida la localizó, estaba cerca de un enorme espejo que por extraño que le pareciera juraría haber visto con anterioridad en alguna parte, recogió la varita a la par que Granger se ponía en pie, al girarse, se percató de que en las manos volvía a tener el gira-tiempo:

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?, creía que estaban muy vigilados por motivos obvios.

-Yo también lo pensaba, pero Potter lo tenía, se le cayó la otra noche, iba a esconderlo por aquí para que nadie lo encontrase, ¿tienes idea de para qué querría Potter algo así?

Así que ese era el causante de todo, miró el artefacto con odio, para seguidamente negar, Granger se encogió de hombros y se giró, miró todo el ático y seguidamente apretó el mismo entre sus manos.

-Crees que…

-No considero este un buen lugar, el elfo domestico de la casa seguramente notará la presencia de un objeto como ese en la casa y se lo entregará a su amo, o peor podría quedárselo.

Granger lo miró por unos instantes y seguidamente asintió y miró el mismo:

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

Parpadeó por unos instantes:

-¿Hacemos?

-Sí, no pienso devolvérselo a Potter, es un inconsciente y no me fio de que tenga algo como esto, es capaz de hacer algo irreparable y que cause infinidad de catástrofes.

Y qué razón tenía, suspiró para seguidamente fruncir el ceño, ¿era seguro que alguien que no era consciente de lo que había pasado, se quedara con un objeto, que evidentemente no era lo que parecía ser?

Después de la historia contada por Potter, había notado algunas lagunas que deseaba aclarar con él, más no había encontrado la forma de abordar el tema quizás si…

-Dámelo a mí, yo lo…

-De eso ni hablar, sé que eres mi amigo y que puedo confiarte ciertas cosas, pero Draco, también sé que eres amigo de Potter, eres capaz de devolvérselo y de eso nada.

¿Su amigo?, ¿qué manía les había entrado a todos con darle ese calificativo?

Exasperó retiró la mano y le tendió su varita:

-Me da igual lo que hagas con él, yo me largo de aquí.

Y tras que esta cogió su varita eso fue lo que hizo, largarse a descansar, abrió la puerta de la que era su habitación y se encontró con que eso por lo visto no iba a suceder muy pronto.

-¿Qué haces en mí habitación?

-Esperarte.

-¿Para…?

-Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar contigo.

Cerró la puerta con un portazo y miró a Potter molesto:

-Mira Potter, que haga mi papel en esta obra, no quiere decir que lo vaya a llevar a la práctica en la realidad, ¿qué te has pensado que soy yo?

Me tenéis mas que arto y no soporto a ni una sola de las personas que pisan esta casa a diario, no sé ni qué pinto yo aquí, así que coge la puerta y lárgate de aquí dejándome tranquilo de una maldita vez.

O la nariz rota de nuestro último viaje en tren, no será nada comparado a lo que te haré.

Potter no tardó en ponerse en pie y encararlo:

-¿Esas tenemos?, pues venga, empieza, en esta ocasión no me pillarás desprevenido como en el tren. No creas que eres tan bueno Malfoy.

-No me toques los huevos Potter, no estoy de humor para tonterías.

-Perfecto, yo tampoco.

Molesto sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella, ¿es que no entendía lo que significaba que se largara y lo dejara en paz?

-¿Un duelo?, magnífico, tengo la sala adecuada para eso. -Potter se acercó hasta él y lo empujó, abrió la puerta molesto y tras salir añadió: -A no ser que seas un cobarde con una boca demasiado grande.

Furioso, lo siguió de cerca, ¿cobarde?, ahora comprobaría lo cobarde que era.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al final de las mismas, se toparon con el padre de este, el cual al ver sus caras declaró:

-¿A dónde van?, ¿qué sucede?

-A la sala de entrenamiento.

Cortó Potter sin mirar a su padre ni una sola vez.

-¿Con quién vais a entrenar?

-Solos, queremos comprobar algo, además, que yo recuerde no necesito ni niñera ni permiso.

"_**OPV"**_

James Potter los miró extrañado y sumamente molesto por la forma en que tanto Malfoy como Harry lo habían tratado, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, llevó una de sus manos hacía su bolsillo, sacó de este una especie de pañuelo, para seguidamente sacudir el mismo y convertirse en su capa de invisibilidad.

Estaba dispuesto a averiguar que demonios estaba pasando con Harry, y si Malfoy y él, no querían decírselo por las buenas, le quedaba suficiente de merodeador para averiguar por su cuenta.

Consiguió entrar en la sala justo cuando esta se cerraba, en cierto modo asustado comprobó que la capa no se había quedado atrapada con la puerta, al ver que no era así, se alejó lo más que pudo de esta y se colocó en un sitio desde donde podía verlo todo, pero no creía que les fuera posible detectarlo.

Localizar esos sitios estratégicos, siempre había sido cosa de Remus, el cabeza responsable del grupo. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujara en sus labios, Remus, su buen amigo Remus.

De un momento a otro, se percató de que ambos se inclinaban uno ante otro como si fuese un juego, y que comenzaban diciendo:

-_Riptusempra._

_-Talantaledra._

-Buena memoria.

Escuchó que decía Harry como si nada, Malfoy no sonrió, tan solo declaró:

-Me pareció correcto seguir lo que empezamos hace cinco años.—seguidamente si que formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, una mezcla entre desprecio y cierto toque de diversión -Solo desarme.

Declaró con retintín, Harry también sonrió ante sus palabras y añadió:

-Valiente tontería la de Lockhart, si esperaba eso de nosotros dos.

-Sin duda era estúpido, todo el mundo sabía de nuestra enemistad menos él.

-¿Cuanto crees que habría tardado en darse cuenta?

-Snape no lo hubiese terminado hasta el final.

-Es verdad, Snape hubiese preferido que acabase ese duelo, parecía interesado en el final.

Ambos hablaban como si la cosa no tuviese importancia, pero al pronunciar el apellido de Snape ambos habían puesto una cara de desprecio y odio que rayaba casi a lo imposible, se sorprendió al percatarse, de que quizás su hijo podía odiar a Snape más incluso de lo que él lo odiaba en su día, ¿por qué esa enemistad?

¿Cómo es que nunca se lo había dicho?

-Pues hagamos el duelo y contémosle el resultado.

Desde ese momento ya no había habido más palabras, solo hechizos, movimientos ágiles y precisos, sonrisas provocativas, y miradas decididas.

Sus ojos miraban todo sorprendido y realmente sin saber si lo que veía era buena o mala señal.

-Potter, has mejorado mucho.

-Algo necesario.

-No te recuerdo tan bien en ninguno de los dos casos.

-El último año fue el último de pérdidas.

James pudo ver como los ojos de Harry se ensombrecían un poco, y Draco lo miraba calculando algo.

-¿Cómo sabías que había estado presente? -Harry miró a este sin comprender, y Malfoy añadió. –El otro día, cuando te pregunté por la muerte de Dumbledore, me dijiste que yo era el único culpable, ¿por qué?

-Lo vi todo.

Dijo este encogiéndose de hombros, Malfoy pareció tensarse y lo miró sin comprender para después susurrar:

-Dumbledore.

-Si así es, yo estaba allí, paralizado por él, ese fue su último hechizo.

-La segunda escoba.

Malfoy parecía en estado de sock, como si no creyese del todo lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que él, por su parte, no entendía nada de nada y totalmente confundido por lo que decían.

-Si, así es.

Los ojos de Malfoy se oscurecieron y se llenaron de rabia contenida, cogió la varita con fuerza y apuntó a Harry.

-_Corzus._

-_Septusempra._

James abrió los ojos sorprendido, conocía perfectamente ese hechizo, Severus Snape.

Ninguno de los hechizos hizo diana y Harry declaró:

-Malfoy, creo que lo mejor es terminar ya, nos estarán buscando.

-Sabían que estaríamos aquí, tú padre se lo habrá dicho.

-Quién sabe.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros y no decir nada más, pero Malfoy no parecía querer quedarse callado:-Acaso no crees a tú padre capaz de acordarse de ti.- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-Seguro que más que el tuyo.

Contrataco Harry algo herido:

-Potter estás jugando con fuego.

-Y tú también Malfoy.

-Puede que deje de fingir que somos amigos.

-No creas que estoy disfrutando tener que aguantarte día y noche, saber que estás cerca en todo momento, no disfruto de esto.

-Pues bien que sigues con tú papel.

-Y tú con el tuyo, nadie más sabe de todo esto, es lógico actuar.

-Es demasiado pedir ser amigo de San Potter.

-Imagínate tener que aguantar a una serpiente tan despreciable como tú.

-Es mucho tener que aguantar está farsa después de seis años de odio reciproco.

-Empezaste tú está rencilla, con tus estúpidos prejuicios.

-Mi padre quería que me hiciera tú amigo y tú me humillaste delante de todos.

-Solo te dije que sabía elegir por mí mismo.

-Despreciaste mi mano en ese momento, tú empezaste todo esto.

-¿Por qué tú padre quería que fuésemos amigos?

Escuchó que preguntaba Harry extrañado ante lo que había dicho Malfoy.

-Digamos que, Potter, todos en el lado oscuro creían que tú serías el próximo en subir al poder, si con tan solo un año habías terminado con Lord Voldemort que era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ¿que no serías capaz de hacer con once años?, y ni que decir de cuándo fueras mayor.

-¿Creían de verdad que yo sería como él?

Pregunto incrédulo y bajando su varita.

-Potter, todo el mundo con poder sueña con usarlo, y ser más que los demás, no pienses que Dumbledore no disfrutaba de su poder, sino nunca habría sido reconocido como lo fue, en algún momento tuvo que alardear, para que lo respetasen tanto.

-Así que te acercaste a mí por eso.

-La verdad es que tenía curiosidad ya de por sí, me enteré de quién eras tú cuándo salí de la tienda de túnicas, vi a Hagrid fuera, me resultó extraño que ese estuviese allí, mi padre me explico que te estaba acompañando a ti, me explicó quién eras.

James frunció el ceño, no recordaba que Hagrid hubiese ido con ellos a comprar las cosas de su hijo, no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que su hijo y Draco Malfoy era buenos actores, pues nunca hubiese sospechado que se llevaban a matarse.

-Bueno basta de cháchara, el último hechizo por parte de ambos, quiero acabar con esto.

-Mejor, ¿preparado Potter para ser humillado?

-Espero que no llores después de esto, Malfoy.

_-Expelliarmus._

Los dos a la vez dijeron sus hechizos, y ambos a la vez soltaron sus varitas, solo que en el caso de Draco este salió volando contra la pared.

-¿James estás aquí?

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a Sirius y a Lily en está mirando a ambos chicos.

Malfoy estaba aturdido y se sujetaba la cabeza mientras miraba a Harry, este por su parte estaba cogiendo su varita del suelo, se desapareció y apareció a la espalda de Malfoy, colocó su varita apuntando a Malfoy y le dijo:

-Creo que el resultado está más que claro.

Malfoy sonrió con superioridad y sin que Harry se diera cuenta le propinó una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo, la varita rodó hasta quedar donde estaba la de Malfoy.

-Ahora, sí que está claro el resultado, Potter.

-¿Usando golpes muggles tú, Malfoy?

-Son útiles en ocasiones.

Vio como Malfoy se incorporaba y cogía su varita y la de Harry, cuándo este se levantó le tendió su varita y señaló:

-Habrá que decirle que es empate.

Sin más salió de la sala de entrenamiento sin mirar a ninguno de los de allí.

-Empate, ja.- murmuró Harry molesto, miró hacía donde estaban Lily y Sirius y añadió: -¿Por qué buscáis a James?

-Llevo toda la tarde sin verlo y quería hablar con él.

-Yo lo vi antes de venir hacia aquí.

Le dijo a Lily sin más:

-Ya veo, ¿qué hacíais?

-Entrenar.- respondió simplemente, y después añadió: -Hoy voy a cenar en mi cuarto.

-Vale.

Escuchó que decía Lily. Harry, salió de la sala de entrenamiento y cuándo ya no escuchaba los pasos, James, se quitó la capa y se dejó ver.

-Sabía que estabas aquí.

Escuchó que decía Sirius sin más, cuando lo miró se percató de que sonreía de medio lado:

-Sí, es sorprendente lo buena y útil que es está capa.

-¿Por qué los espiabas cariño?- preguntó Lily mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba en los labios.

-Tenía curiosidad, pero es extraño, hablaban de cosas que no entendía, ¿Lily, tú recuerdas que Hagrid viniera con nosotros a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts para Harry?

Lily frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, mientras que Sirius miraba un poco extrañado, parecía preocupado por algo, intentó ignorarlo, pero al ver que miraba de reojo por donde Harry se había marchado sintió una pequeña punzada en su interior, ¿qué le preocupaba a su mejor amigo?

-Además, esos dos se llevan a matarse, no entiendo cómo pueden fingir tan bien, se parecen a mí y a Quejicus a su edad, solo que nosotros no fingíamos ser amigos delante de la gente.

Aparte, no encuentro un motivo para hacerlo, ¿por qué fingir llevarse bien?, ¿qué ganan con ello?

Una vez más no pudo evitar ver el semblante preocupado de Sirius, entrecerró los ojos fijándose en él, ¿qué estaba ocultándole? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

_**Espero sus opiniones al respecto, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy.**_


	15. Encontrando dos amigos perdidos

_**Hola aquí tenéis doble capítulo de este fic, espero lo disfrutéis:**_

_**Leo: **Perdona no haberlo subido antes, tuve varios problemas personales, pero al fin aquí tienes estos dos nuevos capítulos, espero los disfrutes, nos vemos pronto en cualquiera de los otros fics buybuy ;)_

_**Drys:** Hola otra vez jeejje, ya ves aquí tienes los dos nuevos capítulos, sobre Harry y su descubrimiento, voy a tardar un poquito en ponerlo, pero lo pondré te lo aseguro, jejeje, espero los disfrutes nos vemos pronto o eso espero que así sea, buybuy y hasta el siguiente ;)_

_**Annie Thompson:** Hola, gracias por esa sonrisa, espero que te siga gustando la historia buybuy y hasta el siguiente cap jejeje ;)_

_**Colmillos:** Hola, me allegro de que te guste el fic, y gracias por decirme lo que opines de la misma, aquí os dejo dos nuevos caps, por el retraso hasta ahora, espero que los disfrutéis, y ya me dirás que te parece, buybuy y hasta el siguiente, gracias por leer y comentar ;)_

_**Jesica-haruzuchia:** Hola, pues ya regreso, aquí tienes dos capítulos, espero que te guste nos vemos pronto, o eso espero buybuy, gracias por leer y comentar es agradable recibir un comentario, me alegro de que te esté gustando ;)_

_**14º-Encontrando dos amigos perdidos.**_

Estaba cansada, llevaba días que pese a dormir durante toda la noche, no descansaba, era como si en realidad por la noche viviese otra vida diferente a la del día.

Bostezó de nuevo y escuchó como Ginny y Luna compartían su bostezo:

-En serio Hermione, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?, cada vez que bostezas, nos lo pegas a nosotras.

-Como si pudiera evi….tarrrrloooo, uff, necesito una buena ducha de agua fría.

Dijo tras bostezar de nuevo, se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, al llegar a la puerta se tropezó de lleno contra Sirius, que entraba en ese instante, este la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y se quedó algo aturdida.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

Asintió, más por lo visto su aspecto no parecía decir lo mismo, pues Sirius la sujetó más fuerte:

-¿Qué te pasa?, tienes unas ojeras tremendas.

-Lleva noches sin dormir bien, sin embargo hoy parece que sí durmió y mírala.

-Dormí, sí que dormí, solo que…. — volvió a bostezar y se restregó los ojos, ¿qué le pasaba? –Estoy muy cansada.

-Entonces mejor que subas a descansar y ya, ¿por qué tanto jaleo?

La voz de Potter la obligó a estabilizarse y abrir los ojos, este estaba al lado de Sirius y la miraba enfadado:

-Hoy vamos al Callejón Diagon, no puedo…

-Te equivocas, en ese vamos, tú, no entras, así que lárgate a tú cuarto y ya.

-Harry.

Recriminó Sirius, mientras que ella se soltaba del agarre de este:

-¿Quién te has creído para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?, voy a ir al callejón digas tú lo que…

Este la agarró del antebrazo y tiró de ella, eso pilló por sorpresa a todos los presentes, todos a una se levantaron y los siguieron.

Ella mientras tanto luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, no obstante no tenía fuerzas para ello, al llegar a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, tiró con más fuerza de ella y encarándola declaró:

-Te quedas, y me da igual lo que digas o como te pongas. Adentro.

La empujó con fuerza y por poco cae al suelo, cuando se giró a mirarlo, este le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa, y antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso para acercarse a la puerta, este la cerró con fuerza. Se tiró a la misma y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza y a gritar, más lo único que escuchó del otro lado fue a él declarar:

-NEVILLE.

-¿Qué?

La voz chillona y algo asustada de su amigo en Hogwarts se hizo escuchar, escuchó unos pasos temerarios y como Potter golpeaba la puerta con el puño y declaraba:

-Esta puerta no se abre hasta que regresemos, si me entero de que ella ha salido de ahí, serás tú quien responda.

-Potter, ¿qué significa esto?

La voz de Moddy sonaba reprochadora:

-En su estado es un estorbo, y no es algo que piense dejar abandonado en el camino.

Sin decir más escuchó pasos que se alejaban de la puerta. Tras un buen rato, escuchó la voz de Neville desde el otro lado:

-¿Hermione?

-Dime.

Declaró:

-Ha sellado la puerta de forma que solo desde fuera se pueda abrir. –Supo lo que venía después, por ello suspiró antes de escucharlo y miró a las dos camas que allí había: -Lo siento, pero no podré ayudarte a salir, él, Hermione, me matará si te dejo.

Se dejó caer sobre una cama y fijó sus ojos en el techo, ¿qué había querido decir Potter?, dejó caer una mano sobre su frente y apretó con fuerza los puños, ¿en eso se había convertido en verdad?, ¿en un estorbo?, se mordió el labio inferior molesta consigo misma y giró sobre la cama.

No pensaba llorar, había jurado que él, nunca más conseguiría que llorara. Apretó los ojos decidida a impedir que ninguna lágrima abandonara los mismos y sin percatarse el sueño la envolvió.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

"_**OPV"**_

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

No respondió, la verdad es que estaba arto de esa preguntita de las narices, miró a Sirius molesto por preguntarle él también y seguidamente apartó la mirada de él.

Al fijar su vista en Ginny y Luna no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, ambas chicas parecían debatirse entre el miedo, la sorpresa o la admiración. Verlas le había recordado la reacción del Señor Weasley, en su quinto año, cuando se montó al igual que ellas, por primera vez en el metro.

Lidiar con tantos magos en una estación había sido casi imposible, pero al final lo había conseguido, por idiota que pareciera, hasta Skeeter estaba apuntando cosas decidida a escribir algo así, como "Sus aventuras en el mundo muggle".

Tanto Kinsgley como Moddy habían coincidido con él, con que aparecerse era mejor dejarlo solo para huir, pues en el ministerio quedaban registradas las apariciones, y no necesitaban ser detectados en ese momento.

-Te he preguntado algo, Harry.

Apretó los dientes fastidiado, ¿por qué no dejaba el tema y ya?

-Harry, yo no digo que no tuvieras razón en dejarla en casa, pero podrías haber sido algo más…

Enfadado se giró a encararlo:

-¿Algo más qué?, ¿qué sabrás tú?, no conoces a Hermione ni la mitad de lo que yo la conozco, a ella no le sirve un simple, quédate aquí, no acata órdenes y se rige por una sola norma, hacer lo correcto, y para ella lo correcto era venir, arriesgarse a ella misma si hacía falta por el resto.

Eso es lo que ella habría hecho, y como ya dije antes, es un precio que no pagaré, no la perderé en esta guerra Sirius, puede que no sea la misma al cien por cien, pero para mí, ella, es una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo.

Sirius lo miró entre sorprendido y ¿enfadado?, ¿qué se supone que le pasaba ahora?

Dejó de mirarlo sin esperar su respuesta, caminó hasta donde estaba Luna y se sentó a su lado, menos mal que ya solo quedaban tres paradas, no deseaba hablar con nadie.

-Esto es increíble Harry, ¿cómo es que sabes moverte en estas cosas?

Luna sonreía alegremente y luego añadió sentándose cerca de él: -Yo no habría sabido ni cual tenía que coger, algún día tendrás que venir conmigo y montar en todos ellos.

La miró sin poder evitar sonreír, ¿acaso pensaba que era un parque de atracciones?

-Luna, todos los trenes hacen lo mismo.

-Pero no te llevan a los mismos lugares, y eso, Harry, es lo que me fascina de ellos. El único tren que monté, fue en el de Hogwarts, nunca pensé que los muggles tuvieran tantas máquinas, y lo mejor, se mueven sin magia, es como los coches, y eso me encanta.

¿Sabes?, ya sé lo que quiero que me regales en mi cumpleaños.

-¿En tú cumpleaños?

¿Y cuándo se supone que era el cumpleaños de ella?, se quedó pensativo durante un rato, ¿se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión?, él, no era bueno para fechas, Hermione era la encargada de eso, tendría que averiguar cuando era el cumpleaños de la rubia.

-Un coche, Harry, tienes que enseñarme a conducir uno, y quiero un coche.

La miró como si estuviera loca, no, realmente lo estaba, ¿cómo le iba a regalar un coche?

-¿Te estás escuchando?, además de que es sumamente caro, ¿sabes que hasta que no cumplas los dieciocho no puedes conducir uno?, además, precisas un permiso para ello.

-¿Permiso?, ¿cómo para aparecernos?

Preguntó curiosa:

-Más o menos, solo que en lugar de un examen tienes dos, uno teórico de preguntas y otro práctico.

-Vamos, algo así como los TIMOS.

-Luna, no es tan sencillo, pero ya hemos llegado, tenemos que bajarnos en la siguiente.

Todos a una se pusieron en pie, y no pudo evitar dejar de mirar al pintoresco grupo, al igual que el resto de pasajeros, si ya lo había pasado mal con el señor Weasley, aquello no tenía ni punto de comparación:

-¿Van a un festival del comic o algo?

Les preguntó un joven que se encontraba sentado cerca de Ginny, esta sonrió al chico y declaró:

-No, creo que no, ¿qué es eso?

-Ginny, venga vamos, nos bajamos aquí, y no, vamos a una fiesta de disfraces.

Tiró de esta y en cuanto la puerta se abrió urgió a todos a salir del mismo. ¿Por qué les sorprendía tanto el metro a todos, si era como el expreso de Hogwarts?

Vale que la estación no, pero por lo demás eran vagones con ruedas que iban por unos carriles metalizados, ¿qué tenía de impresionante eso?

Vale, mucho, pero era exasperante ir con todos ellos, debía recordarse que lo hacía por mantener la seguridad de todos ellos, sí, ese era el único motivo por el que soportaba las miradas de todo el mundo.

El camino por la ciudad no fue más cómodo, de todos ellos, solo él, Kinsgley, Sirius y Ginny, parecían gente normal y corriente. Moddy, se había negado a taparse el ojo mágico y su pata de madera resaltaba bastante también, Skeeter, aunque algo discreta, iba con su túnica de color rosa pálido y unas plumas en la cabeza, y por Luna era mejor no hablar del tema.

James y Lily, junto con los Longbottom se reunirían con ellos más tarde, tenían algo que arreglar primero, ninguno había querido aclararle ese punto en particular, algo que le fastidió bastante para qué mentir.

Juntos llegaron a la entrada del caldero Chorreante:

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.

-En cuanto traspasemos esa puerta, Voldemort, tardará bien poco en saber donde estamos.

Declaró Ginny con fastidio.

-Tenemos con nosotros la capa del padre de Harry, también contamos con algo de poción multijugos y yo se supone que hoy debía encontrarme por aquí.

-¿Quiénes se tomaran la poción y quienes se ocultarán bajo la capa?

Preguntó Luna distraída:

-Yo prefiero la poción.

Dijo rápidamente Ginny, la miró por unos segundos y declaró:

-A mí la capa, paso de ese brebaje asqueroso.

-Sería bueno que tú fueras uno de los que tomara la poción Potter, Skeeter y yo pasamos bien, Las dos chicas junto con Sirius podrían ir bajo la capa, pero Moddy y tú deberíais beber la poción.

Tanto Moddy como él fruncieron el ceño y seguidamente negó:

-No, sé manejarme bajo esa capa muy bien, y no soporto la poción multijugos.

-Aquí poco importa lo que soportes o no Potter, sino la seguridad del plan y el grupo, así que poción se ha dicho y a callar.

Moddy le entregó un vial y él mismo se quedó con otro, miró el brebaje con asco y seguidamente miró a Sirius que estaba explicándole a Ginny y Luna como debían moverse bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Debería haberse informado bien sobre el plan antes:

-¿Y en quién se supone que me transformaré?

-En Bill Weasley, no es raro verlo por el callejón Diagon, después de todo trabaja para Gringotts, así que está todo bien.

Con bastante fastidio, abrió el mismo y tras fruncir el ceño y ver como las chicas y Sirius desaparecían bajo la capa se dispuso a tomárselo, no obstante Moddy declaró:

-Eres inteligente para muchas cosas chico, pero en otras ocasiones no piensas mucho, ven conmigo.

Siendo arrastrado por este hacía el callejón se detuvieron casi al final del mismo, Moddy le entregó unas ropas y declaró:

-Vístete y después te tomas la poción, no creo que a Weasley le gustase mucho que exhibieses su cuerpo por ahí.

Se llamó idiota por no haber pensado eso antes y sin dudar comenzó a ponerse la nueva ropa, una vez vestido con la ropa de Bill, que le quedaba bastante grande, ya no solo de altura, sino también de complexión física, se tomo la poción.

En poco tiempo experimentó la desagradable sensación de transformación, antes de darse cuenta su visión comenzó a ser borrosa, su cuerpo rellenó la ropa lentamente y por último el pelo le creció y cambió de color.

Una vez terminada la experiencia, cogió sus gafas y tras quitárselas se las guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones que le habían dado.

-Andando.

Sin más comenzó a caminar, al llegar donde Rita Skeeter esta sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Ese chico Weasley debe haberse quedado en sus genes con lo mejorcito de los Weasley, habré de dedicarle algunas líneas para las mujeres que me leen.

Le guiñó un ojo y se sintió terriblemente incómodo, sobre todo al escuchar las risas de Ginny y Luna que ya estaban ocultas bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Kinsgley se colocó a su lado y juntos entraron en el caldero chorreante, los demás los siguieron, Sirius y las chicas sin ser notadas en lo más mínimo, mientras que Moddy, transformado en alguien que él no conocía los seguía y acababa por sentarse en la barra.

-Kinsgley, vaya, ¿hoy te toca a ti este infierno?

-Así es, ¿ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal?

-¿Cuándo no es el caso?

Nadie dijo nada más y tanto Kinsgley como él salieron hacía la parte trasera para ingresar en el callejón:

-¿Tan mal está todo?

Preguntó a este mientras señalaba las piedras debidas, Kinsgley solo lo miró unos instantes y seguidamente declaró:

-Juzga por ti mismo muchacho.

Cuando las piedras dieron paso al alegre y vivo callejón, se sintió totalmente perdido y fuera de lugar. ¿Ese era el mismo callejón que él recordaba?

-Vamos.

Escuchó que Kinsgley insistía, sin poder creérselo del todo dio unos pasos al frente y entró en el mismo. Solo podía comparar el estado del callejón con otro que había conocido antes de iniciar su segundo año. El Callejón Knockturn se había esparcido por todo el callejón Diagon, era como si el primero hubiese infectado al segundo con su podredumbre, hedor y parásitos. A lo lejos se veía el banco y lo que una vez le pareció maravilloso había dejado de serlo, colgando de los laterales del inmenso edificio había dos banderas colgando que tapaban el mismo, ¿desde cuando Voldemort usaba de esas cosas?

Eran completamente negras y en el centro estaba su marca, la calavera con la serpiente enroscada, de un color verde que resaltaba en la tela negra.

Esta ondeaba libremente sin duda era cosa de magia pues no había ni pizca de aire en todo el lugar.

-No me lo puedo creer.

La voz de Ginny lo sacó de su claro escrutinio e intentó centrarse en lo que debían hacer.

-Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes, deseo salir de aquí.

-Pues lo mejor es ponernos manos a la obra, tu y yo iremos a la tienda de Ollivanders, Moddy se quedará en el caldero Chorreante para avisarnos si se acercan mortifagos, Sirius, tú te encargaras de vigilar que nadie entre en la tienda mientras nosotros recogemos todo lo que podamos.

Chicas, vosotras tenéis que guardar todo lo que vayamos sacando en las mochilas que Hermione encantó ayer.

Tras decir eso Kinsgley y él caminaron de forma segura por el callejón, no obstante no podía dejar de mirar a los lados y de recordar como eran todas las tiendas anteriormente, ¿cómo había podido cambiar todo tanto por su acción?, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?

Suspiró algo cansado e intentó no pensar en nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ron pudiese perdonarlo con el tiempo y que su vida cambiara con el paso del tiempo, no le parecía justo el giro de todo.

¿Podría de verdad este perdonarlo algún día?, ¿podía perdonarse algo así?, dudaba que así fuera, Ron era su mejor amigo, pero no se engañaba sobre su carácter, del mismo modo que era consciente de que había perdido a las dos personas que más apreciaba en su realidad por tener a otras con las que en esos momentos no se sentía cómodo, ni tampoco realmente identificado.

Llegaron ante las puertas de Ollivanders y miró el cartel del mismo, este estaba medio caído, se sostenía solo por una pequeña cadena y se balanceaba peligrosamente.

-¿Cómo la abrímos?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ginny bajo la capa y en bajito.

-Tenemos la llave, Ollivanders nos dijo donde estaba.

Respondió Kinsgley a la par que él caminaba hacía la puerta y alargaba la mano hacía la parte de arriba del marco de la puerta, contó dos cristaleras hacía la derecha y tres hacía arriba, se puso en cuclillas para alcanzarla, y tras unos instantes ya tenía la misma en su mano, no se la dio a Kinsgley sino que él mismo la abrió.

Como era de esperarse esta se abrió, más no del todo pues algo la estaba atascando, se asomó por el hueco que había y frunció el ceño:

-Esto es un desastre, no se puede entrar.

-Yo sí entro por ese hueco.

Escuchó que decía Ginny desde debajo de la capa, Kinsgley y él intercambiaron una mirada, tras pensarlo unos instantes Kinsgley declaró:

-Está bien, entra lo más rápido que puedas y seguidamente quita lo que impide que la puerta se abra.

Se colocaron ante la misma y esperaron a que Ginny pasara por esta, escucharon varias cajas moverse y como Ginny maldecía desde el interior de la tienda, un montón de cajas cayeron al suelo y tras unos instantes la puerta quedó abierta, se giró a mirar a Ginny y la encontró sonriendo y con una mancha negra en su mejilla, sonrió ante su aspecto desaliñado y de forma automática alargó su mano hasta su rostro.

Nada más hacer contacto con su mejilla, Ginny, pareció palidecer y lo miró casi horrorizada, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer retiró la mano llevando entre sus dedos algo de polvo, le mostró el mismo en sus dedos y declaró:

-Estabas llena de polvo.

Ginny no dijo nada, solo llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla derecha y se apartó para que ellos pasaran, apartó la mirada de él rápidamente y pudo ver que sus mejillas enrojecían un poco.

Dejó de mirar a esta, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, esa no era su Ginny, la chica a la que había dejado para poder hacer bien las cosas, la que había estado con él en sexto año, esa era una Ginny a la que para variar también había herido.

-Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, aquí hay más cosas de las que debería.

-Ollivanders no dijo que fueran tantas varitas.

-Seguramente ni él mismo esperaba que Voldemort hubiese dejado tantas.

Sin decir nada más comenzaron a recoger todas las cajas y a guardarlas en las mochilas que Hermione había hechizado. Llevaban cosa de diez minutos en eso cuando escucharon una pequeña explosión en el callejón.

Kinsgley rápidamente se irguió y miró a la puerta cerrada, parecía esperar que esta salieran volando de un momento a otro, sus ojos parecían sumamente atentos a cualquier mínimo movimiento.

-¿Estáis hay?

Nada más escuchar la voz de Alice Kinsgley pareció volver a respirar:

-Sí, estamos aquí dentro.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entraron Alice y Lily, ambas con sonrisas en su rostro:

-¿Todo bien?

-Por favor, estás hablando de mí, y de la mejor alumna de encantamientos de nuestra promoción.

Lily hizo reverencia ante todos ellos y no pudo disimular una sonrisa, en cuanto Lily fijó sus ojos en él agrando la sonrisa:

-Me gustas mucho más con tus ojos, ¿cuánto queda para que la poción me devuelva a mi niño?

-Menos de media hora, así que es mejor que nos demos prisa, es bueno que hayáis llegado, aquí hay demasiado que recoger, y no podemos hacer dos viajes. Lily, ¿sabes de algún hechizo que nos sirva para conectar las mochilas con la casa?

Esta frunció el ceño unos instantes y se quedó pensativa.

-Seguramente Hermione tendría una idea.

Escuchó que decía Luna a su lado, miró a esta molesto, por supuesto que sería así, pero, ¿qué quería decir con eso?, su madre podía ser capaz de ello seguro, era una de las mejores, no, la mejor, ni siquiera Hermione se le podía comparar.

-Y yo también, ¿qué te crees?

Su madre apuntó a ambas mochilas y tras susurrar el hechizo hizo un movimiento con la varita:

-Espera antes hay que…

Demasiado tarde, este dio de lleno en ambas mochilas, Lily miró a Kinsgley sin entender:

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Alice metiendo más cajas en el interior:

-¿Dónde has conectado las mochilas?

-A la sala.

Dijo esta sin más, Kinsgley se llevó una mano a la frente y negó:

-Perfecto, cuando lleguemos tendremos un montón que recoger.

-No tiene porqué. -Declaró de pronto Luna, todos la miraron sin entender: -Dile a Dobby que ordene según van llegando.

Aportó sin más mientras seguía metiendo cosas en las mochilas:

-Es una idea, sin duda, Kreacher.

Ante ellos apareció el elfo refunfuñando como era su costumbre, Sirius lo miró por unos instantes y declaró:

-Tanto tú como Dobby debéis ordenar las cajas que vayan llegando a la sala, avisad a Ollivanders y que baje a ayudaros.

El elfo hizo exagerada reverencia y desapareció.

Con cuidado y silencio continuaron con el trabajo asignado, un poco agobiado por encontrarse en ese espacio reducido y con tanta gente alrededor se alejó de ellos y se apoyó en uno de los ventanales, agradecía que estos fuesen tan oscuros como los que recordaba.

A través de los mismos se perdió en el callejón Diagon, al igual que su mente, ¿cómo era posible que todo fuese tan distinto?, intento hacer memoria de todas las veces que había estado en este, y solo recordaba una ocasión en que hubiese sido casi tan sumamente oscuro como en esa ocasión, en su sexto año, más, había algo que hacía que este tuviera color.

Buscó con la mirada el espacio que los gemelos Weasley habían alquilado para sus sortilegios Weasley, y no encontró más que un local cerrado y oscuro.

Suspiró al percatarse de que nada era igual, ¿qué lo había hecho ser tan ciego?, no creía que sus padres lo hubiesen mimado tanto como para convertirse en lo que era, miró de reojo a Lily, no, ella no era de mimar tanto a una persona, y James se veía severo si debía serlo, ¿entonces dónde estaba el error?

Escuchó un pequeño alboroto y rápidamente miró de nuevo al exterior, se sorprendió al comprobar que el mismo venía del otro lado de la calle, cuatro tipos vestidos con túnicas entre grises y negras, se encontraban en la tienda de enfrente, dos de ellos tiraban de una mujer.

Sintió un pequeño tirón al reconocer a la misma, solo la había visto una vez, y no obstante la reconoció en el acto.

-Y una vez más a intentar echar a la pobre mujer.

La voz de Kinsgley lo sacó de la escena:

-¿Echar?

-No creerás que la gente se ha marchado de buena gana de sus tiendas. ¿Verdad?

Lo miró un tanto perdido, ¿no lo habían hecho?, no es que los creyera cobardes, pero sí sensatos, hacer eso les serviría para salvar la vida, ¿qué importaban unas cuantas cosas en comparación a la vida de uno mismo?

-Veo que no lo comprendes. Tienes mucho que aprender Potter, demasiadas cosas. Para empezar, no se trata ya de las cosas, eso, se puede recuperar llegado el momento, sino del orgullo y de las ganas de someterse de cada persona.

¿Estarías dispuesto a dar tú casa así como así para los mortifagos?

Frunció el ceño:

-Si con eso consigo que los míos no sean cogidos…

No terminó la frase, Kinsgley lo miraba seriamente:

-Así que por salvarte tú y los tuyos, te apartarías, ¿es eso lo que has estado pensando todos estos años atrás?

¿Sería así?, se quedó callado sin decir nada, y ambos vieron como uno de los tipos empujaba a la mujer y esta caía al suelo, los tres tipos restantes reían contentos. Pero la mirada del que la había empujado no le agradó en lo más mínimo:

-Dime algo, ahora mismo, ¿qué estás pensando?

-Quiero salir ahí y partirles la cara a esos despreciables.

-Sí, pero si lo haces, conseguirás poner a una de las personas que quieres proteger en peligro, así que, ¿qué harás?

Volvió su mirada hacía Lily y apretó los puños, escuchó de nuevo las risas de esos despreciables y miró a Kinsgley:

-No puedes quedarte y simplemente escuchar, ¿verdad?, quieres ir a ayudar, pese a que sabes que eso nos pondrá en peligro, pero no has pensado en que todos los que estamos aquí, quitando quizás a dos personas, somos capaces de ayudarte en tú propósito.

Miras solo una cara de la moneda y nada más.

Ella, ha luchado por lo que es suyo hasta que no ha podido más, es soltera y no le queda nadie, solo lo que posee, para ella, esa tienda es su mundo.

Mira a los pocos transeúntes de la calle.

Obedeció a lo que Kinsgley le decía y se percató de que pese a que estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando, todos se hacían los desinteresados, ¿cómo podían hacerlo?

-Cobardes.

-Esas personas no son cobardes Potter, son gentes que tienen miedo, miedo a lo mismo que tú. Antes has dicho que si dando tu casa protegías a los tuyos lo harías.

-Sí, pero se me ha olvidado añadir que ardiendo en llamas.

Dijo sin más, Kinsgley lo miró sorprendido, pero seguidamente sonrió.

-Comprendo, ellos no tienen un motivo que los lleve a luchar, pero sí muchos para no hacerlo, quizás ese hombre que mira de reojo, se esté imaginando a su hija en esa misma situación si interviene, y aquel de allí que se tapa los oídos, ya haya vivido esto en otra ocasión.

Nadie hasta ahora ha salido a dar la cara por ellos, nosotros los aurores estamos para ello, pero nos han limitado en este último tiempo, evidentemente no participamos en esas barbaries, pero tampoco las podemos parar.

Exceptuando los pocos que pertenecemos a la orden del fénix, y no siempre llegamos a tiempo o conseguimos pararlo.

Por eso todo lo que hemos montado a tú alrededor, Potter, eres más joven que ellos, eres un objetivo declarado y aun así estás ahí, luchando y enfrentando estas cosas, ¿qué crees que pasaría si ahora salieses a ayudar a esa mujer?

-Que se caería al suelo seguramente.

Escuchó que decía Sirius cerca de ellos, ambos lo miraron, Kinsgley algo molesto por la interrupción y él sin entender sus últimas palabras.

-Ya no eres Bill, deberías cambiarte de ropa antes de salir ahí fuera.

Explicó este entregándole unas ropas, miró las mismas y a Lily y Alice que lo miraban desde atrás.

-Las chicas han sido mandadas al cuartel, yo iré bajo la capa de invisibilidad con tú madre, la necesito para que ella confíe en nosotros. —notó un brillo de complicidad en los ojos grises de Sirius, este quería alejarla de lo que fuera a pasar ahí, y esa era una buena excusa para ello: -Alice, Kinsgley y tú, podréis distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para que podamos desaparecer de aquí con ella.

Kinsgley sonrió ante esa propuesta y miró hacía Alice y Lily, la segunda lo miraba con cierto miedo reflejado en sus ojos verdes, pero con una mirada de clara seriedad, evidentemente estaba de acuerdo con él plan, creía en lo que iban a hacer.

¿Por qué no podían tener un día tranquilo?, suspiró y cogiendo las ropas que Sirius le tendía comenzó a cambiarse, cuando estuvo listo sacó su varita, la miró por unos instantes y ante él aparecieron unas gafas, cuando miró las mismas Rita Skeeter con su típica sonrisa lo miraba.

¿Cuándo se había acercado a la tienda que no la había notado?

-Moddy me manda deciros que está retenido en el caldero chorreante, que si podéis ir en su ayuda.

Cogió las gafas de manos de esta y se las puso, Rita sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Ahora entenderás lo que te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo chico.

Sin más Kinsgley abrió la puerta y salió de la tienda, Sirius y Lily desaparecieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad y Alice se colocó a su lado, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo para después decir:

-Vamos allá Harry, demos de qué hablar.

-Ten cuidado.

El susurró provino de la voz de Lily y sintió un pequeño escalofrío, era la primera vez que esta le decía esas palabras y algo en él reacciono.

Siguió a Kinsgley con una fuerza nueva en su interior, decidido a no darle un motivo a Lily para preocuparse. Una vez fuera Kinsgley y Alice lanzaron sus hechizos, en cuanto dieron en dos de los tipos, el ajetreo se hizo presente.

Una pequeña batalla se hizo presente, al principio estaba más preocupado por la mujer, no obstante en cuanto vio como esta desaparecía de su campo de visión se dispuso a ayudar a Alice con su enemigo:

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

Escuchó que decía uno de los tipos de gris hacía los que estaban mirando lo que ahí sucedía, Alice intentó hacerlo callar, pero el tipo esquivó su hechizo y añadió.

-Si no nos ayudáis el señor tenebroso lo sabrá, y sabéis que será así, ¿cuántos queréis sufrir la cólera de nuestro señor?

Kinsgley maldijo por lo bajo al ver que varios de los espectadores sacaban sus varitas, miró horrorizado como uno lanzaba una maldición contra Alice, y rápidamente lanzó un escudo para protegerla a ella, ¿cómo iban a luchar contra esas personas?

Antes de lo esperado se encontraron rodeados por los otros y se descubrieron defendiéndose de ellos y sin poder atacar.

-Maldición.

Escuchó que reclamaba Alice a la par que lanzaba un Desmayus a uno de estos:

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Jefe?

Escuchó que reclamaba enfadada. Kinsgley luchaba contra otro de los inocentes y esquivaba como podía evitando atacar seriamente:

-Esto es absurdo, no tengo idea, tenemos que sacarlos de la partida.

-Aja, ¿y cómo se supone que lo hagamos?, somos buenos, pero ellos son muchos, y no son cosa de juego.

Escuchó que decía a la par que se apartaba rápidamente de un hechizo, este se dirigía a Kinsgley a gran velocidad, apartó a este de la trayectoria consiguiendo que cayera al suelo y que le rozara a él el hombro derecho.

Se escucharon unas apariciones y más gente vestida de gris y negro apareció, no eran mortifagos y si lo eran sus ropas eran diferentes, no obstante eran demasiados para ellos tres solos.

Se agarró el hombro con fuerza y declaró enfadado:

-Definitivamente esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ¿en qué están pensando?, ¿no se dan cuenta de que están en el lado equivocado?

Esquivó un nuevo hechizo y lanzó un Desmayus a su vez, acertó de chiripa en una bruja que se había detenido al escucharlo hablar:

-Estamos aquí para ayudarlos, somos los que intentamos librarlos de ellos y ustedes nos atacan, ¿dónde se ha visto semejante estupidez?

¿No entienden que si nos ayudan será mejor para ustedes?, estarán dando la cara y solo si luchas por lo que crees es que conseguirás algo, así solo conseguirán ser sus marionetas y ya. Les utilizaran cuando les venga en gana, y podrán hacerles lo que deseen, ¿es así como quieren vivir?, ¿temerosos de ser los siguientes?, ¿asustados por los suyos?

-HACEDLO CALLAR.

Escuchó que alguien gritaba, no se había dado cuenta de que los hechizos habían ido disminuyendo según él hablaba.

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer?, el ministerio no es más que un juguete en manos de el señor oscuro, y todos los aurores se hacen los que no ven nada, ¿qué hacemos nosotros?, nadie nos ayuda…

-Eso se terminó, la orden del fénix ha renacido y nadie los volverá a abandonar.

Escuchó que decía Kinsgley ahora más alto:

-¿Crees que podemos confiar nuestras vidas a unos niños?

-¿Y es preferible confiárselas a Voldemort?

Recriminó enfadado, la bruja mayor que acababa de hablar dio un respingón, al igual que varios de los que estaban allí:

-¿Cómo dices su nombre?, este está maldito, ¿cómo te atreves?

-No temo a las maldiciones, ni tampoco a su nombre, no tengo porque temer.

-No eres más que un niño iluso que pronto recibirá una porción de realidad.

Declaró uno de los vestidos de gris, lanzó un hechizo contra él, pero Alice rápidamente detuvo el mismo, fijó sus ojos en el tipo y declaró:

-He tenido más dosis de realidad de las que nunca creerías despreciable.

-¿Quién demonios es ese bocazas?

Escuchó que decía otro, Kinsgley intercambió una mirada con él y asintió, Alice le dedicó una sonrisa:

-Si alguien puede sacarnos de esto ahora mismo y pese a que odie decirlo es Skeeter y sus artículos, diles con quien tienen el gusto de estar hablando.

Tragó en seco, ¿serviría realmente de algo decirles a todas esas personas que no querían ver lo evidente quien era?, si de verdad leyeran los artículos de Skeeter, ¿no lo habrían reconocido ya?

Susurró su nombre pues no se atrevía a decirlo más alto, no obstante cuando alguien preguntó lo que había dicho, se decidió, quizás se rieran de él, o incluso no sirviera mas que para incentivar el ataque, pero por intentarlo que no quedara.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y soy uno de los que se opone a dejarse pisotear por Voldemort y sus secuaces.

En cuanto su nombre salió de sus labios, hubo varias reacciones en el lugar, todos los vestidos de gris y negro atacaron a una contra él, entre Kinsgley y Alice consiguieron crear un escudo protector fuerte para los tres, la gente comenzó a murmurar y varias personas se alejaron del lugar confundidas.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba de nuevo luchando contra otro de esos tipos, cuando consiguió deshacerse de este, estaba casi para el arrastre, escuchó una nueva maldición e intentó ser rápido no obstante resbaló al girarse, se quedó paralizado al ver el hechizo volar hacía él, pero más aún cuando la mujer mayor que había hablado antes declaró al ponerse ante él:

-Confío el futuro de los míos a tus manos muchacho, demuestra a la gente que no eres solo palabras.

El rayo verde impacto en la anciana que salió despedida por culpa del mismo, todo pareció pasar a cámara lenta, pero ese fue el detonante que parecía hacer falta, todos los que ahora volvían a ser espectadores entraron en la batalla, no como enemigos, sino como ayuda para ellos.

Pronto los tipos se vieron superados en número y desaparecieron del lugar, aún algo horrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar buscó a la mujer con la vista, la localizó entre los brazos de un niño de no más de siete años.

¿Qué había llevado a esa mujer a hacer semejante locura?

-Hay que apagar el fuego o todo el callejón arderá.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a la gente trabajando, miró al lugar donde se había iniciado el fuego y rápidamente se puso en pie, corrió hasta allí y sin pensar empujó la puerta.

Una fuerte llamarada salió del interior, ¿sería posible que estuvieran aun vivos?

Pese al humo y las llamas, enseguida encontró lo que estaba buscando, alzó su varita y gritó:

-Alohomora.

Todas y cada una de las jaulas fueron abiertas y pronto por la puerta abandonaron la tienda de mascotas del callejón un montón de animales. Recorrió el lugar una vez más, había visto salir a todos menos a uno, ¿estaría en la tienda aún?

- Crookshanks.

Su voz sonó algo débil, y se sentía mareado, sintió que tiraban de su brazo con fuerza, identificó a Sirius, ¿por qué había vuelto?

-Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí.

-No, Hedwig y Crookshanks, ellos, tengo que encontrarlos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó este sin entender, se soltó de su agarre y volvió a mirar hacía el interior, de repente sintió que algo caía contra su pecho, y se aferró a ello, al mirarlo se encontró con la cara siempre cargada de pelo y canela del gato que había pertenecido a Hermione, ¿se alegraría esta de verlo?

-Hola bicho.

Soltó apretándolo más contra él, el gato lo examinó con sus pequeños ojos, en cuanto sintió que Sirius volvía a tirar de él, se encontró con que en su hombro se posaba algo.

No necesito verla para saber quien era:

-¿Por esto te has lanzado dispuesto a entrar en una tienda en llamas?

Sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-No estoy dispuesto a perder a ningún amigo, y ellos, son dos muy preciados.


	16. Revelando la Locura

_**15º-Rvelando la Locura:**_

Un día después de todo lo sucedido en el callejón Diagon se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en varias cosas cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, miró a esta distraída, ¿quién podría ser?

Se incorporó en la cama y miró hacía la misma a la par que se sentaba:

-¿Quién es?

La puerta se abrió un poco y una melena azabache apareció por la misma:

-¿Puedo pasar un momento?, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto.

-Claro, pasa, no te preocupes estoy sola.

Declaró al ver que este miraba a todas partes, se encontró con que este entraba en la habitación pero no lo hacía solo, con él venía un gato peludo y de color canela.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese gato Harry?

Este cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en la misma:

-En realidad este es el tema del que quería hablarte, verás, este amiguito de aquí es muy especial, aunque no lo parezca es muy inteligente y cariñoso cuando quiere, aunque no le digas a Ron, él y el gato no se soportan.

Soltó una pequeña risa y lo incitó a acercarse a su cama, quería ver al minino de cerca.

Harry así lo hizo, y juntos, gato y él se sentaron en su cama, el gato se bajó se regazo de Harry y caminó como si la cama fuese suya, olisqueando todo a su alrededor, era un gato en cierto modo feo, pero tenía algo que lo hacía especial.

-Curioso espécimen, ¿qué querías decirme sobre él?

-Se llama Crookshanks, este gato estaba en la tienda de animales del callejón Diagon.

-Así que no solo os trajisteis un protegido ayer del callejón.

Dijo sin más, claro está que se refería al chico que por lo visto había perdido a su abuela en la refriega que ayer tuvieron después de que ella y Ginny se marcharán de allí. Vio como Harry fruncía el ceño, aparentemente el niño había tomado a Harry como el responsable de él y lo seguía a todas partes.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que este gato y la lechuza que está en mi cuarto, no son dos mascotas cualquiera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hedwig era mi lechuza desde primer año, fue un regalo de Hagrid cuando me llevó al callejón Diagon a por mis cosas.

-¿Y él?

Ambos vieron como el gato saltaba de su cama a la que había más cerca, la de Ginny, que olisqueaba esa también y se paseaba dejando algunos pelos por el lugar.

-Él, es la mascota de Hermione, la compró en tercer año, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres, desde que se conocieron fueron inseparables.

Luna miró a Harry por unos instantes comenzando a comprender, miró al gato y vio que volvía a saltar hacía la siguiente cama, y que volvía con su tarea de olisquear todo a su paso:

-Parece más un perro.

-Creo que busca algo, aunque no sé el qué, lleva así desde ayer, no me ha dejado dormir en toda la maldita noche.

-Lo que me recuerda que Hermione está que arde, lo que le hiciste ayer no creo que te lo perdone fácilmente.

Se encogió de hombros y de repente se dejó caer en la cama hacía atrás, con sus manos bajo la cabeza y suspiró:

-Sinceramente, un motivo más que menos, no marcarán una diferencia.

Frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿qué le pasaba a Harry ahora?, se acercó a él:

-¿Qué planeas?

Este la miró de reojo y negó.

-Nada, le daré su tiempo y espacio, no creo que sea sano para mí estar como hasta ahora, todas las formas de acercarme a ella han quedado relegadas al olvido, no sirve de nada, así que me he rendido.

-¿Y el gato?

-Quiero que le digas que es un regalo de tu parte.

Eso la pilló por sorpresa:

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, dile cualquier excusa, pero que sea creíble.

Se tumbó a su lado solo que ella boca abajo y con ambas manos sosteniéndose con los codos, apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos y suspiró:

-Ya no sabes que más hacer, ¿cierto?

-No, y creo que debería de estar centrándome en otras cosas diferentes, ayer todo fue un caos. La gente nos atacó a nosotros, nos consideraros enemigos en lugar de amigos.

-Es normal, ¿qué se ha hecho por ellos hasta ahora?

-Precisamente, y por mucho que hagamos, no parece llegar el mensaje a nadie, todo lo hacemos casi en el anonimato, normal pues a quienes estamos salvando es a los que van a ingresar a Hogwarts este año que son de familias muggles, pese a que Skeeter y Cristal están haciendo un trabajo extraordinario, nada parece tener mucho sentido.

Nos hemos centrados en eso y nos hemos olvidado de los nuestros, pensé que conseguiríamos ayuda de la gente si nos veían actuar.

-Y así ha sido, pero solo nos hemos enfocado en una parte, y nos hemos olvidado de la otra, no solo los hijos de muggles necesitan protección, pues no solo a ellos se está sometiendo.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos:

-Esto es demasiado difícil, Kinsgley y el resto son increíbles y aun así no damos abasto, en mi realidad las cosas son diferentes.

-¿A sí?

-Muchas cosas Luna, demasiadas, pero cuento siempre con la mente despejada y siempre inteligente de Hermione a mi lado. Ella es la voz de nuestra conciencia, la que aporta ideas y demás, sin saberlo, todo esto es obra de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo lo que dije el otro día, y lo que provocó que todo diera comienzo, es cosa de Hermione y también de Dumbledore, los de mi realidad, el ED, lo formamos en nuestro quinto año, por supuesto solo nos dedicábamos a estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras, nada más.

El caso es que ese año nos toco una profesora de lo más irritante, y nos tocó buscar una forma de aprender lo que se negaba a enseñarnos.

-¿Quién os ayudó?

Harry la miró y negó:

-Nadie Luna, eso lo creamos entre Hermione, Ron y yo, el líder o mejor dicho profesor de todos los que asistieron fui yo, era el mejor en defensa de todos y Hermione pensó que yo era el indicado.

-Hermione pensó ¿en?

Sonrió al ver la cara que este ponía:

-En verdad te molesta estar así con ella ¿verdad?

-¿Entonces me harás el favor que te he pedido?

Miró hacía la cama de Hermione y se percató de que el gato se había enroscado en sí mismo y se había acostado cerca de la almohada:

-Evidentemente, él no necesita que le digan quien es su ama.

-Sin duda eso es lo que estaba buscando, ¿sabes?, cuando Hermione lo compró, la de la tienda nos dijo que no se llevaba bien con ninguno de los compradores.

-¿Y sí con ella?

-Y conmigo, y a Sirius lo defendía a capa y espada.

Verlo sonreír de medio lado le agradó, era una cara diferente del Harry Potter que conocía hasta hacía muy poco, no sabía si era o no verdad lo que este y Ron contaban, pero sin duda el cambio era notable, y para mejor, pese a que el de Ron no sabía como interpretarlo de todo.

Daba la sensación de que cuando hablaban no sabía que decirle, como si no la conociera realmente:

-¿Cómo nos conocimos Harry?

-Fue en mi quinto año, Ginny nos presentó en el tren, eras una chica muy peculiar, he de decirte que desde que te conocí me agradaste, pese a que no negaré que eras algo diferente al resto.

Si recuerdo bien llevabas unas gafas extrañas y leías el quisquilloso al revés.

Te uniste al ED con nosotros, y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, no hablabas mucho, pero sí decías cosas inquietantes, ese año…- paró de hablar por unos instantes y lo vio tragar para después aclararse la garganta y decir más bajo: -Ese año tuve ciertos problemas, pese a que nos acababas de conocer, no dudaste un segundo en ir conmigo, pese a que sabías que donde íbamos no era seguro, me acompañaste, nunca entendí realmente tu decisión.

De todos los que fuimos, tú, eras la única que realmente fuiste sin pensar en nada más. Ron y Hermione siempre me habían acompañado, Neville era amigo nuestro desde primero, aunque no nos había acompañado nunca antes en ninguna aventura anterior, pero sí que me ayudó en cuarto, o incluso en primero.

Ginny, bueno, ella era la hermana pequeña de Ron y según Hermione estaba enamorada de mí, así que tenía eso como motor, per tú, no tenías porque, nos acabábamos de conocer y ya eras parte de todo, como una más.

Callo sus palabras y se quedó en silencio:

-¿Y qué tal me llevo con Ron y Hermione?

-Con Hermione tienes tus diferencias, con Ron ni bien ni mal, él simplemente te acepta, eres una amiga y te considera como tal, aunque no te mentiré, cree que eres algo…

-¿Rara?, ¿loca?

Intentó que su voz no sonara extraña, ¿eso pensaba ese Ron de ella?, ¿entonces que pasaría ahora?

-Lo siento, es que tampoco te ha tratado mucho, el año pasado de hecho comenzó una relación con Lavender, y todo apuntaba a que en breves podía darse algo entre él y Hermione.

Y ese fue el golpe definitivo, Hermione otra vez.

Ya en esa realidad había tenido que lidiar con el romance pasajero que ellos habían tenido, ¿debía una vez más hacerlo fijarse en ella?, ¿sería capaz de conseguirlo por segunda vez?

-¿Estás bien Luna?, ¿Qué sucede?

Sintió la mano de este en su mejilla y fijó sus ojos plateados en él, al ver que este se incorporaba un poco entendió que estaba llorando:

-Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿qué…?

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante y ambos a la par miraron hacía esta, ambos estaban seguros de que no estaban haciendo nada malo, no obstante los ojos acaramelados y los marrones que los miraban desde la puerta no parecían decir lo mismo.

Intentó verlo desde la posición en las que ellas estaban, y se sintió algo incómoda, amos tumbados en la cama, demasiado cerca, él con una mano en su rostro y ella llorando, vale, no servirían de mucho las excusas.

Aunque tampoco creía tener que darlas realmente, pero ambos pares de ojos parecían reclamarlas. Harry retiró rápidamente la mano de su mejilla y ambos se incorporaron en la cama quedando a una distancia bastante exagerada comparado a como estaban antes.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?

-No, solo estábamos hablando.

Les dijo sin más y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro, Harry la miró de reojo y seguidamente declaró:

-Esta conversación no ha terminado, luego hablamos.

Se acercó a ella, le dio una caricia en el rostro llevando con su mano el rastro de unas cuantas lágrimas y tras sonreírle de medio lado se levantó, miró de reojo a la cama de Hermione, y después pasó por al lado de Hermione y Ginny y se marchó.

"_**OPV"**_

Voleó lejos la maldita revista y antes de caer al suelo se prendió, ¿qué se creían que estaban haciendo?, malditos idiotas, pero eso no se quedaría así.

Potter no sabía lo que estaba haciendo con eso, hacía una semana que habían impedido que acabaran con la dueña de la tienda de mascotas del callejón Diagon, y desde ese día todo había ido de mal en peor.

Sus malditas marionetas habían sido combatidos en más de una ocasión, y pese a que las bajas solo habían sido personas remplazables, no dejaba de ser un maldito problema ver como esos insectos intentaban levantarse.

Solo se le ocurría una manera de detener a esos indeseables, y era mostrarles una vez más quien estaba al mando.

Para ello precisaba saber donde iba a encontrarse Potter los siguientes días, era preciso que este no interviniese en su plan, sino seguramente lo echaría todo a perder.

¿Pero quien podría servirle de vigilante?

"_**OPV"**_

-Esto es fantástico.

Escuchó que decían a sus espaldas, al ver de que se trataba se encontró con Sirius que elevaba el quisquilloso con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esto.

Le enseñó el mismo y se quedó parado, ¿acaso habían sacado una edición nueva?, esa no era la portada que había visto en la mañana.

-¿Qué significa esa portada?, juraría que hoy el quisquilloso mostraba un pueblo ardiendo.

Sirius Sonrió de medio lado:

-Sí, así es, pero este otro muestra como unos cuantos valientes plantaron cara a unos idiotas que aspiran ha convertirse en mortifagos.

Lo miró sin entender:

-Esos tipos que visten de gris y negro, no son mortifagos, son en realidad unos ilusos que quieren ganarse el favor de Voldemort para conseguir ser parte de ellos.

-Unos cuantos locos vamos.

-O unos creyentes, Harry, recuerda que no el mundo mágico al completo está conforme con que los hijos de muggles estudien en Hogwarts y que…

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿por qué lanzar una segunda edición diferente?

-Sí que tienes la mente en otra parte, ¿acaso tienes mal las gafas?

-Sirius estoy muy cansado y solo quiero descansar un poco, ya que aparentemente hoy será un día tranquilo al completo.

Sirius tomo asiento enfrente de él y sonriendo le puso este entre las manos, lo miró de cerca y frunció el ceño:

-"El matinal", ¿de dónde ha salido eso?

-¿A que es genial?, se les ocurrió a unos pocos de los que están conmigo, no son reporteros de verdad, pero consideran que ha llegado la hora de mostrar otra cara más a favor de la revolución además del quisquilloso.

Tanto Sirius como él mismo miraron a la puerta en esta se encontraba Tonks sonriente, y vistiendo como siempre de forma provocativa. Llevaba en esa ocasión un pantalón corto, clon unas sandalias y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver su ombligo.

-¿No tienes ropa que te tape un poco más?

La voz de Sirius sonaba algo seria, y al mirarlo se lo encontró frunciendo el ceño, sonrió de medio lado, no se esperaba que Sirius fuera de esa clase de tíos que celaban a sus sobrinas.

Le daba pena si en alguna ocasión llegaba a tener una hija.

-Sí, pero esa la uso cuando no deseo llamar la atención.

-¿Y a quién quieres tú llamar la atención?

Tonks sonrió ante esa pregunta por parte de Sirius y se separó de la puerta, caminó hasta estar cerca del sillón que él ocupaba y se sentó en el apoyabrazos de este, mientras con una de sus manos señalaba el periódico que tenía en sus manos y decía:

-¿Qué te parece?

-Que espero que tengan mucho cuidado, pero me parece una idea brillante.

-Sabía que te gustaría, esto ocasionará que la gente comprenda que no solo la orden se está oponiendo a Voldemort, sino que hay más gente para ello. Están intentando crear un programa de radio, y hemos habilitado algunos lugares para recibir partidarios.

Tenemos algunas contraseñas especiales.

-Esperemos que esos lugares sirvan para ocultar a estas personas de la cólera de Voldemort.

Se escuchó a sí mismo decir:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Voldemort debe estar furioso, es esta última semana ha sufrido más perdidas de las que podría calcular, pero no creo que ataque a nadie, le conviene ser discreto, está planeando presentarse como el bueno de todo esto, si va matando indiscriminadamente a la gente, solo conseguirá que la gente lo odie y…

-¿Desde cuando eso le ha preocupado lo más mínimo?, Voldemort disfruta con el miedo de la gente, con el sufrimiento de los muggles y los hijos de estos, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con los muggles, la única cosa de la que no puede deshacerse es de su propia sangre y desea por lo tanto deshacerse del resto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Su sangre?

Escuchó que decía Sirius, lo miró por unos momentos:

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?, Voldemort es hijo de Merope Gawn y de Ton Riddle, este último era un joven muggle del que Merope se enamoró, pero por lo visto era sabido en el pueblo que toda la familia estaba compuesta por brujos y magos, por lo que en el pueblo todos los odiaban, no ayudaba que el hermano de Merope hablara con las serpientes como si nada.

El caso es que a la vista de que este la ignoraba, Merope acudió a las pociones de amor para tenerlo con ella, evidentemente la familia de él la repudió y se marcharon juntos, cuando ella quedó embarazada, creyó que si dejaba de darle la poción a Riddle este al verla embarazada y sabiéndola su mujer la amaría sin más, pero el resultado no fue el que ella esperaba.

Riddle la abandonó y ella se quedó sola por completo, su familia la repudiaba también por haberse casado con un muggle, por lo que tuvo que pasar todo el embarazo sola. La historia termina con Merope dando a luz y viviendo el tiempo suficiente para darle el nombre del padre al hijo y dejarlo al cuidado en un orfanato muggle.

Calló y tanto Sirius como Tonks, lo miraban completamente anonadados y sin saber que decir:

-¿Por qué nunca me has contado nada de esto?, Harry, esto sería una gran noticia para dar, ¿te imaginas la reacción de todos sus seguidores al saber de donde procede?, Utilizar esta baza significaría…

-Hacer lo mismo que él. –declaró molesto mirando a Luna, la cual había escuchado todo y parecía emocionada: -¿No te das cuenta?, si utilizamos que es parte muggle, lo único que conseguiremos es rebajarnos a su nivel, y utilizar contra él lo mismo que criticamos, estaríamos discriminándolo por su sangre mezclada.

Y no seré yo el que utilice eso para vencer.

-Pero…

-Está fuera de discusión Luna, y si esto sale a la luz, sabré que una de ustedes es la culpable.

Tonks se acercó a él y cogiendo su rostro declaró:

-¿Y eso que significa Potter?

Miró a esta seriamente, intentando descifrar lo que ella tramaba, le inquietaba Tonks, era tan diferente a como la recordaba, no sabía como hacer para tratarla, no obstante no pensaba dejar que todo lo que acababa de decir saliera así como así:

-Que si sale a la luz ambas seréis seriamente juzgadas por la orden, no permitiré que se nos tache de…

No terminó la frase porque Tonks rompió a reír y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba presionando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa proveniente de los labios de Sirius y de Luna, no obstante estaba tan sorprendido por el arrebato de esta que no supo como reaccionar. ¿A qué venía que lo besara?

-AH.

El grito que pegó y el salto bastaron para que él se pusiera en pie rápidamente y se alejara de Tonks, ahora Luna ya no estaba sola en la puerta de la estancia, y Tonks saltaba intentando quitarse de encima el gato de Hermione.

- Crookshanks, ya vale.

El gato dejó de intentar arañar o morder a Tonks y se dedicó a caminar muy seguro de sí mismo hacía Hermione que acababa de llamarlo, en cuanto este estuvo cerca ella se agachó y el gato saltó a sus brazos:

-Lo siento, no sé que le ha pasado.

-¿Quién demonios es ese bicho?, ¿de dónde ha salido?

Preguntó irritada Tonks, a la par que miraba a ver si el gato le había llegado a hacer algo.

-Me lo regaló Luna, es mi nueva mascota, se llama Crookshanks, siempre es adorable, no sé porque ha actuado así hoy.

-Seguro que sí, adorable y monísimo, bicho del demonio.

-¿Estás bien Tonks?

Preguntó acercándose un poco a ella, pero quedándose a una distancia prudencial, no deseaba que lo pillara de nuevo por sorpresa.

-Sí, esa bola de pelo no me ha hecho nada, ha sido más el susto que me ha dado que otra cosa.

-Me alegro.

Dijo sin más, esta le dedicó una sonrisa y añadió:

-Bien, ¿cuándo se cena en esta casa?, la verdad es que vine a comer algo además de a comentaros lo de nuestra iniciativa, así que si queréis después de cenar os doy todos los pormenores de la misma.

-Perfecto, entonces mejor vamos a cenar primero, tengo hambre.

Luna fue la primera en salir de la sala, Tonks lo miró por unos instantes y se sintió nervioso, pues en sus ojos grises se adivinaba algo que no deseaba experimentar. Y no es que Tonks fuera fea, que para nada lo era, pero era de Remus, era de él y por su culpa nunca podría tenerlo.

Al verla girarse y alejarse suspiró y negó, se percató de que Sirius no los seguía pero no le dio importancia quizás este aun no tenía hambre.

"_**OPV"**_

-¿Dices que te lo regaló Luna?

Escuchó que Sirius le decía después de que todos habían abandonado la sala, extrañada miró a este por su tono, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Sí, el otro día me dijo que lo trajo del callejón, también me dijo que iba a ser para ella, pero que este no parecía valorar positivamente esa decisión y que se había encaprichado con mi cama.

Nunca antes había tenido una mascota, pero siempre había deseado una, así que no dude en aceptarlo, es realmente listo, y parece que le gusta estar conmigo.

Vio como este daba unos pasos hacía ella y alargaba su mano hacía el gato, este lo miró con sus grandes ojos atigrados y le permitió que le rascara tras las orejas, sonrió al ver que le gustaba Sirius y miró a este.

Al hacerlo se encontró con sus ojos grises fijos en ella:

-No creo que exista alguien a quien no le guste estar contigo.

Se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero más, cuando este se acercó a sus labios y depositó un corto beso en los mismos.

Sin más Sirius se apartó de ella y salió de la sala, el gato tardó poco en saltar de sus brazos y dejarla como idiota allí parada, se llevó una mano hacía sus labios y repasó los mismos, formó una sonrisa en estos, sabía que para que Sirius le diera un momento como aquel costaba mucho, por ello es que los atesoraba.

Sintiéndose contenta se dirigió a la cocina, entró en la misma con una sonrisa en el rostro, más esta se congeló en sus labios al ver la cara blanca que Potter tenía y el silencio que se había establecido en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Privet Drive ha sido completamente arrasado, no ha habido ni un solo superviviente.

-¿Privet Drive?, no me suena, ¿por qué debería de importarnos?

-Allí es donde vivía la tía de Harry y su primo.

-Pero ellos ya no estaban allí, ¿qué sentido tiene atacar el lugar entonces?

Potter la miró sin comprender sus palabras:

-¿Piensas que solo me importa mi familia y ya?, ¿qué pasa con todos los muggles del lugar?, ¿sabes cuantas familias de muggles vivían allí?, ¿Acaso todos ellos NO CUENTAN?

Las últimas palabras la dijo gritando y para sorpresa de todos los presentes varias cosas estallaron y otras tantas salieron disparadas.

-¿En qué demonios está pensando?, nunca antes había matado a todo un pueblo lleno de muggles.

-Sí que lo había hecho.

Miró a la sobrinita de Sirius molesta, esta se encontraba cerca de Potter e intentaba tranquilizar al mismo, Potter la miró sin comprender.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando mataron a tú tío?

Potter asintió:

-Cuando todos nos marchamos este arrasó con el pueblo, no quedó ni un muggle con vida.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo de eso?

El silencio se hizo en la estancia y al ver que nadie contestaba declaró:

-Esto es absurdo, nadie te dijo nada porque acababas de recibir unas cuantas maldiciones y tu estado era lamentable y patético, ¿qué conseguiríamos con hacerte saber que por salvar dos familias habíamos condenado a todo un barrio?

Sabía que sonaba fría, pero no encontraba otra forma de afrontar todo eso, si se centraba en las vidas perdidas todo dejaría de tener sentido, debían mirar hacía adelante y centrarse en que no hubiese más victimas inocentes.

¿Por qué Voldemort ahora estaba centrándose en los muggles directamente?, ¿qué estaba tramando exactamente?

-En dos días regresáis a Hogwarts, tenéis que centraros en eso, mañana pensaremos en lo que haremos para impedir que esto siga adelante.

Iba a decir algo más cuando todos a una sintieron una especie de vibración que recorrió sus cuerpos por completo y se instaló en su cabeza, Potter rompió en un alarido de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, arrastró con el a la sobrina de Sirius que lo agarraba con fuerza.

Pese al grito de dolor de este, ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de ignorar esa sensación y mucho menos la voz y el mensaje que trasmitía:

-A la vista de que unos cuantos ilusos han creído oportuno jugar, he decidido participar en el juego, hasta ahora estaba siendo moderado, pero ahora eso se terminó, cada familia de sangre pura deberá entregar uno de sus familiares para formar parte de los míos.

Daré de plazo hasta que Hogwarts de comienzo, si esto no es cumplido, por cada miembro que falte arrasaré un pueblo muggle que nada tenga que ver con esta contienda.

Para demostrar que no son banas mis palabras, podéis enviar a alguien a comprobar el que antes era conocido como el barrio de Little Whinging, un lugar especial en muchos sentidos.

Una risa siguió a esas palabras y la presencia dejó de sentirse en el acto, Potter vomitó y terminó por desmayarse por completo, su madre corrió hasta él:

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué está así?, ¿a qué viene que estéis todos tan callados?

-James.

Sirius apareció por la puerta de la cocina igual de blanco que todos los demás:

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó de nuevo la sobrina de Sirius, esta no parecía comprender y al ver los ojos de Lily, entendió que ella estaba igual de perdida, ¿qué significaba eso?

-Maldición, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿Hacer respecto a qué?

-¿Acaso estás sorda y no has escuchado lo que Voldemort acaba de anunciar?

Declaró Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos, Tonks la miró sin entender:

-¿A qué te refieres?, lo único que he sentido ha sido una intromisión en mi mente pero nada más, no me ha llegado nada.

-¿Un mensaje?, ¿Cuál?, ¿qué decía James?

Lily miraba a su esposo sin comprender, mientras intentaba despertar a su hijo, era evidente el miedo de esta, temía que ese mensaje implicase a Potter.

-Voldemort solicita que le sea entregado un miembro de cada familia de sangre pura, serán sus rehenes, es una forma de evitar que nadie se subleve.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo no he escuchado nada?

Dijo Lily sin comprender:

-Lily cariño, eres hija de muggles, quizás no consideraba que debiera decirte nada.

-Pero yo si lo escuché.

Aportó ella sin comprender que estaba pasando, James y Sirius la miraron desconcertados:

-Yo, no escuché nada, ¿qué le hace pensar que la gente aceptará sus condiciones?

-Ha amenazado con arrasar un pueblo muggle por cada familia que no entregue un miembro de los suyos.

-Pero eso no puede hacerlo, así lo único que conseguirá será revelar al mundo muggle nuestro mundo.

-Me parece que ya no le importa en absoluto ese hecho.

-Nadie accederá, muchas de las familias de sangre limpia, creen que los muggles no son algo a tener en cuenta, ellos son capaces de dejarlos morir sin más.

-Hay algo que no comprendo, ¿qué pasa con las familias que no tienen miembros que entregar?, quiero decir, hay familias de sangre limpia que ya han mezclado su sangre con algún muggle, no hay más que ver la familia de Sirius, solo está él, no creo que piense que Sirius se vaya a entregar.

Por otra parte, los Weasley, tiene a dos con él, ¿ellos también han de entregar a uno de los tres que quedan con vida?

-Pretende tenerlos como rehenes no como seguidores, por mucho que prometa que serán eso mismo, pues ninguna familia se atreverá a atacarlo sabiendo que uno de los suyos están entre ellos, y no precisamente por que desee estar ahí.

-¿Y los Potter?, es evidente que a Lily no la considera una de ellos, y no sabemos si Harry haya escuchado el mensaje o no, después de todo es como yo, y yo no he escuchado nada, ¿pretende que James pase a estar en sus filas?

-Definitivamente algo no anda bien, tiene que haber algo más, algo que se nos escapa.

-Pues será mejor que lo cacemos pronto, solo quedan dos días para que Hogwarts abra sus puertas a todo el mundo. Y ese es el tiempo límite.

"_**OPV"**_

Como era de esperarse la noticia corrió como el fuego a través de la pólvora, no tardaron en escucharse las protestas y más aun en ser enviadas lechuzas maldiciendo a la orden del fénix, su casa parecía la nueva centralita de correos, y ni siquiera turnándose para quemar las mismas parecía surtir efecto.

Exasperado lanzó a las llamas otras tantas cartas y se dispuso a coger otro montó cuando reparó en el maldito gato que se encontraba recostado entre ellas.

Lo fulminó con la mirada pero este no hizo ni el amago de inmutarse por ello, ¿por qué Harry se había lanzado a las llamas por ese gato?, la verdad es que no encontraba una buena explicación y menos si se tenía en cuenta que después había hecho que Luna se lo regalase en su nombre.

Para colmo de males el gato parecía adorarla, era casi como si pensara que Hermione era de su propiedad.

Lanzó otro montón de cartas a la chimenea y esta se alzó una tercera parte, frunció el ceño:

-Otro hechizo inflamable.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿acabar con nosotros?

-Como mínimo herirnos, al menos eso están dejando ver.

James suspiró a su lado mientras lanzaba a su vez otro montó de cartas:

-Esto se está convirtiendo en un infierno lentamente.

-¿Sabemos que tal va la entrega de familiares?

Preguntó este intentando no darle importancia a ese hecho, pese a que era la cosa más importante en esos momentos.

-¿Cuántos crees que quieran sacrificar a uno de los suyos por gente inocente?

James negó, y fijó su vista en las llamas quedándose parado, estas bailaban y consumían sin remordimiento todas y cada una de las misivas que les habían mandado. Se percató de que James no hablaba y frunció el ceño:

-No estarás pensando en entregarte, ¿verdad?

-Dime que no ha pasado por tú cabeza ni una sola vez.

Esa fue su única respuesta y él lo miró alarmado, no podía hacer tal cosa, si James se entregaba significaría el fin. Sería el arma perfecta para terminar con Harry, él no estaría dispuesto a perderlo. Evidentemente había pensado en ir, no podía negar que si con eso conseguía salvar un pueblo lleno de muggles podría llegar a entregarse, pero por otra parte, sabía que hacerlo significaría perder todo lo que amaba.

-James hacer eso, podría significar el final de todo por lo que hemos estado luchando todos estos años.

-Y no hacerlo que un montón de personas mueran.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio absoluto, y volvieron a lanzar a las llamas las cartas.

-Harry ya ha despertado.

Ambos miraron a la puerta y se encontraron con que Lily estaba llorando y se encontraba apoyada en la puerta:

-¿Qué sucede Lily?

Se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar, Lily se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y añadió:

-Que él tenía la parte del mensaje que mostraba la otra cara de la moneda.

Soltó las cartas en la chimenea y se acercó a ella, James llegó a la par que él, no obstante fue él quien cogió a esta de ambos brazos y la encaró:

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿de qué estás hablando pelirroja?

-Se ha ido, Harry se ha marchado, cuando he regresado a ver como seguía me he encontrado con una nota, decía que no permitiría que ni una sola persona muriese por su culpa, y que no permitiésemos que todo lo hecho hasta ahora fuera en vano.

James, se ha entregado, Harry acaba de condenar esta guerra al fracaso más absoluto, nos ha condenado a todos.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Dijo furioso y la soltó, Lily cayó hacía atrás, pero James fue más rápido e impidió que se golpeara, se puso en pie rápidamente y sacó su colgante de entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué haces Sirius?

Le preguntó James furioso, no le respondió, conectó su magia a la pequeña esencia que había adquirido de Harry y se concentró.

Ese maldito colgante tenía que servir de algo, después de todo había hecho bien en entregárselo, cerró los ojos y se abstuvo del ajetreo que había comenzado a formarse a su alrededor, la noticia de que Harry se había entregado correría como la espuma, sin ninguna duda.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Escuchó que decía alguien, varios comenzaron a decir estupideces varias, pero de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y declaró:

-Azkaban.

Todos a una lo miraron sin comprender, él tan solo sonrió de medio lado:

-Ese maldito idiota está en Azkaban.

-¿Y qué se supone que hace ahí?

Escuchó que preguntaba Cristal:

-¿Qué más?, liberar a todos los que se encuentran allí.

"OPV"

Respiró agitadamente y recibió una nueva maldición, ¿cuántas iban ya?

Había perdido la cuenta, pero sin duda eran muchas, lo único a su favor, es que no eran Crucius, sino seguro que ya se habría vuelto completamente loco de dolor.

-El señor tenebroso nunca se equivoca, sabía que acudirías a su llamada, amas demasiado a esos despreciables muggles, pero ¿sabes una cosa?, con esto solo has conseguido otorgarnos la victoria.

La risa fría se escuchó en todo el lugar, no era una risa con la que estuviese familiarizado en absoluto, de hecho creía que era la primera vez que Dolohov se reía de esa manera ante él.

-Que yo esté aquí no significa el fin.

-¿Eso crees Potter?, y dime, ¿quién más piensas que podría escapar de mí tantas veces?

Esa voz si que la reconocía y sino fuera el caso, el dolor de su cicatriz sería más que suficiente.

-¿Por qué meter a los muggles en esta guerra?, esto es entre nosotros, el mundo muggle no…

-Estás equivocado Potter, esta guerra no es solo nuestra, esta guerra es antigua, yo solo he retomado el control del bando que debería dominar. Esta guerra es tan antigua como la magia misma, desde el primer momento en que existió un mago entre los muggles, es que esta guerra comenzó.

Los despreciables de los muggles nos ven como la especie rara y peligrosa, no obstante, en comparación a ellos, nosotros somos claramente más pacíficos y contamos con más inteligencia.

Quiero purgar la sangre por un solo motivo Potter, porque esa escoria de los muggles se han pasado toda su existencia persiguiendo aquello que no entienden y matando indiscriminadamente a los nuestros.

Veo absurdo que tú te molestes en defenderlos, eres igual a mí Potter, sabes perfectamente de lo que esos odiosos muggles son capaces al tratar con algo que no terminan de comprender.

Has sufrido en tus carnes el desprecio y el odio de estos, ¿por qué perder la vida por unos inferiores?, ¿por unos malditos que si pudieran te acabarían sin pestañear?

-Porque no creo que seamos quienes para juzgar todo esto, puede que tengas razón en que los magos y brujas en el mundo muggle son despreciados e incluso temidos, pero eso es debido a el comportamiento de magos como tú.

-¿Quieres que hagamos una prueba Potter?, estoy dispuesto a jugar una partida contigo, hagamos esto más entretenido.

Lo miró sin comprender, ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora?

-Creo que sí, será algo interesante de comprobar, ¿quién tendrá razón?, tú y los tuyos con vuestra política de salvar a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, o yo, con la política de terminar con todos ellos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Haremos un pequeño experimento Potter, verás, pondremos en un mismo lugar a tres muggles y a tres magos, y revelaremos a los muggles que tres de los seis que allí ahí son magos, ¿qué crees que sucederá Potter?

No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, los pocos muggles que conocían el secreto eran aquellos que su hijo era perteneciente a ese mundo, como el caso de los padres de Hermione, ellos habían actuado bien, no obstante sus tíos, por ejemplo, eran diferentes.

-Eso es…

-No, ¿verdad?, no crees que esos indeseables actúen de buena forma, ¿sabes lo que yo creo?, que los seis acabarían matándose entre ellos, pues los muggles considerarían a los otros una amenaza incalculable.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?, ¿pretendes que el mundo muggle se entere de nuestra existencia?

La única respuesta que obtuvo a esa pregunta fue una nueva maldición y que quedó medio ido encerrado en una de las celdas de Azkaban, miró de reojo a este, y el brillo en sus ojos delató a este.

Se incorporó como pudo y se acercó hasta los barrotes:

-Si haces eso, estarás condenándonos a todos.

-Te equivocas Potter, al hacer esto, estoy liberando a los nuestro y sometiendo al fin a los muggles.

_**Pues nada, este es el final de este capítulo, espero que hayáis disfrutado la lectura de estos dos nuevos caps de No intervendremos, ahora ya comienza la historia por completo.**_

_**Os revelaré un extracto del siguiente capítulo para el que desee leer un poco más:**_

_**16º-Comenzando la Locura:**_

"_**-Cuidado, ¡apártate de ahí Bill.!**_

_**El grito provino de Fleur, la cual empujó a su esposo quedando ella a merced de los cables que volaban por encima de ella. Se pegó al suelo mientras evitaba ser rozada por los mismos, evidentemente la chica estaba en pánico y había olvidado que podía desaparecerse de esos cables electrificados.**_

_**Fleur lloraba a la par que intentaba evitar que uno de los enloquecidos cables le dieran, desesperada gritó:**_

_**-Sal de ahí Fleur, desaparécete.**_

_**-No puedo.**_

_**Le regresó esta, vio como rodaba sobre sí misma y abrió los ojos alarmada, Fleur acababa de caer sobre un charco de agua y uno de los cables volaba enloquecido hacía ella, mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza el vientre y cerraba los ojos:**_

_**-FLEUR.**_

_**El grito de Bill, obligó a todos a prestar atención a la escena, para sorpresa de todos, quien apareció a su lado para protegerla no era más que el rubio platino."**_

"—_**Esto es un infierno.**_

_**-¿Cuántos están con vida?**_

_**Intercambiaron una mirada cargada de miedo y escuchó como Lily decía:**_

_**-¿Qué ha poseído a Voldemort para hacer esta locura?**_

_**-El odio.**_

_**Respondió sin inmutarse, a la par que una fábrica estallaba en llamas, sin duda un hechizo incendiario."**_

"_**-Newcastle upon Tyne, Carlisle, Lake y Dhuram, han caído, en tan solo un día cuatro ciudades están devastadas, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a parar esto?**_

_**-¿Acaso se puede?"**_

_**Bueno pues eso es todo de momento, en cuanto pueda os daré el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos pronto o eso espero, disfrutar de este y de los otros fics, buybuy y hasta la próxima.**_


	17. Comenzando la locura

_**Hola a todos, sé que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar esta historia, pero ya vuelvo a retomarla, disculpad a todos por la tardanza, pero ahora ya, cada semana o cada dos, según la cantidad de trabajo que tenga, tendréis una actualización de esta historia, este cap, no es gran cosa, pero es necesario.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy, si no me lo impide nada, en unos tres días tendréis el siguiente.**_

_**Es muy tarde para contestar a todos los Reviews, pero quiero agradeceros los mismos y aseguraros que los leo todos y con muchas ganas, muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia que tenéis.**_

_**16º-Comenzando la Locura:**_

Se encontraba regando el jardín de su casa, la verdad es que tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer, él y su madre, después de la pérdida de su padre se habían trasladado de regreso a su mundo. Su madre no deseaba rodearse del mundo al que su hermana pertenecía.

Él por su parte, no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo aquello, su tía estaba viva, y no solo eso, contaba con un primo de su misma edad.

Uno que hacía cosas increíbles con un trozo de madera.

La casa en la que vivían ahora, no tenía ni punto de comparación con la que tenían antes en Privet Drave, pero su madre no había querido regresar a esta, decía que le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Al mirar al cielo azul sintió un escalofrío, ¿cómo era posible que ninguno de ellos supiera de la existencia de un mundo mágico?, ¿cómo podían ser tan buenos ocultándolo?

Un destello lo cegó por unos instantes, al taparse los ojos, seguro de haber mirado al sol directamente, escuchó un sonido familiar, algo parecido a una explosión.

Al volver a mirar al lugar de donde había salido el destello, se encontró con una columna de fuego que se alzaba.

-Pero qué…

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, de un momento a otro salió despedido cayendo al suelo de culo, la casa que había ante él, había desaparecido, horrorizado contempló como la gente salía despavorida de sus casas y como varias ardían.

Su primer pensamiento, fue que había habido una explosión de gas o algo por el estilo, no obstante, esa idea se borró de su mente al ver varios tipos con capas negras, máscaras plateadas y en sus manos derechas, unos palos de madera.

Sintió como su madre salía de casa asustada, y antes de darse cuenta tiró de él.

Eran cosa así de una decena, no habían necesitado más para ocasionar que cincuenta casas quedaran reducidas a escombros y todos los sobrevivientes de los incendios y explosiones, habían quedado reducidos a quedar arrodillados ante los diez enmascarados.

Él y su propia madre, se encontraban ocultos en el coche que les habían proporcionado los amigos de su tía. Desde ahí habían sido testigos de todo.

De los gritos de horror de todos los presentes, del llanto de los niños y mayores, ante el espectáculo de ver sus casas incendiadas y algún familiar gravemente herido, y no excluiría la posibilidad de que hubiese más de un muerto.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿todo esto es por nosotros?, ¿nos buscan?

Su madre lo miró horrorizada ante esa posibilidad, evidentemente no se le había pasado por la cabeza, la idea de que ellos fueran el blanco, de que todo aquello, se debiera a que los buscaban a ellos de nuevo.

-Eso…

-A TODO AQUEL QUE SIGA AÚN CON VIDA.

La voz resonó por todo el lugar, seguramente llegaría a todos los rincones del pueblo, tanto su madre como él, pusieron toda su atención a uno de los tipos que se había adelantado, y con el palo de madera se señalaba la garganta:

-MI NOMBRE ES LUCIUS MALFOY, Y A PARTIR DE AHORA, SOY SU AMO Y SEÑOR.

Un coro de risas acompañados de exclamaciones de sorpresa siguieron a esas palabras:

-¿Qué se supone significa eso?

Escuchó que decía un hombre, el tipo lo miró fijamente e inquirió:

-Que a partir de hoy, ocuparéis el lugar que os corresponde, seréis lo que debisteis ser siempre, unos malditos esclavos, a partir de este día, nosotros seremos los que hagamos y dispongamos, aquellos que manden y vosotros los que tendréis que trabajar para vivir, los que os tendréis que ocultar si queréis sobrevivir, correr y ser torturados y maltratados del mismo modo que varios de los nuestros han sido tratados.

Ahora llegó nuestro turno de dominar, y volverán las quemas en hogueras, ¿adivinad quiénes serán los quemados y perseguidos en esta ocasión?

Todo se sumió en un silencio inmediato, hasta que alguien se puso en pie, un hombre mayor, el cual claramente parecía furioso:

-¿De verdad pensáis que nos dejaremos pisotear?

-¿Acaso pensáis que tenéis otra opción?

-Siempre podemos luchar, oponernos.

-Ese camino solo tendrá un final viejo, y ya que has querido ofrecerte voluntario, demostraremos a todos los presentes, cuáles serán las consecuencias de querer sublevarse. Incendio.

Un rayo de luz voló contra el cuerpo del anciano, para horror de todos, el hombre quedó envuelto en llamas, no obstante, no fue hasta que las llamas rozaron su piel cuando se escuchó el primer grito por parte de este, su hijo se puso en pie decidido a ayudarlo, pero se encontró con que se quedaba petrificado sin poder moverse ni un milímetro para ayudar al mismo.

La gente de alrededor, abrazaba a sus familiares más cercanos, y aquellos que no tenían a quien abrazar se abrazaban a sí mismos intentando escapar de lo que estaban presenciando.

Cuando el hombre dejó de gritar, signo inequívoco de que había muerto, su hijo fue liberado y corrió a caer arrodillado hasta su padre.

Ni las llamas, impidieron a este coger a su padre y abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, él no dudaba que acabaría con las manos quemadas por completo, pero supo, que si quien sufriera eso fuese su madre, él mismo actuaría de esa manera.

Ante ese pensamiento, alargó su propia mano para coger la de su madre y asegurarse que se encontraba a su lado. En cuanto rozó la misma, su madre la aferró con suma fuerza, al mirarla se encontró que esta no apartaba la mirada del anciano hombre, parecía perdida en su propia mente, desesperada e impotente por no poder actuar.

-Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes de aquí.

La escuchó susurrar, sin pensar, miró el volante ante él, no era un experto en conducir, pero quizás podría manejar lo suficiente como para huir de esos indeseables. Sin estar dispuesto a que el miedo lo detuviese, dio vuelta a la llave que gracias a todos los cielos se encontraba en el contacto y cogiendo con fuerza el volante, cogió la palanca de cambio, y puso la marcha atrás.

Miró hacía ese mismo lugar, y dio al acelerador, este respondió casi en el acto, el ruido que provocó, y más al llevarse por delante la valla del jardín, provocó que todos mirarán hacía ellos, si querían escapar, la única solución era embestirlos.

No pensó que quizás eso lo convertiría en un asesino, no, solo pensó en sacar a su madre de ese infierno. Cuando todos vieron al coche ir derechos a ellos, estaban tan sumamente sorprendidos que se olvidaron de sus palitos de madera, no obstante recordaron que podían aparecerse y desaparecerse a su antojo.

Agradeció infinitamente que la gente se apartara de su camino, y en cuanto pudo cambió la marcha y se dispuso a huir, varios rayos impactaron en el coche, tanto en las ventanas como en las puertas, no perdió un maldito segundo en comprobar los daños del coche, solo le importó el hecho de que este seguía funcionando.

Agradeció que su vista fuera perfecta, pues a la velocidad de doscientos diez kilómetros hora, debías tener buena vista y reflejos.

Escuchaba la respiración asustada de su madre, pero intentó ignorarla, la prefería así a muerta.

Ahora lo importante era decidir a donde ir, no obstante solo una cosa estaba clara en su mente, una persona había conseguido hacer frente a esos enmascarados en una ocasión, se decía que a el fuego, se le debía combatir con fuego, pues muy bien:

-Madre, ¿dónde viven mis tíos y mi primo?

Su madre lo contempló, pero él no la miró, debía fijar su vista en la carretera:

-Ahora están en Londres Dud, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues a Londres será.

No añadió nada más, solo condujo, eran las diez y media de la mañana, tenían por delante siete horas en coche, aunque a la velocidad a la que iba, quizás y reduciría esas horas a la mitad.

"_**OPV"**_

-Tal y como lo escuchan, ciudades y pueblos, Ingleses han sido atacados y sometidos, todo el mundo muggles está en alerta de invasión.

Un grupo de magos rebeldes, liderado por un tal Lord Voldemort, han tomado gran parte de Gran Bretaña; Newcastle upon Tyne, Carlisle, Lake y Dhuram, han caído, en tan solo un día cuatro ciudades están devastadas, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a parar esto?

-¿Acaso se puede?

La voz que había pronunciado esas palabras sonaba osca y algo enfadada:

-Si se puede o no, es cosa de los Ingleses, nosotros no tenemos porqué intervenir. Ese mago es de los suyos, que se las apañen solos.

-¿En serio creéis que este se conformará con devastar Inglaterra?, es claro que su objetivo es mayor, casi igual al de Gellert Grindelwald, y si no recuerdo mal, le debemos la caída de este a un Inglés.

-Y se supone que la caída de este, depende de otro, sino recuerdo mal.

Cansado de esa discusión se puso en pie y voleando ante ellos unos cuantos pergaminos inquirió:

-Cada cual puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, yo iré, si ellos solicitan ayuda, por mi parte la obtendrán.

-Víctor, no puedes hablar en serio, además, ¿qué harás tú?, no puedes decir que eres un experto en esto de combatir contra magos oscuros, tan solo eres un famoso jugador de Quiddich.

Fulminó a quien acababa de hablar con su negra mirada:

-Tienes razón, quizás no persiga a estos como profesión, pero tengo amigos ingleses, y no pienso quedarme sentado aquí, discutiendo algo que no debería someterse a discusión, iré, y no tengo más que añadir.

Dispuesto a no escuchar nada más, salió de la sala enfadado, era increíble que el ministerio de magia búlgaro se estuviera planteando seriamente no hacer nada por ayudar, algo insensato, pues por lo que recordaba del torneo de los tres magos, ese Lord Voldemort no era alguien al que ignorar.

¿Cómo estarían los integrantes de la orden del Fénix?, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de nadie, la última había sido de Fleur, la cual le había escrito invitándolo a su boda con un Inglés pelirrojo de apellido Weasley.

¿Estaría ella bien?, ¿dónde vivirían ellos en Inglaterra o en Francia?, ¿Estaría el ministerio Francés también debatiendo en esos momentos si ayudar a los Ingleses o no?, ¿Y el resto de ministerios?, solo esperaba que no tardasen mucho en decidirse, pues quizás sería demasiado tarde cuando quisiera actuar, ya fuese a favor o en contra.

De lo que sí estaba muy seguro, era que si no hacían nada de nada, lo lamentarían el resto de sus días.

Él no pensaba esperar, pues no deseaba quedarse en el grupo de personas que se lamentaría por no haber hecho lo debido. Partiría para casa de su amiga Granger ese mismo día.

"_**OPV"**_

-Cuidado, ¡apártate de ahí Bill.!

El grito provino de Fleur, la cual empujó a su esposo quedando ella a merced de los cables que volaban por encima de ella. Se pegó al suelo mientras evitaba ser rozada por los mismos, evidentemente la chica estaba en pánico y había olvidado que podía desaparecerse o deshacerse de esos cables electrificados.

Fleur lloraba, a la par que intentaba evitar que uno de los enloquecidos cables le dieran, desesperada gritó:

-Sal de ahí Fleur, desaparece.

-No puedo.

Le regresó esta, vio como rodaba sobre sí misma y abrió los ojos alarmada, Fleur acababa de caer sobre un charco de agua y uno de los cables volaba enloquecido hacía ella, mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza el vientre y cerraba los ojos:

-FLEUR.

El grito de Bill, obligó a todos a prestar atención a la escena, para sorpresa de todos, quien apareció a su lado para protegerla no era más que el rubio platino.

El maldito mejor amigo de Potter, este había acudido al ataque en cuanto pidieron voluntarios, no sabía la razón, pero aparentaba ser el que más deseaba estar allí.

Furioso y al parecer crispado de los nervios, agitó su barita violentamente y convirtió los peligrosos cables en simples cuerdas. Agarró de uno de los brazos a la rubia y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, corrió hasta ellos:

-¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando?, si vienes a luchar procura servir para algo y no estorbar, maldita sea, mejor lárgate sino sirves para ver esto y te vas a bloquear cada vez que estés en peligro.

-No es nada de eso, maldita sea, no tenía miedo.

-¿No?, por tu aspecto nadie lo diría, ¿acaso no te fijaste en que gritabas y llorabas como una loca asustada?

-¿Qué más querías que hiciera?

-¿Desaparecerte?, creo recordar que tienes edad suficiente para hacer esto, así que no me vengas con…

-No podía hacerlo, y no era por miedo.

El rubio la fulminó con la mirada molesto, ella se fijó que Fleur seguía con ambas manos sobre su vientre y abrió los ojos alarmada:

-Estás embarazada.

Esa afirmación se ganó la mirada de ambos sobre ella, Draco la miraba asustado y ella bajó la mirada hasta su vientre y seguidamente formó una triste sonrisa en su rostro:

-¿TU ESTÁS LOCA?

El rubio ahora parecía más que furioso, enloquecido, el grito que pegó las pilló a ambas por sorpresa pero más cuando sin esperar un segundo, conjuró un objeto y sin decir nada agarró a Fleur del brazo con fuerza y le entregó el mismo:

-Te largas ya de aquí, Portus.

No dio tiempo a más, Fleur desapareció de allí siendo trasportada a algún lugar sin que ella o Fleur pudieran articular una sola palabra:

-¿A dónde la has mandado?

Preguntó incrédula.

-A casa de mi tío, ¿A dónde más?

-Pero…

-¿Preferías tenerla aquí?, ya tenemos bastante cuidando de nuestros propios pellejos, no cuidaré del de nadie más.

No había terminado de decir esas palabras, cuando alguien cogió a este del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó furioso:

-¿Qué crees que has hecho miserable Malfoy?

Este luchó contra él, y como pudo inquirió:

-Salvarle el culo a tu maldito bastardo, Weasley.

Esas palabras paralizaron a Bill de golpe, quien soltó a este:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Su hermano la miró fijamente y ella susurró:

-Bill, Fleur está embarazada, por eso no se desaparecía.

-Eso es, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada?

No supo que responder a sus palabras por lo que negó, no obstante su momento de tregua llegó a su fin, una nueva explosión se hizo escuchar, iluminando el oscuro cielo con luces rojas y anaranjadas.

Un grito rompió el recién establecido silencio, un grito que hizo al rubio girarse rápidamente y gritar un nombre que cortó todo:

-PANSY.

"_**OPV"**_

No era amor, él sabía que no lo era, era un sentimiento diferente, uno que no quería analizar, le estaba infinitamente agradecido por todo lo que ella había hecho, vale que no en esa realidad, pero sí en la que él recordaba como suya. Esa muchacha, había dado hasta su vida, intercambiándola por la suya propia.

En cuanto le habían dicho donde se había producido el ataque, no lo dudo un segundo, agarró su varita y se puso en pie, si ella estaba en esa realidad con vida, seguiría así. No pensaba perderla por segunda vez, menos ahora que sí que podía hacer algo por ella.

Pero al llegar allí, se dio cuenta de que su misión no sería tan sencilla, ¿por qué se había juntado con toda esa panda de ilusos?, por culpa de eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no quería ser.

Su maldito propósito al ir allí, era solo uno, encontrar a Pansy y sacarla de allí, lo demás no importaba en absoluto, mucho menos si lo que veía le parecía lo correcto, ahora había llegado la hora de que esos inútiles e ineptos de los muggles, aquellos que habían tenido la osadía de creerlos a ellos abominaciones, pagaran todo lo que habían hecho.

Pero en su carrera hasta la casa de Pansy, se había encontrado con varios escenarios que no le habían agradado, pues si bien era cierto que los muggles debían pagar, e incluso los sangre sucia por atreverse a creerse parte de ellos, ¿qué culpa podían tener unos niños que aún ni habían dado sus primeros pasos?, ¿cómo quedarse mirando cuando un malnacido que se hacía llamar mortífago, estaba intentando sobrepasarse con una muchacha?

Creyendo que nada de eso se debía consentir, había intervenido en todo lo que había encontrado en su carrera hasta la casa del fondo del pueblo. Incluso había ayudado a la mujer del mayor de los Weasley, vale que eso se había debido a otra razón, otra que aún no estaba preparado para admitir.

No obstante, y tras alejar a esta de allí, el miedo lo había embargado, sobre todo, al darse cuenta de que quizás, había perdido demasiado tiempo con esas gilipolleces, y ahora había puesto en peligro, lo que precisamente estaba deseoso de salvar y proteger.

Por primera vez, creyó entender la impotencia que Potter tendría que haber sentido en su quinto año, cuando él y sus estúpidos amigos se habían enfrentado a su padre en el ministerio de magia.

No era fácil, saber que alguien al que estimabas se encontraba quizás a punto de expirar su último suspiro.

Sin prestar atención a nada más, corrió todo lo que pudo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos que tanto deseaba acallar.

Al llegar se desesperó aún más, todo a su alrededor estaba devastado, buscó con insistencia por todas partes, parecía un loco repasando todos los rincones, hasta que escuchó un tenue llanto:

-¿Pansy?

El llanto se detuvo por unos instantes, y después retomó con mayor fuerza, incluso escuchó fuertes golpes, corrió al lugar de donde provenían los mismos:

-PANSY, ¿PANSY, ME OYES?

Su voz resonó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de quienes había en los alrededores, ocasionando que varios hechizos volaran en su dirección, como pudo esquivó los mismos, agachándose, girando, revolcándose en el suelo, e incluso hizo un gran tramo arrastrándose como una vil serpiente.

Llegó a donde se escuchaban los golpes y se encontró con una viga que estaba sobre un coche, aplastado gran parte de la parte delantera del mismo. Pansy, se encontraba atrapada entre la carrocería del coche y el asiento.

Al reconocerlo esta comenzó a llorar desesperada y a decir su nombre, pero él no la oía, sus ojos solo veían el charco de sangre que había alrededor de ella. Sintió miedo de que en esa realidad, en lugar de saber que había muerto, se le mostrara como esta moría sin poder ayudarla.

Desesperado intentó con sus propias manos levantar la enorme biga de hierro, sin éxito alguno:

-Maldita sea, muévete barra inútil.

Volvió a intentar levantarla, no una sino dos, y hasta tres veces, incluso se clavó un hierro que sobresalía de la misma en la palma de la mano, pero ni notó el dolor que eso le produjo, estaba demasiado asustado y con demasiada adrenalina en el cuerpo como para notar nada que no fuera el estado de Pansy.

Esta desde donde estaba seguía llorando y gimiendo de dolor.

-Maldita sea. –impotente, se dejó caer al suelo tras intentarlo una vez más.

-Déjalo Draco, es imposible.

La voz de Pansy, había comenzado a ser baja y sin fuerza, asustado corrió hasta ella:

-No, tiene que haber una manera, ya verás la encontraremos, alguien nos ayudará, tienes que aguantar Pansy, ¿me oyes?, debes estar al pendiente de mí, ¿vale?, ya sabes lo que me gusta ser el centro de atención, así que no puedes negarte.

Eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Pansy, quién alargó su mano a través de la ventanilla rota y la acercó a su rostro, con impaciencia, cogió su mano entre las suyas:

-Venga, dime algo, cuéntame, ¿cómo es que estás dentro de un trasto de estos?

Pansy, rio de nuevo ante su tono de voz cargado de desaprobación:

-Mis tíos querían que fuera con ellos de compras.

-Te tengo dicho que no me gusta que andes con esos muggles.

Dijo irritado, Pansy solo sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a cerrar los ojos:

-No, hey, venga, vamos, sigue hablando, ¿qué se supone que ibas a comprar?, Pansy, PANSY.

- Wingardium Leviosa.

Entre asombrado y sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido, vio como la viga de hierro comenzaba a alzarse lentamente, asombrado se giró a mirar quien había dicho el hechizo y se encontró con la pelirroja menor, esta parecía sumamente concentrada y era evidente que el hechizo le estaba costando horrores, al ver que este no se movía ni dejaba de mirarla inquirió:

-¿Qué demonios haces?, no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerla, sácala de ahí.

Salió de su sorpresa y dejó de dudar, con todas sus fuerzas tiró de la puerta que separaba a Pansy de él, al hacer eso se encontró con que las piernas de Pansy estaban atrapadas completamente.

-No, o venga ya. Mierda.

-RÁPIDO.

Escuchó que decía la pelirroja, desesperado intentó encontrar una maldita forma de sacarla de ahí, y solo se le ocurrió una, con su varita, apuntó el asiento de Pansy:

-Reducio.

En cuanto el asiento comenzó a menguar, el grito de dolor de Pansy llenó todo, el dolor fue tal, que Pansy cayó desmayada en el acto, en cuanto el asiento se redujo lo suficiente, cogió a Pansy entre sus brazos, y justo a tiempo la sacó de allí.

En cuanto él y Pansy cayeron al suelo, la viga que la Weasley había mantenido en alto cayó pesadamente sobre el coche, para horror de él y la pelirroja, este comenzó a arder, ambos a la vez se miraron:

-El motor.

-La gasolina.

En un mudo pacto, ambos sostuvieron a Pansy y sin más se desaparecieron en el lugar, el coche estalló segundos después.

Los tres aparecieron en mitad de la calle Grinmauld Place.

-Tenemos que llevarla cuanto antes a San Mungo.

Escuchó que decía la pelirroja, la miró seriamente:

-¿Estás loca?, ¿quieres que la maten?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-San Mungo no es seguro, allí cualquiera puede acabar con su vida.

La Weasley lo miró por unos instantes y luego suspiró:

-En el cuartel morirá.

-Eso no.

La pelirroja lo miró por unos instantes y seguidamente miró a Pansy:

-Está perdiendo demasiada sangre, sino la llevamos a algún lugar, morirá desangrada.

-Dame soluciones, no malditas predicciones.

La Weasley lo miró molesta por su tono:

-Cerca de aquí hay un hospital muggle, allí seguramente podrán atenderla.

No muy convencido accedió a ello, era eso o perderla, y esa opción no estaba entre las posibles:

-Pues guíame.

Inquirió poniéndose en pie cargando con ella, toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada, pero no prestó atención, más por lo que eso podía significar que por otra cosa. Se acercó a esta, de manera que la respiración de ella le diera en la mejilla, para asegurarse de que seguía con él.

-Aguanta Pansy, tienes que seguir conmigo.

Estaba tan al pendiente de la pelinegra, que se perdió la mirada que la pelirroja le dedicó.

"_**OPV"**_

Se sentía realmente estúpido, ¿cómo había podido pensar por una milésima de segundo que si se entregaba este se detendría?

Era evidente que eso no sucedería, el miserable solo lo quería tener vigilado mientras hacía de las suyas, ¿cómo estaría yendo todo?, deseaba que este hubiese entrado en razón. Si Voldemort metía al mundo muggle en la guerra, todo podría convertirse en un caos.

Voldemort, no conocía a los muggles, solo la parte oscura de ellos, y ni siquiera esa la conocía del todo,

-¿No crees que ya has descansado suficiente?

Escuchar esa voz allí lo descolocó por completo, levantó la vista y se encontró con Sirius apoyado frente a la pared que había ante los barrotes de su celda.

-¿Qué…?, ¿Sirius?, ¿cómo sabías donde estaba?

-¿Recuerdas el colgante que te regalé?

Este se sacó un colgante igual al que le había dado y lo rozó, para su sorpresa en el colgante aparecieron dos palabras:

Harry Azkaban.

-Eso es…

-Ya me dirás lo que te parece, ahora sal del camino. Reducto.

Casi no le dio tiempo a taparse antes de que la pared de piedra saliera volando, cuando miró de regreso a Sirius, este tenía una varita en sus manos:

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Por lo visto no es tan listo, creyó que no te encontraríamos aquí y dejó solo a Carrows por estos lares.

Lo miró no muy convencido, y sin añadir nada más le lanzó la varita a las manos:

-Andando, que tenemos prisa, el resto ya ha sacado a la gente de aquí, ahora es nuestro turno de salir y hacer mil pedazos este lugar. Además, hay un mundo ahí fuera que precisa de nosotros.

-No podremos hacer mucho Sirius, Está decidido a terminar con el mundo muggle y someterlo a sus deseos.

-Bien, ese es su propósito, el nuestro es impedírselo, ¿quién crees que tiene mayor determinación?

Miró a Sirius fijamente, ¿tenía él realmente la fuerza para todo lo que se presentaba ante ellos?

Se puso en pie lentamente y suspirando miró su varita, si no la tenía, lo mejor era hacer creer que sí, o encontrarla.

-Vamos.

Sin decirse nada más uno al otro, él salió de la celda que ocupaba y Sirius lo siguió de cerca, en la puerta se encontró con Bill Weasley y Tonks, esta le tendió una escoba con una sonrisa en los labios:

-¿Vamos a patear unos cuantos traseros?

Respondió a su sonrisa y cogió la varita:

-Apuesto a que pateo más traseros enmascarados que tú.

-¿Es eso un reto Potter?

Sonrió a su pregunta en respuesta, y esta se acercó a él:

-Muy bien, acepto, no lo lamentes después. Quiero una recompensa acorde con el esfuerzo Potter, y no soy fácil de contentar.

Sin más subió a su escoba y pateó el suelo, Sirius carraspeó y negó, para seguirla de cerca, él no muy seguro de haber entendido lo que esta había querido decir, pateó a su vez el suelo y salió tras ellos, era hora de actuar.

"_**OPV"**_

"No se sabe con exactitud qué clase de armas está utilizando el enemigo, pero está claro que son armas muy sofisticadas y de alta tecnología, los diferentes gobiernos, se preguntan de dónde han salido armas que son capaces de matar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Varios ciudadanos aseguran haber visto a varias de esas personas desaparecer ante sus narices, incluso levantar objetos sin tocarlos.

Para este fenómeno en especial, tenemos imágenes que fueron captadas por un vídeo aficionado, tengan en cuenta la situación en la que este se encontraba."

En la pantalla del bar y ante la atónita mirada de todos los que se encontraban tomando algo, apareció la figura de una muchacha pelirroja que no tendría más de dieciséis años, que apuntaba con un palo hacía una viga de hierro y como esta se elevaba poco a poco en el aire.

Seguidamente un joven rubio apuntaba con otra cosa similar al coche que había bajo la viga y sacaba del coche a una tercera.

La viga cayó de nuevo contra el coche, y para horror de los espectadores, este estalló en llamas, debido a la explosión sufrida, se cortó la grabación en el acto.

Miró a su madre de reojo y la vio temblar, y que lo miraba de regreso:

-Son amigos de mi tía.

Su madre asintió a sus palabras susurradas y se bebió el vaso de licor que llevaba mareando desde hacía media hora, el rato que llevaban allí metidos, tras conducir durante varias horas, su madre le había pedido que parara para ir al baño y para comer algo.

Aunque solo había ido al baño y había pedido un vaso de licor, ninguno había podido probar bocado.

-Tenemos que irnos, no podemos detenernos.

Escuchó que ella decía.

-¿Por qué?

-Vendrán por nosotros hijo, ya lo hicieron una vez, no sé qué quieren de mi hermana y su hijo, pero es evidente que desean algo, y para cogerlos a ellos, vendrán tras nosotros.

Miró la televisión una vez más, y suspiró, dudaba que ya solo los buscasen a ellos, lo que la tele trasmitía era más bien un ataque a toda Inglaterra, más que algo personal.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos madre?, según eso, varias de las grandes ciudades han sido arrasadas.

Su madre negó y metió su cabeza entre sus manos:

-No lo sé Dud, no lo sé, tú padre sabría qué hacer, donde ir.

-Pero él no está, y no es momento para esto. Tienes que seguir, no pienso perderte a ti también.

Sacó una cantidad de dinero y lo puso en la barra, sin decir nada cogió a su madre del brazo y la obligó a levantarse y caminar, al llegar donde el coche, se decidió por coger un mapa en la gasolinera.

-Ahora vuelvo, espérame dentro del coche.

Compró un mapa e intentó recordar lo que el telediario había dicho, fue señalando en el mapa las ciudades que habían nombrado, aquellas donde se habían presenciado cosas sumamente extrañas e inexplicables.

Una vez señaladas, le preguntó al tipo que le había vendido el mapa, que le señalara el lugar donde se encontraban exactamente, este cogió el mapa y tras mirarlo unos segundos suspiró y señaló una carretera.

Tras marcarla, agradeció al tipo y se fue al coche, una vez dentro, miró el lugar marcado y buscó la ciudad o el pueblo más cercanos.

Tras observar el mapa un buen rato calculó que aún le quedaban unas horas de viaje, miró a su madre:

-He comprado esto en la gasolinera, me ha dicho que sirven para el mareo, pero que te hacen dormirte, creo que sería bueno que descansaras algo.

Su madre miró como ida la caja de pastillas que le tendía, en lugar de cogerlas, volvió a fijar su mirada al frente, suspiró y dejó la caja en la guantera del coche, donde ella pudiera cogerlas si así lo deseaba, arrancó el coche y volvieron a la carretera, su madre no tardó en encender la radio, y la voz del locutor inundó el coche, llenando el ambiente de todos los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo.

"_**OPV"  
**_

—Esto es un infierno.

-¿Cuántos están con vida?

Intercambiaron una mirada cargada de miedo y escuchó como Lily decía:

-¿Qué ha poseído a Voldemort para hacer esta locura?

-El odio.

Respondió sin inmutarse, a la par que una fábrica estallaba en llamas, sin duda un hechizo incendiario.

Todos a una se giraron a mirar el lugar sin poder creerse aun lo que veían, era la quinta ciudad a la que acudían y una vez más llegaban tarde para ayudar, no recordaba que Voldemort y los suyos tuvieran todo esto en mente, había pasado tanto tiempo en manos de estos, que creía saber lo que se proponían, no obstante, nunca había escuchado nada sobre aquellas masacres que estaban presenciando.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-¿Acaso se puede hacer algo?, maldita sea, esto es una locura, no podemos anticipar sus movimientos, es un juego de azar, lanzamos los dados y nunca acertamos.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Harry, Sirius y Tonks?

Escuchó que preguntaba James cansado, Lily miró a su esposo y negó, este la miró a ella, y a su vez negó. Desde que Sirius y Tonks, habían ido a liberar a Potter de Azkaban, no tenían noticias de ninguno de ellos, ¿estaría Sirius bien?, deseaba creer que así era.

¿Y cómo estarían Bill, Fleur, Ginny y Draco?, no estaba muy segura de que el separarse hubiese sido la mejor de las ideas, era cierto que así cubrían mayor terreno, pero también, que quien acertase en la ciudad en la que Voldemort se encontraba, acabaría muerto.

Solo podía rogar porque ese grupo no fuera el de Sirius, aunque algo en su interior le decía que si alguno podía sobrevivir a un encuentro directo con este, era precisamente el grupo conformado por esos tres.

Miró el cielo oscurecido, y luego a su alrededor, seguramente en más de la mita de Inglaterra, esa noche no sería oscura, sino que estaría iluminada por enormes hogueras formadas por viviendas de centenares de muggles.

¿Cuánto duraría esa locura?, ¿Cuántos muggles habían muerto ya?, ¿cuántos más morirían?, tenían que buscar la manera de terminar con Voldemort, debía existir un modo, ¿pero cuál?

_**Pues hasta aquí este cap, nos vemos pronto, ahora solo me queda deciros, a aquellos que no leéis El Primer caballero, que ME PUBLICAN MI SEGUNDA NOVELA, jejeje, ya or iré contando más detalles, nos vemos pronto ;)**_


	18. El lado más oscuro de la Guerra

_**Hola a todos, aquí tenéis el nuevo cap, DRYS Gracias por seguir ahí siempre ;)**_

_**Espero disfrutéis de este cap, y si es posible dejad opinión, un solo reviews en los tres últimos caps, sé que tardo un poco en publicar, pero no sabéis lo que deprime.**_

_**Juro que yo intento actualizar antes, espero que este cap os guste lo suficiente como para querer maldecirme o darme una opinión al respecto.**_

_**Sé que los anteriores han sido algo flojos, pero la cosa va mejorando.**_

_**17º El lado más oscuro de la Guerra.**_

Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco. Corría todo lo que podía y parecía que no era suficiente. Miró hacia atrás para ver como de rápido iba quien lo acompañaba y bufó frustrado al verla respirar con suma agitación y casi resbalar, incapaz de dar un paso más.

Sin dejar de correr se giró para ver a sus perseguidores, abrió los ojos alarmado:

—Corre, maldita sea te van a alcanzar. —Ella lo miró asustada, e iba a girarse: —NO, Solo mírame a mí, corre, vamos venga.

—Vete, venga tienes que escapar.

—Realmente estás loca si piensas que te dejaré aquí.

Sus palabras la hicieron mirarlo sorprendida, él se irritó más, ¿aún y tras siete meses seguía sin conocerlo?, al ver que se había quedado como perdida en sus pensamientos, corrió en su dirección, agarró una de sus manos y tiró de ella.

Cogidos de la mano emprendieron una carrera más desesperada.

—Venga, un poco más y llegaremos al claro.

—No sé si pueda conseguirlo, estoy muy cansada.

—Lo sé, créeme yo no estoy mejor que tú. Pero si tú caes, yo caigo contigo.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto Harry?

La escuchó preguntar, él la miró unos instantes sin dejar de correr, ¿qué cómo?, tenía una respuesta fácil, por culpa de un maldito loco y necio.

Ante ellos se presentó el claro, sonrió y sintió el brillo de la esperanza en su interior, tenían que conseguirlo.

—Un poco más.

Su último esfuerzo se vio recompensado, ambos entraron en el claro juntos y cogidos de la mano, sin esperar un segundo y agarrando a esta con fuerza contra él, pues aún no sabía desaparecerse, los desapareció a ambos.

En cuanto sintió nuevamente el suelo bajo sus pies, cayó junto con ella al suelo, con ambas respiraciones agitadas y con un cansancio extremo en cada una de sus extremidades.

—No es justo Harry, nada de esto es justo.

La acercó a él y colocando su mano en su cabello, le acarició el mismo:

—Lo sé, realmente sé que nada de esto es justo, pero no podemos esperar otra cosa.

—Nosotros solo queríamos ayudarles, ¿esa es su forma de agradecernos?

Se separó de su pecho y sus ojos se encontraron con los plateados de ellas:

—Nos temen, Voldemort les ha enseñado nuestro lado más oscuro, ahora ellos muestran el suyo propio. No podemos esperar cordialidad y mucho menos refugio, para ellos todos nosotros somos su mayor miedo hecho realidad.

Gente que puede matar sin arma alguna, con simples palabras, que pueden conseguir que sus más allegados se conviertan en marionetas sin consciencia propia, seres que utilizamos a sus seres queridos muertos para utilizarlos como armas.

—Pero nosotros no, nunca haríamos nada tan atroz.

—¿Y cómo quieres que ellos lo sepan?, solo han visto esa cara, y no están dispuestos a dejarnos mostrar otra, al menos no de momento.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Miró a su alrededor:

—Las afueras de Hosmeade, así que venga pequeña, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Deja de llamarme pequeña Harry.

Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y la ayudó a incorporarse, un mechón de su cabello resbaló por su rostro, con cuidado este lo atrapó y se lo colocó de nuevo tras la oreja.

—Necesitas un buen lavado de cabello.

—Calla, si mi madre viera mi cabello en estos momentos me mataría.

Respondió ella a su vez apartando su mano, tras mirar a su alrededor, juntos decidieron emprender la marcha:

— ¿Recuerdas mucho a tú madre?

Le preguntó mientras emprendían el camino. Ella tardó en contestar:

—Tengo un recuerdo muy vivo, mi padre siempre se dedicó a hablarme de ella y a contarme infinidad de cosas sobre ella, pero mi mente solo recuerda el día que todo estalló.

La última mirada que ella me dedicó se quedó grabada en mi mente como a fuego.

Este asintió a sus palabras:

—¿Sabes?, yo no recordaba nada, solo un resplandor verde, desde que tengo memoria, lo único que recuerdo de ese momento, fue un resplandor verde. Después no hubo nada más, y ahora, estar a diario a su lado, verlos, saber cómo hubiera sido mi vida si ellos estuviesen conmigo. Realmente no puedo creerme en lo que me habría convertido.

—Y sin embargo mírate, aquí estás, rodeado de esas personas a las que habías perdido y teniendo una segunda oportunidad.

—¿A qué coste?, ¿cuántas vidas he sesgado para obtener algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado a no tener?, Cada vez que veo a Ginny a la cara, me siento un maldito indeseable, he destrozado todo lo que ella ama, he ocasionado que todos tengan una vida miserable.

Nunca debí hacer ese maldito viaje, nunca.

—Ya no sirve de nada lamentarse Harry, ahora solo puedes vivir lo que tienes e intentar enmendar algo. Nadie te culpa por las elecciones que hicieron los Weasley, pues nadie es consciente de que esta no es la realidad que debía ser.

—Ron lo hará, él me odiará, es extraño que aún no haya dicho o hecho nada, pero te aseguro que llegará el momento en que todo estallará. Un día me recriminará nuestra estupidez y me culpará de sus pérdidas.

—En todo caso sería culpa de ambos, él te ofreció el gira-tiempo, él te dijo que fuerais.

—Pero yo intervine, yo lo cambié todo, yo…

—TÚ, Maldita sea, tú defendiste lo tuyo, ¿quién en su sano juicio sería un espectador mudo de la muerte de un ser amado?, Harry, es cierto que nunca debisteis hacer ese viaje, pero también es cierto que nunca te reprocharía que una vez conseguido hacerlo, no cambiases el pasado.

No podías saber que sería peor, que con ello conseguirías un negro futuro. Sin embargo ese fue el resultado, bien, pues ahora es tú deber enmendar ese error.

No puedes volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas, pero puedes ayudar a tener un futuro mejor, a que todos tengan una esperanza viva. Y ahora ya no solo puedes ser un signo para los magos Harry, ahora vamos a precisar llegar más allá.

La miró sin comprender, esta tan solo se encogió de hombros:

—Todos los magos creen que tú serás quien los libre de Voldemort, extenderemos esa creencia hasta el mundo muggel, ellos precisan saber que hay alguien que lucha contra lo que les está pasando.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi revista y la que creó Tonks, ha servido para llegar a todo el mundo mágico, tanto de aquí como de fuera, gracias a Fleur, toda Francia recibe los mismos y gracias a Krum, Bulgaria también.

Colin nos ha ayudado mucho a extenderlos por España, y casi toda Europa.

Y ahora Dean y Seamus están entrando de contrabando periódicos en Salen, es cuestión de tiempo que todos los magos sepan de ti.

Pero ya no solo ellos están en peligro, ahora no solo ellos necesitan saber que hay dos bandos en esta guerra, no quiero temer encontrarme con un muggel Harry. Ellos deben saber que existe la orden, que hay alguien que se enfrenta a Voldemort y esos magos oscuros.

—No estoy muy seguro de querer ser el símbolo de toda esa gente Luna, eso es una responsabilidad demasiado grande, ya lo era ser del mundo mágico, ahora deseas que sea de todo el mundo en sí.

Ese peso sobre mis hombros es demasiado.

—No lo es, porque puedes soportarlo, y si crees que no es el caso, tienes muchas manos dispuestas a ofrecerse para sostenerte.

Miró a Luna durante unos instantes, nunca se imaginó que esa pequeña y escuálida soñadora de ideas estrafalarias y pensamientos tan alocados, guardaría tal fuerza de convicción en su interior, pero desde que había aparecido en ese futuro, ella era la única constante.

Se había convertido en su apoyo y amiga, Ginny al menos ahora lo tomaba en cuenta y Draco se la pasaba ayudando en los ataques, estaba furioso y había veces que había tenido que pararlo, pues enloquecía hasta el extremo de no medir sus acciones, era bueno, maldita sea, era muy bueno, pero el mortifago que le habían inculcado aparecía en las batallas.

Ginny le había manifestado que el estado del rubio se debía a que Pansy, estaba en un hospital muggel internada, tras encontrarla hacía siete meses, había caído en coma. Los médicos no parecían muy optimistas al respecto de su recuperación e incluso habían tocado el tema de desenchufarla.

Ese día Draco regresó al cuartel ebrio y maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a él.

Habían acabado con varita en mano y lanzándose palabras nada amables, Sirius resolvió el asunto asestándole al rubio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó cao en cuestión de segundos.

Ginny se encontraba en una esquina observando todo y parecía igual de perdida que el rubio, más ella no había bebido, cuando Sirius subió a Malfoy al cuarto, él se encaró a Ginny.

Tras unas palabras con ella, esta le reveló lo que los médicos habían dicho, su madre se ofreció a visitar a Pansy como medimaga y así ver si había alguna posibilidad para ella gracias a la magia.

El veredicto fue claro, la magia de Pansy la ataba a la vida, pero el hilo de la misma era muy débil, Pansy no parecía desear vivir. Draco no quiso atender a razones y los mandó a todos al diablo.

Por su parte, su Padre y Sirius se habían tomado muy enserio su responsabilidad de adiestrar a todo mago que callera en sus manos menor de diecisiete años, y si había alguno de mayor edad también.

Ninguno caería sin luchar con todo lo que tenían antes.

O eso le había asegurado su padre.

—¿Harry me estás escuchando?

Centró su atención en la chica y gruñó por lo bajo:

—No lo sé Luna, no estoy seguro de esto, yo…

—Luego lo hablamos, ya hemos llegado a Hosmeade y mejor estar con todos nuestros sentidos alerta, no quiero tener sorpresas.

Se suponía que Hosmeade era territorio de la orden, pero llevaban una buena temporada sin noticias de Rousmerta, es por ello que no podían confiarse ni un poquito con respecto a ese asunto.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas y las afianzaron en sus manos, sus pasos eran cautelosos y silenciosos, por algún motivo sintió un mal presentimiento, había algo en el ambiente que no le agradaba para nada.

Llegaron a la primera casa y juntos se apoyaron en la pared de la misma, se miraron y Harry se decidió por asomarse, en ese momento se maldijo por no haber cogido su capa de invisibilidad, sin duda esta sería ideal en esos momentos.

Aunque la verdad era que no habría podido cogerla, Hermione y Sirius la tenían en su poder, ellos habían tenido que ingresar a San Mungo para conseguir pociones curativas y de todas las que pudieran precisar, vendas, jeringuillas y otras muchas cosas que se les habían agotado.

Esos siete meses habían sido un infierno, y pese a que aún habían una brecha grande entre el mundo muggle y el mágico, no dudaban en que en breves este se desvanecería por completo.

Harry era consciente de que Voldemort estaba planeando algo lo suficientemente gordo como para haberse tomado unos días de descanso. Y eso sin duda no era un buen presagio lo que lo llevaba a temerse lo peor.

-¿Ves algo?

-No hay ni un alma.

Susurró en respuesta a la pregunta de Luna, esta se acercó a mirar a su vez y la vio fruncir el ceño:

-¿Qué habrá pasado?

Negó sin saber que decirle, ambos salieron de donde se encontraban y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Hosmeade, ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, Hosmeade, más que un pueblo mágico, parecía ahora un pueblo fantasma.

Escucharon un pequeño ruido proveniente de un callejón y se giraron con varitas en alto, pero solo un gato salió corriendo del lugar asustado:

-Esto es muy raro.

Escuchó que decía Luna entre extrañada y asustada:

-Demasiado, ven, vamos a acercarnos a las tres escobas.

Cogió a esta de la mano y tiró de ella, Luna sin dejar de mirar al callejón caminó tras él, al llegar a las tres escobas ambos se quedaron congelados en el lugar.

El local que siempre los recibía animado y cargado de vida en todas y cada una de sus visitas, se encontraba oscuro y completamente cerrado, pero lo más extraño era que Harry y Luna vieron que aparentemente había sido quemado por completo.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento, cuando vio que Luna daba un paso para acercarse al local la detuvo cogiendo su brazo y deteniendo su avance:

-¿Qué…?

Negó:

-No abras, no lo hagas Luna, nada bueno nos espera en su interior.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que estemos dentro.

Se soltó de su agarre y decidida tiró de la puerta, esta se abrió, más Luna se quedó con esta en la mano, aunque no la sostuvo por mucho tiempo, pues la soltó horrorizada al ver lo que había en el interior de las tres escobas.

La vio ahogar un grito y apartar la mirada.

Luna se alejó y vomitó, por su parte sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de la grotesca escena ante él, ¿qué demonios había hecho?

Las tres escobas había sido incendiado sí, pero no había dejado de existir solo, el local parecía haber ardido en uno de sus mejores días, pues en el interior del mismo había decenas de cadáveres quemados.

El olor llegó hasta su nariz y era tan nauseabundo que una arcada lo obligó a taparse la nariz y la boca. La imagen ya era lo bastante horrenda, pero el olor lo dejó mareado.

¿Cómo había podido Voldemort hacer semejante cosa?, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?, sin duda hay había varios sangre puras, y sin duda eso no era una buena publicidad para él, maldita sea, ¿qué se proponía con esas atrocidades?

¿Cómo había conseguido Voldemort encerrar a tantos magos en un lugar así y quemarlos a todos?, ¿por qué no había revelado tal atrocidad?, era evidente que habían pasado días desde que eso había pasado, ¿por qué no decirlo?

-Harry, mira esto.

La voz de Luna le hizo comprender que no le iba a gustar lo que quería que viera, pensó en si reusarse a verlo, pero su otra opción era cerrar los ojos y desaparecer de allí.

Se giró a mirar lo que Luna veía entre asustada y asqueada para quedarse congelado en el lugar.

En letras de colores, como si se tratara de una pintada al más puro estilo muggle traía escrito en la pared de enfrente de las tres escobas:

"LOS DEMONIOS SOLO CON FUEGO SERÁN ERRADICADOS DE LA TIERRA"

-¿Qué significa esto?, Nunca había visto escrito esto en ninguna parte, Voldemort no usa ese lenguaje.

Dio un paso atrás y al respirar hondo, pues sentía que le faltaba la respiración, no pudo soportar el olor y tras eso las náuseas se hicieron incontrolables, se apoyó en una de las paredes y vomitó, echó todo lo que tenía en el estómago, hasta que sintió la bilis y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada más.

Pero su cuerpo se negaba a creer que era así y las arcadas seguían. Sintió a Luna a su lado y cuando notó la mano de esta en su mejilla, se percató de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó la pared ante él:

-Esto no lo ha hecho Voldemort, ni ningún mortifago, esto es cosa de Muggles.

Cuando miró a Luna y vio la palidez en su rostro, se limpió la boca, debían largarse de allí, tenían que avisar a la orden, debían hacer algo:

-¿Cómo entraron los muggles al pueblo?, se supone que para ellos esto serían ruinas, o incluso que no podrían entrar, ¿cómo lo hicieron?

-Esas protecciones desaparecieron en el momento en que el ministerio cayó.

Sorprendidos y asustados levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron a quien acababa de hablar.

Harry se sorprendió al ver quien era y Luna inquirió:

-¿Ludovic Bagman?

-Dejémoslo en Ludo, ¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí?

-Pertenecemos a la orden, él es Harry Potter y yo soy Luna Lovegood.

Presentó Luna mientras Bagman ahora lo miraba a él fijamente, Harry por su parte miraba sus ropas, la túnica de este estaba quemada y bastante sucia, él incluso parecía un mendigo:

-Así que el gran Harry Potter se ha dignado a venir a Hosmeade, bien podrías haber aparecido cuando eras necesario, aunque claro, eso habría supuesto algo de valor, de lo que creo careces.

Luna lo miró furiosa, e iba a recriminar algo pero la detuvo:

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿por qué estás por aquí?, ¿cómo sobreviste a esto?

-Hiciste bien en suponer que esto fue obra de muggles, esos despreciables llegaron en un grupo, quisimos hacerlos entender que no tenían que temer nada, pero con ellos iban algunos magos, algunos hijos de muggles.

Esos indeseables desarmaron a todos en el pueblo, algunos pudimos escapar y escondernos en cabeza de puerco, pero los que no lo consiguieron fueron llevados a las tres escobas.

Rosumerta intentó luchar y enfrentarse a estos y acabó muerta la primera, sin duda contó con suerte.

Esos incultos indeseables, tenían la creencia de que la quema era la única forma de acabar con nosotros, evidentemente los sangre sucia incentivaron esa idea, y avivaron el fuego que esos indeseables muggles provocaron.

-No hables así, ellos tienen mi…

-CALLATE, NO LOS DEFIENDAS, NO TE ATREVAS. –La furia de Bagman los dejó a ambos en silencio, este se acercó a él, alzó su varita, más no pensaba usarla y este no pareció notar su movimiento, pues aun así lo cogió de la camisa y lo encaró, el olor a wisky le pegó de lleno cuando este añadió: -Tú no estabas aquí escuchando los gritos y viendo impotente como quemaban casas con gente dentro, oliendo a carne quemada mezclada con el olor de tus propias secreciones, sintiendo un mierda acojonado mientras intentas excluir de tu mente los gritos y llantos de esas personas inocentes.

No presenciaste como celebraban y reían mientras ellos gritaban.

Cuando Bagman lo soltó cayó de culo al suelo, no se había percatado de que este lo había levantado del suelo, Luna los miraba horrorizada:

-No es posible que algunos magos estén ayudando a semejante atrocidad.

-Magos no, niña, sangres sucias, esos indeseables eran los que acompañaban a los muggles.

-Eso no lo sabes con…

-Lo sé, ellos mismos proclamaban que eran los salvadores de los muggles, que eran muggles que habían sido elegidos para poder ayudar al resto a sobrevivir y terminar con los magos.

Que eran los mandados para exterminar el mal de este mundo.

Negó sin poder creerse semejante locura:

-¿Pero cuantos malditos frentes hay?

Inquirió furioso y sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Más de los que creíamos, Harry, ahora, con mayor razón necesitamos que hagas lo que te decía antes.

Inquirió Luna desesperada, Bagman los miró sin comprender y él negó:

-No, tenemos que buscar otro camino, eso no solucionará nada, tenemos que…

-Mejor hablamos de eso después, ahora tenemos que regresar, contar a los de la orden sobre esto. Tienen que saberlo cuanto antes.

-¿Cuánta gente queda en Hosmeade con vida?

-Somos unos veinte, siete están heridos de gravedad, sin pociones ni ingredientes necesarios para ayudarlos morirán.

-¿Qué ha sido de la botica del pueblo?

-¿Acaso no habéis visto el pueblo?

Ninguno dijo nada, realmente Harry no se había fijado mucho en este, estaba más pendiente de localizar a alguien que de ver el estado del mismo.

En cuanto salieron a la calle principal, Luna y Harry se quedaron congelados, ya no solo había casas que habían sido quemadas, donde seguramente encontrarían más cadáveres, sino que por lo visto los muggles habían querido destruir todo a su paso, habían derruido edificios y destrozado todo a su paso.

-Nos dejaron sin casi ningún recurso, hemos estado subsistiendo de lo que Abeforth tenía en cabeza de puerco y de las gominolas que guardaba el dueño de Hosneydukes en su almacén, el fuego no llegó al mismo.

Este emprendió el camino y lo siguieron sin apartar la vista del suelo ante ellos, ambos habían quedado escarmentados y no deseaban tener otra imagen semejante grabada en sus mentes, una imagen que sin duda los perseguiría a ambos en las noches por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a cabeza de puerco, ambos deberían haberse imaginado o incluso preparado para lo que verían, pero no fue el caso.

Lo primero que vio Harry fue a un niño de siete años tirado sobre una mesa, más de la mitad del rostro estaba quemado y con paños mojados que cubrían su rostro, el olor era casi tan insoportable como el que había recibido en las tres escobas.

El niño giró su rostro para mirarlos y Luna pegó un salto a su lado y se aferró a su brazo, ambos vieron que pese a que la otra mitad de su cara no estaba quemada, nunca podría a volver a ver con su ojo derecho, la razón era simple, le habían clavado algo en el mismo.

Ninguno sintió deseos de acercarse para averiguar qué era lo que tenía:

-Bienvenidos a la cara más oscura de la guerra.

Escuchó que decía alguien ante ellos, Luna y Harry miraron al frente y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás asustado.

-Dumbledore.

Susurró totalmente perdido:

-Abeforth Dumbledore, para ser más exactos, encantado Harry Potter.

Su nombre sumió el local en el más absoluto de los silencios por unos instantes, para que poco a poco murmullos comenzaran a escucharse.

Un sonido ahogado lo hizo volver su mirada al niño que había en la mesa, este había formado una sonrisa en su rostro y sintió asco de sí mismo.

Esa simple sonrisa parecía expresar lo que todos sentían al escuchar hablar de él, todos parecían haber encontrado el soporte que habían perdido:

-Tenemos que trasladar a toda esta gente. ¿Por qué nadie se ha puesto en contacto con la orden?

-¿Porque nadie sabe cómo hacerlo?, ninguno de los presentes pertenece a la orden, ¿cómo demonios vamos a localizar a nadie si ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son sus integrantes?

Frunció el ceño, Rousmerta era el enlace con Hosmeade, nadie había pensado en qué sucedería si esta muriese.

-¿Por qué no llevaron a estas personas a un hospital?

-¿Y a cuál?, ilumíname Potter, ¿cómo quieres que los traslademos si no tenemos nuestras varitas?, además ¿qué hospital los acogería?, San Mungo está muy lejos y quien tú sabes lo tiene bajo control, ninguno de nosotros estamos a favoó los r de sus ideales, tampoco estamos en contra, pero ir allí es tener que elegir entre ser de los suyos o morir, aquí al menos entre Abeforth y yo hemos conseguido que sigan respirando.

Apretó los puños molesto, ¿cuánta gente estaría en esa misma situación?

-Luna avisa a mi madre y su escuadrón de medimagos, yo avisaré a Sirius para que traiga todo lo que ella pueda necesitar.

Inquirió a la par que sacaba el colgante que Sirius le había entregado y apuntando con su varita susurraba:

-Expectro Patronun.

De su varita comenzó a salir el típico humo blanco y lentamente se adentró en el colgante, Luna hizo el mismo proceso. Cuando terminó miró a su alrededor, y tras unos instantes, se remangó y se acercó al niño que había en la mesa, sin dudar un segundo, comenzó a examinar el objeto que tenía clavado en el rostro, sintió un notable alivio cuando se percató de que se trataba de una puntilla y de que no estaba clavado en el ojo y que parecía sobresalir, sería fácil de retirar, pero debido a los pocos cuidados el lugar estaba sin duda infectado, solo esperaba que pudiera recuperarse.

Sintió que tiraban de su brazo y antes de darse cuenta se encontró cogiendo la mano del chico entre la suya, la apretó y le dedicó una media sonrisa:

-Pronto estarás bien, y te aseguro de que quien hizo esto, lo pagará muy caro.

Escuchó como Luna comenzaba a hablar con varia gente y al cabo de un buen rato el lugar se llenó de varia gente.

Estaba tan pendiente del chico, que no se percató de que alguien se colocaba a su lado:

-Necesito revisarlo Potter.

Miró a Hermione y se percató de que llevaba el pelo recogido, estaba vestida con pantalón vaquero y camisa, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, más no había rastro de la frialdad que habían mostrado siete meses atrás.

Por lo visto había comenzado a tolerarlo:

-¿Cuándo conseguiré que me llames Harry?

Preguntó apartándose a un lado, más el pequeño no le soltó la mano, por el contrario se la apretó aún más, miró a este y suspirando indicó:

-Estás en muy buenas manos, ella sabe lo que hace, y yo no me voy a mover de aquí.

Este le soltó la mano lentamente y Hermione ocupó el lugar de él:

-Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Hermione, y voy a curarte, ¿vale?, pero para ello voy a necesitar un poco de tu ayuda.

Este asintió con dificultad y Hermione comenzó a retirar el vendaje, cuando este estuvo fuera, notó como Hermione se mordía el labio inferior e inconscientemente alargó su mano y cogió una de las de Hermione.

Sin duda si el niño salía de esa, era porque Merlín estaba velando por él.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y seguidamente cogió aire e indicó:

-Dame esa bolsa Potter, necesito algunas gasas nuevas.

Soltó la mano de esta y se giró para coger la bolsa que ella le indicaba, se trataba de una bolsa de deporte, colocó esta encima de una silla y la acercó hasta ella, abrió la misma y comenzó a pasarle algunas gasas.

Abeforth se acercó a ellos y le tendió una vasija llena de agua:

-Estoy seguro de que necesitarás esto. Potter, preciso un poco de tu tiempo.

Miró a este unos instantes desconfiado, Hermione lo miró a su vez:

-Mejor, aquí no me sirves más que para estorbar.

Ofendido por esas palabras soltó las gasas en la bolsa y sin decir una palabra se alejó, Abeforth lo siguió, más este no se detuvo donde él, sino que avanzó hacía otra sala, abrió la misma y le indicó que entrara en la misma.

Entrecerró los ojos desconfiado, miró a su alrededor y al ver a todo el mundo ocupado decidió acercarse, ¿podía fiarse de ese Dumbledore?

En cuanto entró en la sala, este cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una de las dos sillas que allí había, tras ver que este se sentaba, no dudó en sentarse él también.

Al hacerlo miró al frente y se encontró con un sobre que traía escrito su nombre.

Sintió un escalofrío al reconocer la letra, miró a Abeforth y este tan solo sonrió de medio lado:

-Sin duda esta carta debería haber sido entregada hace un tiempo ya, pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de hacértela llegar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no estaba muy convencido de que debía darte la misma.

No dijo nada, esperó pacientemente hasta que este continuó:

-Hasta hoy que te he tenido delante, no me he convencido de que realmente mi hermano sí que tenía buena intuición y que sus esperanzas, no habían sido tan en vano como yo había creído.

-¿Qué le hizo cambiar de idea?

Preguntó sin atreverse a coger la carta ante él, ¿qué podía desear decirle Dumbledore?, temía horrores el contenido de esa carta. Sabía por Sirius que Dumbledore estaba al corriente de su viaje en el tiempo, ¿querría obligarlo a cambiar todo a como esta antes?, ¿le regañaría por lo que había hecho?, ¿sabría él como solucionar todo eso?

Tragó en seco mirando de los ojos azules del hermano de Dumbledore al sobre.

-Tu forma de comportarte, pero cuando te has acercado a ese muchacho y le has dicho esas palabras me he dado cuenta de que mi hermano siempre tuvo razón, tú, eres lo que este mundo necesita para no dejarse morir.

Ha sido necesario decir tu nombre para que todas estas personas que cada día se resignaban más a su fatal destino y se estaban dejando morir, retomaran a la vida.

Tu sola presencia ha supuesto para ellos la salvación.

-Eso no es más que porque pertenezco a la orden, se han dado cuenta de que podía traer ayuda. Cualquiera de la orden podría haberlo hecho.

Abeforth formó una media sonrisa:

-Sin duda, pero llámalo casualidades del destino, llevaba sin pasar por este pueblo ni un alma, más de dos semanas, y justo quien pasa, supone la salvación para ellos.

No solo es el hecho de que pertenezcas a la orden muchacho, es el hecho de que todos habían perdido esperanzas, dos semanas sin ver a nadie que no estuviese en esa sala y justo viene a aparecer "el elegido", aquel que es la única esperanza del mundo mágico.

Podría haber venido cualquiera chico, pero has sido tú.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar y tras un buen rato Abeforth inquirió:

-No creo que mi hermano le haya echado ningún maleficio al sobre. Sabemos que estaba algo loco, pero no creo que quiera cargarse a la pieza más importante de la partida.

Fastidiado rumió que él no era nada importante y alargó la mano para coger el sobre. Tras abrir este miró el pergamino que había ante él, solo tenía cinco palabras escritas:

"HOGWARTS, DESPACHO DEL PROFESOR SNAPE"

Frunció el ceño molesto, tenía que estar de broma, ¿eso era todo?, venga ya, ¿por qué hasta muerto tenía que hacerle sufrir dolores de cabeza?

No podía ir a Hogwarts, maldición, no podía aparecer en el despacho de ese indeseable.

Es más, ¿a cuál de los dos se refería?, ¿al de pociones de toda la vida, o al de director que le había sido asignado antes de que Hogwarts no abriera como estaba previsto?

-¿Buenas o malas noticias?

Escuchó que le preguntaba este, lo miró irritado:

-Sin sentido.

Escuchó que añadía este sin más, gruñó en respuesta, dando a entender que así era, Abeforth suspiró y acercándose a él inquirió:

-¿Y qué necesitas para cumplir las órdenes de mi difunto y alocado hermano?

-No creo que pueda ayudarme.

Dijo molesto mientras apretaba el pergamino.

-Prueba, mi hermano me dijo que te formulara esa pregunta, lo cual quiere decir que sin duda soy el indicado.

Miró los ojos azules de este, tan parecidos y a la par tan diferentes de su Dumbledore, miró el pergamino y tras suspirar y seguro de que se arrepentiría inquirió:

-¿Puede ayudarme a colarme en Hogwarts sin que me descubran?

Abeforth lo miró largo rato de forma seria, tras unos momentos chascó la lengua y sonrió:

-Sin duda habrá una buena razón para ello.

-Eso espero.

-¿Vas a meterte en la boca del lobo sin saber que encontrarás en el interior?

Se encogió de hombro y colocó el pergamino sobre la mesa para decir:

-Diría más bien en la boca de la serpiente, solo espero que su veneno no acabe conmigo.

Abeforth miró las cinco palabras escritas y rompió a reír:

-Debes realmente confiar mucho en mi hermano, muchacho Hogwarts es el peor sitio para ti en estos momentos, Voldemort lo está usando como su cuartel general, allí está reclutando gente. Incluso imparte clases a todos los hijos de sus mortifagos y seguidores, ahora es una escuela de artes oscuras.

-No puede ser tan difícil entrar.

Abeforth negó y cruzando sus manos ante él acercó su rostro al suyo y susurró:

-No chico, entrar será juego de niños, tú problema Potter, será salir vivo de allí.

Apartó la mirada de este y miró de reojo el pergamino, maldijo a Dumbledore por los problemas que le iba a causar:

-No tengo más remedio, sea lo que sea que desea que encuentre allí, nunca me habría mandado sino fuera importante.

-Dudo mucho que mi hermano supiera todo lo que iba a pasar, quizás si vas, te encuentres con que lo que este tenía para ti ya no está allí.

-Tendré que arriesgarme.

-Haz lo que quieras chico, yo he cumplido previniéndote, ahora avisa a alguien lo que piensas hacer, no quiero que me culpen de esto si te sucede algo.

Mejor que tengas un cómplice.

Sabía perfectamente a quien acudir, al único que comprendería que debía ir sí o sí.

-Vuelve en diez minutos y lo tendré todo listo.

Asintió a sus palabras y salió del despacho, en la sala se encontró con que ahora estaba más iluminado el lugar y que varios magos habían optado por limpiar el lugar a fondo, buscó a Sirius con la mirada, al no encontrarlo se acercó a su madre:

-¿Qué tal vas?

Su madre lo miró fijamente y sintió un escalofrío al ver lo que ella le estaba diciendo:

-Voy, que es lo que cuenta.

Ya que quien estaba a su lado no iba, se sintió sucio ante ese pensamiento, pero la mirada de su padre era clara, esa mujer iba a morir, era cuestión de tiempo que eso sucediera.

Tragó saliva y asintió:

-¿Has visto a Sirius? necesito comentarle una cosa.

-Está afuera con tu padre, estaban hablando sobre la pintada de la calle.

Asintió, sin duda Luna también estaría ahí, diciéndoles lo que él le había dicho, ninguno de ellos debía haber sospechado que había sido cosa de muggles, a no ser que Bagman se lo hubiera contado ya todo.

Salió del local y comenzó a buscarlos, descubrió a su padre hablando con Luna:

-¿Y Sirius?

Preguntó extrañado de no verlo con ellos.

-Está dentro, dijo que iba a coger algo de beber. ¿Para qué lo querías?

-Tengo que comentarle algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Preguntó su padre, Luna los miró a uno y a otro, él por su parte miraba a su alrededor buscando a Sirius:

-Nada, una cosa.

No se percató de que James fruncía el ceño:

-¿Qué cosa?, si es importante yo puedo ayudarte.

-No, esto es cosa de Sirius y mía.

James descruzó los brazos y apretó los puños, cosa que Harry ni notó:

-Ya, como siempre, últimamente todo es cosa de Sirius y tú solamente.

-Sí, bueno voy a buscarlo.

Sin darse cuenta del estado de enfado de James y creyendo haber visto la túnica de Sirius Harry se alejó dejando a este mirando su espalda y a Luna negando y diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que tener una charla con él.

Harry estaba por girar la calle para encontrar a Sirius cuando escuchó que este decía:

-¿Qué tal todo ahí dentro?

-Uff, agotador. No sé si estoy hecha para esto Sirius.

Esa era Hermione, se extrañó de que ambos estuvieran ahí:

-Seguro que sí, verás que ese niño se salva, y será todo gracias a ti.

Escuchó que Hermione reía divertida y le agradó ese sonido, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba, se encontró sonriendo a su vez, y sintiéndose estúpido, era increíble lo que ese simple sonido podía provocar en él.

Y más aun lo que lo había echado de menos, dio unos pasos para asomarse y decirle que debía reír más, cuando escuchó la voz de Sirius:

-No te rías, aun no dejas de sorprenderme, todo lo que haces, lo haces bien.

Hermione volvió a reír, estaba muy de acuerdo con esas palabras dichas por su padrino, dio los pasos que quedaban para verlos a ambos:

-¿Todo, todo?

Ese tono de ella hizo que se le secara la boca, dio el último paso cuando Sirius respondió:

-Bien lo sabes tú.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo que vería nunca se lo habría creído, pero si alguien le hubiese explicado lo que ver eso le provocaría, directamente se habría tirado al suelo riendo como loco y llamando a San mungo para ingresar a quien se lo estaba describiendo.

Pero nadie lo había preparado, ni nadie le había dicho nada, no, todo había sido una sorpresa.

Una que realmente no hubiese querido recibir, de golpe había entendido todas sus ansias de verla reír, de escucharla hablarle, de verla a su lado como siempre, de tenerla cerca ayudándolo, aconsejándolo, vamos siendo su apoyo.

Su corazón se había parado en seco, mientras su boca se había abierto de incredibilidad, para seguidamente sentir que un grito de rabia quería escapar de sus labios y que su pecho sentía una presión demasiado insoportable.

Su cazón de no latir, había pasado a latir de forma desenfrenada y sin marcha adecuada.

Apretó tan fuerte los dientes para no dejar escapar el grito que quería salir y apretó los puños a su vez.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sin duda, si alguno de ellos lo hubiese mirado en esos instantes, se darían cuenta de que algo se había roto en su interior.

Pero no, ninguno parecía percatarse de que había un espectador, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados comiéndose la boca uno al otro.

Sabiendo que si seguía ahí iba a terminar cometiendo una locura que ni siquiera él podía entender, dio media vuelta, sin duda no le importaría a Sirius que fuera a Hogwarts sin avisar a nadie.

Después de todo si desaparecía no tendría que preocuparse.

¿Preocuparse de qué?

Se preguntó a sí mismo, irritado y furioso consigo mismo por no comprender el odio inexplicable que lo abrasaba, azotó la puerta del despacho de Abeforth.

-Cuando quieras.

Inquirió sin más, Abeforth palideció y declaró:

-Sin duda encontrarás la forma de volver sin problema, ahora comprendo lo que Dumbledore vio en ti.

No entendió esas palabras, pero tampoco le importaba, por supuesto que regresaría, tenía que hacerlo, no dejaría que le fuera todo tan sencillo a Sirius, había admitido que Ron la tuviera, pero eso era distinto, Ron era su mejor amigo y si Hermione no era de Ron, no pensaba dejar que fuera de otro que no fuera de él.

Enrabiado al darse cuenta de la magnitud de los sentimientos que ver ese beso había despertado en él, se preparó para entrar en Hogwarts y averiguar que deseaba Dumbledore que viera o tuviese.

_**El siguiente cap, será centrado en el lado Oscuro, es decir estaré fija en Ron y lo que Voldemort hará, no sé si incluiré lo de Harry en Hogwarts, pero en un principio será en especial basado en Ron, que lo he tenido desatendido.**_


	19. Planes del otro lado

_**Lamento no poder contestar los comentarios, pero no dispongo de internet y solo tengo diez minutos para subirlos, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo y prometo responderlos en el siguiente.**_

_**De verdad espero vuestra opinión al respecto, no es mucho lo que pido, creo que los caps lo merecen ¿no?**_

_**Os dejo que disfrutéis del mismo buybuy y hasta el siguiente ;)**_

_**Planes del otro lado:**_

Estaba algo incómodo.

Porque todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y eso era la cosa más rara que podía estar sucediendo.

No había dudado un instante en cuál sería la reacción de los muggles ante la existencia de la magia.

Todos eran unos malditos despreciables que se creían con el derecho de decretar quien debía o no vivir, desde el principio de los tiempos había sido así, habían llevado a cabo quemas y matanzas, incluso matando a los de su propio mundo acusándolos de ser uno de ellos.

Pero eso se había terminado, ahora era el momento del mundo mágico, no consentiría que los sangres limpias siguieran teniendo que ocultarse ante esos seres tan insignificantes en comparación con todos ellos.

Por ello ese día se llevaría acabo una reunión de todos los ministerios de magia europeos, Hogwarts sería la sede de semejante encuentro, en el que se tratarían todos los temas en relación a su mundo. Todos concordarían o serían sometidos, ninguno sospechaba lo que sucedería ahí.

Primero sometería al mundo mágico y sus insulsos ideales, para después someter a los muggles, y tras ellos, llegaría el turno de los sangres sucias, esos seres inmundos y más bajos que los muggles, pues habían osado robar sus varitas y tocarlas con sus asquerosas manos.

Pero él llevaría al mundo mágico a su lugar correspondiente, la cima de todo y a la vista de cómo estaba saliendo todo, estaba claro que sería muy rápido. La mayoría de los muggles habían comenzado a ocultarse y a perecer, eran seres tan estúpidos que creían que podían vencer con esas armas suyas.

Había escuchado de un grupo en especial que estaba formado por muggles y algunos sangres sucias, de sus logros en diferentes batallas, y sin duda eran una puñetera molestia, pero también eran un beneficio para él, pues ese grupo no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos, y por el momento solo habían quitado estorbos de su camino.

No dudaba que en el momento en que atacaran algún fuerte suyo arrasaría con ellos sin pensar un instante, pero mientras, que los idiotas de la orden lidiaran con ellos.

Habían acabado con Hosmeade, lo cual para él había sido un golpe magistral, pues se había librado de tener que hacer él ese trabajo y a su vez habían conseguido que varios magos se unieran a su causa.

Magos que habían precisado perder a un familiar para entender que había que parar la contaminación de la sangre y terminar con la mezcla a como diera lugar.

En esos instantes, Snape estaba redactando las nuevas directrices del mundo mágico, las cuales se harían públicas en cuanto se terminaran de escribir, su consejo, estaba formado solo por personas de sangre pura demostrada.

Si una sola persona de los familiares era de sangre mezclada o estaba casado con un muggle, debían matarlo ante todos, era de suma importancia erradicar la epidemia cuanto antes, ya habían sido bastantes las familias que no habían dudado a la hora de matar al esposo o mujer de alguno de sus parientes en pos del nuevo orden, del mismo modo que habían entregado a sus cazadores a los que contenían sangre mezclada.

Estos estaban siendo juzgados en el ministerio, se les retiraba la varita y se les asignaba una familia a la que servir, por supuesto se les daba un castigo ejemplar, hasta los elfos domésticos tenían más derechos que ellos, por derechos, incluso habían perdido el derecho de hablar.

Para ello se les había atado la lengua con un hechizo. Había pensado en cortarles la lengua directamente, pero algunas familias se resistían a que sus sirvientes fueran mutilados.

Si no podían hablar igual, no tenía porque manchar los suelos de los calabozos o mazmorras de Hogwarts con sangre.

Porque ahí era donde se encerraban a los indeseables sangres sucias, el lugar donde él mismo se encontraba, donde la orden no entraría.

Hogwarts ahora no era solo un colegio donde se aprendía magia, no, también se había convertido en el primer símbolo del nuevo régimen.

Comenzando por cambiar los estandartes de las casas, casas que ahora ya no existían, ahora solo existía una casa, Slytherin, la única que realmente había merecido perdurar.

El escudo ahora había cambiado, el escudo de Hogwarts era el de la casa de Slytherin, y el símbolo del nuevo régimen era su marca. El ministerio ahora en su poder, ondeaba las banderas con su símbolo.

También era cierto, que había familias que habían cometido la estupidez de dejar escapar a sus seres queridos, y que estos habían ido a parar al bando contrario. El bando que creían que podían pararlo, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente, a él, ya nada podía detenerlo, ni siquiera el miserable de Potter y su insignificante Orden del Fénix, organización de la que se encargaría poco a poco.

No podía negar que eran un maldito estorbo, pero que tampoco era algo que le produjera mayor dolor de cabeza, ese inepto de Potter no tenía la menor posibilidad de derrotarlo en lo más mínimo.

Sentado en el sillón que durante tantísimos años había ocupado su mayor rival, miró al frente, infinidad de cuadros lo observaban, desde que había ocupado ese despacho definitivamente, no había dejado de notar que muchos de los mismos no habían vuelto a abrir la boca en su presencia.

Y no había dejado de notar la mirada azul de uno en concreto, en los siete meses que llevaba ocupando ese despacho, solo había hablado unas pocas palabras con el mismo.

Pero pese a la oferta de Snape de quedarse con el cuadro, prefirió denegarla, quería tener ese cuadro cerca, el del ministerio había sido retirado y quemado, y por lo tanto solo existía ese cuadro de Albus Dumbledore, por lo que no pensaba perderlo de vista ni por apuesta.

Las únicas palabras que se habían dirigido iban dedicadas a la ocupación por su parte de ese despacho, él sonrió diciéndole que ahí terminaba todo, Albus Dumbledore solo había sonreído y le había instado a que no se pusiera demasiado cómodo.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta:

—Mi señor, ya ha llegado.

Escuchó que le decían desde el otro lado, sonrió, se acomodó más en el sillón y juntó sus manos frente a él:

—No me digas, eso es estupendo, dejadlo hacer lo que desee, sin duda sé lo que está buscando.

—¿Estáis seguro mi señor?

—Completamente.

El mortífago que acababa de informarle desapareció tras la puerta, sonrió aún más, niño ingenuo, ¿creía que podía entrar en Hogwarts sin ser detectado como si nada?, realmente seguía siendo el inepto de siempre, aún no podía creerse que en alguna ocasión se hubiese planteado la posibilidad de que ese inepto pudiera ser una amenaza para él.

—Tu paladín no pasará de esta noche viejo.

Inquirió divertido por la situación:

—Puedes pensar lo que desees Tom, del mismo modo que puedes creer que Hogwarts es tuyo. Pero en ambas ocasiones te equivocas, Hogwarts es de los estudiantes que admite. Nadie más tiene poder sobre el castillo, puede que ahora te sientes en ese sillón y quieras impedir la entrada de ciertas personas a esta institución, pero como verás, en el lugar donde se inscriben los alumnos, siguen apareciendo nombres de niños muggles o sangre mezclada.

Es algo que no podrás modificar, puedes impedir que vengan aquí por el momento, pero la voluntad de Hogwarts es diferente a la tuya.

Y si Harry ha podido entrar, podrá salir, ese muchacho es inteligente.

—No tanto, si ha sido tan estúpido de entrar en Hogwarts, significa que hay algo aquí que necesita, o quizás alguien a quien desea ver. Opto por la segunda opción, y mi apuesta eres tú viejo. Lo que me pregunto es que puede desear preguntarte.

¿Alguna idea?

Miró a Albus Dumbledore fijamente, mientras a su vez el viejo parecía inmutable:

—Muchas Tom, pero no estaría tan seguro como tú. Harry y yo no somos amigos, ese muchacho y yo, no hemos mantenido lo que se dice una relación muy cordial. Me recordaba demasiado a ti.

Sonrió ante sus palabras:

—Quizás el que tú conociste viejo, pero el que yo conozco es demasiado débil, además te tiene en un pedestal y se parece demasiado a ti.

Esas palabras hicieron que Dumbledore lo mirara unos instantes y declaró:

—Y precisamente por eso no me gustaba, no estoy orgulloso de algunas cosas de mi pasado, y ese muchacho contaba con algunos aspectos muy parecidos a los míos, en él me veía reflejado, del mismo modo que tú mismo te veías en él.

—¿De qué estás hablando viejo loco?, ese maldito inepto, es igual a ti, tiene la absurda idea de que el amor lo puede todo.

Por primera vez, se quedó paralizado cuando la escandalosa risa de Albus Dumbledore impregnó todo el despacho.

—Definitivamente estamos hablando de diferentes personas. Mi paladín es Harry Potter, no ningún otro Tom. Y ese muchacho es frío, calculador y sabe muy bien lo que quiere, si Harry Potter fuese tal y como tú lo describes, quizás es cierto que hubiésemos tenido mas trato, pero no te equivoques, nunca lo hubiese visto como algo digno.

Lo hubiese odiado hasta límites insospechados, por ser capaz de creer fervientemente en algo en lo que yo no termino de creer. Desde joven supe que la única forma de ser reconocido era el poder Tom, y del mismo modo que el joven Potter, tú tras tus investigaciones llegaste hasta la misma deducción que yo y él.

El poder es lo único que importa, y debes temer a Potter Tom, si se propone quitarte el trono lo conseguirá, es ambicioso, del mismo modo que yo lo fui en mi tiempo, y más de lo que tú eres ahora mismo.

El joven Potter, es mi paladín cierto, pero también mi mayor temor, si ese chico llega al poder, no sé en qué desembocará todo esto, llegué a pensar que quizás tú, fueses mejor elección que él.

Ahora fue el turno de él de romper a reír, se puso en pie y se acercó al cuadro:

—¿Así estaban las cosas?, entonces me alegro de lo que hice después de todo, pues podría haber significado mi final en todas las realidades, no obstante parece que salvé todas mis posibilidades.

Te interesará conocer a alguien Dumbledore, he decidido que voy a dejar que os entrevistéis, tengo ganas de ver tu cara tras la misma. Quiero ver como tu castillo de naipes y tus buenos deseos para mí llegan a su fin.

Tras esas palabras sacó su varita y se la colocó en la marca tenebrosa:

—Ronald Weasley.

Su voz sonó divertida, no tardó en escuchar como llamaban a su puerta:

—Adelante.

—¿Me mandó llamar mi señor?

Sonrió:

—Sí, Potter está en el castillo, quiero que llegue hasta aquí sin problemas.

—¿Potter en el castillo?

La voz de este sonó sumamente sorprendida, como si aquello no fuese realmente posible.

—Así es, el muy estúpido creyó poder traspasar mi barrera sin que me enterara, creía que yo no había puesto medios para impedir que alguien que no fuese de los míos entrase en este lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó Dumbledore con interés:

—Todo aquel que traspase mi barrera es porque tiene esta marca Dumbledore, si alguien que no la posea la cruza, inmediatamente será detectado, y marcado. Ahora mismo sé donde está Potter, y si se topa con Severus Snape, en breves lo tendremos con nosotros.

Albus Dumbledore llevó una de sus manos hasta sus gafas de media luna, un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos azules, y otros del mismo color lo detectaron en el acto, cuando ambas miradas azules se encontraron, ambos se sorprendieron de lo que descubrieron en la mirada del otro.

—Avisaré a todos de sus órdenes mi señor.

—Sí, hazlo, no queremos que Potter llegue aquí por piezas.

La puerta del despacho se cerró en el acto, y Voldemort volvió a su sitio:

—Mejor esperar sentados, quiero tener una buena posición para presenciar semejante reencuentro.

Mientras este se acomodaba y miraba a Albus Dumbledore divertido, al final de la escalera de caracol, Ronald Weasley se encontraba contrariado, sin duda debía encontrar a Harry, ¿qué le había entrado a este para ir directo a la boca del lobo?, en esos últimos siete meses, no había podido contactar con él y Luna, debido a que Percy lo tenía estrechamente vigilado, él y Snape, si no era uno, era el otro, el caso era que entre los dos, no había podido dar un paso en falso.

No sabía cuantas maldiciones imperdonables habían salido ya de su varita, pero sin duda cuando todo acabara no le quedaría mucho para perder por completo su cordura, ni siquiera en esos instantes comprendía como aún seguía adelante.

Cada vez que debía invocar alguna de esas maldiciones, solo pensaba en uno de esos despreciables, deseando que fuese alguno de ellos el que la recibiera, pero sin éxito y cuando regresaba a la realidad se encontraba con otra víctima a sus espaldas de sus maldiciones imperdonables.

Gracias a dios, no había tenido que volver a pronunciar ni una sola vez más, la peor de todas, lo que lo llevaba a desear no salir de Hogwarts.

Una decisión que Voldemort parecía compartir con él, pues deseaba tenerlo cerca, no sabía si sospechaba de él o si solo lo hacía para asegurarse de que si en algún momento Harry intentaba contactar con él lo podría pillar, fuese la razón que fuese, sin duda Voldemort creía en la posibilidad de que Harry desease hablarle.

Era compresible, después de todo, de la realidad de la que ellos tres provenían, Harry y él eran inseparables junto con Hermione, si Voldemort pensaba en que Harry podía recordar la otra realidad, quizás pensase que él era su mejor baza para capturarlo.

Estaba equivocado, él podía ser su mejor amigo, pero Harry no pondría todo en peligro, no porque no supiera con certeza que su amigo lo daría todo por salvarlo, sino porque él mismo se lo había pedido.

La posición que él ocupaba servía para dar información a la orden de incalculable valor, una que si encontraba a Harry a tiempo, le proporcionaría en el acto.

Empezando por esas barreras que habían sido instaladas, en todos los lugares estratégicos de Voldemort, como la prohibición de decir el nombre de este, e incluso el detector que les estaban implantando a los sangre mestiza que controlaban.

Debía hablar con Harry y decirle todo lo relacionado a las nuevas leyes que Snape estaba encargándose de redactar, y sobre la reunión que esa noche se llevaría acabo.

Y para ello debía localizarlo cuanto antes, Voldemort acababa de decir que se encontraba en las mazmorras, pues era el único lugar donde Snape estaba, ¿qué podía hacer Harry exactamente en ese lugar?, a Harry nunca le había caído bien Snape, ¿por qué buscarlo en primer lugar al entrar en Hogwarts?, ¿precisaría algún ingrediente de allí o algo?, como llevaba tiempo sin saber de él, no podía acertar a qué podía buscar allí.

Decidido a averiguarlo y encontrarlo antes que Snape corrió todo lo que pudo hacía allí, se cruzó con algunos alumnos menores y otros de su misma edad, también con algunos mortífagos, incluso con su hermano Percy, pero este solo lo miró unos instantes.

Sabía que Voldemort lo había mandado llamar, por lo que sospecharía que se trataba de alguna misión para este. Al llegar al vestíbulo y dirigirse a la puerta de las mazmorras, sintió que un destello salía de su chaqueta, el espejo, ¿quién lo estaría llamando en esos precisos instantes?

Se adentró en el pasillo de las mazmorras y se ocultó tras una de las columnas, sacó el espejo y susurró el nombre de Luna.

Enseguida esta apareció, su cabello rubio estaba echo un desastre, tenía la cara manchada, pero sus ojos plateados y soñadores brillaban como siempre, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pese a su desastroso aspecto, no pudo dejar de notar un cosquilleo recorrerlo al verla, se sentía muy unido a ella, quizás porque era su única conexión con su mundo real, a parte de Harry:

—Hola. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, creí que ya nunca contestarías a mi llamada, llevas siete meses sin hacerlo.

—No he podido, lo siento. Mi hermano y el narigón de Snape me han tenido estrechamente vigilados.

—¿Percy?

—Sí, parece una lapa, creo que sospecha que no soy el mismo Ron de siempre.

—Quizás sea eso. ¿Qué tal todo?, te he echado realmente mucho de menos, no sabes la cantidad de noches que desee escuchar tu voz y te maldije por no permitírmelo.

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, realmente no acertaba a comprender la relación que mantenía ese Ron con Luna, pero algo le decía que la chica pretendía ser algo más que una conocida con él.

—Yo, lo siento, pero no…

—No pasa nada, sé que no eres mi Ron, debí sospechar que eso sucedería, así que no te preocupes. Con el tiempo estoy segura de que conseguiré que lo comprendas como es debido. Harry está frustrado también, no consigue que Hermione le hable, parece realmente desesperado con eso.

—Ya, ella siempre ha sido su mayor apoyo, es normal que si yo no estoy cerca, esté desesperado por conseguir que ella le hable, sé que no le debe ser fácil.

—Nunca es fácil no poder estar cerca de la persona que amas Ronald.

Esas palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa:

—Luna. —Inquirió entre sorprendido y extrañado, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, por lo visto estaba más perdida de lo que él creía: —Harry no ama a Hermione, ellos siempre han sido muy amigos inseparables, casi como hermanos, pero nunca han tenido más que eso. De hecho a quien le gusta Hermione es a mí.

Dijo bastante seguro de sus palabras, tan despistado como siempre en relación a los sentimientos de otras personas, no percibió que Luna se estremecía ante sus palabras, tampoco que sus ojos soñadores se nublaban por unos instantes:

—Comprendo, pero Ron, debes entender que las cosas aquí ya no son como antes, hazte a la idea de que no podrás tener todo lo que deseabas tener, y sobre todo piensa que quizás te lleves muchas sorpresas por el camino.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Habla con Harry, Ron, puedes decir lo que desees en relación a ellos, pero lo que yo veo es muy diferente. Es cierto que perder la palabra de un amigo es duro, pero el estado de Harry cada vez que ella lo ignora o lo trata de la patada es muy diferente a la reacción normal.

Quizás en tu realidad la situación fuese diferente, o nunca quisiste ver lo que sucedía a tú alrededor, pero Ron, los sentimientos de Harry en relación a Hermione, creo que distan mucho de ser fraternales.

—Estás equivocada, Harry es consciente de que a mí me gusta Hermione, y si ese hubiese sido el caso, me lo habría dicho, nunca me hubiese engañado en relación a un asusto semejante.

Luna lo miró por unos instantes y seguidamente suspiró:

—Quizás tengas razón, quizás en vuestra realidad, Harry no se planteaba si quiera esa posibilidad, quizás era tan buen amigo como aseguras y dejó a un lado sus propios sentimientos apartando de él esa idea por el bien de tus propios sentimientos.

Habla con Harry Ron, aclara todo entonces con él, dile tus sentimientos, estoy segura de que entonces no habrá ningún problema mientras lo dejéis claro como en tu realidad. Ahora debo irme, seguramente me estará buscando, la verdad es que no puedo negar que es un gran tipo, alguien que puede llegar a ser grande.

—¿Sabes?, lo haré, voy a hablar con él respecto a este asunto también, tienes razón, quizás sería bueno que hablásemos en relación a todos estos aspectos. Ahora en cuanto lo encuentre lo haré, ya te dirá que tal fue la charla.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿acaso vas a venir para aquí?, no puedes hacer esa locura, si te ven los de la orden te atraparan, no durarán en capturarte y encerrarte.

—¿De qué hablas tú?, ni loco me meto en la boca del lobo, pero ya que él se ha arriesgado y está aquí, no desaprovecharé ninguna oportunidad para hablar de todo lo importante.

La cara de Luna le bastó para comprender que no sabía que Harry estaba en Hogwarts, lo que significaba que el imbécil de su mejor amigo lo había vuelto hacer, había cometido una locura sin informar a nadie al respecto:

—Dime que la orden sabe que está aquí.

—No, y es evidente por tu cara que es su modo de operar, hacer cosas irresponsables y temerarias sin consultar a nadie.

—¿No sabes entonces qué hace aquí?

—Maldita sea no, y espero que no sea ninguna locura. ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

—Quizás haya algo en Hogwarts que precise encon…— Se calló en el acto, ¿era posible que hubiese un Horcux en Hogwarts?—Tengo que dejarte Luna, he de encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Sin más guardó el espejo y echó a correr, debía ser eso, o algo relacionado, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, él mismo podía buscarlo, mientras estuviese en Hogwarts, podría buscar el objeto, le hablaría a Harry sobre esa posibilidad y lo mandaría de vuelta con la orden cuanto antes.

Pero primero hablarían seriamente, de todo lo que Luna le había dicho, desde siempre había temido la relación de Harry y Hermione, y tras lo dicho por Luna, era evidente que no era el único que se había percatado de los matices extraños de esa relación, pero no pensaba renunciar a Hermione.

Ella era lo que lo diferenciaba de todos, ella era lo que lo hacía especial frente a Harry, él podía ser el héroe pero Hermione se había fijado en él.

Pero ese sería el último punto a tratar, primero debía informarle de todo lo relacionado a las nuevas leyes y el tratado que Voldemort quería que todos los ministerios de Europa firmaran. No dudaba que después iría a por el resto de ministerios, pero de momento su propósito era unir a toda la comunidad mágica de ese lado.

Al llegar al despacho de Snape no llamó tan solo abrió la puerta y entró, se encontró con Harry de frente, el cual observaba unos pergaminos ante él y Snape lo miraba de forma molesta, cuando ambos lo miraron la cara de Snape palideció, mientras que Harry sonrió al verlo:

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Entra y cierra la puerta, tenemos que hablar.

Las palabras de Harry lo desconcertaron, pero no fue al único que le pillaron por sorpresa, pues Snape estaba en su mismo estado:

—¿De qué estás hablando Potter?

Harry miró hacía este con el ceño fruncido y molesto, el rastro de odio que brillaba en sus ojos, no le dejaba duda alguna sobre la relación que había entre ambos.

—Ahora lo sabrás, y procura que lo que pase aquí no salga, si esto se averigua, sabré quien es el traidor de los dos.

Ron hizo lo que Harry le había pedido y con cierta precaución se acercó a ellos, Snape parecía sumamente molesto con Harry:

—¿Harry qué…?

—Tuve que venir, Dumbledore me dejó una carta en la que me pedía que viniera a Hogwarts, al despacho de Snape.

Pero evidentemente Dumbledore no podía saber que el actual despacho de Snape ahora pertenece a Voldemort. Lo que me lleva a sospechar que lo que sea que tuviera para mí está allí.

—Dumbledore quería hablar contigo, pero cuando le dije que yo me haría cargo de ese retrato, este se negó, imagino que sospecharía que vendrías a encontrarte con él en algún momento, debí darme cuenta de que eres tan sumamente estúpido y predecible que el señor tenebroso acertaría en tu forma de actuar.

—Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, y la única forma es armando un buen revuelo que lo obligue a salir de ese maldito despacho. En mi afán por encontrar una forma de entrar, me tope con algunas cosas interesantes.

¿Qué se suponen que son todas estas estupideces?

Sentenció tirando los pergaminos sobre la mesa de Snape, este lo miró irritado, y él mismo no sabía que decir con exactitud:

—Son las directrices del nuevo orden Potter, el tratado que firmarán esta noche todos los ministerios de Europa.

Harry por primera vez se notó sorprendido y asustado:

—¿De qué estás hablando?, eso es imposible, ¿cómo van a estar de acuerdo con semejante locura?

—Parece que aún no terminas de comprender las cosas Potter, eres un tanto obtuso, no hace falta que estén de acuerdo, solo precisan un buen incentivo para firmar, y créeme lo tendrán, la vida de uno resulta muy valiosa.

—No me creo que todos prefieran su vida a la de miles, no, millones de personas.

—A esos pocos ilusos los someterá con un Imperius o algo peor. La vida de uno puede no significar mucho, pero la vida de la familia es diferente, y si eso no fuera suficiente, créeme Potter, al señor tenebroso no le importará terminar con unos cuantos magos que se le opongan.

—Eso es….

—El poder del más fuerte, y en esta guerra ahora mismo el más fuerte es el señor tenebroso.

Esta noche la alianza será cerrada y aquellos que infrinjan las nuevas leyes serán tratados como rebeldes y tal y como has podido leer, los juicios y sentencias serán públicos.

A la cabeza de los rebeldes estás tú Potter, a partir de mañana por la mañana serás la persona más buscada, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle, la recompensa por tú muerte será muy generosa, pero más si eres entregado en vida.

—No me cogerá tan fácilmente.

—Quizás, pero créeme, eres un problema menor, aún no puedes terminar con él, y esto que ha puesto en marcha es un golpe duro para la resistencia. Los muggles tampoco están haciendo mucho por ayudar a vuestra causa según tengo entendido.

—Lo que significa que estamos bien jodidos.

Sentenció él cansado de tanto dramatismo, tanto Snape como Harry lo miraron por unos instantes y él suspiró cansado:

—Bueno ya sabemos los problemas que tenemos, no hace falta que los volvamos a repasar, ahora es momento de buscar soluciones. Harry sabe que estás aquí, y te espera en el despacho, ha dado orden de que no te ataquen, quiere que te entrevistes con Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?, entré por…

—Hay una barrera alrededor de todos los lugares estratégicos que él controla, toda persona que entre en uno de sus fuertes y que no tenga la marca tenebrosa queda marcado, sabe donde te encuentras en este momento. Por eso yo estoy aquí, vine a advertirte para que no te toparas con Snape.

Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, entre otras quería avisarte de que no intentéis liberar a los sangre mezclada que han convertido en esclavos, estos están todos marcados con detectores, en el momento en que desaparecieran de sus lugares, las alarmas saltarían. Son cebos para encontrar el escondite de la orden o de cualquier organización que esté colaborando con vosotros.

Tiene sus ojos fijos en el grupo que lidera Tonks y uno de mis hermanos, los considera vuestro mayor apoyo, y cree que será un duro golpe para vosotros si ellos desaparecen.

—Están bastante bien ocultos, de todas formas nunca permanecen en un solo lugar, Tonks y Charley no son tontos, pero de todas formas gracias por el aviso, eso implica que deberán tener mayor cuidado.

—Su nombre está vetado, avisa a todos vuestros aliados, los únicos que lo llaman por su nombre son los que se enfrentan a él, por lo que decidió que esa palabra quedaría mágicamente atada, Harry no pronunciéis su nombre o al momento tendréis una veintena de cazadores o más a vuestro alrededor.

Harry sonrió de medio lado:

—Así que ha vetado su nombre, perfecto, veremos que tal le sienta mi nueva forma de llamarlo a partir de ahora.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con todo esto Potter?

—Realmente no lo sé, en estos momentos son muchas las cosas en las que tengo que pensar, pero no quiero defraudarlo, si quiere que me vea con Dumbledore lo haré, este tiene un mensaje que darme, sino nunca me habría citado aquí, he de saber que era tan importante.

—Harry, este Dumbledore no parece muy conforme con algunos aspectos.

—Sabré como entenderme con él, después de todo siempre he sabido como hacerlo.

Snape chistó con fastidio y recogió los pergaminos que había alrededor:

—Ya sabes lo que se avecina, tienes esta noche para planear algo y ponerlo en práctica Potter, aunque ya sabes que no servirá de mucho.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Snape.

Inquirió este, Snape lo miró por unos instantes:

—¿Dónde está la espada de Gryffindor que saqué del sombrero seleccionador en segundo año?

—¿Para qué la querrías?

—Eso es asunto mío.

—En el despacho del director.

Inquirió sin más, eso provocó que Harry frunciera el ceño:

—Vamos que voy o voy. –suspiró irritado y seguidamente lo miró a él: —Acompáñame hasta allí, no dudo que no desconfiara de que me vea contigo.

—Preciso una pequeña aclaración respecto a este asunto. –inquirió al ver que ambos se dirigían a la puerta para salir:

—¿A qué te refieres Ron?

—¿Cómo es que estáis en términos cordiales?

—Un punto en común.

Sentenció Snape sin más, Harry miró a este irritado, pero no dijo nada para rebatir esas palabras:

—¿Y qué hay de ti Weasley?

—Recuerdo.

Dijo simplemente, Snape entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza:

—Ya veo, no eras tan inepto e inservible como creímos en un principio.

Se ofendió ante esas palabras, pero prefirió no decir nada, Snape fue el primero en salir del lugar, y cuando Harry iba a seguirlo, lo agarró del brazo:

—Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar.

—Ahora no es el momento, tenemos que…

—Debe ser ahora, han pasado siete meses y no he tenido noticia alguna.

Harry lo miró sin comprender sus palabras, él no apartó su mirada de la de él, estaba dispuesto a percibir cualquier cambio en Harry, hasta el más mínimo detalle:

—¿Cómo ha estado Hermione?

No hizo falta más, los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron en gran medida, su cara cambió a inexpresiva y al ver sus puños los notó cerrados en puños. No era la reacción de un amigo molesto, no era la reacción normal de Harry cuando se encontraba deprimido por que ella estaba enfadada con él en el pasado.

No, la reacción de Harry era distinta, estaba molesto, no aún más, furioso:

—No precisas preocuparte por ella, está demasiado bien atendida.

Y esa no era la respuesta que se hubiese esperado:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Le preguntó sin comprender:

—En esta realidad, tiene un apuesto caballero andante que se aprovecha de ella.

—¿Quieres hablar claro?, ¿qué demonios quieres decir?, ¿y por qué estás tan molesto con respecto a esto?

Se soltó de su agarre y se giró:

—Mira no es momento para esto, tampoco es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

—Pero yo sí, de sobra sabes lo que Hermione significa para mí, así que…

Harry se giró rápidamente a mirarlo, ahora había miedo y sorpresa en su expresión:

—¿Lo que significa para ti?

Susurró como sin poder creerse lo que estaba preguntándole, lo miró con desconfianza:

—Sí, sabes de sobra que estoy enamorado de ella, ¿quién se supone que está con ella?

La expresión de él, fue un impacto para el que no estaba preparado, del mismo modo que sus palabras habían sido para Harry. En ese preciso instante comprendió lo que Luna le había estado diciendo, y se enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevía?

Estaba por decirle unas cuantas cosas, para dejarle en claro que no pensaba permitirle que le arrebatara a Hermione, cuando se quedó petrificado, Harry había bajado la mirada unos instantes, y seguidamente se llevó una mano a la frente y rompió a reír.

No era una risa divertida, más bien parecía una risa trastornada, al verlo levantar la mirada sintió un escalofrío, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo en ese estado.

Cuando dejó de reír, no lo miró a los ojos una sonrisa torcida, que reflejaba algo de ironía mezclada con una infinita tristeza sentenció:

—Tienes un duro rival Ron, Sirius está con Hermione. Intentaré hacerle entender a este tus sentimientos por ella, pero no sé si servirá de algo.

Harry se giró para irse de allí, pero antes de salir se detuvo y sin girarse a mirarlo precuntó: —Pero, ¿qué pasa con Luna, Ron?

Frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, ¿qué pasaba con ella?, era una gran amiga, nada más, ¿Por qué era así verdad?

—Es una buena amiga, sin ella, sin duda el otro Ron se habría vuelto loco, así que he de apreciarla.

Dijo sin más, Harry asintió sin más y abandonó el lugar. Él no lo siguió, con esa corta charla había comprendido muchas cosas, Harry sentía algo por Hermione, había pensado que sus sentimientos por ella ya no existían, pero al darse cuenta de su error, su mejor amigo había renunciado por completo a lo que fuese que estaba sintiendo.

La duda que a él lo asaltaba ahora, era si ese sentimiento que Harry estaba comenzando a descubrir, existía desde su realidad, o había comenzado a aparecer en ese último tiempo.

Lo peor de todo, era que sospechaba que siempre había existido oculto en lo más hondo del ser de su mejor amigo.

Voldemort se encontraba a la espera de la aparición de Harry, desde que Weasley había abandonado su despacho, no había podido dejar de pensar en que podía ser lo que había llevado al chico a aparecer en Hogwarts, debía ser algo importante.

Algo que sin duda le fuese útil contra él, pero no encontraba nada de lo que preocuparse, esos indeseables no tenían armas contra él.

—¿Preocupado Tom?

Miró al cuadro de Dumbledore y sonrió despectivamente:

—No encuentro nada por lo que deba preocuparme.

—Quizás tengas razón. Después de todo ese muchacho que se dirige hacía aquí, no es de temer según tú. Puedo persuadirte para que me digas ¿por qué crees que ese Harry Potter no es de temer?

—Por que no es el Harry Potter en el que tú depositaste todas tus esperanzas viejo. El Harry Potter que verás hoy es totalmente diferente, un muchacho que no comprender que el poder es lo importante y que no acierta en sus elecciones. El muy estúpido se rige por sus sentimientos, y estos lo han traído hasta esta situación sin retorno.

—Así que mis sospechas son ciertas, quien impidió que mataras a Harry Potter hace dieciséis años, fue precisamente Harry Potter que venía del futuro.

¿Lo mandaste tú?

—Lo preparé yo, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Yo preparé todo para que él viajara al pasado, confieso que pretendía que todo fuese de otra manera, para comenzar ese inepto no debía recordar, eso fue un fallo que no esperaba. Pero en cierto modo eso fue beneficioso.

Pues según tú, el otro hubiese sido peor adversario. Que recuerde significará un golpe a favor de mis planes.

Aunque no hay mucho que se pueda interponer en los mismos.

—Cuando vi a ese joven hace dieciséis años, noté algunas cosas interesantes en él, pero ciertamente la inteligencia no parecía ser su fuerte. ¿Quién en su sano juicio viajaría al pasado a impedir un hecho del mismo?, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas, y no dudo que lo serían. Mira en la situación en la que nos encontramos.

—Sí, para él podrían ser catastróficas, pero ya te he dicho que se deja guiar por sus sentimientos, y no dudo que pese a todo lo que está sucediendo, el tener a sus malditos padres a su lado y a ese traidor a la sangre de Black, le dará mucha satisfacción.

—No tienes que jurarlo.

Potter abrió la puerta como si de un lugar cualquiera se tratara, y dos pares de ojos se clavaron en él, ambos examinándolo y analizándolo:

—Señor, Weasley me hizo saber que deseaba que llegara sin ningún contratiempo.

—Así es Snape, puedes retirarte.

—Como usted ordene.

—¿Has terminado con lo que te solicité?

—Así es señor.

—Perfecto, lo quiero todo listo para la hora requerida.

—Así será.

La puerta se cerró y Potter no dudo en apoyarse en la misma:

—Así que veo que sigues siendo tan inepto como de costumbre, pero siento curiosidad, ¿qué locura te cogió para presentarte ante mí sin más?, no me creo que pienses que te dejaré vivir así sin más.

Sonrió de medio lado:

—Bien, no lo espero, la locura que me cogió, es más bien debida a una carta que me dejaron.

—¿Quién podría ser?

—No dudo que lo sabes, sino nunca habrías insistido en tener ese cuadro siempre a tú lado. Después de todo, la compañía de este despacho te sería mucho más gratificante que tú enemigo declarado. Pero tenías una pequeña esperanza de que yo viniera a verlo, era mi mentor al fin y al cabo, al único que realmente consideré como algo importante después de mis amigos.

—Como yo decía sentimental al máximo. Pero no quiero interferir, aquí tienes lo que tanto deseabas encontrar, te permito unos instantes para despedirte de tu amado mentor.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, momento en que Harry al fin fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de aquel al que había tenido en suma estima durante muchos años, lo primero que hizo fue apartar la mirada de este y sentenciar:

—Lo lamento, no fue mi mejor movimiento.

—Realmente fue muy estúpido.

Escuchó que este le decía, y sonrió de medio lado, pese a que Voldemort se encontraba allí, realmente le daba igual:

—Después de su muerte no pude evitar ir a casa de mis padres, habían sido demasiadas perdidas, y sinceramente no esperaba sentirme como me sentí al estar allí. Fue estúpido por mi parte aceptar la idea de Ron, si Hermione hubiese estado nunca lo habríamos hecho. Pero ya está y no hay forma de remediarlo.

Miró hacía el cuadro y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules inquirió:

—Veo que al menos se tomaron la molestia de pintarlo con sus amados caramelos de limón, ¿Cuántos son en realidad?, desde aquí no puedo saberlo, ¿seis o siete?

Percibió el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore, este sonrió e inquirió cogiendo uno:

—Siete, es una pena no poder disfrutarlos. Saberlos tan cerca y no poder disfrutarlos, en el cuadro que había en el ministerio, había dos malogrados, me alegro de que me quedaran cinco en buen estado.

Fue bastante irritante no poder recolectarlos todos antes de que llegara el final, pero no siempre se puede tener todo.

—Ya, sin duda debería haber aprendido esa lección hace mucho tiempo.

—Eras un alumno problemático me temo.

Harry sonrió, sin saberlo acababa de darle una idea:

—Ya, recuerdo que en otra ocasión, el cuadro de Phineas Black me dijo eso mismo.

—¿Yo?, ¿cuándo dije yo algo parecido?

Escuchó que decía el antepasado de Sirius, Harry notó que Voldemort miraba a este con cierto interés:

—En mi quinto año, o al menos en el que yo recuerdo.

—Cuando mi querida Bella terminó con tú amado Black, ¿no es así?

Miró a este con cierta irritación:

—Sí, pero gracias a ti, tengo una nueva oportunidad. No pienso desperdiciarla, te detendré así sea lo último que haga.

La risa de Voldemort le causó un escalofrío, pero no le importó, sabía a la perfección lo que este sentía, desde que había entrado a ese maldito despacho, todas sus emociones estaban revolucionadas y la cicatriz le dolía bastante.

Mientras él se reía por sus palabras, captó la mirada azulada de Dumbledore, y como este fijaba la misma en la pecha que antaño había pertenecido a Fawkes, extrañado, miró a Dumbledore de regreso.

¿Qué podía querer decirle?

Se acercó a la percha pero antes de llegar un brillo llamó su atención, la espada de Gryffindor se encontraba apoyada de forma cuidadosa contra la pared, justo al lado de la percha de Fawkes.

Sonrió, en esa visita a Dumbledore, había sacado en claro unas cuantas cosas, y ahora si conseguía salir de allí sin problema, algo que veía complicado para que mentirse a sí mismo.

Podría retomar todo lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ese momento. Comenzando por encontrar los cinco Horcuxes que aún existían. Dumbledore acababa de asegurarle que eran siete, y que dos ya no existían, así que solo debía encontrar los cinco restantes. La copa, el relicario verdadero, Naginy, algo de Ravenclove o algo de Gryffindor y otro más.

Miró a Dumbledore y cuando vio que sonreía de nuevo supo que este se refería a la espada cuando miró hacía ese lugar, no a la percha.

—Bien Potter, ya te he dado bastante tiempo para que pudieras despedirte de tu mentor, ahora ha llegado el momento de que…

—No te molestes, ¿sabes?, eres demasiado confiado, debiste comprender que si él me había pedido que viniera, debía haberse asegurado de que yo pudiera salir.

Antes de que este pudiera decir nada más, agarró la empuñadura de la espada, fue cuestión de tres segundos, Harry lo vio ponerse en pie, pero no supo nada más, pues resultó que la espada era un traslador tal y como había sospechado al ver la sonrisa de este.

Cuando sintió el golpe al aterrizar, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacía atrás, suspiró dejando salir todo el miedo que lo había recorrido por unos instantes. Y después rompió a reír, apretó la espada en su mano derecha y seguidamente suspiró:

—Gracias Dumbledore.

—No hay de qué muchacho.

Sorprendido se puso en pie y se giró, tras él había un cuadro enorme, era de cuerpo entero, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba mirándolo con una media sonrisa, al mirar a su alrededor se sorprendió al no reconocer el lugar:

—Bienvenido a mi casa Harry. Confío en que no te fuera muy complicado hacerte con la espada de Gryffindor.

—¿Su casa?

Se escuchó a sí mismo decir sin saber que más decir:

—Así es chico, mi casa. Veo que nunca antes te he hablado de la misma, de todas formas no era algo de mucha importancia para nuestros asuntos. Ahora deberíamos no perder mucho tiempo, al ver tu llegada he de suponer que pronto recibiremos visitas. Y preciso decirte algunas cosas de cierta importancia.

Empezaré con decirte que Sirius y Severus saben de los Horcuxes, Severus sabe que tú también eres consciente de que existen, Sirius por el contrario no sabe de esto.

Regulus tiene un horcux en su poder, búscalo, ese muchacho ha estado oculto por mucho tiempo. Para toda su familia, incluido Sirius, Regulus está muerto, nadie sabe donde se oculta y yo me he desvivido por localizarlo sin éxito alguno.

Sé que está vivo porque unos días antes de morir me escribió. Me confesó que poseía un horcux que había robado, había intentado deshacerse de él, pero el resultado había sido nefasto. Creo que está herido, quizás incluso ahora ya sí que esté muerto, no lo sé con certeza, la carta fue mandada desde Ucrania.

Sirius intentó localizar la copa, creo que no tuvo mucho éxito, pero contrario a lo esperado, sí que localizó el anillo para mí. Ese lo destruí yo mismo con la espada que tienes ahí.

Evidentemente la serpiente sigue con vida, y será complicado llegar a ella sin problemas y más en la situación actual en la que te encuentras.

—¿En esta realidad el diario fue destruido?

Preguntó rápidamente, Dumbledore lo miró por unos instantes:

—¿Diario?

Harry se sintió por unos instantes entrar en pánico:

—En mi segundo año en Hogwarts, tras una serie de sucesos, entré en la cámara de los secretos y destruí un diario que contaba con un trozo de alma de este a la edad de diecisiete años.

Se alimentaba de la vida de Ginny Weasley, acabé con el basilisco que Salazar había ocultado en Hogwarts en su cámara y con el diario.

—¿De qué estás hablando chico?, eso nunca pasó.

—No puede ser.

—Hay otro horcux destruido, pertenecía a Ravenclove, una diadema, pero no tenía idea de que un diario existiera.

—Maldición, eso significa que el basilisco también sigue con vida. Pero un momento, si usted nunca ha visto el diario, ¿cómo sabía de la existencia de los Horcux?

—Por la carta que Regulus me envió. Él fue quien me puso sobre aviso de la existencia de los mismos.

—¿Me está diciendo que supo de los Horcux unos días antes de su muerte, y aún así Sirius pudo encontrar el anillo?

—Quien dice unos días, dice meses, después de las navidades de vuestro quinto año recibí esa misiva. Sé que la copa de Helga puede ser un horcux más, y ahora sabemos que otro es un diario. ¿Cómo llegó ese diario a las manos de la pequeña Weasley?, ¿lo compró en algún lugar?

Negó a su pregunta:

—No, ese diario estaba en el poder de Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Ginny, el señor Weasley, estaba decidido ese año a pillar a Malfoy a como diera lugar, para vengarse y así asegurarse de que no lo incriminarían de ninguna manera, puso entre las cosas de Ginny el diario de Tom, por supuesto este desconocía por completo lo que ese diario era en realidad.

Tras decir todo eso, frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese conocido a Dobby y lo hubiese liberado si no contaban con ese vínculo entre ellos?, si en su segundo año Dobby y él no se habían encontrado, ¿qué relación tenían el elfo y él con exactitud?, ¿a qué se debía la misma entonces?

—Sorprendente, así que con doce años acabaste con un horcux y con un basilisco.

Dime Harry, ¿qué más has hecho a lo largo de tu vida?

Miró a Dumbledore unos instantes, ¿de verdad tenían tiempo para todo aquello?, le contó todo respecto a sus años en Hogwarts, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante las caras de incredibilidad que Dumbledore ponía, sin duda no podía creerse que realmente todo eso hubiese pasado alguna vez:

—Vaya, eres sorprendente muchacho. Pero tengo una duda, si en tu realidad las cosas eran así, ¿por qué cambiar todo?, ¿qué te indujo a hacer semejante locura?

—El dolor de la pérdida. Sí, el mundo era un mundo mejor, al menos para el resto, pero el mío, si bien no podía quejarme con relación a mi situación económica y posición en el mundo mágico, mi vida estaba relativamente vacía.

Perdí a mis padres cuando solo tenía un año, Sirius tras dos años de ser como el padre que nunca tuve, murió por mi culpa al ir al ministerio por otra de mis estupideces, y el año anterior fue su turno.

Lo vi morir y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, Snape le lanzó el Avara y yo no pudo moverme, me había petrificado, cuando conseguí volver a moverme, fui tras Snape y Malfoy decidido a matar a ambos, pero me tropecé contra una fuerte barrera, no era quien para enfrentarme a Snape, era demasiado débil.

Si no podía enfrentarme a Snape, ¿cómo iba a vencer a Tom llegado el momento?, perdido y sin estar seguro de qué debía hacer a continuación, rompí mi relación con Ginny, y me decidí a buscar los Horcuxes y destruirlos, si conseguía destruir estos sería un paso más para garantizar su final.

Pero necesitaba una motivación, pensé que si iba a ver la casa donde mis padres habían muerto por salvarme la vida, sería suficiente para mí. Y realmente lo fue, pensé que deseaba acabar con él, pero cuando Ron me ofreció ver cómo fueron las cosas, me dejé llevar, si ver semejante escenario me había dado la motivación necesaria, presenciarlo, sin duda me daría todo lo necesario para lograrlo.

No conté con que no sería capaz de presenciarlo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Fui un ingenuo. Confieso que tampoco pensé que el gira-tiempo fuese algo que Tom hubiese ideado.

El silencio se estableció en la estancia, Harry no se atrevía a mirar a este a la cara, realmente se sentía estúpido por lo que había hecho, y aún le faltaba decirle que ya no podría remediar todo aquello:

—Yo…

—No digas nada más, lo hecho, hecho está, no podemos solucionarlo, así que no es recomendable darle más vueltas. No permitiré que nos estanquemos en algo que no tiene solución cuando tenemos infinidad de cosas que sí podemos solucionar ante nosotros.

Deja que te diga algo Harry, los Horcuxes siguen siendo nuestra prioridad, ahora ya sabes donde se encuentra otro más, el diario que Malfoy tiene en su poder, debes conseguir hacerte con él a como dé lugar.

También precisáis organizaros, si todo lo que has dicho que planea hacer Tom es cierto, lo mejor es comenzar a buscar aliados en todo el mundo mágico.

—Él tiene ya a redactado una serie de directrices para el nuevo orden. Ha convocado una reunión para esta noche con todos los ministerios de magia de Europa.

—Dime que vosotros tenéis contactos en los mismos, que a alguien se le ocurrió ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño, gesto que bastó para que Dumbledore comprendiera:;

—No lo hicisteis, ¿cómo es posible que no pensaseis en ellos?, habéis tenido siete meses para prepararos para un golpe así, y no os habéis ni movido.

—Tenemos contactos en España, Francia y Bulgaria, pero poco más, tenemos a dos personas que están intentando entrar en contacto con Salen y otros lugares de América, pero somos muy pocos y…

—Si os hubieseis movido como es debido sin duda todo esto sería diferente ahora.

Molesto lo miró:

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo usted estando en vida?

—¿Y quién te dijo que no lo hice?, tenía una red bastante extensa, pero con lo repentino de mi muerte.

No cuestionó sus palabras, aunque sí que tenía una crítica que hacerle, si le hubiese comentado a alguien algo de todo eso, y no lo hubiese hecho solo, seguramente el resultado sería diferente.

Al pensar eso sintió un escalofrío, ¿qué era lo que Hermione siempre le recriminaba?, su afán y empeño de hacer siempre las cosas por su cuenta intentando mantener a todo el mundo al margen, al darse cuenta de ese detalle se enfadó consigo mismo.

¿No había ido a Hogwarts sin decirle a nadie?, vale que había planeado hablarle a alguien de ello, pero las cosas se habían torcido, y al final por su enfado había terminado yendo solo, vale que la cosa no había salido mal.

Había descubierto muchas cosas, tenía la espada en su poder, había hecho un trato con Snape y encima había hablado con Dumbledore tal y como se lo proponía.

También era cierto que si había salido bien librado de eso, era solo debido a Dumbledore.

—Creo que podemos solucionar esto, ¿hay alguien que esté ocupándose de mi red de espionaje de los cuadros de Hogwarts?

Sonrió ante su pregunta y se sintió orgulloso de haberse acordado de ello, asintió a sus palabras:

—Perfecto, entonces no está todo perdido, ahora márchate, aquí ya no es un sitio seguro.

—¿Y qué pasará con usted?

—Este cuadro está pegado a esta pared de la misma forma que el de la señora Black en Grinmauld Place, así que no les será fácil deshacerse de mí, pero no dudo que ya no estaré tan solo.

—Tengo una cosa más que decir.

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente:

—Lo odio.

Dumbledore rompió a reír y seguidamente fijó sus ojos en él:

—Y yo a ti muchacho engreído.

Sin más y con la espada en su mano, desapareció de allí dispuesto a aparecer en Hosmeade, había mucho que hacer y mover.

A la par que él desaparecía Voldemort aparecía en la estancia:

—Una jugada interesante viejo, ¿qué era tan importante?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Dumbledore inquirió:

—Siguiendo la conversación que mantuvimos en Hogwarts Tom, creo que ahora comprendo tu jugada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que comprendo tu temor, ese muchacho sin duda sí que puede ser un peligro para tus planes. Viendo a este Harry que deseaste presentarme, ahora estoy convencido de que mi paladín sin duda ganará esta guerra. Cometiste un error Tom, a este Harry Potter sí deberías temerlo.


	20. El nuevo orden

_**Perdón por la demora, pero aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfrutéis y nos vemos en el siguiente o en otra de mis historias, por aquellos que seguís más de una;)**_

_**Natalya : **__Hola muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pero sobre todo por tener que esperar para el siguiente capítulo, si lees más historias mías, comprenderás que tengo varias a la vez jajaja, mi mente no para quieta._

_Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente intentaré actualizar esta historia más seguido, pues llevo mucho con ella._

_En fin buybuy y hasta la próxima._

_**Hermione Potter :**__ Hola, me allegro d everte por aquí, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y espero sigas disfrutándola, gracias también por comentar, buybuy y hasta el siguiente capítulo, buybuy._

_**Carol:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero sigas disfrutando de todos los fics ;)_

_Sobre Hermione te diré que tiene muchas sorpresitas guardadas en esta historia, con respecto a Luna y Ron, en fin la pobre chica va a tener que currárselo mucho "de nuevo", la pobre no tiene mucha suerte me temo._

_Sobre los momentos Harmonys y Drinnys, bien a partir del siguiente ya comienzan, no sé si te gusta también la pareja Drinny, pero bueno, son las dos parejas que van a comenzar a desarrollarse._

_Aunque tengo previsto hacer sufrir el Drinny un poco jijiji._

_En fin te dejo con este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente de cualquiera de mis historias, gracias por leer tantas y comentarlas._

_**El nuevo orden:**_

Una maldita semana, solo eso había sido preciso para que el mundo al completo se volviera loco.

¿Qué demonios pretendía Voldemort con semejantes leyes?, ¿arrasar con los muggles?

La orden del Fénix y todo aquel que fuera partidario de la misma se encontraban escondidos, todos habían tenido que huir de sus respectivas casas, dejando todo atrás, exceptuando a sus familiares.

Habían creado varios puntos de refugio, pero la orden no contaba con demasiados lugares y se estaban agotando rápidamente, además no tenían muchos recursos con los que contar, más teniendo en cuenta, que las familias más pudientes del mundo mágico, eran casi todos sangre pura, y se habían aliado a los mortífagos.

La fortuna de su familia y la de Sirius estaba disminuyendo a pasos agigantados debido a ello, pero no podían permitirse el lujo de tener a la gente mal alimentada, herida o enferma.

Había varios puntos de cierto valor, eran los más conocidos, la razón era simple, pese a trabajar más en la sombras que de cara, necesitaban puntos a los que la gente pudiese acercarse para solicitar ayuda, protección o simplemente para unirse a ellos.

Eran pocos los que hacían esa última elección y en el último tiempo, casi todos los que se acercaban a los puntos, eran muggles que lo habían pasado verdaderamente mal a manos de los mortífagos o sus partidarios.

Era increíble la cantidad de ministerios que se habían unido ante semejante locura, quería, o más bien deseaba que se hubiese debido a la maldición Imperius, aunque algo le decía que más de uno no era el caso.

Suspiró irritado y repasó los malditos puntos que rezaban en el profeta:

_1º Todos los ministerios mágicos y muggles europeos unidos en uno mismo, la sede central se encontrara localizada en Londres._

_2º Barty Crouch Junior, declarado primer ministro._

_3º Dolores Umbrille, suma inquisidora del ministerio, jefa de aurores y cuerpos policiales de los muggles._

_4º Nuevas leyes, para el mundo mágico aceptadas por el nuevo ministerio europeo._

_Leyes del nuevo orden:_

—_Aquel que se oponga al nuevo orden será declarado rebelde y juzgado públicamente, la sentencia será la muerte pública._

—_Aquel que sepa de un rebelde y no avise será acusado de cómplice y juzgado como tal, sentenciado a perder todos sus derechos y a acusar el castigo que se le implante._

—_Las ciudades se dividirán por territorios, cada uno será vigilado por un cuerpo perteneciente a las fuerzas del nuevo orden._

—_Los muggles se encargarán de los trabajos de menor rango._

—_Ningún muggle podrá tener posesión alguna._

—_Los sangre sucia deberán ser entregados a las fuerzas del orden, para despojarlos de sus varitas y darles el lugar que les pertenece._

—_Todos deberán obedecer las leyes del nuevo orden sin oponer resistencia, al menor indicio de la misma, serán entregados a Azkaban donde los Dementores decidirán su futuro._

—_Cualquier persona perteneciente a la orden del fénix está exiliado del nuevo orden y de todas las ciudades que están comprometidas con el mismo. Ciudad en donde se divise a cualquier integrante de esa asociación será destruida sin juicio y todos condenados a muerte por conspirar contra el nuevo orden, sean o no partidarios de la misma._

—_Los muggles y sangre sucia deben pleitesía y completa obediencia a los sangre pura y a todos aquellos pertenecientes a las fuerzas del nuevo orden, quien enfrente o desobedezca a alguno de estos dos grupos, será acusado de rebelde._

—_Toque de queda para los muggles y sangre sucia, a partir de las nueve de la noche, ninguno deberá permanecer ensuciando las calles, si se diera el caso, los mortífagos tienen total libertad de diversión para con esa escoria._

—_Cada semana se oficiará una redada en las casa de los muggles, sangre sucia y todo aquel que pueda ser sospecho de conspirar contra el nuevo orden y dar refugio a algún rebelde._

Harry apretó los puños furioso y dejó de leer, todas eran por el mismo estilo, y a cada cual la cosa era más y más irritante.

Pasó la hoja y suspiró, las siguientes cuatro páginas de ese matinal, contaban con fotografías.

La suya la principal de todas, nunca le había gustado salir en el profeta, pero definitivamente en esa ocasión le agradaba mucho menos.

El titular que rezaba era el siguiente:

"_**Reconocidos terrorista que conspiran contra nuestro nuevo orden."**_

_Cada día se mostrarán más rostros, pero en este primer matinal, informaremos de los más peligrosos._

Tras esas palabras, venían las fotografías, la de mayor tamaño, la suya, con su nombre bajo la misma y con una jugosa recompensa para el que lo cazara. Hermione se encontraba en segundo lugar, se la consideraba la segunda al mando de la rebelión, era claro que Voldemort deseaba arrebatársela.

Sirius, seguido de cerca de sus padres y Tonks. Hagrid estaba en el décimo lugar, Draco era reconocido como un traidor a la causa y se pedía su muerte inmediata, no se ofrecía la posibilidad de muerto o vivo, como en su caso o el de Hermione, no, a Draco Malfoy se le quería muerto.

Había muchos más, todos los que trabajaban en la orden del Fénix original, lo que quería decir que era cosa de Peter Pettigriw, no obstante también había rostros nuevos.

Ginny y Bill, estaban en la lista, Luna y Neville los superaban en peligrosidad. Sobre todo Luna que se encontraba seguida de Hermione, pero la inscribían como una loca demente con la que se debía tener especial cuidado.

Luna se había reído como nunca al leer su descripción, pero nadie más lo hizo. Pues desde el momento en que salieron sus fotografías a escena, su vida había sido un maldito infierno.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, levantó la vista de la foto de Dean:

—Adelante.

Sirius fue quien apareció tras la misma, no le sonrió, ni siquiera le saludo, desde hacía una semana su relación con Sirius era distante, después de todo cada vez que lo veía, no podía quitarse de la cabeza como este besaba a Hermione:

—Tenemos que movernos, en el otro refugio ya nos están esperando, debemos abandonar Bristol cuanto antes o nos descubrieran.

—¿Esto será lo que hagamos a partir de ahora?, ¿huir como cobardes?, no podemos pasarnos la vida escapando, tenemos que enfrentarlo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que hagamos eso exactamente?

—Creo tener una idea, pero necesito tener a Kinsgley y Moody a mano, preciso hablarles de ello antes de hablarlo con nadie más.

—¿Por qué no quieres contarme nada?, llevas una semanita bastante raro conmigo.

—Estás equivocado. ¿Dónde están Kinsgley y Moody en estos instantes?

Sirius lo observó en silencio, intentando comprenderlo o incluso ver a través de él, pero no le dejó ver nada de nada, sabía que su mirada era fría y eso a Sirius le estaba irritando, pero pese a intentar hablarle como si nada, después de todo, tras hablar con Ron, sabía de sobra que no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho a mirar a Hermione.

Es más, desde hacía una semana había incluso dejado de insistir en hablar con ella o buscarla, se pasaba el tiempo lejos de ella e intentando esquivarla.

Luna se había percatado, y era la única que había intentado sonsacarle algo al respecto, pero aun así no había soltado prenda, tenía que mantenerse firmemente callado, y no reconocer ante nadie lo que había creído sentir por Hermione.

Porque se trataba de eso, había sido una confusión, absolutamente nada más, porque nada más había, ni en esta realidad nueva, y mucho menos en la pasada, en la que eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Es por ello que hasta que todo su ser no volviera a aceptar que rol jugaba Hermione en su vida, no pensaba acercarse a ella, y seguro que una vez eso sucediese, la rabia que sentía contra Sirius disminuiría considerablemente, ¿verdad?

—Ellos tienen que reunirse con nosotros en un rato más, serán trasladados también, este fuerte ya no es seguro.

—Perfecto, ¿ha habido noticias de Tonks?

Cuestionó con preocupación, desde hacía dos días Tonks no se había puesto en contacto con ellos, y eso resultaba extraño, habían quedado en mantenerse unos a otros informados, y de asegurar las posiciones de cada uno de ellos, para asegurarse de que se encontraban en buen estado.

Pero ni ella ni Charley se habían puesto en contacto con ellos.

—Aún no, pero seguro estarán bien, Nymphadora es una chica de recursos, no es fácil terminar con ella.

—No temo que hayan matado a Tonks, Sirius, mi temor es que la hayan atrapado, de ella depende toda una fracción de los nuestros, si ella cae en malas manos son muchas vidas las que perderemos.

—Ella no es tonta, y sabe muy bien apañárselas.

—Eso espero.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente, y Sirius se crispó fastidiado, pues no era como los últimos silencios que se habían provocado con anterioridad, en los que ambos se sentían cómodos, no, ese silencio lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—¿Quieres decirme algo?, en serio Harry, di lo que quieras, pero termina con esto de una maldita vez, no podemos seguir con esta incómoda situación.

Harry buscó los grises ojos de Sirius, y ambos se miraron fijamente, apretó ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos, he iba a hablar, cuando alguien más interrumpió:

—Potter, te buscan, Moody asegura que es importante.

Hermione se encontraba en la puerta, no le dedicó ni una mínima mirada, pero a Sirius le sonrió de medio lado, fue imposible para él ponerse en pie furioso, y que Sirius se tensara.

Lo vio mirar a Hermione y seguidamente a él, al ver que iba a hablar, se acercó a ellos, apartó a Sirius y salió de allí rápidamente, no quería escucharlo, con verlo había sido más que suficiente.

Escuchó que Sirius apresuraba el paso tras él, y por ello en cuanto llegó donde Moody y descubrió que Kinsgley, su padre, su madre, y algunos más como los Longbottom se encontraban ahí, declaró:

—Perfecto, no estáis todos pero sí la mayoría, entrad en la sala, tengo algo que proponeros.

En cuanto estuvieron todos dentro, Sirius fue el último en entrar, Harry comenzó a hablar:

—No podemos largarnos así sin más, y tampoco podemos seguir huyendo cada vez que descubran uno de nuestros escondites, solo hay una manera de que eso no suceda.

—¿Y es?

—Que nosotros nos dividamos, nos convirtamos en guardianes secretos del encantamiento Fidelio.

Somos bastante gente, cada día que pasa más y más se une a nosotros. No podemos tener solo refugiados, sé que no será muy justo, pero aquel que quiera ayuda, tendrá que ayudar.

Hasta ahora, todo ha corrido a cargo de las familias pudientes que estamos en la orden, no me quejo, el dinero realmente me importa una mierda, pero no es un recurso inagotable me temo.

Hasta ahora, hemos aceptado a todo el que ha querido o precisado ayuda, bien, no dejaremos de hacerlo, pero tenemos que recibir algo a cambio, ya sea ayuda en los refugios, en las calles o incluso ayudándonos en los enfrentamientos.

—La mitad de la gente que se une a nosotros es muggle, ¿cómo esperas exigir una ayuda de ellos?

—¿Acaso no hacen la guerra ellos también?, esta no es solo nuestra lucha, es de ellos también, el mundo muggle vive en guerra casi constantemente, bien, esta guerra también les incumbe a ellos.

Yo he vivido en el mundo muggle, sé lo que es sufrir en mis propias carnes el rechazo de ellos, sé lo que es sentirse como un maldito objeto o algo peor solo por ser diferente.

No estoy justificando con ello el comportamiento de Tom y los suyos, pero no dejo de reconocer que algunos de ellos se han ganado el odio a pulso.

No es justo que todos paguen por unos pocos miserables, y es por ello que estamos nosotros aquí, dispuestos a pararlos con nuestras vidas si es preciso, pero no podemos hacerlo solos.

El silencio siguió a esas palabras, Moody, y Kinsgley lo miraban entre asombrados y perdidos, Sirius sin embargo tenía un deje de frustración en los suyos.

No entendió en ese momento eso, pues ni por asomo se había percatado de que había hablado de más, diciendo cosas que en esa realidad era imposible que le hubiese sucedido.

—¿Y quién será el guardián? ¿A quién propones?

Harry negó y suspiró:

—No habrá un solo guardián, si solo existiera uno sería demasiado peligroso, no podemos confiarnos a una sola carta, no estoy dispuesto a eso, por ello es que digo que tendremos que dividirnos.

—¿Y qué división sería esa?

Harry miró a su madre, estaba sentada cerca de su padre, rápidamente aparto la mirada de ella, sentía que ella podía adivinar sus intenciones si lo miraba fijamente y no deseaba eso.

—Bien, había pensado en diversos candidatos para guardianes, diré los nombres y ya vosotros decidís si aceptáis o no. He seleccionado a gente que domina la Oclumancia.

También creo que sería factible que fueran dos guardianes por refugio, que cada cual tenga la mitad de la localización, sin uno, no podrán averiguar la localización de la casa franca.

Voy a decir los nombres y cuando hayáis aceptado los mismos, tenemos que disponer las parejas, mis propuestas son, Nymphadora, Charley, mis padres, los Longbottom, Kinsgley, Hermione, Moody, Sirius y yo mismo.

Todos se quedaron callados por un buen rato, hasta que Kinsgley suspiró e inquirió:

—Eso son once, nos falta uno para que haya seis parejas, propongo que Hagrid entre en esto.

—¿Hagrid?, ¿te has vuelto loco Kinsgley?, ese semi-gigante, aunque leal, no podrá proteger su mente a una intromisión.

—Es posible, pero ya tenemos una defensa para ello, sino se coge a la pareja, no obtendrán la clave que precisan, así que no encuentro el problema a utilizarlo a él.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, mientras sentía en él las miradas de Sirius, James y Lily.

—¿Y dónde nos situaremos exactamente?

Preguntó Sirius:

—Bien, Grimmauld Place, sería la casa franca de Londres, he pensado que podíamos trasladarnos a otras ciudades, con la aparición no tendremos problemas para ir de un sitio a otro.

Ninguno de nosotros cuenta con el rastreador que Tom a impuesto sobre todos los magos que se han rendido a él, hasta ahora no se le ha ocurrido lanzarnos uno a nosotros.

Esperemos que no se le ocurra.

Mientras contemos con esa ventaja será nuestra forma de vernos. James, ¿qué sabes de los cuadros de Hogwarts?, ¿alguna novedad?

Su padre frunció el ceño al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre, ¿por qué demonios ese trato tan distante con él?

—Solo una, Phineas nos ha estado facilitando los nombres de los contactos de Dumbledore en otros ministerios, he mandado lechuzas con un mensaje cifrado, solo ellos lo podrán leer y si no cuentan con la marca tenebrosa ya.

Harry asintió a sus palabras y seguidamente recordó alguien de quien se había olvidado:

—Colin y su hermano podrían ocuparse de ser los guardianes de un refugio en España, tengo entendido que se encuentran allí, ellos no lucharan, hasta ahora se han encargo de repartir el quisquilloso y el matinal. Ese refugio será el que habilitemos para las personas que no puedan luchar ni aportar nada a la orden. Las personas mayores o los niños.

Necesitaremos a alguna mujer que se quede por allí cerca.

—Tengo una buena candidata para ello.

Escuchó que decía su madre, la miró por unos instantes, esperando que continuara: —Madame Prince, escapó de Hogwarts y ha estado con Tonks y Charley, ella podrá ocuparse de los niños y así estará lejos de todo el ojo del huracán.

Asintió a sus palabras, no se había acordado de la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, y ahora que lo pensaba, no había pensado realmente en ninguno de los profesores de Hogwarts:

—¿Qué profesores quedan aún con vida?

Cuestionó, pues su mente no tenía muy clara esa información, ¿McGonagall estaría viva o muerta?

—Bien, aparte de nosotros tres que íbamos a ingresar en Hogwarts este año, algo que evidentemente ya no será, están, la profesora Sprout, Snape, la profesora de adivinación Trelawni, la de estudios muggles, Aritmancia y runas antiguas.

Sirius sería el nuevo profesor de Encantamientos, Lily ocuparía el puesto de profesora de pociones y yo el nuevo profesor de transformaciones.

—¿Podríamos contactar con todos ellos?, no quiero que ninguno de ellos sufra a manos de Tom, exceptuando Snape claro está.

Inquirió rápidamente, evidentemente que necesitaba a Snape donde estaba, y más si tenía que hablar con él.

—Podemos intentarlo, lo cual ya es algo.

Respondió Sirius, él lo miró y asintió:

—Bien, pues será mejor que lo intentemos cuanto antes. Tenemos que elegir las ciudades o lugares donde pondremos las casas francas.

Todos se enfrascaron en una discusión, con respecto a las parejas que debían ser, los lugares donde debían situarse, para lo que se destinaría cada casa franca y el cometido de cada una de ellas.

Era evidente que su sede central estaría en Londres, pues era preciso controlar muy bien aquello, y más aún debían conseguir más partidarios, y solo estando en la capital del nuevo orden podrían controlar a los posibles fichajes.

Contaban con muy pocos espías en las filas de Voldemort, y eso debían solucionarlo cuanto antes.

—Como sea, chicos, ha llegado la hora de movernos, regresemos a Grimmauld Place.

La voz de Sirius interrumpió toda la discusión y este colocó el traslador ante todos ellos, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, y todos lo tocaron, en cuanto lo soltó se encontró enfrascado en un fuerte abrazo, por su mente pasó la peregrina idea de que fuera Hermione y uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

Pero no, el olor que percibía no era de su castaña amiga, era más de cierta locuela rubia de ojos plateados.

—Luna, me ahogas.

—Perdona, huy, de verdad disculpa, es que tenía tanto miedo, llevabais un buen rato de retraso y creí que os había sucedido algo. – dijo rápidamente soltándolo, tras esto, sonrió de medio lado y agregó: —Tonks y Charley han aparecido, les he informado sobre la reunión de hoy, vienen ambos hacía aquí.

Esa noticia le produjo un gran alivio, no deseaba que les pasara nada a ninguno de ellos dos, suspiró y solo Luna lo notó. Al ponerse de pie, descubrió que Hermione se encontraba allí, siguió repasando a las personas presentes, y localizó a Bill y Freur.

Al mirar a Hermione, notó que alguien tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de esta, cuando siguió la misma frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Víctor Krum estaba ahí, ¿qué pintaba el búlgaro en Grimmauld Place?, al mirar de reojo a Sirius, sonrió, pues este se encontraba en un estado parecido al suyo, y miraba al búlgaro con sus ojos grises fríamente.

Draco Malfoy y Ginny también se encontraban allí.

—Vayamos a la sala, discutiremos esto un poco más, y de camino informaremos a los presentes, también esperaremos a Tonks y Charley para decidir si están de acuerdo o no.

Al entrar en la misma, se encontraron con más miembros de la orden, entre ellos la familia Longbottom al completo, muchos de los integrantes del ED y otros adultos, entre los que se encontraban aurores que habían desertado del ministerio en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad para ello.

La discusión siguió su curso en el mismo lugar que antes se había detenido, además de informar a todo el mundo de sus planes y recibir algunas críticas constructivas, pasaron a decidir las parejas, una vez eso estuvo hecho, siguió, la decisión de las casas francas y el lugar que ocuparían las mismas.

Tras eso, llegó el momento de decidir de qué se encargarían las diferentes casas.

Tonks y Charley se unieron a la discusión acompañados de Hagrid, quien recibió la noticia de que sería un guardián con suma alegría y honor.

Harry pocas veces lo había visto sentirse tan agradecido como en ese momento, solo en tercer año, cuando Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de profesor de Criaturas mágicas.

Tras una larga discusión al fin se decidió toda la cosa, además de agregar otras dos casas francas y otros cuatro guardianes.

El orden que quedó fue el siguiente:

Tonks y Charley, se encargarían de la casa franca de Liverpool, y su cometido sería el de ataque. Allí se encontrarían los que querían luchar con ellos.

James y Lily, ambos habían decidido ser los guardianes de la casa franca en Bristol, el cual habían decidido que sería un hospital, Madame Ponfrey se ocuparía de aquel lugar, pero sus guardianes serían ellos dos.

Frank y Alice, su casa franca se encontraría en Manchester, ellos se dedicarían a conseguir las provisiones, habían pensado que sería el refugio de la comida y de aquellos que se dedicaran a conseguirla y distribuirla.

Hermione aportó la idea de que podrían contar con algunos pilluelos de calle para conseguir alimentos y otras cosas necesarias.

Después de todo se habían tenido que pasar la vida buscando sus propios alimentos y ellos podrían ser muy útiles.

Sirius y Hagrid, se ocuparían de la casa franca de Oxford, allí se ocuparían de recibir a los muggles que pudieran luchar, Hermione había sugerido que se buscara a hijos de muggles que pudieran lidiar con los mismos, para conseguir mayor entendimiento, pues dudaba que Sirius o Hagrid hubiesen tenido un arma de fuego anteriormente en sus manos.

Tonks se sintió muy interesada por las mismas y aseguró que pasaría una temporada en aquella casa para ver esas cosas con sus propios ojos y si se daba el caso aprender ella misma a usarlas.

Ante su decisión, muchos más se unieron a la petición, a él especialmente no le agradaba la idea de las armas de fuego, pero no tenían otra maldita salida que conseguir las mismas.

Quedaron en que debían hablar con alguno de los encargados de la ley del mundo muggle, Hermione se ofreció a ello enseguida, y él se lo agradeció, sip or un casual mandaban a cualquiera de los otros, estaba seguro de que encerrarían a quien fuera en un manicomio.

Kinsgley y Moody, fueron elegidos para una casa franca en Nottingham, decididos a dedicar su casa franca como un lugar de entrenamiento para los magos, sería el lugar donde deberían entrenarse y donde se guardarían todos los planes que se desarrollaran, también se establecería allí la central de la radio que ahora no solo se escuchaba con una contraseña mágica, sino que había ingresado un Nuevo canal para los muggles, para que estos supieran donde podían acudir en caso de precisar ayuda.

Por último se decidió, que Freur y Bill, se ocuparían de tener una casa franca en Francia, no importaba el lugar, allí se refugiarían las personas de mayor relevancia del mundo mágico que fueran rescatadas.

Comenzando por Ollivanders, y Harry estaba dispuesto a meter allí también a Sybill Trelawni, si Dumbledore la había mantenido cerca de él, era porque deseaba que Voldemort no la cogiera en sus manos, él debía mantenerla también bajo su Mirada, esa mujer ya había proferido dos profecías acertadas, no estaba dispuesto a perderse una tercera si esta llegaba.

Víctor Krum, se encargaría de conseguir a alguien que le ayudase a ser guardián de una casa franca en Bulgaria, que se ocuparía expresamente de recibir mensajes importantes y entregarlos en la brevedad posible, algo así como su central de correos personal.

Y al fin Grimmauld Place, Harry sintió un regocijo en su interior cuando se decidió que él y Hermione serían los guardianes del mismo, y además de ser la sede central, sería el lugar oficial de las reuniones y del ED.

Una vez decidido todo eso, se pusieron en marcha cada pareja con su propósito de búsqueda de casas que pudieran servir para esos requisitos que habían precisado.

En Grimmauld Place se quedaron solo los que conformaban el ED, y él se fue derecho a su cuarto a descansar. Precisaba dormir un poco, algo le decía que los problemas llegarían en poco tiempo. No había hecho más que quitarse la camiseta cuando alguien llamó con insistencia a la puerta.

Fastidioso dio permiso para que entraran, al abrirse se encontró con Ollivanders. Este hizo un saludo con la cabeza e ingresó en la estancia.

—He venido a verte para decirte algo que creo debí decirte con anterioridad, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera lo correcto.

Lo miró sin comprender, el anciano caminó hasta la cama y al sentarse se cogió ambas manos apoyando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas quedando echado hacía delante, el tipo parecía agotado:

—¿De qué se trata?

Ollivanders mantuvo su silencio un rato más, hasta que frunció el ceño:

—Bien, no te lo dije antes porque precisaba estar seguro de que tomaba la decisión acertada, y en estos meses me he percatado de que debí decírtelo hace bastante tiempo ya.

Tú varita no funciona contra la del señor tenebroso, ni lo hará nunca mientras siga siendo su hermana gemela.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Sí, sé que lo sabías, lo que desconoces, porque nunca lo compartí con nadie, es que puedo evitar que eso suceda.

Sorprendido miro al tipo ante él, ¿y ahora se lo decía?

—¿Cómo?

—Es ahí donde encontramos los problemas. Creo y no me confundo al decirlo que conoces al fénix de donde proviene el núcleo de tu varita y de la del señor tenebroso.

—Sí, de Fawkes.

Afirmó muy seguro, Ollivanders lo miró sonriendo y afirmó, para seguidamente perder su sonrisa:

—Bien, ahora todo sería perfecto si además supieras donde se encuentra Fawkes en estos instantes.

Esa pregunta lo pilló desprevenido, ¿para qué precisaba saber dónde se encontraba Fawkes?

—Eso sería algo complicado de averiguar.

—Eso me temo, pero es la única forma, necesito lágrimas de fénix, y no me sirve cualquier fénix, debe ser el mismo que aportó las plumas. ¿Te ves capaz de conseguir eso?, si lo consigues, yo terminaré con el priori incantaten de vuestras varitas. O eso espero.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Bueno, no puedo estar del todo cien por cien seguro de esto, es la primera vez que me sucede, y solo son suposiciones.

—Vamos, que me está mandando que busque algo que es casi imposible que localice, para conseguir sus lágrimas sin estar seguro de que eso servirá para algo.

—Sí, así es.

Sentenció Ollivanders sin más, y él lo miró enfadado, no sabía ese anciano lo que lo odiaba en esos instantes.

—En estos momentos no puedo dejar todo e ir en busca de Fawkes, este podría estar en cualquier parte, además, hay otras cosas que debo encontrar antes.

—Me llevará cosa de siete u ocho meses hacer las pruebas precisas con tu varita Potter, cuanto más te tardes, más tardaré yo. Está en tus manos ahora, yo ya cumplí con mi deber.

Harry rechinó los labios cuando vio a este abandonar su cuarto, eso era el colmo, cómo localizaría a Fawkes.

—Es imposible encontrar al fénix, podría estar en cualquier maldito lugar.

Sentenció dejándose caer sobre su cama boca arriba.

—Pues más te vale encontrarlo rápido Potter, según acabo de escuchar, el otro creador de varitas, ha llegado a la misma conclusión.

Harry miró el cuadro de Phineas, lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro:

—¿De parte de quién demonios estás tú?

—Creo que está claro, no te estaría diciendo esto si no. En fin, Dumbledore está teniendo una grata charla con Tom, asegurándole que no encontrará a Fawkes fácilmente, y eso que él cuenta con más medios que tú. Si él tiene una probabilidad entre un millón, creo que tú te quedas con una entre el infinito. Es curioso, pero siempre queda todo entre una carrera entre tú y él, ¿quién ganará en esta ocasión?

Él desconoce que lo sabes, en eso juegas con ventaja.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó del cuadro. Sí, con ventaja, si sería miserable. Apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos, ¿cuántas búsquedas tendría que llevar para acabar al fin con Voldemort?

Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse porque Sirius o sus padres sospechasen de sus salidas y podría perderse por todo el tiempo que precisase mientras localizaba los malditos horcuxes. Había pensado en hablar con Sirius y pedir su ayuda, pero cada vez que se decidía la imagen de Sirius y Hermione lo asaltaba y se decidía por largarse de su lado cuanto antes mejor.

Al pensar en ello una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, desde el día siguiente Sirius tendría difícil verse con Hermione, en cambio él viviría bajo el mismo techo.

Sí, definitivamente y por una vez, algo le salía bien.

_**Bueno pues ya está hasta aquí este capítulo, espero os guste como va la cosa, nos vemos en el siguiente y como ya dije arriba, comienza el acercamiento del Harmony y el Drinny.**_


End file.
